Tú, mi destino
by Marii Lii
Summary: La Academia Seijo siempre se ha caracterizado por tener a los mejores entre sus filas, a cargo del teniente Li nada puede salirse de control. Pero cuando la novata Sakura Kinomoto hace su ingreso, muchas cosas comenzarán a cambiar, develando sentimientos, secretos e intrigas que podrán poner en riesgo incluso sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Hola mis queridos! Aquí estoy con otra de mis locuras jajaja he pensado bastante esta historia y prometo darle mucho más tiempo que a presentación de un sueño. Lamentablemente se me había ido la inspiración.**_

_**Espero que les guste, gracias por su apoyo y comentarios.**_

_**Capítulo I: Academia Seijo.**_

-¿Debe ser una broma?-Preguntó el castaño.

-¡Claro que no! Estoy hablándote en serio, me parece una buena instancia para "socializar"- contestó el moreno haciendo gestos con las manos en señal de comillas.

-Eriol, te he dicho mil veces que esas cosas no me interesan, ya sé que algunos altos cargos de aquí, se entusiasman con las novatas pero afortunadamente, no es mi caso- respondió volteándose a su amigo y recogiendo algunas pesas del suelo- Además tenemos que entrenar, pronto serán las olimpiadas y sabes que me molesta en demasía perder.

-Bueno, te acompañaré pero después no me culpes cuando te arrepientas y termines rogándome que te acompañe a algún entrenamiento de primero, pude ver en la recepción a varias candidatas honorables- Dijo sonriendo y acomodándose los anteojos.

-¿Podrías tener más cuidado? Vas a mojar el piso con tu saliva ¡A veces pienso que eres un pervertido!

La risa del moreno resonó en el pasillo haciendo eco por la habitación.

-¡Disculpen! Pero ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe dónde está el gimnasio de entrenamiento?- Una voz femenina llamó la atención de ambos hombres y se giraron para ver a quién pertenecía.

El silencio que se hizo, incómodo algo a la chica por lo que el moreno rápidamente carraspeó y adelantó a su anonadado amigo.

-¡Claro señorita! Solo debe pasar este corredor y en el ala izquierda se encuentra el gimnasio de entrenamiento.

-¡Muchas gracias!-Sonrío.

-¿Es de primero? Preguntó el castaño más tosco de lo que pretendía.

-S..sí, soy de primer año, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto- Estiró su mano en señal de saludo pero ésta quedó extendida en el aire.

El castaño levantó una ceja -Para su información señorita Kinomoto, los tenientes no tenemos permitido relacionarnos con los novatos. Nada personal, claro-Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Mmm ya veo, pero pensaba que las personas de este lugar eran más educadas- Lo miró de pies a cabeza- Pero veo que me equivoqué.

-¿Cómo dijo?- El chico reflejaba algo de incredulidad y furia en la mirada.

-No les quito más tiempo, gracias por sus indicaciones ¿Señor?- Se volteó rápidamente ignorando la pregunta realizada instantes atrás.

-Hiragizawa. Soy el teniente Eriol Hiragizawa y yo no tengo problemas con el contacto- Sonrió, estiró su mano y prontamente Sakura devolvió el gesto.

-Retiro lo dicho en su caso, joven Hiragizawa. Con permiso.

-Adelante y espero verla pronto.

La chica sonrío y caminó dejando atrás dos miradas, una mucho más intensa que la otra.

Shaoran Li era el amo y señor de ese lugar, criado en una de las más prestigiosas familias chinas, campeón nacional en artes marciales y leyenda en su Institución, fue el primer alumno en lograr el título de teniente antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad, era aplicado, serio y dedicado.

Llevaba años de trabajo, varias generaciones a cuestas pero en el instante en que vio a esa chica sabía que traería problemas, tenía un instinto único, no por nada lo apodaban el lobo chino, bueno en parte también era por el significado de su nombre.

-No me dio buena espina esa chica- Dijo el castaño tomando dos pesas.

-¿Por qué? No le vi nada de malo, al contrario.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Vamos, ¿Te falla la vista o qué? Era preciosa, castaña, ojos verdes, cuerpazo. Definitivamente o estás ciego o eres asexuado.

-Eriol, estoy hablándote en serio, me dio la impresión de una niñita problema.

-Vamos Shaoran, no puedes ser tan absoluto. Ni siquiera conoces a la chica.

-Me basta con su actitud ¿Viste el desafío en su mirada? Además me trató de maleducado, a su superior ¿Te parece poco?- Contestó enfadado.

-Bueno me parece muy bien que alguien te ponga en tu lugar, todas babean por ti. Ya era hora de que alguien se pusiera a tu altura.

-¿Realmente eres mi amigo? Déjame dudarlo en algunas ocasiones ¡Como precisamente esta!

-Soy sincero que es distinto y me aburriste, voy a ver el entrenamiento de primero ¿Cómo sabes y me encuentro a alguna compañerita de ese bombón?

El castaño movió la cabeza en desaprobación.

-¿Cuándo vas a cambiar? Morirás verde.

-Prefiero morir verde que tener 21 años y parecer de 50. Vamos viejo amargado, acompáñame.

-Te dije que no, debo entrenar duro.

-Bueno, tú te lo pierdes, adiós.

Shaoran no contestó, el moreno caminó en dirección al pasillo y el castaño volvió su vista al frente, estaba decidido a ganar nuevamente las olimpiadas, era campeón nacional y regional, debía seguir demostrando disciplina.

De pronto un bullicio lo distrajo y se quedó viendo el aglomerado de gente fuera del pasillo. Le extrañó así que fue a poner orden. Después de todo él estaba a cargo de los castigos, meditaciones, penitencias, entre otras cosas.

-Woow ¿ya la viste? Es buena- Escuchó entre los gritos, se introdujo por la muchedumbre y pudo distinguir que en el gimnasio de entrenamiento había una gran cantidad de personas, sobretodo hombres. Varios gritaban eufóricos y sorprendidos.

Dirigió su vista donde varios apuntaban y la divisó, la misma chica que hace un rato les había preguntado por la ubicación del lugar, sudaba levemente y su respiración estaba agitada. Llevaba una coleta en lo alto de la cabeza y sus ojos brillaban más que una estrella en el firmamento. Sus mejillas estaban levemente teñidas de rojo, había adoptado una postura de contraataque así que Shaoran dirigió su vista al otro extremo de la pista y pudo ver a Akiho, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, atónito. Akiho Yamamoto era la mejor contrincante en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, se había graduado con honores en su academia anterior y nadie podía hacerle el peso en el área femenina. Pero al parecer eso había pasado a ser parte de la historia porque le costaba bastante trabajo levantarse. Ahora entendía por qué esos chicos gritaban tan entusiasmados, aparte de haber vencido momentáneamente a Akiho, debía darle algo de razón a su amigo, era bastante atractiva.

Pero aún la punzada de desconfianza azotaba a Shaoran cuando la veía, sabía que en algún momento esa chica iba a causar problemas, ya había llamado la atención de toda la institución el primer día, quizás qué más podía esperarse.

Se concentró nuevamente en el combate que se llevaba a cabo en la pista central. Akiho se había levantado y estaba furiosa, su rostro la delataba, labios apretados y mirada fija en su oponente. ¿Cómo se podía tener un abdomen así? ¿Haría mucho ejercicio? El cuerpo de la novata había distraído a Shaoran, ¿Llevaba esa playera tan corta cuando se toparon en el gimnasio masculino? No había notado ese detalle y Eriol estaba del otro lado como para sacarlo de dudas, en todo caso sonrío para sus adentros, si llegaba a hacerle esa pregunta al idiota de su amigo, lo molestaría de por vida. Mejor que haya estado fuera de su alcance.

Akiho dirigió un certero golpe al cuerpo de su oponente pero esta la esquivó fácilmente. En respuesta la novata le dio una patada que hizo nuevamente caer a la experimentada chica. Shaoran nuevamente se sorprendió, aquel chico de la entrada tenía razón, era bastante buena, sus movimientos eran rápidos y certeros ¿Dónde abría aprendido? ¿Practicaría algún arte marcial como él? No lo dudaba en lo más mínimo, se notaba técnica y habilidad en los movimientos.

-Perfecto señoritas, quiero que se den la mano, nada mal para ser primer entrenamiento novata- La instructora femenina había puesto fin al enfrentamiento.

La novata sonrío levemente y se estiró su mano a Akiho. Esta la esquivó altaneramente y le dirigió una mirada furibunda.

-La próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte, Kinomoto.

-Espero que así sea, se suponía que debía ser más difícil.

-Basta señoritas, Yamamoto usted es instructora de disciplina, dé el ejemplo.

-Perdón, tiene razón. Buen combate Kinomoto.

La castaña no contestó y se volteó para tomar asiento junto a una morena y sonreírle.

El gimnasio poco a poco comenzó a vaciarse, Shaoran pidió no muy amablemente que fuera en orden.

-Tomoyo ¿Sabes quién es ese tipo?-Preguntó la castaña en un susurro a la morena.

-Mmm, si no me equivoco creo que es Shaoran Li, el teniente estrella de este lugar. Por lo que leí en internet es campeón regional y nacional de artes marciales, es teniente del lugar y además ayuda a la policía de vez en cuando, en casos difíciles.

-Ya veo- Contestó la castaña con la mirada fija en aquel hombre.

-¿Por qué me preguntas?

-No por nada, solo quería saber, hace un rato le pregunté dónde estaba el gimnasio y no fue para nada amable. Me pareció un engreído.

-Jijiji bueno con ese currículum, créeme que hasta el rey de España estaría celoso. Además dime que no es guapo.

-¡Tomoyo!- Soltó un gritito la castaña.

-¿Señoritas, pasa algo? La instructora preguntó firmemente.

-No, nada- Contestó la morena. Ambas compartieron una mirada cómplice y guardaron silencio.

¿Si era guapo? Sí no estaba mal, era alto, de hombros anchos y espalda notoriamente trabajada, seguro a raíz de sus habilidades marciales, sus ojos eran de un color extraño, no podía definirlos como marrones ¿Ámbar quizás? Ni siquiera sabía si ese era un color de ojos, pero se le asemejaba más, rostro esbelto pero firme y duro. Se notaba que el tipo tenía facultad, todo su yo gritaba en silencio el poder que podría ejercer.

-Deja de mirarlo, lo vas a gastar-Susurró nuevamente la morena logrando que su amiga diera un pequeño brinco y se sonrojara.

-Bueno señoritas, la clase ha terminado. Nos encontramos en este mismo lugar dentro de dos días.

Ambas chicas tomaron su bolsa y se dirigieron a camarines.

-¡Felicidades novata, eres buena!

Sakura sonrío y amablemente se acercó a Eriol – ¿Vino a vernos entrenar?

-Vamos no tienes que hablarme tan formal, solo tengo algunos años más que tú. ¿Y, no vas a presentarme a tu amiga?

-Claro. Tomoyo, él es el teniente Eriol Hiragizawa. Eriol, ella es Tomoyo Daidoji, nos conocimos en la admisión hace unos meses.

-Mucho gusto señorita Daidoji.

-Mucho gusto, teniente.

Ambos sonrieron levemente y Eriol besó la mano de la morena.

-Vaya, creo que conmigo fue menos formal teniente Hiragizawa-Replicó la castaña, sonriendo.

-No se ponga celosa señorita Kinomoto, es solo que su amiga me ha dejado positivamente sorprendido.

-Pareces galán de teleserie barata Eriol ¿Debo recordarte cada ciertos minutos que eres teniente? Compórtate- Una voz profunda interrumpió el momento.

-¿Usted nació amargado o se perfeccionó con el tiempo?-Preguntó de manera seria la ojiverde.

-Kinomoto, le recuerdo que está en una Academia donde los grados se acatan, yo soy teniente de su área así que baje el tono y muestre respeto.

-El respeto se gana teniente Li no se impone, además nadie me ha informado que usted es un superior por lo que no tengo por qué asumirlo.

-Pero en este momento YO, se lo estoy informando-Contestó el castaño, quién estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, jamás nadie le había contestado en esa forma y menos una novata.

-¡Shaoran! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Viniste a ver el entrenamiento? Jamás te había visto en el gimnasio- Akiho se acercó al cuarteto.

-Vine porque pude ver el alboroto que se armó ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó Akiho? ¿Estás enferma? Nunca supe que perdieras con nadie y menos con chicas de primero- Dijo mirando despectivamente a Sakura.

-Bueno, creo que con mi llegada varias cosas cambiarán en esta institución tan prestigiosa, tal vez las personas equivocadas se volvieron instructores- Dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos, la mirada de Shaoran se desvió instantáneamente y sin disimulo se quedó viendo los pechos prominentes de la castaña.

¡Diablos! ¡Esa mujer era el demonio en persona!

-¿Qué estás insinuando Kinomoto? Akiho reaccionó enojada a las declaraciones de la castaña.

Shaoran, quién aún seguía prendado del pronunciado escote, reaccionó solo en el momento en que la mirada azabache de Eriol lo descubrió. La gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de su amigo le resecó la boca y tuvo que volver rápidamente a la tierra.

-Shaoran ¿No vas a decirle nada?

-¿Sobre qué? Preguntó confundido el ambarino.

Akiho se quedó observándolo, nunca Shaoran se había mostrado distraído ante alguna situación, lo conocía hace bastantes años, en realidad desde que había ingresado a la Academia, en silencio tenía muchos sentimientos hacia el castaño, era el hombre más interesante que hubiese conocido, pero lamentablemente ella era invisible para él, siempre estaba concentrado en sus actividades y era demasiado serio para tener una relación pasajera, pero tenía fe en que algún día él fijaría sus sentidos en ella y terminarían juntos. Se esforzaba para ser la mejor y así no pasar desapercibida ante esos ojos hipnotizantes, pero para su mala suerte la primera vez que Shaoran presenciaba un entrenamiento femenino, tenía que justamente perder con esa novata. De lo único que estaba segura es que ella se las pagaría, nunca más se dejaría perder, estaba convencida de que le faltó concentración al percatarse de la presencia de él, había empezado a temblar como una hoja y sus movimientos se volvieron flojos y torpes.

-Bueno chicos basta, creo que lo mejor es dejar que las señoritas puedan ir a cambiarse, nuevamente fue un gusto- Eriol se dirigió a Tomoyo y ésta sonrió coquetamente.

Shaoran rodó los ojos y se alejó luego de dirigirle una mirada reprobatoria a la ojiverde, Akiho se apresuró y lo alcanzó tomándolo del brazo y caminado junto a él.

Sakura hizo un gesto de burla con la lengua y Eriol río –Me gusta su personalidad señorita Kinomoto, creo que nos vamos a llevar muy bien. Me disculpo en nombre de mi amigo, a veces es poco sutil.

-Más que poco sutil diría que es un amargado pero bueno, hablemos de cosas más interesantes.

-¿Vamos a darnos una ducha, Sakura?

-Claro Tomoyo.

-Yo también debo irme, alcanzaré al señor enojado. Cuídense chicas y bienvenidas.

\- Gracias- respondieron ambas y se encaminaron con dirección al camarín.

El sentimiento de desazón crecía dentro del pecho del teniente Li, sabía que algo se traía esa chica, por alguna razón se sentía desconfiado al estar cerca de ella. En sus ojos veía desafío, malestar e incluso rabia contenida. ¿Pero por qué? Él no la había visto en su vida, de lo contrario lo recordaría, no era una mujer desagradable a la vista, de hecho era de todo su gusto. Cabello claro, ojos grandes, labios prominentes, cuerpo armonioso, caderas anchas y cintura angosta, abdomen plano, el cuerpo de una deportista.

Apoyó la espalda en la gran silla de su despacho, los tenientes como él tenían una oficina personal, era su lugar de relajo y meditación, masajeó sus sienes para calmar la punzada en su cabeza, tanto pensar estaba empezando a afectarle.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Por lo general eres amargado pero hoy estás cerca de tu velorio y funeral.

-Eriol ¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte que toques antes de entrar?- Shaoran suspiró y se volteó mirando hacia la ventana.

-Creo que no me lo has pedido lo suficiente porque ni siquiera lo recuerdo ¿Ahora vas a decirme lo que te pasa?

-No me pasa nada.

Eriol se paró al lado de la silla y cruzando los brazos alzó una ceja, Shaoran rodó nuevamente los ojos y lo miró.

-No me quieras ver la cara, se nota que algo te pasa así que habla.

-Está bien, que exasperante eres, es esa chica. No sé qué me pasa con ella. Es como si me hubiese caído mal desde que la vi.

-¿Estás seguro de que te cae mal? Yo creo que tu cuerpo reaccionó solo y por eso estás así.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Vamos Shaoran, somos hombres! Te atrapé mirándola y de una manera nada inocente así que a mí no pretendas engañarme.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!-El castaño se exaltó y caminó rápidamente hacia el centro de la habitación –Además no estaba mirando nada, solo me llamó la atención algo… algo que tenía en la playera.

El moreno sonrío incrédulo y movió la cabeza- Shaoran no soy idiota, al contrario. Oye no tiene nada de malo que una mujer llame tu atención, además debo aplaudir tu buen gusto, esa chica es hermosa. Pude ver el combate igual que tú y quedé gratamente sorprendido.

-Eriol, no me pasa nada con ella, al menos nada en ese sentido. No niego que es atractiva pero me parece el atractivo del diablo así que mientras más lejos, mejor.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cuándo te volviste aspirante a sacerdote?

-Ya deja de molestar, te dije que no siento nada al ver a esa chica, solo me produce una sensación de desconfianza, recuerda esto, más temprano que tarde causará problemas. Estoy seguro.

-Bueno, no sabía de tus poderes mentales, podrías leerme el tarot un día de estos- El moreno caminó hacia la puerta y sonrío con misterio- Cuando se te quite la furia puedes buscarme, estaré nadando en la piscina temperada.

-Tengo cosas que hacer. Nos vemos después- Tomó un libro de su estante y volvió a sentarse.

Eriol abandonó la habitación y Shaoran pudo respirar tranquilo, a veces dudaba seriamente de la amistad del moreno, parecía divertirse a su costa, no desaprovechaba oportunidad para burlarse de él.

Estaba sumido en la lectura de su último libro cuando tocaron la puerta con poca sutileza.

-Adelante- Levantó la vista y pudo ver a uno de sus ayudantes respirar agitado.

-Teniente, tiene que venir ahora.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó el ambarino poniéndose de pie.

-Hay una pelea en el patio femenino. Son las novatas.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Esa buscapleitos no esperó ni un solo día!

-¿Cómo dice, señor?

-Nada, acompáñeme Himura.

Ambos salieron a paso rápido de la oficina y se dirigieron a las instalaciones señaladas por el estudiante.

Había un piño de mujeres gritando y animando la famosa pelea, Shaoran se hizo paso entre ellas y casi automáticamente los chillidos pararon, el patio se sumió en un silencio sepulcral.

-¡Señoritas! ¡Ya basta, pónganse de pie!

Ambas chicas se soltaron y acomodándose la ropa, se levantaron. Para su desgracia ninguna era la persona que Shaoran imaginó.

-Esto es una Institución seria, ustedes son señoritas no un conjunto de animales salvajes ¿Se puede saber qué pasó?

-Me dio una cachetada- Una de las chicas acusó a la otra, señalándola y tocándose la mejilla.

-Teniente, me equivoqué, no era a quién quería golpear, lo que pasa es que ella me esquivó- La otra apuntó a su derecha y Shaoran no parecía sorprendido. Sabía que más temprano que tarde esa peleonera causaría alboroto.

Se acercó lentamente a la susodicha y sonrío con satisfacción.

-Kinomoto… A mi oficina, ahora- Shaoran comenzó a caminar rumbo al pasillo.

-No, no voy a ir- El castaño se volteó sorprendido, las demás chicas se le quedaron viendo anonadadas.

-¿Cómo dijo Kinomoto?

-Eso, que no voy a ir, no tiene pruebas para acusarme, pero sí encontró a dos estudiantes en el suelo a los golpes, supongo que eso si es una prueba irrefutable, son ellas las que tienen que ir a su oficina, no yo.

-Dije que a mi oficina Kinomoto ¡No voy a repetirlo!- El grito exaltado se escuchó por todo el pasillo. Shaoran desapareció del lugar en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Sakura suspiró levantando levemente su flequillo.

-¡Te juro que lo detesto!

Tomoyo soltó una risita –Paciencia, cualquier cosa me buscas.

-No te preocupes, ese engreído va a escucharme.

Sakura entró a la oficina del teniente Li dando un portazo. Este la esperaba con los brazos cruzados, el ceño fruncido y afirmado en su escritorio.

-Veo que mi instinto no falla Kinomoto. Desde el momento en que la vi supe que traería problemas, conozco a las personas como usted.

-¿A sí? Y ¿Cómo soy yo teniente Li?

-Es del tipo, "Mírenme, aquí esto yo, soy el centro del mundo" Pues bien señorita Kinomoto, acá no será así, aquí usted es una más y no voy a permitir desordenes ni malos comportamientos en una Academia que siempre se ha caracterizado por el mejor estándar de rendimiento.

Sakura sonrío – ¿Qué le causa tanta gracia?- Preguntó irritado el castaño.

-Usted, llevo un día en su prestigiosa Academia y ya me tilda de lo que se le ocurre, no me creo el centro del mundo, ni siquiera me conoce para emitir una opinión sobre mí, así que no le voy a permitir que me hable en ese tono, los demás le tendrán miedo, pero yo no.

-Estoy a cargo del orden y de poner en su lugar a personas como usted novata, no me importa de qué familia provenga, cuánto poder o dinero tiene, cuántos recursos posea, eso acá da lo mismo.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que soy una persona adinerada?

-Su actitud claro, la mayoría de las chicas provenientes de esas familias creen que el mundo está a sus pies y pueden hacer lo que quieran.

-Pues hasta en eso se equivoca su eminencia, no soy de familia adinerada, al contrario.

-Tendría que comprobarlo Kinomoto, por el momento todo lo que salga de su boca no es de confianza, remontémonos a la pelea que presencié. Esta semana estará castigada, deberá limpiar los salones y baños de la Institución.

-¿Perdón? ¿Ni siquiera va a preguntarme qué pasó?

-Su compañera ya me lo dijo.

-Ah claro y esa es la verdad absoluta ¿Sabe qué teniente? No esperaba nada de usted y aun así logra decepcionarme, esto claramente es favoritismo por todo el mundo menos por mí ¡No le he hecho nada y esto es injusto!- Exclamó la castaña alzando el tono de voz.

Shaoran se sorprendió solo por un segundo, retomó la postura rígida y se acercó a ella para hablarle cerca del rostro.

-Kinomoto, en verdad mi impresión sobre usted no es buena, pero no le conviene tenerme como enemigo. Lo mejor sería bajarse del pedestal en el que está y acatar órdenes, para eso entró a esta Academia, supongo que para avanzar y llegar hasta el final. No creo que quiera ver truncadas sus aspiraciones.

-¿Está amenazándome?- Sakura entrecerró los ojos, enfadada.

-No, solo le estoy advirtiendo a lo que se expone si no considera que mis palabras son serias.

-Puedo ver que son serias teniente Li y además puedo ver que hace abuso de su poder, supongo que a sus superiores no les gustaría que una novata, recién ingresada ya se quejara con ellos. Usted no es imparcial y lo sabe, en último caso debimos venir las tres alumnas involucradas en el incidente, pero en vez de eso me trae solo a mí para darme "consejos" de buen comportamiento.

-Es porque creo que los necesita Kinomoto. Debe adecuarse al lugar donde está y dejar de ser una niñita caprichosa. Además créame que más de un estudiante ha ido a quejarse sin conseguir grandes logros.

-Es una pérdida de tiempo tratar de razonar con usted, está bien voy a acatar el castigo pero no crea que se la voy a poner fácil.

-No lo he creído ni por un momento, novata.

-¡Perfecto!

-Adiós Kinomoto.

Sakura se dio la vuelta de manera brusca y abandonó la oficina dando un segundo portazo, por un momento Shaoran pensó en salir a buscarla, esa chiquilla tenía que aprender a respetarlo, pero luego declinó de esa idea, estaba cansado y ya había anochecido, lo mejor era hacer caso a Eriol y nadar. Al menos lograría relajarse, había tenido los nervios de punta durante todo el día.

Llegó a la piscina y como siempre a esas horas, no había nadie. Se desvistió y tomando una gorra de baño se sumergió para nadar lentamente. El agua estaba cálida, estaba empezando a hacer calor y por fin sintió a sus músculos reposar. Era increíble que una chiquilla malcriada lograra ese nivel de exaltación en él, jamás le había pasado con nadie pero ahora era diferente.

Suspiró y desvió su vista al sonido que provenía del pasillo, eran unos pasos y entre dientes unas maldiciones, se escondió como pudo, en el sector que menos se divisaba.

-¡Maldito lobo chino! ¿Dije lobo? Más bien es el murciélago chino, castor chino, lo que sea menos lobo- Dijo tomando bruscamente una escoba del lugar- ¿Pero quién demonios se ha creído que es?

Shaoran sintió la furia subir por su pecho y carraspeó. El sonido hizo que la distraída chica se volteara a la velocidad de la luz y diera un pequeño brinco.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí, ahora quiere matarme de un susto?

-Claro Kinomoto, vine a la piscina porque sabía que usted estaría acá y se asustaría.

-Pues parece que sí, es como una plaga.

-¿Cómo dijo?- Shaoran rápidamente salió de la piscina.

Por un momento Sakura se le quedó viendo, se había quedado corta cuando describió su físico, el tipo era exageradamente guapo. Aunque no tenía por qué sorprenderse, era de esperar con su historial deportivo. Su torso era marcado y los hombros anchos chorreaban agua a su paso.

Shaoran se quitó el gorro y le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí a estas horas?

-Quería adelantar trabajo para mañana, no le parece demasiado para una sola persona.

-Confío en usted señorita.

-Usted es realmente insoportable ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Ochenta?

-Dos y medio más que usted- Shaoran se puso la toalla en los hombros y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Cómo sabe mi edad? Preguntó extrañada la castaña.

Shaoran se detuvo un segundo, no contestó, estaba pensando en una respuesta convincente.

-Bueno, creo que adiviné- Respondió claramente nervioso.

Sakura frunció el ceño –No mienta Li, lo más probable es que haya visto mi expediente ¿O me equivoco?

-¿Qué tendría de malo? Puedo ver todos los expedientes que quiera y cuando quiera, es parte de mi labor.

-¿Y tuvo la misma intención para todos los novatos? ¿O tiene algún interés particular por mí?

-No sea ridícula Kinomoto, créame que hay personas mucho más interesantes en esta Academia que usted.

-Pues no lo demuestra mucho teniente, llegué el día de hoy y ya ha estado pendiente de mí todo el día. Incluso me ha dado un castigo- Dijo Sakura mostrando la escoba.

-Es porque se lo merecía.

-¿Sabe qué? No tengo intenciones de seguir discutiendo, estaré bastante ocupada en lo que resta de semana así que prefiero irme a descansar.

-¡Buena suerte, Kinomoto!

Shaoran se alejó sonriente, por alguna razón le gustaba verla enojada, inflaba las mejillas y su rostro se tornaba carmesí, solo esperaba que no le causara más problemas y que con ese castigo aprendiera a respetarlo.

Mientras Sakura dejó todos los instrumentos de aseo en su habitación, serían sus mejores amigos aquella semana así que era mejor tenerlos cerca.

-¿Por qué trajiste todo esto? Preguntó extrañada Tomoyo.

-Porque el ogro de Li me puso un castigo, debo asear toda la semana la Academia, baños y aulas. Voy a terminar muerta. Te juro que no sé qué le pasa a ese tipo, es como si apenas me vio hubiese querido hacerme la vida imposible.

-No exageres Sakura, es solo que ha habido malos entendidos, podrías tratar de hablar con él, no se ve mala persona.

-Ajá resulta que ahora lo defiendes, Tomoyo eres mi amiga, no me defraudes- Rezongó enojada la castaña.

-No es eso, es solo que creo que entre tú y Li ha habido malos entendidos, podrían tratar de conversar, es nuestro primer día y ya estas castigada, no te parece un exceso.

-Es lo mismo que digo yo, es un exceso que ese loco me haya impuesto un castigo el primer día, pero no se la voy a hacer fácil, ya verás.

Tomoyo movió la cabeza y sonrío, desde que conoció a Sakura su vida se había vuelto mucho más entretenida, antes siempre estaba apenada. Su familia era poderosa y millonaria, dueños de marcas electrónicas y negocios prósperos, su madre la había criado sola con la ayuda del servicio, recordaba más a su empleada que a ella misma, siempre estaba de viaje. Todo eso era soportable hasta el día en que le comunicaron que se casaría con un hombre que no amaba, dueño de una industria de trasportes. Había escapado de todo y de todos y había logrado escabullirse en esa Academia sin que nadie le siguiera la pista. Nunca la buscaría en un lugar así, con lo delicada y femenina que siempre fue. Era el sitio ideal.

La semana se había pasado rápidamente, al punto de que Sakura no sabía si era jueves o sábado.

Estaba dormitando en uno de los pasillos, la Academia era realmente grande, tanto que no sabía cómo terminar de asearla, era demasiado trabajo para una sola chica.

De pronto los ojos se le hicieron pesados y dejó su conciencia volar.

El teniente Li estaba bastante ocupado, últimamente la policía estaba requiriendo sus servicios más de lo normal.

Había una banda delictual que estaba causando mucha preocupación en las autoridades, droga, prostitución, violencia, muertes, ajustes de cuentas, todo un caso.

Le habían dado un expediente completo el día anterior y al ser un hombre muy aplicado quería saber todos los detalles, estaba tan sumido en su lectura que no vio venir el arsenal de escobas, traperos y baldes puestos en el pasillo.

Sakura despertó de un salto, asustada por el estruendo y sus verdes ojos se posaron en el cuerpo que yacía en el piso. Rápidamente reaccionó tomando las escobas y traperos, recogió lo que parecía un informe, pero las letras comenzaban a desaparecer en el agua, se había mojado tanto que se deshacía en sus manos.

-¿Usted otra vez? Preguntó exaltado Shaoran. Sus ojos se posaron en el informe que sostenía la mano de la castaña y palideció al instante- ¡No puede ser! Por su culpa tendré que pedir otro informe, con lo cuidadoso que siempre he sido.

-Pues al parecer no es tan cuidadoso teniente, por algo tropezó con todo lo del pasillo ¿O qué? ¿Ahora va a decirme que yo lo puse aquí a propósito?

-Pues no me extrañaría Kinomoto, últimamente todas las desgracias están asociadas a usted, podría hacerse un sahumerio.

-Pues al único que hay que exorcizar por aquí es a usted teniente. Es al único al que se le ha metido el demonio.

Shaoran suspiró y trató de serenarse, era bastante difícil controlarse en presencia de esa chica. Lo sacaba rápidamente de sus casillas.

-¡Mire Kinomoto, si no quiere pasar una semana más castigada, saque todo esto y limpie este desastre, no está en esta Academia para dormir en los pasillos, para eso está la noche y su habitación!

-¿Se puede saber qué es todo este alboroto Shaoran? Tus gritos se escuchan desde mi oficina,

Buenos días señorita Kinomoto.

-Buenos días teniente Hiragizawa, podría decirle a su amigo que existen unos relajantes en la farmacia. Y que los dan gratis cuando se demuestra la esquizofrenia.

-¿Cómo dijo?- Contestó entre dientes el castaño.

-Ya Shaoran basta, señorita Kinomoto creo que es mejor dejar así las cosas, mi amigo está algo tenso últimamente.

-¿Algo? Pues yo diría que bastante, a lo mejor le falta desestresarse teniente, podría buscarse una chica como para distraerse ¿No?- Eriol soltó una carcajada y Shaoran le dirigió una mirada furibunda.

-¡Kinomoto! Estaba buscándote- De pronto un chico alto de cabello negro y ojos azulados se presentó en el pasillo.

-¿Y para qué Kimura?

Ryusuke Kimura era un novato, compañero de área tanto de Sakura como de Tomoyo, provenía de una familia acomodada y de alto estándar económico, había estudiado siempre en escuelas privadas y su ego distaba mucho de ser pequeño.

-Quería almorzar contigo, Daidoji dijo que estabas ocupada los días anteriores.

-Sí es que estaba injustamente castigada- La castaña miró a Shaoran y este apretó los dientes- Pero ya estoy liberada, déjame ordenar esto y estoy lista.

-Te ayudo.

-Gracias, eres muy amable.

-Que escena tan conmovedora, creo que hasta quiero llorar, la quiero en mi oficina hoy en la tarde Kinomoto, lo del informe no se quedará así- Dijo el castaño saliendo del lugar encolerizado.

Sakura rodó los ojos ¿Qué le había hecho a ese tipo para que se la agarrara con ella de esa manera? ¿Acaso debía permanecer castigada toda su instancia en ese lugar? Ya no valía la pena darle vueltas al asunto, solo le quedaba responder de igual manera a los ataques del teniente.

El almuerzo con Kimura fue agradable, era un chico atractivo y bastante simpático, al menos había logrado olvidar las constantes peleas con el teniente, estaba segura de haberlo visto en el descanso, definitivamente era la persona que los observaba desde el corredor lateral.

Sin muchos ánimos se dirigió hasta la oficina de Li, sabía lo que se le vendría, pero a lo mejor podía sacar provecho de la situación.

Tocó sutilmente la puerta.

-Adelante- Se escuchó una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Haciendo caso a la instrucción, Sakura asomó la cabeza dentro de la oficina, al ver que el teniente estaba ocupado leyendo hizo el ademán de irse.

-Kinomoto, la estaba esperando, pensé que tendría que ir a buscarla- Dijo el ambarino, sin levantar la vista y apuntando a la silla enfrente de él.

Sakura miró hacia el cielo, rogando paciencia, se sentó de mala gana.

-Bueno aquí estoy, no tendrá que esperar más teniente Li ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-Supongo que sabe ¿Cuál es el rol que cumplo dentro de esta Institución, verdad?- Levantó la vista el ambarino y apoyando sus codos en el escritorio unió sus manos por encima de éste.

\- ¿Atormentar a los estudiantes? Sonrió la castaña.

-No, mi rol dentro de esta Academia es enseñar disciplina, respeto y corregir las malas prácticas, he sido siempre absoluto en ese ámbito y no es la hora de comenzar a flaquear, déjeme decirle que no ha sido fácil, me ha costado años de sacrificio y empuje y no voy a dejar que una chiquilla como usted ponga en juego todo lo que he logrado, he sido paciente hasta ahora Kinomoto, pero la paciencia tiene un límite. Y mi límite es bastante acotado.

-Ya veo, y este bello discurso ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-Se lo advertí hace unos días, deje de faltarme el respeto, muestre disciplina y no vamos a tener inconvenientes.

-Mire teniente, yo soy disciplinada, no le falto el respeto a nadie pero usted se encabronó conmigo y no tengo idea por qué, obviamente no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados si veo que está siendo injusto conmigo o quién sea.

-Ah pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Una novata con aires de superhéroe. Podría defender al mundo Kinomoto- El castaño se puso de pie y caminó en dirección a la silla de la ojiverde.

-No me interesa defender al mundo teniente, pero si presencio algo infundado no voy a quedarme callada. Está en mi ADN.

Shaoran tomó bruscamente la silla y la acercó a él, Sakura dio un respingo y fijó su vista en los oscurecidos y amenazantes ojos del teniente.

-Mire Kinomoto, es la última vez que se lo digo, no busque encontrarme porque una vez que eso pase voy a transformar su estancia aquí en un infierno, y sí es una amenaza, me cansé de ser paciente, me cansé de sus respuestas y me cansé de soportarla.

-¿Ah sí? Pues aún no he llegado ni al 10% teniente, ya se lo dije no le tengo miedo y si me sigue hostigando toda la Academia va a enterarse de que me cita en su oficina de manera privada y se me acerca de manera bastante indecorosa- Contestó desafiante la castaña, recorriendo con la vista la posición en la que se encontraban.

Shaoran siguió el mismo recorrido de ella y pudo notar que efectivamente, la posición no les favorecía en nada, incluso si alguien entraba a la oficina podría pensar cualquier cosa, se alejó como si quemara y se volteó sonrojado. Estaba abalanzado sobre la chica ¿Qué estaba pensando?

Definitivamente la ira se apoderaba de sus sentidos y no era capaz de pensar con claridad.

-Está advertida Kinomoto, ahora salga de aquí.

-Con mucho gusto teniente- Sakura había notado la incomodidad del castaño y sonriendo pasó por su lado para salir de la oficina. Al parecer Li no era tan inmune a ella como quería hacerla pensar. Estaba sonrojado y no volvió a dirigirle la mirada ¡Ja, Touché!

La mañana comenzaba con el cantar de las trompetas, Sakura no sabía quién había inventado ese tipo de Academias pero debía ser alguien tremendamente ocioso, no encontraba otra razón para aquella tortura. Creía en la disciplina y las obligaciones pero esto era demasiado.

Se vistió lentamente, primero el pantalón, luego la blusa y por último la gorra. Aún no lograba abrir los ojos, al menos el uniforme le sentaba.

-Sakura apresúrate, van a castigarnos por llegar tarde.

-Voy Tommy, no puedo creer que esté despierta a estas horas, es una calamidad- Dijo la castaña ahogando un bostezo.

Aún no aclaraba y ya estaban en el patio principal, listos para los ejercicios matutinos.

-Buen día, señoritas ¿Los sacaron de su lindo sueño?- La voz autoritaria del teniente Li resonó única en el ambiente, solo acompañada de un revoloteo incansable, los pájaros que habitaban en ese sector.

-Buen día teniente-Dijeron al unísono los estudiantes.

-Van un par de semanas desde que ingresaron a esta Academia y aún veo personas incompetentes- Dijo el castaño paseándose entre los chicos- ¡Kimura!

-¿Si teniente?

-Quiero que le muestre a sus compañeros la manera de defenderse de un ataque imprevisto.

-Pero… señor, hemos practicado poco.

-¡Silencio Kimura! Quiero que demuestre por qué está en esta Institución cuando otros no pudieron siquiera entrar.

-¡Es muy estricto!- Susurró Tomoyo a Sakura, ambas estaban cerca de Ryusuke. La castaña miraba la escena enojada, sus labios estaban apretados y su ceño levemente fruncido.

-Más que estricto me parece un idiota- Contestó Sakura. El problema es que no habló lo suficientemente bajo como para que el grupo no la oyera. Todos los chicos se voltearon para quedarla viendo. Cuando Sakura se percató, tragó pesado Li la había oído y se acercaba amenazante a su posición.

-¿Qué rayos fue lo que dijo Kinomoto? El estallido del castaño resonó en todo el patio.

Sakura levantó la vista para fijar sus ojos en la fría mirada ámbar. Definitivamente si las miradas mataran ella estaría tres metro bajo tierra.

Se armó de valor, si flaqueaba en ese momento Li sabría que podía contra ella. Su orgullo era mayor.

-Dije que era un idiota, teniente- La sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de algunos compañeros, otro mostraban incredulidad.

Por primera vez en su vida, Shaoran sintió la hiel en su garganta, tomó bruscamente del brazo a la chica, la apartó del grupo, arrastrando todo a su paso y se dirigieron a su oficina.

-¡Oiga, suélteme! ¡No tiene derecho a tratarme así!

Shaoran abrió la puerta y la empujó nada sutil dentro de la habitación.

-Escúcheme Kinomoto, estoy cansado de su altanería. Creo que el castigo que le impuse no fue suficiente ¿Quiere pasarse el año entero fregando los pisos y los baños? Porque si es así, no tengo inconvenientes.

-No dije ninguna mentira teniente, además la Academia premia los buenos valores. Espero recibir mi reconocimiento a fin de año.

-¡Basta Kinomoto! Cállese si no quiere que la expulse en este preciso momento.

Sakura guardó silencio, no podía permitir que eso sucediera, tal vez había ido demasiado lejos esta vez, el contraído rostro del castaño le permitía adivinar que se le venía una grande.

Shaoran suspiró y se pasó la mano por el cabello, se dio la vuelta y acarició su mentón.

Sakura observó cada gesto con paciencia, le parecía el hombre más parco que hubiera conocido pero tendría que ser ciega y mentirosa para no reconocer que era guapo. Le sacaba por lo menos diez centímetros, cabello color chocolate, que al parecer se peleaba todos los días con el peine, rostro esbelto y nariz aguileña.

-Veo que no quiere entender, perfecto ¿Lo quiere hacer difícil? Lo haremos difícil.

-No busco complicarle la existencia teniente Li, solo quiero que me respete.

-¿Y usted me respeta a mí?

-¿Cómo podría? La primera vez que lo vi me trató como bicho raro, se empeñó en hacerme la vida imposible, van dos semanas desde que entré aquí y cada día es peor.

-¡Acaba de llamarme idiota frente a toda la Academia! ¿Le parece poco? Por mucho menos he expulsado a alumnos ¡Sencillamente está sacándome de quicio Kinomoto!

-¿Y por qué no lo hace conmigo?

La cabeza de Shaoran maquinó a mil por hora ¡Demonios! Eriol y su mente pervertida estaban afectando sus pensamientos, con solo esa frase sintió un súbito calor subir por su entrepierna.

La rebeldía de Kinomoto estaba volviéndolo loco, no sabía cómo controlarla y siempre se encontraba con algo inesperado, era una persona estructurada y ordenada, pero esta chica rompía todos sus esquemas.

Suspiró por quinta vez y se acercó a su escritorio.

-Quiero que durante un mes ordene el papeleo y organice mi agenda.

-¿Qué? Perdón teniente pero no vine aquí para ser secretaria de nadie- Contestó la ojiverde indignada.

-¡Tampoco vino aquí para faltarme el respeto y vaya que lo ha hecho!

-¿Y si me niego?

-Queda inmediatamente expulsada-Respondió el ambarino esbozando una sonrisa, esperaba que lo hiciera, se sacaría un gran peso de encima.

-Está bien ¿Qué debo hacer?

Organizar mi agenda diariamente, reportarme los cambios, cancelaciones y programaciones nuevas, ordenar el papeleo y los tomos que ocupo para dictar mis clases.

-¿Hace clases?

-Claro, enseño matemáticas a los cursos mayores.

-Me imagino que todos reprueban.

-Pues se equivoca señorita Kinomoto, soy un excelente profesor.

-Si usted lo dice. Bueno y ¿Cuándo parto?

-En este momento. Va a quedarse aquí mientras termino de instruir a sus compañeros.

Sakura lo miró con mala cara pero no protestó, no estaba en el mejor momento para replicar, en vez de eso esperó que Li tomara algunas cosas y saliera.

Al quedar sola estudió la oficina, era espaciosa y luminosa. Tremendamente ordenada, no imaginaba menos de Li, se notaba que era fanático del orden y la limpieza, por más que se esforzó no pudo encontrar una mota de polvo.

Bostezó por enésima vez y comenzó con su ardua tarea, Li podría ser ordenado pero ese día al menos su oficina estaba llena de distintos archivos, papales y reportes.

¿Qué el tipo no dormía o qué?

Ordenó los tomos en un mueble del costado, suponiendo que allí debían quedar, ni siquiera le había dado nociones de dónde dejar las cosas ¡Era un desconsiderado!

Al tomar un rumo de libros, uno cayó a sus pies, era bastante grueso y en la primera hoja podía leerse "IMPORTANTE" en letras grandes y rojas.

Se agachó para ver de qué se trataba, claramente era un informe.

Cierto, Tomoyo había dicho que Li participaba activamente en la policía ¿Podría ser algún informe de aquellos?

Abrió el informe pero antes de poder echarle un vistazo Shaoran apareció por la puerta y la cerró dando un portazo, Sakura se sobresaltó y soltó el informe, cayendo al suelo.

-¿Quién le dio permiso para tomar mis cosas?

La castaña suspiró.

-Debe ordenar todo excepto esto, es confidencial- Rápidamente el ambarino tomó todo y lo dejó en una esquina apartada de la oficina, Sakura observó sin darle mayor importancia.

-Bueno pues no soy adivina teniente, podría haberme dicho qué podía tocar y que no.

-Ahora sabe que eso no. Nada que contenga informes policiales.

-Perfecto.

-Ya puede retirarse Kinomoto, estoy cansado- Dijo el castaño sacándose la gorra.

-¿Terminó de atormentar a mis compañeros?

Shaoran no tenía ganas de discutir otra vez, en vez de eso le señaló la puerta.

Apenas sintió la soledad se recargó en su silla, estaba realmente agotado tanto física como psicológicamente, esa chiquilla estaba poniéndole las tareas más difíciles de lo que esperaba.

-¿Estás ahí, idiota?

-Lo único que me faltaba ¿Qué quieres Eriol?

-Nada mi querido Shaoran, solo saber cómo estás después de semejante humillación, Kinomoto está dando que hablar- Dijo el moreno en tono burlón, tomando asiento enfrente de su amigo.

-Ni me lo recuerdes ¿No sé quién se ha creído esa chiquilla problemática?

-Te entiendo pero hay algo que no me calza.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Por qué no la expulsaste? El año pasado por mucho menos tres aspirantes estaban fuera en un santiamén.

-No lo sé, supongo que quiero darle una última oportunidad- Contestó evasivo el ambarino.

-¡Mira! Que paciente te has puesto últimamente, asúmelo Shaoran esa chica ha logrado llamar tu atención.

Shaoran suspiró. Eriol jamás entendería, todo para él era atracción física, gustos o enamoramientos, debía ser su complejo de inglés siglo XV. Había nacido en Inglaterra pero se trasladó, en compañía de su familia a Japón bastante pequeño, lo había conocido en la Academia, no entendía cómo pero rápidamente se trasformaron en amigos. Era su confidente y el único que lo entendía, podía compartir pensamientos, alegrías y enojos con él pero esas últimas semanas lo veía más como amenaza que apoyo.

-Pero bueno, cambiando de tema ¿Has tenido noticias sobre el caso policial que me comentaste?

-Sí, me hicieron llegar este informe- Dijo el castaño pasando un gran archivo a su amigo- Al parecer hay bastantes avances. Quería que lo estudiaras, a veces tu ojo crítico logra ver más allá.

-¿Como con Kinomoto?

-¡Que insistente eres! Ya te dije que no me interesa de ninguna forma- Levantó la voz exaltado.

La vista de Shaoran se quedó prendada en la puerta de la oficina, parada y con los ojos sorprendidos lo observaba Sakura, ella bajó la vista y se mordió el labio inferior. Claramente había oído esa conversación ¡Maldito Eriol!

-Siento interrumpir pero creo que dejé mi gorra aquí. La he buscado por todos lados y no la encuentro.

Eriol se volteó sorprendido.

-¿Y por qué perdería su gorra en la oficina de mi amigo, señorita Kinomoto?

-Está ordenando mis cosas. Es el castigo que le impuse por lo de la mañana.

Shaoran se levantó y al pasar la vista por la oficina pudo notar la gorra perdida.

-¿Es esta?- Dijo extendiéndola hacia la castaña.

-Sí, gracias. Ya me voy.

-Hasta ponto señorita Kinomoto- Dijo el moreno sonriendo.

Sakura se volteó dispuesta a salir, sentía rabia y un sentimiento de amargura se había apoderado de ella. No quería dejar pasar la oportunidad, ese engreído se lo merecía.

-Ah y no se preocupe teniente, el sentimiento es recíproco- Avanzó hacia la puerta y la cerró fuertemente.

Shaoran se dejó caer en la silla, apoyó su espalda y afirmó la cabeza en el respaldo, estaba exhausto ¿Hasta cuándo esa chiquilla le hacía difícil las cosas? Y lo peor ¿por qué se sentía tan extraño? La verdad es que hubiese preferido que ella no escuchara nada. Cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes.

-Es una fierecilla, sería interesante tratar de domarla ¿No crees?

-¿Por qué demonios tienes que hacerme ese tipo de preguntas? Hubieses visto su cara, la tipa me odia y ahora será peor.

-¿Y eso te preocupa? Casi todos los estudiantes te odian, hasta ahora te tenía sin cuidado.

-Pero ella no me teme, es rebelde y si esto no para, cada día será peor.

-Bueno, si llegas a tu límite expúlsala y ya ¿Para qué te complicas?- Eriol se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta- Y si me permites le sacaré copia al informe, quisiera darme el tiempo de estudiarlo bien, es un caso complejo.

-Adelante.

-Nos vemos cascarrabias.

Shaoran no contestó, había sido un día duro, como pocos.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana, la noche en Tomoeda era tranquila y cálida, abrió la ventana para disfrutar de la brisa nocturna. A lo lejos divisó a dos chicos, una pareja.

Ella se veía enojada y él trataba de contenerla, le hubiese dado asco la escena si no fuera porque reconoció casi de inmediato a Kinomoto, frunció el ceño y trató de poner el máximo de atención a los movimientos, la oscuridad no ayudaba mucho.

-¿Qué hacían esos dos, a esa horas, en el patio principal?

Tomó su gorra y salió a paso rápido con dirección al patio.

-¡Shaoran! No te había visto hoy- Akiho lo saludó en el pasillo pero él no se detuvo.

-Lo siento Akiho, voy apurado.

La chica suspiró ¿Dónde iría tan rápido? Seguramente había problemas y ella al ser del comité de disciplina también tenía que intervenir. Lo siguió sigilosamente.

Al llegar Shaoran se encontró con algo que no esperaba. Esos dos estaban abrazados.

-No quiero interrumpir tan bella demostración pero estas no son horas de estar levantados y menos dando estos espectáculos en medio del patio.

Ambos chicos se separaron y Sakura rodó los ojos.

-¿No existe otro teniente de disciplina?

-No es necesario Kinomoto, conmigo basta y sobra.

-Pero está toda la vida pendiente de lo que hacen los alumnos, podría descansar teniente, se va a enfermar. Ya le di una sugerencia de en qué puede gastar su tiempo.

-Cállese Kinomoto.

-Teniente, creo que no es el momento ni el lugar, tiene razón, estábamos conversando pero ya cada uno se va a dormir ¿Vamos Sakura?

-¡Vaya! Al parecer existe confianza entre ustedes ¿Dos semanas Kinomoto? Pensé que demoraría más.

-¿Cómo dijo?- Sakura apretó los dientes y se acercó amenazante.

Ryusuke tomó su brazo- Sakura, creo es que mejor obedecer al teniente, no queremos más problemas ¿Verdad?

La chica relajó los hombros lo que sorprendió enormemente a Shaoran.

-Tienes razón Ryu, no vale la pena. Buenas noches, teniente.

Ambos caminaron hacia los dormitorios.

Akiho, que había observado todo desde lejos, se sintió insegura. Shaoran se quedó parado en medio del patio pensativo ¿Qué estaba pasando entre esos dos? Llevaba años de conocer al castaño y jamás lo había visto tan interesado en lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer alguien.

Claramente su interés iba más allá, apretó los dientes con fuerza, nadie la humillaba en combate y además intentaría robarle la atención de Shaoran sin que ella hiciera nada.

Esa novata se las pagaría. De eso estaba segura.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Bueno queridos, este ha sido el primer cap, espero les haya gustado, trataré de actualizar regularmente, cualquier cosa les avisaré.**_

_**Cariños!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_**¡Hola chicos y chicas! He vuelto con el capítulo dos de esta historia, no he podido avanzar mucho porque muchos habrán visto noticias y sabrán lo que está pasando en mi país. Es un poco complejo así que me ha costado ir a trabajar y mucho más concentrarme pero ¡Lo he logrado!**_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

_**Capítulo II: Enfrentamientos**_

-¡Ouch!- Se quejó Tomoyo- Sakura corrió a su encuentro.

-Tommy ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó preocupada la castaña.

-Sí, pero me duele mucho el tobillo, creo que no puedo pararme Sakura.

-Señorita Daidoji, déjeme revisarla- La instructora se había acercado –Creo que tiene un esguince, lo mejor será llevarla a la enfermería, ayúdenme chicas.

-No se preocupe instructora, yo la llevaré- El teniente Hiragizawa, quién estaba viendo el entrenamiento, se había acercado para tomar a Tomoyo en brazos y dirigirse a la enfermería.

-¿Puedo acompañarlos?- Preguntó la ojiverde.

-Sí, pero si es algo más grave por favor avíseme.

-Claro, gracias instructora.

-Muchas gracias teniente- Susurró azorada la morena.

-No se preocupe señorita Daidoji, a veces estas cosas suceden. Lo que sí debe tener cuidado.

Tomoyo asintió suavemente, desde el primer día Eriol Hiragizawa había llamado su atención. Era un hombre atractivo, joven y caballero, su prestancia era elegante y sofisticada, detrás de esos anteojos reposaban dos lagunas azules profundas. Un escalofrío la recorría cuando él la miraba. Se sentía atrapada en el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, nunca había deseado que un lugar se alejara, pero rogaba porque la enfermería cambiara de lugar y se trasladara al polo sur.

Sonrío en silencio pero para Eriol, ningún gesto de la morena pasaba desapercibido.

-Si no me cuenta el motivo de su sonrisa, voy a pensar que soy motivo de burla para usted.

-¡Claro que no!- Respondió la morena- No es nada.

Sakura los había alcanzado, deshaciendo un poco la magia. Tomoyo suspiró, le gustaría pasar más momentos a solas con el teniente, pero se conformaba con eso.

Llegaron a la enfermería y se toparon con Shaoran, quién venía bastante acelerado. Vestía un uniforme de policía, apretado y negro, por primera vez el teniente Li había dejado sin palabras a la castaña. Se le quedó viendo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Eriol, quién sonrío agachando la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasó Eriol?

-La señorita Daidoji se lastimó en el entrenamiento, la llevo a la enfermería.

-Ya veo- Su mirada se dirigió a Sakura – ¿Y para eso se necesita tanta contingencia?- Alzó una ceja.

-La instructora me dio permiso, teniente- Contestó molesta la ojiverde.

-¿Y tú? Veo que te llamaron.

-Así es, debo presentarme urgentemente en la policía.

-Nadie lo detiene, teniente- Shaoran clavó sus ojos en la castaña, se acercó y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

¡Diablos era tan atractivo, pero tan idiota!

-Había tardado mucho Kinomoto, pensé que esta vez no tendría que escuchar sus comentarios sarcásticos.

-Pues ya ve teniente, usted también se equivoca que lástima, acaba de darse cuenta que no es perfecto.

-¿Sabe qué? no tengo ni ganas de tiempo de escucharla así que mejor me retiro. Nos vemos Eriol-En el pasillo solo resonó el eco de la voz del castaño, ambos observaron y no había nadie. Tomoyo y Eriol habían desaparecido.

-Lo que me faltaba, mi mejor amigo me deja hablando solo ¿Desde cuándo nadie me escucha en este lugar?

-Perdón ¿Dijo algo?- Respondió la ojiverde mirándose las uñas.

-Muy graciosa Kinomoto- Se puso la gorra y caminó directo a la salida.

Sakura sonrío y tranquilamente se dirigió a la enfermería. Tomoyo tenía el pie vendado y el teniente Hiragizawa la ayudaba a sostenerse.

-Tommy ¿Es algo grave?

-No Sak, la enfermera dijo que solo debo hacer reposo y evitar las actividades fuertes por una semana.

-Uff ¡Qué bueno!

-Señorita Kinomoto, mientras llevo a la señorita Daidoji a su habitación ¿Podría esperar la receta de medicamentos?

-Claro teniente. Muchas gracias.

Sakura se quedó esperando mientras los morenos se dirigían a la habitación de Tomoyo.

-¿Y la recluta Daidoji? Una chica apareció entre las cortinas.

-La llevaron a su habitación, pero yo llevaré su receta.

-Ok, dile que debe tomar esto por tres días, es para la inflamación y esto para el dolor.

-Gracias.

Sakura se retiró tarareando una canción.

Pasó fuera de la oficina de Li ¿Sería bueno aprovechar ese momento? Había visto al teniente irse y al no estar confiscada a ordenar sus papeles, podría aprovechar de buscar lo que le interesaba.

Entró sigilosamente, dejando la puerta entreabierta, la última vez Li le había indicado qué papeles ordenar y cuáles no, comenzó a buscarlos pero no se veían a simple vista ¡Maldito Li!

-¿Qué hace aquí Kinomoto?

Sakura dio un brinco y se giró rápidamente en dirección a la puerta.

-Teniente Yamamoto, estaba terminado con mis deberes. El teniente Li me dejó ordenando sus papales y archivos.

-¿Shaoran hizo eso? ¡Qué extraño!

-¿Cierto? Creo que el teniente Li tiene una extraña fijación por mí. Llevo una semana aquí y no ha dejado de acosarme ¿Siempre es así o es solo conmigo?

-Ja, claro que Shaoran no está acosándola Kinomoto. Él es estricto, solo es eso.

-Esperemos que sea así porque en verdad sería una lástima que un teniente tan respetado y apreciado dentro de esta Academia, estuviera interesado en una novata ¿No cree?

-Bueno, ya terminé todo así que me retiro. Buenas noches teniente Yamamoto- Caminó en dirección a la puerta pero Akiho no se movió.

-No sé qué tramas Kinomoto, pero lo que sea no vas a conseguirlo.

-No tramo nada. Espere ¿No me diga que está celosa?- Akiho apretó la mandíbula.

-¡No sea insolente novata!

-Bueno, lamento mucho que el teniente Li no le preste la atención necesaria pero déjeme decirle que no es mi culpa- La ojiverde clavó su mirada en los grises de Akiho, era un reto silencioso.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Una voz profunda las sacó de esa pelea mortal. Shaoran había alzado una ceja pero el movimiento le causó dolor- ¡Ouch!

-Shaoran ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

-Nada Akiho, está todo bien, es solo un raspón. Hoy estuvo algo pesado.

Shaoran se veía cansado, su uniforme estaba sucio y traía varios raspones, el más significativo arriba de su ceja.

-No mientas, tienes una herida. Voy a curarte- Akiho se dirigió al baño para sacar el botiquín de primeros auxilios, todos los tenientes tenían uno.

-Bueno, dejo a los tórtolos tranquilos, adiós-Comentó la castaña tratando de salir de manera sigilosa.

-¡Kinomoto!-Shaoran se acercó a ella rápidamente- ¿Me puede decir qué diablos hacía en mi oficina a estas horas de la noche?

-Estaba terminando de ordenar sus papeles, teniente ¿O se le olvidó que estoy castigada?-Shaoran entrecerró los ojos y se acercó aún más a ella-¿Me cree estúpido novata? ¿Ordenando a estas horas?

-No le estoy mintiendo teniente pero bueno ¿Si quiere puedo ordenar cuando usted esté y así me mira haciéndolo? ¿Eso le parece mejor?-Contestó alzando la voz y sonriendo coquetamente para que Akiho pudiera oírla.

Había encontrado un punto débil en esa latosa así que le sacaría el mayor provecho posible.

Shaoran se quedó sin palabras, pestañeó un par de veces y recorrió el rostro de la castaña, pudo notar un par de pecas, dos orbes verdes como la esmeralda, pestañas largas y tupidas, labios carnosos y totalmente apetecibles, nuevamente un sinfín de pensamientos poco decorosos se apoderaron de él, el calor se le subió al rostro y tuvo que voltearse para que Sakura no se diera cuenta, lo había hecho avergonzar solo con ese comentario ¡Maldita chiquilla!

Akiho estaba con el botiquín en la mano y al parecer, se había percatado de su sonrojo. Dirigió su vista al suelo y un deje de tristeza se apoderó de ella. No estaba equivocada cuando pensó que Shaoran sentía algo por esa novata, todo ese odio repentino estaba disfrazando otras sensaciones, lo más probable es que el hombre que amaba había empezado a sentir atracción por otra, pero no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo, Shaoran era de ella y de nadie más.

-Pue.. puede retirarse Kinomoto.

-Buenas noches, tenientes.

Sakura salió por la puerta y Shaoran se acercó al escritorio, dio un largo suspiro.

-¿Shaoran, puedo hacerte una pregunta? Akiho murmuró mirando aún la puerta.

-Claro, dime.

-¿Sientes algo por esa chica?- Volvió su vista, nublada por algunas lágrimas hacia Shaoran.

Él le sostuvo la vista, claro que no sentía nada más que antipatía por esa novata, se había encargado de humillarlo y desafiarlo delante de todos, jamás perdonaría una actitud así, era demasiado recto y estricto para tolerarlo. Y si, por otro lado su cuerpo reaccionaba a la cercanía con ella seguramente se debía a su falta de relaciones y contacto con mujeres, ya no recordaba la última vez que se había visto acompañado.

-Claro que no Akiho, esa novata es una sin respeto y si me he visto interesado en ella es para que pague cada uno de sus improperios.

-Pero jamás te había visto así, le pusiste de castigo ordenar tus cosas Shaoran. Eres parte de la policía ¿No te parece que debieses ser más cuidadoso?

-En eso tienes razón y como me percaté, mandé a comprar una caja fuerte, todo lo relacionado al último caso está ahí, no me interesa que se filtre información valiosa. Este tipo está haciéndole daño a mucha gente, no podemos permitir que siga sucediendo.

Akiho sonrío, sus esperanzas se renovaron y un calor extraño tomó su pecho.

-Bueno, ahora vas a dejar que te cure.

-Está bien pero si me duele, lo pagarás.

-Tranquilo, sabes que jamás te haría daño.

Shaoran sonrío, sabía hace mucho tiempo lo que la teniente Yamamoto sentía por él, habían forjado una amistad y no quería perderla, Akiho era atractiva pero simplemente esa chispa no existía. No se consideraba un rompecorazones así que cuando sintiera una atracción potente, trataría de formalizar algo serio.

-¡Tomoyo! Disculpa, pero me demoré porque el idiota de Li me detuvo.

-El teniente no puede contigo Sakura, creo que realmente eres la horma de su zapato.

-Yo no soy nada de nadie Tommy, es solo que en el aburrimiento de su vida, no encuentra a quién más molestar. Y al parecer se la tomó conmigo- Sakura le entregó la receta de medicamentos.

-En todo caso, gracias.

-El teniente Hiragizawa es muy amable ¿No te parece?-Preguntó inocente la castaña.

Tomoyo se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Al llegar a la habitación, Eriol depositó a la morena en la cama.**_

_**-¡Muchas gracias teniente! Le debo un gran favor.**_

_**-No me debe absolutamente nada, señorita Daidoji lo hago con gusto.**_

_**-Y cuando cualquier alumna se accidenta ¿Usted es su salvador?**_

_**Eriol sonrío – ¡Claro que no, usted es un caso especial!**_

_**-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó la morena.**_

_**-Dejémoslo como un secreto- Contestó el ojiazul, guiñando un ojo y acomodándose los lentes.**_

_**El aire de misterio que rondaba a Eriol, le llamaban terriblemente la atención, no había conocido a un hombre así, aparte de caballero y atractivo era culto y refinado, se notaba que provenía de una buena familia y aunque eso no le importaba si sumaba bastantes puntos.**_

_**Toda su vida estuvo en constante roce con gente de esa calaña y aunque conoció jóvenes atractivos, todos terminaban siendo superficiales y con un ego estratosférico.**_

_**Eriol Hiragizawa era distinto y aunque sabía que una relación dentro de la Academia estaba prohibida, su deseo de conocerlo a fondo aumentaba cada vez que compartían momentos juntos.**_

_**No quería arriesgarse a salir de allí, había encontrado seguridad y anonimato, justamente lo que necesitaba para huir de su familia, pero ese joven se la estaba poniendo difícil.**_

_**-Creo que con el dolor de mi alma tendré que dejarla señorita Daidoji, hay varios deberes que debo cumplir, sobretodo antes de que el gruñón de Shaoran llegue.**_

_**-¿El teniente Li trabaja en la policía?**_

_**-Sí tiene un rango importante dentro, hace poco lo ascendieron y tomó un caso… bastante complejo.**_

_**-Y aparte de todo el trabajo que desempeña aquí ¿Se da el tiempo de asistir a la policía? Es admirable.**_

_**-¿Admirable? Yo diría que es algo de locura pero en fin, no hablaré mal de mi amigo, después se entera y es capaz de matarme. **_

_**Ambos sonrieron y Eriol besó la mano de la morena para salir después.**_

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

Tomoyo suspiró.

-Sí, es muy amable.

Un nuevo día se levantaba en Tomoeda y con ello, como era costumbre, todos los alumnos de la Academia Seijo estaban en el patio, listos para su entrenamiento militar.

-¡Buenos días, novatos!

-¡Buenos días, teniente Li!

-Como la mayoría sabe, estamos a las puertas de las Olimpiadas regionales, todas las Academias participarán y nosotros nos hemos destacado por brillantes participaciones, espero que este año no sea la excepción.

-¡Sí teniente Li!

-Espero sus inscripciones luego del almuerzo, por ahora quiero que troten alrededor de la pista por media hora.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a seguir las instrucciones, varios iban en grupo, otros solitarios y callados.

-¿Ya viste como Li no te saca el ojo de encima? Susurró Tomoyo a Sakura.

-No me extraña, seguramente está esperando que me vaya de bruces ¡Me odia Tommy!

-Mira, allí llegó el teniente Hiragizawa.

-Sí ya lo vi pero no quiero mirar hacia allá, Li me atraviesa con la mirada. Sé que he sido un poco insolente pero no es para que un teniente me acose de esa manera ¿Crees que debería hablar con el coronel?

-¡Sakura, vamos no exageres! Creo que con quien deberías hablar es con Li y aclarar la situación, no pueden pasarse la vida como el perro y el gato.

-¡Hola Sakura! Veo que esta mañana estás más linda que nunca- Ryusuke se aproximó a ellas y sonrío alegre.

-¡Ryu que gusto! No sabes cuánto me alegra ver a un chico normal y guapo-Claramente la intención de la castaña, era que el teniente pudiera oírla, el castaño cambió su expresión y se alejó del grupo.

¿Por qué todo lo que salía de la boca de esa chiquilla le afectaba de esa manera? Claramente quería provocarlo y lo lograba ¿Qué demonios le importaba si se iba con ese tipo o con cualquier otro?

-Vaya, estás molesto ¿Es por lo que dijo Sakura?

-No sabía que tenías tanta confianza con esa novata ¿Ya la llamas por su nombre? Que rápido avanza esa chiquilla.

-Vamos Shaoran, es una buena muchacha. Deberías darte el tiempo de conocerla.

-¡Ahora solo falta que me digas que te gusta!

-¿Y si fuese así?

Shaoran se quedó boquiabierto, incluso la botella de agua que llevaba resbaló de sus manos y golpeó el piso, quebrándose.

Varios de los alumnos pararon a ver qué sucedía.

-¿Qué están mirando novatos? Sigan ejecutando la instrucción- Gritó enfurecido el castaño.

-¿Acaso te volviste loco? Preguntó encolerizado el ambarino.

-¡Claro que no! Es muy bella ¿Ves esas piernas? Woow el cuerpo de una modelo, además es simpática, bonita sonrisa, buenos muslos…- Shaoran desvió su vista y recorrió el cuerpo de la ojiverde con la mirada.

-¡Ya cállate Eriol!- El rostro de Shaoran estaba azorado, estudió en detalle lo que su amigo decía y tenía razón, el pantalón corto que llevaba le calzaba perfecto, dos tonificadas piernas y un trasero acorde. Cintura pequeña, hombros y espalda angosta, playera corta y ajustada donde se apreciaban dos pechos protuberantes y una coleta que le favorecía demasiado.

Habría que ser ciego para no notar lo atractiva que era Kinomoto.

-Pero no amigo mío, no me atrae Sakura así que te la dejo en bandeja- Eriol palmoteó el hombro de Shaoran que al parecer aún estaba prendado de la castaña- Debo ir a reunión, el coronel me citó, espero que te des cuenta de lo que pasa, si no pronto podría ser demasiado tarde.

Shaoran se quedó pensando y volvió su vista al moreno frunciendo el ceño -¿Qué quieres decir?

Pero para variar, Eriol no estaba. Ese malnacido lo dejaba siempre con la palabra en la boca y desaparecía.

La actividad terminó y Shaoran volvió a su oficina, se sentía cansado y cada día esa sensación empeoraba. Kinomoto se estaba convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza constante.

De pronto golpearon la puerta y el castaño dio la autorización para entrar.

-Teniente Li ¿Cómo está?

Era la instructora de combates, la señorita Akisuki. Una mujer de aproximadamente treinta años, pelo rojizo, ojos grandes marrones –Muy bien señorita ¿A qué debo esta ilustre visita?

-Sabía que hoy eran las inscripciones para las olimpiadas, quería invitarlo a presenciar nuestro entrenamiento femenino, hay algunas chicas de primer año que se han destacado bastante. Me gustaría su opinión profesional.

-Lo siento pero estoy ocupado con un caso policial. La verdad se ha extendido más de lo que pensaba y está comiéndome la cabeza.

-¿Muy peligroso?

-Excesivamente. Entonces comprenderá que debo dedicarle más tiempo y ganas.

-Entiendo teniente. Espero que podamos contar con su presencia en otra ocasión.

-No lo dude señorita.

Akisuki comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, antes de cerrarla se dirigió de nuevo al castaño.

-¡Ah olvidaba decirle! Hoy tendremos la revancha entre Yamamoto y Kinomoto, en verdad es una lástima que no pueda asistir, sé que Akiho es muy amiga suya, nos vemos teniente-Dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Shaoran levantó la vista ¿Así que era la revancha de ese combate? Tenía demasiado trabajo pero nada que no le permitiese tomarse unos minutos. Seguramente Akiho ya estaba recuperada y le daría su merecido a la bravucona esa. Eso no se lo perdería.

Tomó su gorra y salió camino al gimnasio. El alboroto que se había creado, nuevamente se le hizo molesto.

¡Dicen que Kinomoto es espectacular en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo!

¡Uf ya quisiera tener un combate con ella!

¡Kinomoto es hermosa! ¿Crees que si la invito a salir aceptaría?

¡La teniente Yamamoto no está nada mal!

Aún no llegaba al gimnasio y ya le dolía la cabeza ¿En serio los novatos podían llegar a ser así de idiotas? Bueno, Eriol no distaba mucho y no era novato.

-Amigo ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no te interesaban estos "eventos" o ¿Qué estás dejando de ser asexuado? Creo que Kinomoto está revoloteando tus hormonas.

-Ya baja la voz Eriol, le dije a la instructora que tenía mucho trabajo y no vendría. Quiero pasar desapercibido.

-Y ¿Por qué Akisuki te pidió que vinieras?-Preguntó el moreno extrañado.

-Porque quiere la opinión de une experto para evaluar a posibles luchadoras, en las olimpiadas.

-Mmm ya veo. Bueno sentémonos y juzguemos ¿Te parece?

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza y tomaron asiento, Eriol levantó la mano y sonrío a Tomoyo, quién estaba enfrente. El ambarino rodó los ojos, ese Don Juan no cambiaría jamás.

Hubieron un par de enfrentamientos, varias chicas eran buenas pero ninguna sobresaliente. El castaño estaba a la espera de lo prometido, sabía que Kinomoto no se la dejaría fácil a Akiho, sería interesante evaluar ese combate.

-Bueno chicas estamos casi listas. Pero quiero un último enfrentamiento. La última clase la señorita Yamamoto perdió frente a la novata Kinomoto, espero que puedan tener su revancha. No quiero jalones de pelo, golpes en zonas íntimas ni trampa. Queremos un combate limpio.

Ambas se pusieron de pie pero Sakura sonrío, estaba esperando ese momento, se había percatado de la presencia de Li y no dejaría que él volviera a despreciar sus aptitudes, había entrenado duro para conseguirlas, ese engreído se tragaría sus palabras. Tomó su chamarra y descendió lentamente el cierre, Shaoran no perdía detalles y tragó en seco.

¡Esa chiquilla tenía un cuerpo de infarto y eso lo encendía demasiado rápido!

-¿No te parece que Sakura es muy sexy?- Y para variar, el idiota de Eriol lo azoraba más con sus comentarios fuera de lugar.

-¡Eriol, es una niña! Recién cumplió la mayoría de edad.

-Y tú ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Shaoran no respondió, el abdomen de Sakura lo trasportó a otro lugar, la playera corta y escotada lo dejaron mudo. ¡Maldita bruja!

Se amarró el pelo en una coleta alta, dejando mechones a los costados, varios de los novatos suspiraron y Ryusuke era el más entusiasmado.

-¡Vamos Sakura, tú puedes!

Eriol y Shaoran dirigieron la vista al chico que gritó, Sakura sonrío y levantó el dedo pulgar.

-¿Ves lo que te dije? Si no avanzas te la ganarán.

-¡Estás loco! Te he dicho muchas veces que…

El silbato sonó y la discusión pasó a segundo plano, ambas contrincantes hicieron una reverencia en señal de respeto y tomaron posición de pelea.

Akiho fue la primera en levantar la pierna y tratar de golpear, Sakura la esquivó fácilmente y tomando impulso golpeó con el puño, Akiho se cubrió y retrocedió algunos pasos. Varios chicos vitorearon a todo pulmón en el gimnasio, estaba repleto y el ambiente era ensordecedor.

EL combate había llamado la atención de varios instructores e incluso del Coronel, quién ese día pasaba a fiscalizar que todo estuviera en orden.

Sakura lanzó otro golpe rápido y Akiho por poco no lo esquiva, la castaña era rápida y asertiva, sus golpes no eran suaves, tenían la fuerza justa para dañar. Akiho se reacomodó, perdió de vista a la ojiverde, Sakura ya estaba en el suelo y propinó una fuerte patada, que hizo a la teniente perder el equilibrio.

Akiho se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, pero la castaña ya estaba golpeando nuevamente, se defendió torpemente pero estaba claro que la sobrepasaba en velocidad y fuerza.

La teniente se apartó cansada, su respiración era entrecortada ¿De dónde sacaba tanta fuerza esa novata petiza? Ella le sacaba al menos cinco centímetros de altura, seguramente por eso era rápida.

Entre la multitud pudo divisarlo, no dejaría que esa idiota la pusiera en ridículo nuevamente con el amor de su vida, Shaoran era demasiado estricto y no estaría nunca con una perdedora y ella no lo era, se lo demostraría.

Tomó un bastón de madera, que estaba cerca de su alcance y se abalanzó sobre la castaña, la instructora inmediatamente sonó el silbado pero ella no se acobardaría, era su oportunidad de demostrarle a Shaoran que no se dejaba vencer por ninguna novata aparecida. Sakura la esquivó rápidamente y saltó encima de ella dando un mortal, la tomó del cuello e inmovilizó.

-Creo que el calor le afectó el cerebro Teniente Yamamoto ¡Ah no es que olvidaba que su amorcito está aquí! Lástima porque nuevamente la vio perder frente a mí.

-¡No me provoques Kinomoto!

El silbato de la Instructora Akisuki sonó fuerte en el gimnasio, la mayoría de los alumnos se había callado y observaban atónitos la escena, era algo único que una teniente hubiese perdido los estribos.

-Kinomoto, ya puede soltarla- Sakura cedió el agarre y Akiho se soltó bruscamente.

-¡Yamamoto, a mi oficina!-La voz del Coronel dejó a todo el mundo mudo, Shaoran se había puesto de pie para tratar de ayudar a su amiga.

-Señor, me disculpo por el comportamiento de Yamamoto.

-No se meta Li, esto es un asunto entre la teniente y yo ¡Vamos!- El Coronel comenzó a caminar rumbo a su oficina, era un hombre implacable, fuerte y rudo, que usaba un gran bigote y de tez morena.

Shaoran miró preocupado a su amiga, sabía que ese comportamiento podía costarle el puesto, solo esperaba que el coronel Fujioka fuera benevolente. Akiho le dedicó una mirada y lo siguió en silencio.

El gimnasio comenzó a vaciarse, con ayuda de Eriol quién invitó a los novatos y demás alumnos a salir.

-¿Lo hizo a propósito, verdad Kinomoto? -Shaoran estaba furioso.

-¿Hacer qué?- Contestó la castaña.

-Provocar a Akiho, llevo años de conocerla y jamás había reaccionado así.

-Bueno al parecer no la conoce tan bien porque intentó golpearme con un bastón ¿O qué? ¿Pretendía que hiciera como si nada y me dejara? Lo siento Li pero no soy así ¡Nadie va a ganarme fácilmente!

-¿Ah sí? Pues si se siente tan segura supongo que no le molesta medirse con un hombre- Preguntó el castaño, Eriol lo tomó del brazo y trató de alejarlo-¡Shaoran basta!

– ¿O tiene miedo? Preguntó Shaoran soltándose.

-Yo no le temo a nadie Li y si quiere un combate conmigo lo acepto ¿Dónde y cuándo? Me encantaría que mordiera el polvo ¿O cree que por ser hombre tiene algún tipo de ventaja? No me diga que aparte de egocéntrico y engreído ¿Es machista? Porque sería la guinda de la torta.

-La que va a morder el polvo es usted Kinomoto, estoy cansado de su actitud prepotente, aún no se da cuenta dónde está y qué está haciendo aquí. Somos tenientes y tiene que respetarnos- Dijo exaltado el ambarino.

-¡Nunca voy a respetar a un tirano como usted! Contestó alterada la ojiverde.

-¡Ya basta chicos! ¿Por qué no se calman?- Preguntó Eriol tratando de mediar entre esos dos testarudos.

-¡No!-Contestaron ambos castaños al unísono.

-Bueno, al menos en algo están de acuerdo- Bromeó el moreno.

-El viernes a las 10:00 A.M. Quiero a toda la Academia en el gimnasio, me servirá de conejillo de indias, antes de presentarme en las Olimpiadas.

-Me parece muy poco teniente. Si yo gano tendrá que darme algo a cambio.

-¿Acaso se volvió loca Kinomoto?

-¿Qué, tiene miedo? Porque si es así, entonces no vale la pena- Contestó la castaña desinteresadamente, observando sus uñas.

-Está bien, el que gane puede pedir lo que sea.

-Shaoran no creo que sea buena idea- Dijo Eriol parándose entre ambos castaños- Recuerda que ella es una novata. Si el coronel se entera de esto arderá Troya.

Shaoran se hizo a un lado y lo pasó.

– ¡Perfecto! Es un trato- Sonrío estirando su mano.

-Disculpe teniente, pero los novatos no nos mezclamos con los de su grado- Contestó burlona Sakura, luego de eso salió del lugar.

-¡Vaya! ¡Jaque Mate querido Shaoran!

-Cállate Eriol, se supone que tienes que apoyarme, por algo somos amigos.

-Shaoran, te estimo demasiado pero a veces Sakura tiene razón, te comportas como idiota. Tú eres el teniente aquí y ella te maneja como quiere. Eres demasiado temperamental y ella ya lo sabe, al final siempre consigue lo que se propone.

-No es eso, es que no soporto que quiera ponerme el pie encima ¡Es una chiquilla malcriada!

-Una chiquilla malcriada que de a poco te está volviendo loco ¿Cierto?- Eriol sonrío y salió del gimnasio.

Shaoran se quedó ahí parado, era cierto. Esa bruja siempre conseguía lo que quería. Lo mejor era volver a su oficina, si no hubiese salido de ahí nada habría sucedido.

Sakura volvió a su habitación y se recargó en la puerta, pelear con ese testarudo estaba causándole un gran nivel de estrés ¿Quién se creía que era? Solo un matón con grado.

-¡Ogg lo odio!

-¿Y se puede saber a quién odias tanto Sak?-Preguntó sonriente Tomoyo. Estaba leyendo un libro que apartó apenas la castaña entró.

-A Li por supuesto ¿Quién más es un idiota dentro de esta Academia? Te juro que es detestable.

-A ver ¿Por qué mejor no me cuentas qué te hizo Li esta vez?

-Fui al entrenamiento de combate y le gané a Yamamoto. La tarada tomó un bastón y trató de golpearme con él, por lo mismo tuve que reducirla- Tomoyo abrió la boca y ahogó un grito de asombro- Si, y eso no es todo estaba el coronel y la llamaron, supongo que le darán un castigo o algo, una chica de su grado no puede perder así el control, bueno creo que la mayoría de los tenientes son así. La cosa es que Li se enfureció porque según él yo la había provocado, terminamos discutiendo y me desafío a una contienda, es el viernes a las 10.

-¿Y yo me perdí de todo eso? Todo por este esguince. Lo bueno es que va pasando ¿Y qué harás? ¿Supongo que rechazaste el desafío?

-Obvio que no, no voy a dejar que Li se sienta superior.

-¡Pero Sakura! ¿Te volviste loca? Es campeón regional y nacional de Artes Marciales y además te pasa por lo menos en 15 centímetros de estatura.

-Tommy tú déjamelo a mí, ese soberbio va a pasar la vergüenza de su vida. Voy a hacer que me pida disculpas de rodillas. Además llegamos a un acuerdo, el que pierda puede pedirle lo que quiera al otro.

-¿Y que le pedirías a Li si ganas?

-Aún no lo sé pero estoy segura de que algo genial se me va a ocurrir.

Sakura sonrío y Tomoyo suspiró moviendo la cabeza, solo esperaba que las cosas salieran bien entre esos dos.

Eriol había decidido visitar a la señorita Daidoji, desde el día del accidente no habían tenido mayor contacto. Tomoyo llamaba su atención de una manera inocente y seria, Shaoran tenía razón a veces, tendía a ser un Don Juan pero estaba cansado, cansado de que las mujeres pasaran por su cama y ninguna se quedara un poco más para hacerle compañía, el uniforme llamaba profundamente la atención pero no había conocido a alguien que valiera la pena.

Tocó la puerta suavemente.

-Adelante- Se oyó desde el otro lado.

Empujó suavemente y pudo divisar la frágil silueta de la morena. Ella se sorprendió y pasó la mano por su cabello.

-¡Teniente! ¿Qué hace aquí? Estoy hecha un desastre.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Claro, pase- Eriol cerró la puerta y se acercó a la cama.

-Veo que su pie está mucho mejor.

-Sí, ha bajado la hinchazón y los medicamentos han sido de gran ayuda. También la ayuda de Sakura, ha tenido doble trabajo.

-Me imagino, lástima que no haya podido ayudarla más. Se nos está estrictamente prohibido entrar a los cuartos de las mujeres. Ahora estoy de prófugo.

Tomoyo se sorprendió y esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-No tenía para qué molestarse, pero siéntese- Le dijo señalando una pequeña silla.

-Le traje un bocadillo, no sabía que sabor le gustaba así que guardé un poco de cada uno, creo que la señora de la pastelería aún los busca. Dos delitos en menos de media hora- Bromeó Eriol sonriente.

-Muchas gracias. Me preocupa que se tome estas molestias conmigo, no quiero incomodar.

-Usted no me incomoda señorita, al contrario.

Tomoyo sonrío, Sakura entró rápidamente a la habitación dando un portazo y bufando,

-¡Maldito Li, como lo detesto!

Ambos morenos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos. Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y su rostro se tiño de un rojo furioso.

-¡Teniente Hiragizawa, disculpe! No sabía que estaba aquí.

-Puedo notarlo señorita Kinomoto, pero no se preocupe, descárguese lo que quiera, está en su cuarto, yo ya me retiraba solo pasé a saludar a la señorita Daidoji y a desearle una pronta recuperación, espero verla en los entrenamientos pronto- Dijo mirando a la morena.

Tomoyo se sonrojó y asintió suavemente- Muchas gracias teniente, es muy amable.

Eriol sonrío de vuelta y salió del cuarto.

-¿No te parece que el teniente Hiragizawa es muy amable? Preguntó Sakura despistada.

-Sí, es muy amable- Suspiró Tomoyo probando un pastel.

-¿Te trajo eso? Supongo que vas a darme.

-Claro que no, búscate a tu propio teniente- Ambas comenzaron a forcejar el pastel carcajeándose en el proceso.

Shaoran limpió su frente por cuarta vez, estaba exhausto pero esa chiquilla no sería fácil de vencer, había visto dos de sus combates y tenía buena técnica, era ágil y sus movimientos rápidos.

Secó el sudor con una toalla y se recostó en una de las paredes. Hace unas semanas, si alguien le hubiese dicho que combatiría con una novata en medio de toda la Academia, se hubiera reído a carcajadas. Esa bruja de ojos verdes estaba acaparando toda la atención y no solo la de él.

Recordaba la conversación con el coronel Fujioka.

_**Flash Back**_

_**-¿Quién es esa novata Li? He escuchado diversos comentarios. Por lo que pude observar es una**_ _**chica ruda y bastante atractiva si somos sinceros.**_

_**-Es Sakura Kinomoto, entró hace algunas semanas y ya todo el mundo ha perdido la cabeza por ella. Es irrespetuosa y tiene complejo de reina.**_

_**-¡Bueno con ese cuerpazo!**_

_**-¿Perdón coronel?**_

_**-Vamos Li, estamos entre hombres, no tiene nada de malo decir que Kinomoto sería el sueño húmedo de cualquiera ¿No cree?**_

_**Por un momento Shaoran se sintió asqueado, ese viejo le sacaba mínimo 30 años y aun así se refería a una novata de esa forma. Sí, Kinomoto podía pasar tranquilamente por modelo pero no eran las palabras adecuadas para un tipo de su edad, casado, con hijos y además coronel de una Academia.**_

_**-Bueno señor, si usted lo dice.**_

_**-Algunas novatas buscan ascender en la Academia rápidamente ¿Cree que Kinomoto sea una de ellas?**_

_**-¿A qué se refiere coronel?**_

_**-A nada Li. Solo estaba pensando en voz alta.**_

_**-Cambiando de tema, lo que hizo Yamamoto es grave, estuve a punto de bajarla de grado.**_

_**-Nuevamente me disculpo por ella señor, a veces Akiho no sabe medirse.**_

_**-Espero que no vuelva a suceder, aconséjela, es su amiga.**_

_**-Claro que sí, señor.**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Shaoran aún pensaba en esas palabras, tal vez Fujioka tenía un interés especial en la castaña, sabía de algunos amoríos dentro de la Academia, sobre todo de coroneles con novatas, muchas buscaban subir rápidamente de puesto por lo que accedían a "favores".

¿Kinomoto sería una de esas? Lo dudaba, se había mostrado tremendamente desafiante ante él y eso que era más joven y mucho más atractivo, no le gustaba acaparar atención pero siempre lo había hecho, odiaba ser el "niño bonito".

Continuó con el entrenamiento. Si quería vencer a esa chiquilla debía concentrarse y buscar técnicas de defensa.

-Veo que aún estás aquí. Realmente estás determinado a ganarle- Eriol sonrío y acomodó sus lentes.

-Si vas a empezar a jugar al misterio no pretendo participar.

-Shaoran esto debe terminar. No quiero que tu rabia se acumule y termines cometiendo una locura. Sabes que si algo se sale de control tú puesto está en juego. Eres mi amigo y debo advertírtelo.

-Dile eso a la chiquilla, si ella pierde saldrá de este lugar.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque si yo gano, la obligaré a dejar esto. Así me dejará en paz y yo seguiré con mi vida normal.

Eriol movió la cabeza y suspiró.

-Estás tan equivocado amigo mío, espero que no sea demasiado tarde cuando lo notes.

-Ya déjame en paz Eriol, si no vas a ayudarme mejor vete.

El teniente Hiragizawa hizo caso y salió del gimnasio suspirando.

Shaoran golpeó el saco de box y jadeó, realmente estaba cansado.

-¿No le parece que estoy completamente en desventaja, teniente?- Una voz femenina demasiado conocida lo hizo voltearse lentamente.

Sakura sintió a su corazón acelerarse, el maldito mono chino realmente era atractivo, siguió con la vista el recorrido de una gota de sudor que bañaba la frente de Li, pasó por su mejilla y se perdió en el cuello.

Llevaba una camiseta ajustada negra y pantalón deportivo. Además de vendas en las manos.

-¿Por qué lo dice? ¿Acaso ya se arrepintió?- Una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en su rostro- Es tarde Kinomoto, debería estar descansando.

-¡Pues que sorpresa ver que se preocupa por mis horas de descanso! Pero venía del mismo entrenamiento que usted está practicando. Recuerde que no le será fácil vencerme.

Shaoran recién pudo notarlo, la castaña vestía pantalones cortos y una camiseta ajustada, el escote de sus pechos brillaba. Se maldijo por ser tan débil y desviar la vista, y para peor el calor de su cuerpo no ayudaba mucho.

-¿Por qué cree que está en desventaja?- Preguntó para calmar sus pensamientos. Últimamente se estaban volviendo algo lujuriosos en presencia de la ojiverde.

-Porque usted si me ha visto combatir. En cambio yo, no tengo idea de sus movimientos o técnicas-Contestó la ojiverde acercándose al castaño.

-¿Me está pidiendo una demostración? ¿O quiere medirse antes que la deje en vergüenza?- Sonrío el ambarino.

-No estaría mal calentar motores ¿No cree?-Respondió ella tomando el saco de box y mirándolo fijamente.

Shaoran tragó en seco ¿Por qué diablos tenía que hacer esas preguntas tan sugerentes? ¿No se daba cuenta o lo hacía a propósito? Le costaba asumirlo pero Kinomoto no le era indiferente del todo, claro era atractiva y él era hombre, había atracción física pero estaba seguro que nada más. Se caracterizaba por ser un hombre fuerte, siempre había podido con las tentaciones, el problema es que esa bruja de ojos verdes era, hasta ahora la más difícil de sortear. Y con esas esmeraldas clavadas en él, le estaba costando más de lo habitual.

-¿Quiere un adelanto? ¿No le bastaría con que el gimnasio la vea perder?

-Véame como su contrincante de entrenamiento, no como a la novata que detesta.

-Yo no la detesto Kinomoto.

-¿Ah no? Y entonces ¿Cómo describiría el sentimiento que lo hace hacerle la vida imposible a alguien?

-Yo no le he hecho la vida imposible, solo he tratado de hacerla entender dónde está y con quién está.

-Sé perfectamente dónde estoy pero aún no sé con quién- Shaoran inspiró ¿Por qué hoy esos ojos le parecía más hipnotizantes que nunca? ¿Qué se traía esa chiquilla? No se confiaba, Sakura Kinomoto a todas luces no era de fiar.

-¿Bueno y, va a practicar conmigo?

-Creo que sería bueno evaluar en qué nivel nos encontramos y sería perfecto torturarla pensando hasta el viernes ¿Cómo vencerme?

-Eso está por verse teniente.

-Vamos, posición.

Shaoran comenzó a desentumecer sus manos, sabía que un hombre sobrepasaba en fuerza a una mujer, sería benévolo con ella por ese día, ya la haría tragarse cada una de sus palabras en cuanto la venciera, humillara y sacara de la Academia definitivamente. Estaba sumido en ese pensamiento cuando Sakura atacó, fue un golpe suave pero alcanzó a rosarle la mejilla.

-¡Vamos teniente, planeta tierra!-Dijo burlona la castaña.

Shaoran reaccionó, atacó rápidamente sus piernas si la hacía caer todo sería más fácil. No contó con que Sakura adivinaría su movimiento y pegaría un brinco bastante elevado para su altura. La muy perversa era más ágil de lo que pensaba, conocía los movimientos de Akiho, habían entrenado juntos más de una vez pero Kinomoto era mucho mejor ¿Dónde aprendería a moverse así? Nuevamente pensamientos nada inocentes llegaron a su cabeza ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No podía dejar de imaginar a Kinomoto en la cama ¡Diablos!

-Si no se concentra va a perder fácilmente Li- Una sonrisa burlona cruzó los labios de la ojiverde.

-Estoy concentrado- Respondió Shaoran, en menos de dos segundos Kinomoto había bajado hasta el suelo golpeando su pie de apoyo, esto lo hizo trastabillar y caer. Se afirmó con el brazo derecho y dando una vuelta se posicionó detrás de la castaña. La tomó con fuerza por los antebrazos pero antes de poder inmovilizarla ella ya se había soltado. Realmente era muy veloz.

-Me ha sorprendido gratamente Kinomoto.

Pero antes de que Sakura pudiera tomar posición de defensa, Shaoran comenzó a tratar de golpearla, no utilizaría toda su fuerza, después de todo era solo un entrenamiento. El problema es que no había logrado encestar ningún golpe, la tramposa los esquivaba todos. Luego fue el turno de ella, por poco y le da en la nariz pero en un movimiento rápido logró tomarla del brazo y aplicando una llave, cayeron al suelo.

Sakura trató de zafarse pero le fue imposible, ese era el movimiento que debía evitar, el castaño era mucho más grande y pesado que ella, a su lado parecía una pluma.

Su respiración se tornó pesada, tratando de recuperar un poco el aire y las fuerzas, sentía su rostro arder a causa del esfuerzo y al parecer no solo era por eso, al caer Li había quedado encima de ella, las piernas del teniente estaban inmovilizando las suyas y sus manos sostuvieron las muñecas de Sakura por arriba de la cabeza.

El teniente también respiraba agitado, al parecer no era la única cansada. Pudo observar con detalles su rostro, perfecta piel trigueña, cejas pobladas, ojos extremadamente poderosos, penetrantes, eran dos orbes ámbares que parecían recoger el sol y querían ver a través de ella. La mirada de Li recorrió su rostro y se posó en sus labios ¿Desde cuándo estaban tan cerca? ¿Ella se vería igual de apetitosa que él? Porque Sakura Kinomoto podría ser muchas cosas pero no una mentirosa, bueno en casos extremos pero nunca trataría de engañarse a sí misma. Li podía ser un perfecto idiota pero era el hombre más guapo que hubiese tenido cerca. Y poco a poco su cuerpo estaba dejando llevarse por las corrientes y los estímulos, no recordaba haber estado en una posición tan íntima con alguien.

-Creo que después de todo, tiene algunas debilidades- Sonrío el teniente clavando su aliento a menta en las fosas nasales de la castaña.

¡Era demasiado difícil no desearlo! Después de todo ella también era humana.

Sakura no sabía qué decir, no sabía en qué pensar, realmente se sentía turbada, todas esas sensaciones eran nuevas para ella. Desde pequeña estuvo confinada a esconderse.

Trató de ordenar sus pensamientos antes de responder ¡Pero se le estaba haciendo realmente difícil!

-Creo que tendré que cuidarme las espaldas, teniente- Su voz salió ahogada, se sintió ridícula, Li la despreciaba y ella con ese cúmulo de emociones. Pero para Shaoran todos los movimientos y suspiros de la castaña eran dolorosamente sensuales. Le costaba demasiado resistirse a la locura de besarla. Porque de eso estaba seguro ¡Era una imprudencia gigante! Las relaciones entre distintos grados estaban terminantemente prohibidas, eran causal de expulsión inmediata.

-¿Shaoran?

La voz ahogada de Akiho los bajó de las nubes en un santiamén. Shaoran se reincorporó y ayudó a la castaña a hacer lo mismo.

-Akiho ¿Qué haces aquí? Con Kinomoto entrenábamos, ya sabes para lo del viernes-Dijo apresuradamente Shaoran.

-Sí pero ya habíamos finalizado así que mejor voy por una ducha y a dormir- Sakura dirigió una última mirada al castaño que se le devolvió escuetamente y se fue deprisa.

Akiho le salió al paso y con una mirada irritada exclamó- ¡Kinomoto, usted y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, que no se le olvide!

-Que yo sepa no tenemos nada pendiente Yamamoto. Asumo que lo del otro día fue efecto de su locura temporal.

-¿Cómo dijo?- Gritó furibunda la teniente –Pero ¿Quién se ha creído? Lleva semanas en esta Academia, no se crea intocable.

-¡Akiho, basta!- Shaoran se acercó a ambas, tomó a su amiga por el brazo para intentar calmarla, la chica se había acercado en demasía a la ojiverde, en cualquier momento la abofetearía.

-Kinomoto, vuelva a su habitación.

-Buenas noches teniente Li.

Shaoran la miró sorprendido, era primera vez que la castaña mostraba signos de buena crianza con él. Se quedó prendado en la silueta que despareció tras la puerta.

-¡No te atrevas a negarlo nuevamente Shaoran!- Gritó Akiho alterada.

-¿De qué hablas?-Preguntó frunciendo el ceño confundido el ambarino, volviendo la vista a su amiga.

-¡Sientes algo por Kinomoto! ¿Cómo puede gustarte esa mujer? ¿Por qué lo permitiste?

-Cálmate Akiho por favor ¿No sé de qué hablas?

-Basta ver cómo la miras, cómo siempre estás pendiente de ella ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? Eres otro desde que esa estúpida chiquilla apareció- Por las mejillas de la teniente Yamamoto rodaban dolorosas lágrimas.

-Akiho sabes lo que siento por ti, te aprecio demasiado eres mi amiga.

-¡Pero yo no quiero ser tu amiga Shaoran, lo sabes, sé que siempre lo has sabido!

Shaoran suspiró de verdad estaba cansado, no tenía ganas de una escena como esa, él y Akiho no eran nada, no tenía por qué darle explicaciones pero le importaban sus sentimientos, pese a todo no quería herirla.

-Akiho, tú también siempre has sabido lo que siento por ti. Nunca he tratado de llegar a otro punto contigo. Y lo siento mucho pero lo que esperas no va a pasar ¡Perdóname!

El teniente salió del gimnasio, quería tomar una ducha y recostarse, se dirigió al corredor principal sin saber que su conversación había sido escuchada.

Sakura sonrío levemente ¿Pasaría lo mismo si ella fuera la que estuviera dentro del gimnasio?

-¿Qué haces aquí y con esa sonrisa estúpida en el rostro?-Escupió la teniente mirando a Sakura- ¿Acaso piensas por un segundo que él podría tener algo contigo?

-Vaya teniente, hasta que sacó las garras ¿La educación es solo delante de Li?

-¡Cállate no soporto que te creas mejor que yo porque sencillamente no lo eres! Y a lo mejor Shaoran no será mío nunca, pero tampoco tuyo.

-No me interesa el mono chino, se lo regalo, tengo cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

-Vas a arrepentirse Kinomoto-Dijo la teniente tomando a Sakura por el brazo.

-A mí no me amanece, no es mi culpa que Li no la tome en cuenta para nada ¿Qué se siente ser una despechada?- Respondió la castaña haciendo pucheros- ¡Ouch directo al corazón! Se soltó bruscamente y salió por el pasillo.

Akiho bufó de frustración.

-¡Maldita! Me las vas a pagar, te juro que me las vas a pagar…

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_**Uf muchas cosas en un solo capítulo ¡Esto se está poniendo interesante! Al menos ambos ya no son indiferentes al otro.**_

_**¿Qué esconde Sakura?**_

_**Nos leemos pronto.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola a todos, esta semana he podido escribir bastante, no me comprometo a seguir a este ritmo, la próxima semana tengo muchos compromisos laborales.**_

_**Espero les guste, gracias por la aceptación de la historia y sus revew.**_

_**Capítulo III: Hoy soñé**_

"_**Hoy soñé que millones de años son… transición…**_

_**Hoy soñé que el centro del daño no se acercó**_

_**Por cada risa que debo y tú no estás…"**_

Sakura no había podido conciliar el sueño, sabía que eso podía afectarle pero era sencillamente imposible, hace dos días soñaba con él y no eran sueños inocentes, al contrario. Y cada vez avanzaban más, sacudió su cabeza en señal de hastío.

Ahora Li no solo la atormentaba en el día sino también en las noches y lo peor es que si era sincera, esa tortura le agradaba.

Cubrió su cabeza con la almohada y suspiró, el famoso día viernes había llegado y esa mañana se enfrentaría con Li en el gimnasio de entrenamiento. Ryusuke la había buscado en varias ocasiones para tratar de darle sus ánimos pero no quiso responderle, no quería sembrar falsas esperanzas en nadie, no estaba allí para eso.

La vida de Sakura no había sido fácil, pasó mucho tiempo sola sin haberlo pedido. Aprendió a defenderse de todo y de todos, por eso tendía a ser desafiante e independiente, no había nacido para complacer a nadie.

Se levantó a duras penas, trató de esconder las ojeras de su rostro con un poco de maquillaje. Consejos de Tomoyo.

-Parece como si te hubiese aplastado un carro.

-Tuve muchas pesadillas anoche, dormí muy mal.

-Y esas pesadillas ¿Tienes que ver con Li? Porque si es así déjame decirte que pesadillas no son.

Sakura miró a Tomoyo y le hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Tú y el teniente Hiragizawa se parecen bastante, harían buena pareja.

Las mejillas de la morena se incendiaron pero Sakura no lo notó. Era muy despistada para hacerlo, además los nervios estaban empezando a causar estragos en ella.

Había practicado técnicas de meditación así que lo mejor sería aplicarlas. Inhalar, exhalar.

-Es una lástima que no puedas asistir Tommy pero no te preocupes, luego te contaré todos los detalles de cómo hago que ese engreído muerda el polvo.

Tomoyo sonrío y negó con la cabeza.

-Buena suerte Sak ¡Tú puedes!

Ya era hora, era hora de que Li se viera humillado delante de toda la Academia, se lo había prometido ella misma, ese mono chino se las pagaría, era cierto que desde el entrenamiento no se la había molestado pero necesitaba hacer mucho más que eso para que lo perdonara. Nadie la hostigaba gratis.

Se puso una protección en los pechos, esa era la gran diferencia en combates mixtos, los hombres no tenían ese punto débil y aunque sabía que Li no era tramposo, prefería prevenir.

Con una playera corta y ajustada, un pantalón deportivo y su chamarra de la suerte se dirigió al gimnasio, el entrenamiento había ayudado a elaborar técnicas para que Li no la atrapara. Si había algo que podía derrotarla sencillamente era eso, el teniente medía mínimo quince centímetros más que ella.

Había muchas personas, a algunas ni siquiera las había visto, al parecer eran de otra Academia.

Mejor, así todos verían humillado al teniente.

-¡Llegó la luchadora estrella!- Gritó Ryu y varios de sus compañeros se acercaron – ¡Sakura, te deseamos toda la suerte! Sabemos que será difícil pero esto es un hito en nuestra Academia, jamás un teniente se había enfrentado a un novato y menos a una mujer- Exclamó una de las chicas que iban en su curso.

Por el rabillo del ojo divisó a su contrincante, Li se notaba serio y concentrado, no sería fácil de vencer pero estaba determinada a hacerlo. La teniente Yamamoto venía detrás, parecía su perrita faldera, Uff patética. Le dirigió una mirada asesina A Sakura y se concentró en Li.

-¿Shaoran, te encuentras bien? Sabes que no tienes que hacer esto. Esa novata no se merece este tipo de atención.

-Lo hago para baje de la nube Akiho, alguien tiene que enseñarle modales.

La teniente Yamamoto esbozó una sonrisa triste, pensaba que de una u otra manera, él lo había hecho por ella. Pero una vez más se equivocaba, Shaoran solo lo hacía porque le importaba esa idiota. Apretó los puños, tenía que buscar una forma de deshacerse de esa intrusa.

-¿Ya estás listo? Preguntó Eriol relajado.

-Sí, que comience el juego- Sonrío el ambarino.

-Shaoran sabes que si pierdes, esto se pondrá feo ¿Cierto?

-Claro ¡Por lo mismo no pienso perder Eriol!

-Estás muy confiado y eso siempre te trae malos resultados. Sakura es hábil, ágil y escurridiza.

-Eriol ¿De verdad quieres tener la misma conversación de ayer aquí? Porque no es el momento ni lugar.

Eriol acomodó sus anteojos y rodó los ojos –Eres demasiado testarudo, después no digas que no te lo advertí.

-Mejor acomódate para ver como venzo a esa mocosa insolente desde un puesto privilegiado- El teniente sonrío y un pequeño hoyuelo se dibujó en su mejilla. Sakura ya estaba enfrente y se quedó impactada, nunca había visto sonreír así a Li y aunque había escuchado sus últimas palabras, eso pasó a segundo plano, pero solo un minuto.

-Está muy confiado teniente-Dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos. Shaoran inmediatamente desvió la vista ¿Por qué era tan difícil mirarla a la cara cuando usaba esas escotadas prendas? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que el gimnasio estaba repleto de hombres? Aparte de rebelde era desvergonzada. Si fuese su mujer, las cosas cambiarían para esa bruja de ojos hipnotizantes, no permitiría jamás que nadie volviera a mirarla.

Pero ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando?

Debía ser el calor, al parecer le había fundido el cerebro.

-¿Usted no?

-No se contesta a una pregunta con otra Li, básicas normas de buena conducta.

-Já ¿Usted me va a enseñar buena conducta? No sé si sabe a qué familia pertenezco novata.

-Claro que sé, a los mafiosos Li por supuesto.

-¿Cómo dijo?

-Vamos Li, todas las familias ricas y poderosas alguna vez han sido mafiosas o se han aprovechado de sus estatus para conseguir ciertas cosas. Por ejemplo usted ¿Cómo llegó aquí?

Shaoran apretó los puños, esa chiquilla insolente seguía provocándolo. Decidió calmarse, faltaba poco para dejarla en el suelo humillada y mortificada.

-Bueno, menos palabrería y más acción ¿No cree Kinomoto? No estamos aquí para discutir sobre mi familia o la suya, estamos aquí para disputar un combate, le daré un adelanto, si usted pierde, mi deseo es que salga de aquí- Sakura abrió los ojos a causa de la sorpresa. Shaoran sonrió maquiavélicamente –Ya no es tan divertido ¿Cierto?

Sakura entrecerró los ojos ¡Maldito mono! Así que quería verla fuera de la Academia, pues bien, más razones para ganarle y patearle ese trasero chino engreído y confiado.

-¿Y qué esperamos? Sonrío la ojiverde.

Ambos tomaron posición. Shaoran estudiaba todos los movimientos de la castaña, era astuta ya lo sabía. Pero no más que él, era el campeón de artes marciales a nivel regional y nacional, ninguna chiquilla revoltosa le quitaría ese honor. Kinomoto tenía los minutos contados dentro de la Academia Seijo.

Sakura dio el primer paso, corrió rápidamente acercándose a él y dando golpes de puño, Shaoran comenzó a esquivarlos aunque al principio le costaba bastante, era rápida muy rápida, levantó la pierna a la altura de la cabeza del castaño y propinó una patada, él la sujetó con firmeza y dando un golpe certero al pie de apoyo, la hizo caer. Antes de poder alcanzarla la ojiverde ya estaba en el otro extremo ¿Cuándo había llegado ahí?

El gimnasio vitoreó emocionado, ambos eran extremadamente parecidos, es como si hubiesen entrenado siempre juntos. Akiho mordió su labio inferior, al principio estaba muy confiada pero ahora ya no sabía qué pensar, esa tipa era demasiado hábil ¿Y si Shaoran perdía? No, no había razón para que eso pasara, él le había comentado sus intenciones, Shaoran debía sacarla de una vez por todas de sus vidas, sentía miedo, si esa novata se quedaba las cosas se complicarían demasiado para ella, Shaoran cada vez le ponía más atención y ya había sido claro con ella, aunque no perdía las esperanzas con esa estúpida las cosas se complicaban aún más.

Eriol seguía cada detalle pensativo, Sakura no era una chica común, se notaba a simple vista. Sus golpes eran muy precisos, lo más probable es que tuviera estudios pero ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde pudo haberlos conseguido? Y la pregunta que más lo rondaba, teniendo ese nivel ¿Qué hacía en una Academia para principiantes? Con sus aptitudes fácilmente podría estar en la policía o en escuelas más especializadas.

Nuevamente los castaños habían coincidido en el centro del gimnasio, ambos daban golpes y se defendían, Sakura intentaba con algunas patadas sucesivas pero Shaoran logró esquivarlas, comenzaron a cansarse, no sería fácil vencer al otro. Sakura corrió velozmente y aprovechando lo resbaloso del piso, se agachó y pasó por entre las piernas del teniente, lo sorprendió por la espalda, se subió arriba de él y lo derribó, una vez en el piso Shaoran se intentó zafar sin éxito. Esa pequeña bruja lo había pillado desprevenido.

Se movió como pudo y logró torcer una muñeca de la castaña, ella se separó rápidamente de él e intentó atacar de nuevo pero Shaoran estaba ya esperándola.

Ambos sonrieron – ¡Sabía que sería difícil vencerla Kinomoto pero no me imaginé que tanto!

-Se lo dije teniente ¡No se confíe! Las mujeres también podemos contra los hombres.

Shaoran esbozó una leve sonrisa, nuevamente ese hoyuelo se dibujaba y Sakura elegía el peor momento para quedarse pasmada, el castaño aprovechó el lapsus y la arrojó al suelo con violencia, Sakura se golpeó en la cabeza pero nada grave. Shaoran volvió a utilizar la misma técnica que en el entrenamiento, la castaña sabía que si permitía que Li la tumbara sería muy difícil escabullirse. No podía perder, ese mono la quería fuera de la Academia y no podía permitírselo, se lo había prometido a él…

Trató de soltarse un buen rato, el combate había terminado para el teniente.

-Qué lástima Kinomoto, ahora tendrá que tomar sus cosas y salir por la puerta de atrás. Le daré un consejo profesional, jamás… pero jamás se desconcentre en plena disputa- El aliento del teniente la chocó más fuerte que cualquier otro golpe.

Sakura inspiró fuertemente y lo pegó en un área cercana a la entrepierna, Shaoran la soltó debido al dolor y ella aprovechó para enredar sus piernas en el cuello del ambarino. Lo tumbó quedando encima.

-Y yo le daré otro consejo teniente, jamás se dé por ganador antes de tiempo.

El gimnasio volvió a despertar. Claramente la ojiverde había sido la ganadora y eso se celebraba, jamás un estudiante había superado a un maestro.

Sakura sonrío. Se levantó, juntó sus manos y reverenció al teniente Li. Éste no podía creerlo ¡Maldita fuera! Aprovechó la única oportunidad que le dio. Cerró los ojos y suspiró derrotado, lo que más le pesaba es que esa chiquilla seguiría ahí atormentándolo y afectando su poca cordura porque ya se había dado cuenta de que ella no le era indiferente, le atraía esa personalidad rebelde y sobretodo ese cuerpo de infarto.

-Shaoran ¿Estás bien?- Eriol se había acercado y le tendió la mano a su amigo, el castaño la aceptó y se levantó. –Disculpa que te lo diga ahora pero ¡Te lo advertí!

-¡Eriol lo que menos necesito es tu complejo de sabelotodo en este momento!

-¡Shaoran! ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Preguntó Akiho acercándose preocupada.

-Me confié, eso pasó-Contestó el ambarino molesto.

Los tres, se quedaron mirando a Sakura, sus compañeros aún la felicitaban y uno que otro aprovechaba para sacarle conversación.

Shaoran tensó la mandíbula y habló fuertemente, para que todo el gimnasio lo oyera.

-Muy bien Kinomoto, soy un hombre de palabra así que dígame ¿Qué desea?

Sakura sonrió una vez más, totalmente complacida, se acercó y levantó el mentón.

A Akiho le dio mala espina ¿Cómo podría hacer que esa idiota cayera? Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas verla derrotada por Shaoran, en este momento suspiraría tranquila. Pero no, la zorra había zafado, aún no se explicaba cómo pero se había salvado.

-Vaya teniente Li, no imaginé que cumpliría su promesa pero me alegro saber que es un hombre con honor- Shaoran se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada fría, de esas que la castaña odiaba porque aunque disimulara, la afectaban más de lo que quisiera –Bien, ¿Qué quiere?

-Quiero que me pida disculpas delante de todos los novatos, que prometa no volver a mirarnos en menos y…- El rostro del ambarino se desfiguró ¡Esa mocosa se estaba pasando! -Y quiero pertenecer a la policía, ser su asistente.

Todo el gimnasio enmudeció ¡Esa chica sí que tenía cojones!

-Pero ¿Cómo te atreves novata?- Vociferó Akiho acercándose a ella.

-Lo siento teniente Yamamoto pero NO estoy hablando con usted- Sakura dio algunos pasos para quedar frente a Shaoran – ¿Y Li? Cumplirá su palabra ¿O no?

Shaoran lo pensó un momento, lo de las disculpas era aceptable pero lo de la policía ni siquiera estaba en duda, era un rotundo ¡NO!

-Lo siento Kinomoto pero hay cosas que pide y que está fuera de mi alcance, puedo disculparme pero lo de la policía… ni siquiera en broma.

-¡Perfecto! ¿Escucharon chicos?- Gritó la castaña a todo pulmón- ¡Que quede claro! El día de hoy uno de los tenientes más populares y respetados de esta Academia ha sido derrotado en combate y además de no cumplir con su palabra, es un gallina.

Eriol abrió los ojos de par en par y río, ¡Vaya sí que era un caso esa novata!

Shaoran enmudeció ¿Qué mierda creía que hacía? Estaba provocándolo y para peor, lo estaba consiguiendo. ¿Qué él era una gallina? Se acercó más y la tomó del brazo.

-¿Se puede saber qué hace Kinomoto?

-Es mi venganza personal, teniente.

Sakura tragó pesado, los ojos de Li despedían fuego, ajustó el agarre de su brazo y la sacó del lugar.

-¡Oiga suélteme!

El gimnasio comenzó a vaciarse. Kinomoto había ganado pero Li era un teniente y eso se respetaba aunque varios salieron sorprendidos y alegres de haber visto tal espectáculo. Sakura Kinomoto era la novata más popular no solo era hermosa, también valiente e intransigente. Características que le gustaban en demasía a Ryusuke Kimura, acarició su mentón pensativo ¿Kinomoto querría salir con él? Llevaban aproximadamente un mes de Academia y ya había rechazado a varias chicas, buscaba algo especial, algo que lo sacudiera y trascendiera, aunque no buscaba compromisos si buscaba momentos de diversión y sobretodo placer. Bueno, Kinomoto tenía el cuerpo para hacer sentir placer a cualquiera. ¡Estaba decidido la conquistaría y después en el camino verían qué tal!

Shaoran abrió la puerta de su oficina y lanzó a la castaña de forma brusca dentro.

-¿Se puede saber qué busca, en verdad quiere que nuestra relación se base en esto? ¿En contantes peleas, insultos y arrebatos?

Sakura se acomodó el cabello, con todo el ajetreo, tenía varios mechones en el rostro.

-¡Claro que no! Pero no me deja opción teniente. Teníamos un trato y usted no quiso cumplirlo ¡Ni siquiera me pidió disculpas!

Shaoran se tomó la cabeza, revolvió sus mechones castaños con fuerza ¡Esa chica iba a desquiciarlo completamente! Trató de calmarse y respirar.

-¡No sé qué hacer con usted, es un calvario tratar de entenderla!

-Cualquiera que lo escuchara pensaría que estoy poseída- La ojiverde se cruzó de brazos.

Otra vez, el escote de sus pechos lo sacó de la conversación, brillaba y la respiración entrecortada de la castaña no ayudaba en nada. Se le quedó viendo embobado y tuvo que reaccionar rápido porque ella al parecer lo pudo notar. Sakura había entrecerrado los ojos y una sonrisa coqueta se dibujó en sus labios.

¡Maldita bruja!

-No sé de qué habla, Kinomoto- Shaoran volvió su vista a los ojos verdes que lo miraban intensos. Sintió la cara arder y se volteó ¡Lo encontró con las manos en la masa!

-¿Así que todo esto es por eso, teniente?

Shaoran bajó la vista y respiró fuerte. La divisó por el rabillo del ojo.

Sakura aumentó su sonrisa ¡Bingo!

-Ahora lo entiendo todo Li, todos los acosos, la persecución constante, el meterse conmigo una y otra vez.

-Kinomoto, se lo vuelvo a repetir ¡No sé de qué diablos habla!- Shaoran se volteó y le sostuvo la mirada.

-¿Le parezco atractiva, cierto?- Sakura clavó esos pozos esmeraldas en los ámbares del teniente, éste tragó pesado y expiró ¿Qué le estaba haciendo esa mujer? Sus encantos lo tenían perplejo, era demasiado atractiva y él estaba poco a poco cediendo demasiado terreno.

Shaoran abrió la boca para responder pero no sabía qué decir, la respuesta quedó en el aire, Akiho entró abriendo la puerta de par en par, sabía que el tiempo que compartían era peligroso. Les daba ocasiones para desatarse. No era tonta, sabía que Shaoran estaba extrañamente hechizado por esa tipa y que si la novata sabía aprovecharlo, cualquier oportunidad era un riesgo persistente.

-Kinomoto ¿Cómo se atreve? Acaba de poner en ridículo a Shaoran. En verdad se está excediendo.

Sakura rodó los ojos, otra vez esa latosa venía con sus discursos. Estaban en algo importante ¿Qué no notaba las indirectas? Por algo el teniente la trajo a rastras a su oficina.

Otro punto a su favor, a lo mejor estaba llevando las cosas de manera equivocada, tal vez Li era más accesible desde ese punto. ¡Cambio de planes, aprovecharía su atractivo físico pero conseguir lo que deseaba!

-Bueno teniente, espero que más temprano que tarde pueda contestar a mi pregunta. Por ahora me conformo con eso. Hablamos después- Salió de la oficina dirigiendo una mirada burlista a Akiho y susurró – ¡Bye, doña celosa!

La teniente Yamamoto desvío la mirada y esperó a que la puerta se cerrara por completo.

-¿Por qué permites que esa idiota nos trate así? ¿Hasta cuándo tendremos que soportarla? ¡Estoy harta Shaoran, el año pasado por mucho menos expulsaste a dos novatos!

-Cálmate Akiho. El año pasado fueron casos especiales y lo sabes, querían incendiar las instalaciones, poniéndonos en peligro a todos. Hasta ahora Kinomoto solo ha abusado de mi buena disposición, le di mi palabra, la sacaría de aquí si la vencía y lamentablemente no fue así.

-Shaoran eres casi un coronel ¡Por favor no digas que no puedes! Al parecer no quieres que es muy distinto.

Shaoran suspiró, se acercó a la ventana y esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza otras vez "¿Le parezco atractiva, cierto?"

Se revolvió el cabello con furia ¡Esa chiquilla era realmente el diablo en persona, una tentación constante!

-Shaoran las cosas se van a salir de control sabes lo que siento por ti pero ante todo, somos amigos si dejas que esa novata consiga todo lo que quiere, vas a arrepentirte- La mano de Akiho acarició su hombro.

-No te preocupes Akiho, tengo todo controlado.

-Espero que seas así.

Como todas las tardes Eriol paseaba por los jardines buscando algo de paz y calma. El combate entre Sakura y Shaoran lo había dejado algo intranquilo, no lograba entender las razones de la castaña ¿Por qué estaba en ese lugar?

-¡Teniente Hiragizawa, que gusto encontrarlo aquí!- Eriol se volteó y a sus ojos llegó la maravillosa silueta de Tomoyo Daidoji, sonrío alegre- Señorita Daidoji, créame que el gusto es mío, siempre es agradable volver a verla.

Tomoyo sonrío y un leve sonrojo cruzó sus mejillas.

-¿Buscando algo de armonía?

-La verdad es que sí, me gusta alejarme de la locura por un momento. Con las cosas que han pasado últimamente es difícil encontrar momentos de descanso ¡Veo que su pie está mucho mejor!

-Sí, ya estoy completamente recuperada. Volveré a los entrenamientos el lunes.

-Me alegro mucho y dígame señorita Daidoji ¿Por qué decidió entrar a esta Academia?

El semblante de Tomoyo se oscureció, bajó la cabeza pensativa no era buena idea que los demás supieran por qué estaba en ese lugar. Seguramente no lo entenderían.

-La verdad es que siempre me llamó la atención este tipo de Instituciones. Siempre quise entrar a una.

-¿De verdad? ¡Qué extraño! Porque no tiene las características de las chicas que desean estar en una escuela como esta.

-¿Y cuáles son esas características?

-Usted es más delicada, fina y elegante- Eriol le dirigió una mirada intensa –Dígame la verdad ¿Qué hace la heredera de las empresas Daidoji en un lugar como este?

Tomoyo perdió el aliento y palideció al instante ¡La habían descubierto! ¿Qué debía hacer? Ser sincera y ¿Contarle todo?

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- Preguntó cabizbaja.

-Mis padres son personas de sociedad señorita Daidoji y si no quería que la descubrieran debió al menos cambiar su apellido. Es imposible ser del círculo y no saber quién es su madre.

¿Ahora va a decirme por qué está aquí?

Tomoyo suspiró, tomó asiento en una de las bancas. Eriol se sentó a su lado y esperó.

-Es precisamente por eso que estoy aquí, por mi madre. Desde que tengo memoria mi vida fue estructurada, planificada y ejecutada. Al ser una señorita de sociedad, debía rendir con todos los patrones impuestos. Acepté cada una de las peticiones de mi madre, sin siquiera reclamar hasta el día que me comprometió con un acaudalado empresario inmobiliario. Me doblaba en edad, no iba a pasar el resto de mi vida en manos de una persona que no conocía y de la que sabía no podría enamorarme. En vez de aceptar me escapé el día antes del compromiso –Eriol escuchaba atento a la morena- Busqué en todos los lugares posibles, postulé a esta Academia y quedé, es uno de los pocos lugares en que mi madre me buscaría ¡No calza para nada conmigo!- sonrío Tomoyo.

-¡Me ha dejado sorprendido señorita Daidoji! Es muy valiente- La mano de Eriol acarició suavemente la de la morena, quién pegó un leve brinco debido a la sorpresa.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada. El sol ya se estaba escondiendo.

-Bueno Li, espero que todos sean amables con el nuevo Coronel, ha sido trasladado desde Tokio. Es bastante joven, solo unos años más que usted.

-No se preocupe Coronel Fujioka, en esta Academia recibimos muy bien a los nuevos.

-Eso espero. Espéreme aquí, lo haré pasar.

El Coronel salió de su oficina. Últimamente se sentía muy cansado, las peleas con Kinomoto eran un desgaste emocional constante, debería visitar antes de lo previsto a su terapeuta.

Luego de unos minutos volvió a entrar, en compañía de un hombre robusto, alto, de tez morena y ojos profundos.

-Teniente Li, le presento al Coronel Touya Akiyama. Es un hombre totalmente responsable y cuenta con toda mi confianza. Estará a cargo de esta Academia un par de meses.

-Mucho gusto, Coronel Akiyama- Dijo Shaoran dirigiéndose al moreno.

-Igualmente Li.

-Y ya sabe Akiyama cualquier problema me lo hace saber- El Coronel tomó su gorra y caminó hacia la puerta – ¡Espero que puedan llevarse bien teniente Li!

-No lo dude Coronel Fujioka -Contestó Shaoran.

La oficina se sumió en un incómodo silencio, ese tipo no le daba buena espina, la misma sensación que tuvo al conocer a esa novata, ambos tenían esa aura problemática. Se estudiaron en silencio y pronto el coronel lo rompió.

-Y bien Li- Touya tomó asiento- ¿Cómo va la administración de esta Academia? ¿Algo que deba saber?

-Todo bien, Coronel. Conmigo a cargo ha sido suficiente para mantener todo a raya.

-Las olimpiadas se aproximan ¿Ya están listos los competidores?

-Sí, claro. Alguna que otra categoría sin representantes pero aún tenemos tiempo, faltan dos semanas.

-Una irresponsabilidad por donde se le mire Li, los alumnos necesitan entrenar y concentrarse. Se paró y caminó hacia la puerta –Quiero que mañana mismo eso esté finiquitado. Buenas noches.

Touya salió de la oficina y Shaoran suspiró, aparte de todos los problemas que le estaba causando esa demente sexy, además debía lidiar con un Coronel nuevo que seguramente no sabía dónde estaba parado. Además con todas las cosas que estaban pasando no había podido estudiar nada del último caso policial, debía apresurarse, ese tipo causaba demasiado daño a la población.

Ahora que recordaba ¿Kinomoto quería formar parte del equipo policial? ¿Por qué ese tema llamaría su atención? Era ágil y escurridiza pero para ser parte de la policía se necesitaba más que eso. Además no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar a ninguno de sus novatos.

Tomó el archivo policial y se dedicó a estudiarlo un rato, los ojos le pesaban pero tenía que avanzar, era la única forma de tomar el toro por las astas.

Comenzó a dormitar, la cabeza la pesaba y pronto perdió la conciencia, se acomodó en medio de los papeles y se durmió.

Sakura golpeó pero nadie le contestó ¿Ya estaría en su habitación? Pero por debajo de la puerta se apreciaba una tenue luz.

Abrió suavemente la puerta para asomar la cabeza y lo pudo divisar. Entró tratando de no hacer ruido, la luz de la lámpara bañaba sus facciones, lo observó un momento y pudo analizar con total detalle y descaro su rostro.

Sus mechones chocolates caían como cascadas desordenadas por su brazo, la respiración era acompasada y calma.

¡Qué ganas de siempre verlo en ese estado, no con el ceño fruncido o con los puños apretados!

Desvió la vista a los papeles que estaban revueltos por la mesa, trató de leerlos pero desde su ángulo era imposible. Dio la vuelta y se acercó al teniente pero éste se movió un poco. Luego que recobrara el sueño, comenzó a leer. Tomó una de las hojas y la volteó pero una mano fuerte la sujetó por la muñeca.

-¿Qué hace aquí, Kinomoto?- La voz grave del teniente resonó por los pasillos.

Sakura intentó soltarse pero el teniente se puso de pie ¡Vaya que había durado poco la calma!

-Lo estaba buscando, quería conversar con usted pero al entrar, me di cuenta de que estaba dormido.

Shaoran entrecerró los ojos – ¿Por qué tengo la leve impresión de que le importa demasiado todo esto de la policía? ¿Qué es lo que quiere Kinomoto?

-No sea paranoico teniente, solo iba a apagar la lámpara.

Shaoran observó el escritorio y efectivamente atrapó la mano de la castaña muy cerca de la lámpara.

¡Qué astuta!

Sakura se soltó sosteniéndole la mirada.

-No le creo nada Kinomoto, además es demasiado tarde para que los novatos anden dando vueltas por ahí y menos chicas en oficinas de tenientes. Es muy mal visto.

-¿Y le importa el qué dirán? Porque a mí no.

-Claro que no le importa nada, usted no perdería su puesto debido a algún rumor malintencionado.

Sakura alzó una ceja y sonrío.

-Bueno en verdad no venía a eso y si tanto lo estoy exponiendo será mejor salir de mi duda e irme a la cama- Shaoran frunció el ceño, la mala espina se le clavó de inmediato -Venía por nuestra conversación pendiente.

¡Lo sabía! Esa bruja no se quedaría conforme hasta sacarle información, Shaoran bufó. Lo mejor era terminar con todo eso.

-A ver Kinomoto ¿Qué quiere saber? ¿Si tengo algún interés especial en usted? Pues no, no lo tengo, solamente quiero que aprenda a comportarse, que le tome el peso a esta Institución y a mi grado. Soy su supervisor así que entiéndalo de una vez.

-No le creo nada teniente. Al parecer lo que dice su cabeza se contradice con su cuerpo. Lo atrapé mirándome descaradamente así que no trate de ocultarlo.

Shaoran esbozó una sonrisa pícara. Sakura pestañó.

-Vamos Kinomoto no tengo que aclararle que soy hombre ¿Verdad?

-Y con todas las novatas ¿Es igual?- La castaña se acercó lentamente tomó un mechón de su cabello y comenzó a acariciarlo.

-¿Está coqueteándome?- Shaoran comenzó a sudar, si esa mocosa conseguía exaltarlo estaba perdido. Sabía todos los problemas que le acarrearía ¡Simplemente no podía permitirlo!

-No teniente, solo era una pregunta- Se acercó aún más necesitaba salir de dudas, si ella no le era indiferente al ambarino, todo sería más fácil.

Shaoran no se movió, necesitaba convencerse de que lo que sentía estando cerca de ella no era nada más que deseo, era una mujer atrayente y desprendía esa fascinación mágica. Seguramente estudiaba libros de hechicería, no podía existir otra razón.

Estaban cerca, demasiado para gusto del teniente. Su aliento chocaba en el flequillo de la castaña, Sakura levantó la vista y eso bastó para perderse en las esmeraldas femeninas, eran un pozo sin fondo, un imán que lo estaba arrastrando a lo profundo del averno.

-Teniente Li podría…

Un hombre alto y serio había entrado sin golpear, la pregunta se pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire, Shaoran se separó bruscamente de la castaña y dirigió su mirada a un enojado Coronel.

-Coronel Akiyama ¿A qué debo su visita a estas horas?- Preguntó nervioso el ambarino.

-Creo que esa no es la pregunta Li, la real interrogante es ¿Qué hace esta alumna, a estas horas en su oficina?- Preguntó el moreno enfadado.

Sakura estaba de espaldas, al voltearse se sorprendió un poco, ese hombre abrió los ojos de par en par y se le quedó viendo fijamente, la estudió de pies a cabeza.

Ella sintió un calor familiar pero no supo descifrar por qué.

El teniente Li se les quedó viendo ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando allí? ¿Acaso el Coronel también había quedado prendado a la bruja? Pero ¿Qué tipo de hechizos desplegaba esa endemoniada?

-Lo siento Coronel, la alumna Kinomoto tenía unas dudas con respecto a las Olimpiadas pero ya se iba- Mintió descarado el ambarino.

Pero al parecer, el Coronel Akiyama estaba más entretenido observando a la castaña que poniéndole atención a sus explicaciones.

Carraspeó para llamar la atención, el moreno desvió la vista hacia él y reaccionó por fin.

-Ah sí, si claro. Vuelva a su habitación… Kinomoto.

Sakura lo observó otra vez ¿De dónde había visto a ese tipo? Le resultaba tremendamente conocida esa sensación. Caminó sin perderlo de vista, Li había pasado a segundo plano y eso molestaba terriblemente a Shaoran.

Salió y cerró la puerta, se recargó en ella pensativa ¿Podría ser que…? No, era imposible él era Coronel de esta Institución.

Pero ¿Por qué tuvo esa impresión? Lo más seguro es que estaba cansada. Lo mejor era irse a dormir.

-Ahora ¿Me puede explicar esta situación teniente? Usted sabe que está terminablemente prohibido que las alumnas entren a las oficinas después de cierta hora ¡Además los encontré en una posición bastante comprometedora!

-Lo siento Coronel pero esa chiquilla es una desquiciada, no acata órdenes y mucho menos respeta las normas.

-¿Y por qué aún no la ha expulsado? Es fácil teniente, usted tiene la atribución para hacerlo.

-Lo sé, es solo que pienso que tiene remedio.

El coronel entrecerró los ojos, él mismo había sido teniente y hay muy pocas razones para tolerar las faltas de los novatos, una por ejemplo es estar interesado de otra manera en una de las chicas.

¡No lo permitiría jamás! Li era un idiota si creía que podría contra él.

-Mire teniente, quiero que me informe todo el comportamiento de esa novata, quiero sus informes de vida y sobretodo reportes de su actuar. No vamos a poner en riesgo el nombre de esta Academia por una chiquilla malcriada ¿No cree?

-Claro que sí, Coronel- Shaoran apretó la mandíbula ¡Maldita Kinomoto! Era el primer día de su supervisor y ya lo ponía en aprietos con él.

-Espero el primer informe mañana. Buenas noches- Touya caminó hacia la salida y se fue dando un portazo.

Shaoran masajeó sus sienes ¡Últimamente solo tenía problemas! Pero esta se las iba a pagar.

La trompeta que llamaba a la mañana estaba sonando, Sakura se removió perezosa y bostezó, ¡Odiaba levantarse temprano!

Había logrado inscribirse en las Olimpiadas, en natación y combate. Ese día se llevaría a cabo la primera competencia, atletismo.

Le gustaba correr pero prefería las otras dos actividades. Dio su tercer bostezo y se destapó dispuesta a levantarse.

-¡Sak apresúrate vamos a llegar tarde!

-Ya voy Tomoyo, no entiendo cómo puedes levantarte tan temprano y parecer fresca como una lechuga.

-Ay no seas exagerada, ni siquiera es tan temprano. Son las 6:00 A.M.

-No, no es para nada temprano. Ya me voy a dormir.

-¡Sakura Kinomoto!

Sakura río – ¡Era una broma, tonta! Ya voy.

El día estaba despejado en su real esplendor, los pájaros cantaban y Sakura sentía que no podría seguir la carrera, los ojos se le cerraban solos. Estaba sentada en una grada.

-Vaya Kinomoto, al parecer usted no duerme de noche.

El teniente Li había hecho su triunfal aparición, vestía una camiseta ajustada negra y pantalones deportivos ¿Qué le pasaba a Li? Cada vez que lo veía se ponía más estúpido… y mucho más guapo.

Sakura sonrío, aprovecharía la ocasión en su totalidad.

-Bueno teniente si quiere puede asegurarse que duerma todas las horas correspondientes vigilando mi sueño ¿Qué dice?- Contestó la ojiverde cerrándole un ojo.

Shaoran se sorprendió y ruborizó casi al instante. Sakura se carcajeó llamando la atención de varios compañeros.

-Baje la voz Kinomoto, esto no es una feria.

-Ya me he dado cuenta ¿Ahora quiere suprimir mi libertad de expresión? ¿En qué clase de dictadura fue criado Li?

-Señorita Kinomoto, buenos días- Eriol se ubicó al lado de su amigo -¿De qué hablaban?

-De si el teniente Li fue criado en Corea del Norte, no es muy democrático que digamos.

Eriol sonrío y Shaoran bufó.

Shaoran aún sentía el calor de sus mejillas. Le incomodaba demasiado que Kinomoto hubiese cambiado la actitud rebelde por la coqueta, le sería más difícil evitarla.

-Buenos días chicos- Akiho se acercó feliz pero su semblante cambió radicalmente al ver a la castaña – ¿Kinomoto qué hace aquí? No ve que este sector es para tenientes.

-No veo en ninguna parte su nombre, Yamamoto-Respondió la castaña mirando hacia todos lados.

-¿Ustedes lo ven?- Preguntó a ambos tenientes.

-¿Y su amiga señorita Kinomoto?- Preguntó Eriol cambiando el foco de la conversación, si no en cualquier momento correría sangre. Esas dos eran de temer.

-Está comprando un café, en verdad moría de sueño.

-¿Y por qué tanto sueño Kinomoto?-Preguntó interesado Shaoran. Akiho tomó asiento bufando y se cruzó de brazos.

-Vaya teniente ¿Desde cuánto muestra tanto interés por mí?- Shaoran se encendió cual farolillo de navidad. Sakura y Eriol sonrieron mientras que Akiho se enfureció.

-Sak, aquí está tu café- Tomoyo se acercó al grupo y al ver al teniente Hiragizawa un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas recordando el suave tacto de su mano.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días señorita Daidoji, tome asiento- Eriol se adelantó rápidamente y ayudó a Tomoyo para que pusiese sentarse entre él y Akiho, esta volvió a bufar, cada vez la separaban más de Shaoran.

-Shaoran ¿No ibas a correr?

-Sí pero aún no es mi turno.

El silbato de la pista daba a entender que la contienda había comenzado. Varias chicas corrían velozmente para alcanzar la meta, unas sacaron bastante ventaja y comenzaron a disputarse los distintos lugares.

Sakura volvió a bostezar y Shaoran volvió a prestarle atención, su cabeza comenzó a balancearse acomodándose en el hombro del ambarino.

Akiho observó la situación y se puso de pie indignada.

-Kinomoto ¿Qué crees que haces?

Sakura recobró la conciencia sorprendida -Disculpe- le dijo al teniente. Ahora la sonrojada era ella, no quería hacer eso. Pero estaba demasiado cansada, la noche anterior se desveló pensando en ese misterioso hombre.

Shaoran la miró, había podido oler su perfume y se quedó pasmado. Tomoyo sonrío al igual que Eriol.

El silbato sonó nuevamente y todos se lamentaron de no haber podido ver el final, una alumna de su Academia había llegado a la meta primero.

Era el turno de los hombres, Shaoran se puso de pie e hizo sonar su cuello y manos. Esto sería pan comido. Bajó las gradas para ponerse en posición. Sakura y Akiho se le quedaron viendo fijamente ¡Woow! La castaña no había reparado en eso, pero tenía buen trasero.

Ninguna de las dos perdía detalles de los movimientos. Ambas coincidían en el atractivo del trigueño pero solo una moriría antes de reconocerlo a viva voz.

-¡Ánimo Shaoran!- Gritó entusiasmada la teniente.

Sakura bufó rodando los ojos, cuán babosa podía llegar a verse por él, se le notaba a kilómetros que moría por el teniente y aun así insistía en demostrarlo.

-Vamos Sakura, no te molestes. Al parecer la única que le interesa a Li eres tú.

-¿Qué dices Tommy? Ese narcisista solo tiene ojos para sí mismo. Además si así fuera no me interesa en lo más mínimo, jamás haría el ridículo como otra- Contestó la ojiverde alzando la voz. Claramente era una indirecta para Akiho.

La teniente perdió la paciencia, se puso de pie bruscamente y encaró a la castaña.

-Kinomoto ¿Se puede saber qué trae conmigo?

-Vaya ¿Se sintió identificada? Yo no dije nombres ni apellidos, ahora ¡Si usted se considera de esa manera, es su problema!

-¡Ya me tiene harta! Yo no tengo la calma de Shaoran ¡Así que no juegue conmigo!

-¿Y qué va a hacer? ¿Intentar golpearme otra vez? Hasta para eso es una fracasada Yamamoto.

Eriol se puso de pie para mediar en la discusión, pero no alcanzó a prever que Akiho perdería la poca paciencia que le quedaba y se abalanzaría con todo a golpear a Sakura.

La tomó del pelo y como la castaña estaba distraída no alcanzó a zafarse, en vez de eso se puso de pie y trató de tomar a la teniente por el cuello. Tomoyo se tapó la boca en señal de sorpresa e intentó separarlas en vano. Ambas perdieron el equilibrio y rodaron por las escaleras, cayendo en el piso de cemento. Afortunadamente ninguna tuvo una lesión mayor pero ese comportamiento era inconcebible para el teniente Li.

Shaoran se acercó rápidamente a las dos chicas y tomó por la cintura a Sakura, Eriol por su parte bajó los escalones y sujetó a Akiho.

-¿Se puede saber lo que está pasando aquí? Gritó el castaño, todo el patio se había paralizado mirando la pelea, algunos sonreían y otros miraban anonadados. Otra vez la teniente Yamamoto había intentado golpear a una novata.

Se separaron, Akiho estaba hecha un desastre – ¡Vas a dejarme en paz Kinomoto, ya no soporto tu altanería, la próxima vez que vuelvas a insultarme te saco de aquí!

-¡Váyase al diablo Yamamoto!- Shaoran sacudió a la castaña, intentando persuadirla pero ella no lo tomó en cuenta, estaba realmente furiosa.

-¡Basta! Quiero que ambas vayan a mi oficina ¡Se suspende la carrera de atletismo hasta nuevo aviso!- Varios alumnos se quejaron pero el teniente estaba colérico. Ese comportamiento era inaceptable en su Academia.

Tomoyo hizo el ademán de levantarse pero Eriol la detuvo.

-Señorita Daidoji, lo mejor es que se quede aquí. Shaoran está realmente enojado.

-¿Qué le pasará a Sakura? ¿La van a expulsar?- Preguntó la morena preocupada

-Debo ser franco no lo sé. Cualquier novedad la buscaré para decírselo.

-Muchas gracias teniente- Sonrío débil Tomoyo.

Eriol siguió al trío de la muerte, estaba preocupado. Lo más probable es que Shaoran escalara el tema, el Coronel sacaría a Akiho de su grado y expulsaría a Sakura.

El silencio del pasillo llamó poderosamente su atención, esperaba a un Shaoran furibundo y gritando como loco. Lo mejor sería tratar de interceder, abrió la puerta pero el castaño no estaba para bromas ese día, con solo una mirada le dio a entender que no quería interrupciones, Eriol asintió y salió.

Lo mejor sería esperar que el agua se calmara.

-Y bien estoy esperando que alguna de ustedes "señoritas"-hizo el gesto entre comillas con las manos- sea tan amable y me explique ¿Qué rayos pasó allá afuera? Estaba toda la maldita Academia y autoridades de las demás ¡Esto es un comportamiento inadmisible!-Golpeó fuertemente la mesa y ambas chicas saltaron.

Akiho estaba al borde del llanto, ya se había calmado y sabía lo que podía venir. Aunque en el fondo de su corazón, si a Kinomoto la expulsaban no se arrepentía absolutamente de nada.

-Shaoran, lo siento.

-¡Por favor no me digas que lo sientes Akiho! Llevas años en este lugar, conoces las reglas mejor que nadie ¡Confiaba en ti, pero me has decepcionado!- La teniente cerró los ojos, esas palabras podían herirla mucho más que cualquier golpe.

-Y en cuanto a usted Kinomoto- El ambarino dirigió su vista a la castaña, quién lo miraba de manera altanera –Quiero que tome todas sus cosas y salga de esta Academia, está expulsada.

Akiho se sorprendió, pero pronto una sonrisa cursó sus labios.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos – ¿Otra vez me culpa porque está loca haya intentado golpearme?

Disculpe teniente pero no voy a irme, hablaré con el Coronel porque esto es ¡Tremendamente injusto!

-No estoy expulsándola porque Akiho la haya golpeado, la expulso porque no mantiene el respeto con sus tenientes Se lo dije muchas veces Kinomoto.

-No me interesa, es arbitrario y lo sabe. Además no me está expulsando por esto, lo está haciendo por miedo.

Shaoran se le quedó viendo sorprendido. Akiho no entendía qué pasaba pero algo en el rostro del ambarino cambió.

-Akiho, déjanos solos- Pidió Shaoran.

-No voy a irme Shaoran, esta novata cree que…

-¡Akiho sal de la oficina ahora!

Akiho aguantó las ganas de llorar, se dio la vuelta y salió dando un portazo.

Shaoran se acercó interesado a la castaña.

-A ver señorita sabelotodo ¿Por qué tendría que tener miedo? ¿Le temo a usted?

-Sí, le teme a lo que siente cerca de mí. Y una vez más, me demuestra que es un cobarde Li.

Shaoran apretó la mandíbula y luego sonrío.

-Mire novata creo que tiene demasiado aire de superioridad. Usted no me causa absolutamente nada, solo pena porque no pudo lograr su objetivo.

-¿Y cuál sería mi objetivo?

-Supongo que salir de aquí ¿Para eso ingresó, o no? Además, déjeme decirle que hay un montón de mujeres bastante más atractivas que usted en la Academia- La observó de pies a cabeza y sonrío.

-Sí puede ser- Sakura se acercó un poco más -Pero ninguna le causa lo mismo que yo.

¿Por qué tenía que reaccionar así? Estaba expulsándola y en vez de haberlo mandado al diablo trataba de seducirlo. Realmente esa arpía sabía jugar sus cartas de manera correcta, porque él podía intentar ser fuerte frente a ella, pero lo que le pasaba realmente, era tema aparte.

¿Cómo sería saborear sus labios por primera vez? ¡Demonios! Era la parte del rostro de la castaña que más llamaba su atención, eran rosados y carnosos.

Comenzó a acercarse aún más, fundido en la respiración intermitente de la ojiverde, ella lo observaba con anhelo sería que pese a los insultos y peleas ¿También se sentía atraída por él?

-¿Por qué hace esto Kinomoto?- Susurró junto a su boca.

-Porque quiero que reconozca que no le soy indiferente y que pueden haber mil mujeres más, pero esto solo le pasa conmigo.

Shaoran suspiró y bajó la cabeza, tuvo un momento para pensar y se alejó de ella. Era el demonio en persona y debía ser fuerte, tomó su cabello y lo despeinó.

Estaba en una nebulosa difícil de descifrar esa mocosa tenía razón, le atraía fuertemente, era como un imán.

Sakura protestó internamente, se sorprendió de querer con tanta fuerza que él la besara.

-Kinomoto esto no es sano, la Academia prohíbe todo tipo de acercamiento entre un teniente y un novato. Lo mejor es terminar con esto y dejarlo hasta aquí.

-¿Qué cosa? Entre nosotros no ha pasado nada emocional o ¿Tiene miedo que si me quedo eso no siga siendo así?

-Deje de confundirme. La decisión ya está tomada.

-Sabe que es completamente infundado. La teniente Yamamoto comenzó a golpearme, eso es una locura por donde se le mire. En verdad necesito hablar con el Coronel.

-No haga las cosas más difíciles, para mí también lo es.

-No mienta Li, con esta decisión para usted todo se simplifica, me saca de en medio, queda bien con su amiguita y todos felices ¡Excepto yo! Soy la única real perjudicada.

-Ya basta, le ruego que salga de mi oficina y vaya a arreglar sus cosas.

Sakura no quiso discutir más, acató la orden y salió echa una fiera.

Eriol la vio salir y se puso de pie, Akiho no quiso hablar con él y al parecer Sakura tampoco lo haría. Entró a la oficina de Shaoran, éste miraba hacia la ventana.

-¿La expulsaste?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Te parece poco haber agredido a una teniente?

-Shaoran yo estaba ahí, no digas que no sabes quién comenzó todo.

-No importa quién lo comenzó, importa los involucrados.

-No es justo y lo sabes. No lo hiciste por esto, encontraste una buena excusa para sacarte una espina del trasero. Sakura te ha traído bastantes problemas y no solo por su mala conducta.

Te atrae y no quieres admitirlo.

-Eriol de verdad, estoy cansado, no quiero seguir hablando de esto. En cualquier momento el nuevo Coronel vendrá a pedirme explicaciones de por qué la carrera masculina no se llevó a cabo. Además no me extrañaría que ya supiera la escena de las señoritas.

-¿Coronel nuevo? No me habías comentado nada.

-Sí, llegó un tipo nuevo con aires de superioridad, otra presión y además se parece a ti, no sabe tocar una puerta.

Eriol sonrío –Bueno amigo espero que no te arrepientas de esto. Voy a despedirme de Sakura.

Salió de la oficina y Shaoran suspiró, no estaba seguro de la decisión que había tomado, la verdad ya no estaba seguro de nada. No quería estar cerca a esa bruja revoltosa pero tampoco quería alejarla, era una confusión constante.

Volvió a sacudir la cabeza ¿Qué debía hacer?

Lágrimas de dolor recorrían las mejillas de la amatista, había logrado tomarle mucho cariño a Sakura y le dolía que todo hubiese terminado así, era su única amiga real y compañera fiel.

-No llores Tommy, ya verás cómo encuentras a otra amiga en poco tiempo. Eres dulce y comprensiva, sería una idiotez no quererte.

Tomoyo sonrío mientras ayudaba a Sakura a armar su maleta. Tomó algunas cosas del armario y cayó un cuadro con una foto enmarcada, eran un hombre y una mujer, ella era muy hermosa y él bastante atractivo.

-¿Quiénes son?

-Son mis padres, murieron cuando yo era muy pequeña- Dijo la ojiverde nostálgica –Casi no los recuerdo.

Tocaron a la puerta y asomó la cabeza del teniente Hiragizawa.

-Señorita Kinomoto, supe la estupidez que cometió Shaoran y créame que lo siento mucho.

-No se preocupe teniente. Ya todo está dicho- Respondió enojada la castaña.

Estaba demasiado aireada, ese mono chino no había escuchado razones y la había echado como un perro a la calle, los mismos recuerdos y la misma sensación la azotaron sin piedad, como cuando era una niña y sentía que nadie la querría nunca. Jamás fue fácil ser huérfana.

-Déjeme despedirme como corresponde- Eriol abrió los brazos.

Sakura sonrío y lo abrazo, había sido un buen aliado, esperaba que tuviera éxito en todo.

-Muchas gracias por todo teniente.

-De nada, le deseo toda la suerte del mundo.

Sakura sonrío, Eriol desvió la vista hacia Tomoyo y algo en su pecho dolió, la morena estaba llorando.

-Señorita Daidoji ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Quiere que vayamos por un vaso de agua?

Tomoyo asintió, no podía articular palabra, estaba muy afectada.

-Sí Tommy ve, yo esperaré aquí.

Ambos morenos salieron y la castaña se sentó en su cama. Sería difícil cambiar toda la rutina, ya casi se había acostumbrado a levantar temprano, extrañaría ese estúpido lugar, después de todo había logrado hacerse un nombre ahí, sentía que encajaba como pocas veces.

Tomó el retrato de sus padres y una traicionera lágrima bajó por su mejilla ¿Cómo sería su vida si ellos estuvieran vivos? ¿Si tuviera una familia normal, alguien con quién reír, un regazo en el cual llorar, un abrazo en el cual cobijarse?

Otra lágrima bajó rápidamente y se estrelló en el cuadro.

Había llorado tantas veces que ya no podía contarlas y cuando pensaba que esa pena mermaría y podría comenzar a vivir de nuevo, todo volvía al pasado para atormentarla.

Nunca la había tratado mal pero ¿Qué diría él? No había pensado en eso…

De pronto la puerta se abrió para cerrarse casi de inmediato.

Sakura levantó la vista y limpiando el resto de agua salada en su rostro, se puso de pie furiosa.

-¿Qué carajo está haciendo aquí? Acaso no le bastó con echarme como un animal a la calle, además viene a…

Las palabras se esfumaron como humo de cigarrillo, porque así debía ser.

La castaña abrió los ojos debido a la sorpresa para pronto cerrarlos y hundirse en la sensación, él estaba ahí, al fin había decidido salvarla de toda esa mierda.

Soltó la respiración para volver a inhalar su aroma, cruzó los brazos por su cuello y dejó de tener conciencia ¿Cómo alguien podía transportarla así solo con un beso?

Shaoran estaba besándola y aunque sabía que todo era imposible y una tortura, valía la pena vivirla.

**_Notas de la Autora:_**

**_Uff esto cada vez se pone mejor hay muchas intrigas que develar ¿Qué pasara?_**

**_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._**

**_Al principio hice referencia a una canción de Lucybell llamada "Hoy soñé" me inspiró para este capítulo._**

**_¡Besos!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_**Hola mis queridos, quiero agradecer infinitamente la recepción de esta historia. Me falta escribir los capítulos con más detalles pero ya tengo todo el contenido central y me ha encantado el resultado.**_

_**Espero que todos se encuentren muy bien, espero también sus comentarios y si les va gustando. A mí me encanta.**_

_**Capítulo IV: Verdades difíciles de aceptar.**_

-¿Ya se siente mejor?- Preguntó el moreno.

-Sí, muchas gracias. Me da tristeza que Sakura se vaya de esta forma, no es justo. Nos habíamos vuelto buenas amigas- Comentó cabizbaja la morena.

-Lo sé, creo que Akiho lo hizo a propósito, sabe que Shaoran no toleraría una actitud así en una novata, y es muy fácil provocar a Sakura.

-Sí, tiene bastante carácter-Sonrío la amatista.

-No me gusta verla triste señorita Daidoji, ya verá que todo se arreglará.

-¿Pero cómo podría? Sakura está expulsada.

-Aún falta la autorización del Coronel, seria nuestra última esperanza.

Tomoyo miró al moreno con ilusión, tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

Abrió los ojos perezosamente ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Se había teletrasportado de un lugar a otro?

No, simplemente había tenido un sueño. Se reincorporó en la cama y pudo ver la foto de sus padres, se había dormido con el cuadro abrazado en su regazo.

Suspiró… sus sueños cada vez eran más reales, acarició sus labios y aún el calor del beso los embriagaba. Bueno, debiese estar acostumbrada ¿Desde cuándo la vida era fácil para Sakura Kinomoto? Jamás lo había sido y no tenía por qué empezar a serlo ahora.

Tocaron suavemente.

-¡Adelante!

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre alto y de expresión dura.

Sakura se sorprendió, era el mismo que estaba con el teniente Li en su oficina, al que llamó coronel, el que le pareció tan familiar y el que tenía la culpa de su desvelo la noche anterior.

Se puso de pie rápidamente.

-Kinomoto, me ha llegado esto- Extendió una hoja hacia Sakura.

Sakura lo tomó y leyendo el contenido pudo divisar la autorización de expulsión, estaba firmada por el teniente Li pero faltaba la firma del Coronel.

La castaña lo miró sin comprender.

-No voy a firmarlo así que puede estar tranquila, voy a darle una segunda oportunidad, Li va a matarme pero lo puedo soportar, lo que sí trate de comportarse- Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Por qué hace esto Coronel?

-Porque no me parece una mala muchacha, creo que tiene bastante potencial, he podido estudiar su hoja de vida y puede aportar bastante a esta Academia. Es ágil en deportes y por lo que he oído muy buena en combate. De hecho me sorprende que supere a una Instructora en esa área.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos ¿Qué se traía ese hombre?

-¿No me cree Kinomoto?

-Sé que puedo estar siendo insolente pero la verdad no, ni una palabra.

El Coronel Akiyama sonrío… No esperaba menos de ella. No tenía un pelo de tonta, desvió su mirada y la garganta se le secó. En la cama estaba la fotografía que él hubiese querido conservar ¿De dónde la había obtenido?

Sakura siguió la mirada del Coronel y frunció el ceño ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

-Bueno Kinomoto, la dejo y solo diré que tengo mis razones para no enviarla a casa.

El moreno salió dejando a una Sakura muy confundida ¿Por qué ese hombre la hacía sentir de esa manera?

-Sakura.

¿Sería que la conocía de alguna parte? Pero si algo así llegaba a suceder estaba completamente pérdida, todos sus planes arruinados y muchas preguntas que contestar.

-¡Sakura!- El grito de Tomoyo la retornó al planeta tierra, debía dejar de desvariar así.

Dirigió la mirada a Tomoyo y Eriol que la miraban preocupados.

-¿Le pasa algo señorita Kinomoto?- Preguntó el moreno.

-Sí… me quedo-Contestó la castaña con una gran sonrisa.

Shaoran estaba sentado en su escritorio, trataba de avanzar en sus informes policiales pero sencillamente era imposible, incluso cuando ya la había despachado seguía ahí ¿Hasta cuándo dejaría de pensar en ella? Bueno seguramente era pasajero, en cuanto las cosas volvieran a retomar su curso él volvería a su ajetreo habitual y todo acabaría.

Realmente necesitaba apoyo con esto de la policía, era demasiada información para una sola persona. Con las olimpiadas no había tenido tiempo de conversar con Eriol y comparar sus puntos de vista.

Lanzó el lápiz que sostenía en la mesa, las cosas se estaban complicando más de lo esperado.

Suspiró y levantó la vista para ver al Coronel Akiyama parado en la puerta, definitivamente este tipo era igual a Eriol, un impertinente.

-Li, venía a devolverle la hoja que me pasó hace un rato.

-Claro Coronel- Shaoran se acercó y tomó el papel.

-Pero aquí no está su firma. Es necesario para que Kinomoto quede expulsada.

-Lo sé y por eso no la firmé.

-No entiendo- Dijo el ambarino molesto, poniéndose de pie.

-Bueno Li verá, no por nada he llegado a este cargo a una edad tan temprana. Creo que usted me entiende, porque le pasó lo mismo. Tengo buen instinto y Kinomoto tiene excelente aptitudes, puede servir de mucho en todas nuestras pretensiones.

-El primer requisito que deben cumplir los alumnos es el respeto Coronel, y lamentablemente esta novata no sabe lo que eso significa, no solamente se ha dedicado a desafiarme, también se ha trenzado a golpes en dos ocasiones con su superior.

-Mire Li, no pienso discutir con usted mis razones pero no voy a firmar esa hoja, Kinomoto se queda y es mi respuesta definitiva.

-O sea que puedo deducir sus razones. Disculpando mi entrometimiento Coronel pero ¿Le gusta esa novata?

-¡No sea insolente Teniente, póngase en su lugar! No voy a permitir que cuestione mis decisiones. ¡Usted no está aquí para eso y espero que la carrera masculina se lleve a cabo mañana a primera hora!- Exclamó colérico el moreno.

Shaoran apretó la mandíbula, estaba empezando a odiar que ese tipo fuera su superior.

-Disculpe Coronel, no fue mi intención.

-Espero que no vuelva a repetirse. No pienso poner en duda con usted mi jerarquía y mucho menos quiero que vuelva a insinuar que tengo intereses amorosos por una novata.

Buenas tardes Li.

El Coronel salió dando un portazo.

Shaoran suspiró, cuando creía que las cosas tomarían un rumbo favorable para él, se engañaba rotundamente ¡Maldito fuera el día que esa chiquilla había pisado la Academia! Había puesto su vida de cabeza. Tenía un mal presentimiento, ojalá y se equivocara.

Tomó sus documentos, los guardó y salió hecho una fiera de la oficina. Ya lo escucharía esa mocosa insolente, y que ahora además, tenía santos en la corte.

-Shaoran amigo…

-Ahora no Eriol tengo algo que hacer.

Eriol se quedó con la palabra en la boca, lo mejor era seguir a ese torbellino, lo más probable es que se hubiese enterado de la decisión de Akiyama.

-¡Sakura, me alegro tanto! Pero cuéntame ¿Cómo fue que no te expulsaron?

-No lo sé Tommy, creo que al Coronel le caigo bien, todo lo contrario a esa bestia china.

-¡Daidoji!- La voz grave del castaño inundó la habitación, ambas chicas saltaron de la sorpresa.

-Salga inmediatamente, tengo que hablar con Kinomoto.

Tomoyo dirigió una mirada preocupada a la ojiverde y salió del cuarto.

Sakura pudo estudiar la expresión del teniente, estaba colérico eso podía verse a kilómetros de distancia. Sus hombros estaban rígidos y por un momento su sueño le nubló la mente. Recordó la sensación de ese beso, ese beso que aunque fuese falso había significado tanto para ella. Carraspeó intentando persuadir sus sentidos, debía poner en orden sus pensamientos si no el castaño la encontraría con la guardia baja.

-Así que además de prepotente, irrespetuosa y desafiante ¿Tiene relaciones prohibidas dentro de la Academia?

¿Por qué rayos tenía que ser tan idiota? ¿Leía un manual o algo así?

-No sé a qué se refiere teniente.

-¿Ah no? Entonces puede explicarme ¿Por qué el Coronel que lleva a cargo un mínimo tiempo, tiene interés por usted?

-Debería preguntárselo a él ¿No cree? Estoy cansada, ha sido un día muy desafortunado así que si no le importa, le pido que salga de mi habitación.

-Sí me importa bastante, solo vine a dejarle en claro que a mí nadie me ve la cara, y ¡Que no voy a descansar hasta sacarla de este lugar!

-¡Puede llevarse sus amenazas al infierno teniente!- Sakura caminó hacia la puerta con la intención de abrirla y que Li saliese por ella, en cambio Shaoran tenía otros planes la agarró del brazo y la acercó a centímetros de él.

Sakura forcejeó para intentar liberarse pero le fue imposible, ese mono chino tenía la fuerza de un huracán.

-Escúcheme bien Kinomoto, no va a terminar el año en esta Academia y cuando acabe con usted va a desear no haber nacido. Quiero que me diga ahora ¿Qué tiene con el Coronel?

Sakura esbozó una pequeña sonrisa –Ahora entiendo… todo esto no es porque yo lo tenga hastiado o por lo que pasó con Yamamoto, todo esto es porque está celoso ¿Cierto?

Shaoran estrechó el agarre y la ojiverde emitió un leve quejido de dolor.

-¡Cállese o no respondo!

-¿Qué? Me va a golpear ahora, recuerde que no pudo conmigo en el combate, no sería muy ético que un teniente se vaya contra una novata ¡Sería mal visto Li!

Los gritos se escuchaban por todo el corredor, Eriol llegó rápidamente para calmar a una afectada Tomoyo. Entraba o esos dos se sacaban los ojos.

Shaoran recorrió el rostro de la castaña, todo lo que tenía de fascinante lo tenía de bocaza. Se detuvo en sus labios ¿Cómo la parte más atractiva en ella podía volverse un arma letal en tan poco tiempo? ¡Demonios la deseaba demasiado! Deseaba domar ese espíritu rebelde y altanero, que se rebajara hasta tenerla a sus pies, que el fuego desprenderte de su cuerpo la consumiera por completo, deseaba tomarla en ese mismo instante.

Sus respiraciones se mezclaban debido al enojo presente en ambos, eran un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

La tomó fuertemente de la cintura con el brazo libre, obligando a que esos orbes esmeraldas se fundieran en el ámbar de su mirada.

Se acercó aún más y aspiró el aroma a flores que desprendía su piel, además olía exquisito ¡Endemoniada bruja! Lo tenía completamente hechizado.

Sakura ya no podía pensar, toda parte de su cerebro se había nublado a causa de las sensaciones que el castaño provocaba en ella, se sentía atrapada, vencida ya no tenía más razones para pelear. Odiaba a Li con toda su alma, era arrogante, narcisista y engreído pero aun así algo en el interior de su ser la invitaba a dejarse llevar por los sentimientos que estaba experimentando.

Sentirse acorralada y atrapada jamás le gustó, si hubiese sido otra persona lo habría alejado de inmediato pero no podía, no tenía fuerzas para rechazarlo cuando hace unos momentos había soñado con ese momento.

Ella podía ser despistada pero el teniente iba a besarla, sus ojos y gestos se lo gritaban en silencio.

-Shaoran, creo que es su…

Las palabras de Eriol se atoraron en su garganta, Li soltó a la castaña como si quemara y ambos se sonrojaron furiosamente. Tomoyo se dejó ver detrás del teniente.

Eriol sonrío y dirigió una mirada burlona a su amigo.

-¡Vaya y yo pensando intervenir antes de que se mataran!

-Cállate Eriol, solo estábamos… hablando- Shaoran miró a Sakura que aún no levantaba la vista, se sentía demasiado avergonzada ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Claro hablando… forma particular de hablar ¿No creen?

-Es mejor que me vaya, recuerde lo que le dije Kinomoto- Esta vez ambas miradas se cruzaron.

Sakura no respondió, aún estaba tratando de calmar el latido de su corazón, en cualquier momento explotaría.

-Siento haber interrumpido señorita Kinomoto.

-No interrumpió nada teniente Hiragizawa, solo estábamos hablando.

-Sakura no soy tonto y si no saben encausar esto, se va a descontrolar.

Sakura le devolvió la mirada, confundida.

¿Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando? ¡Iba a besarla por Dios! ¿Y si Eriol no hubiese entrado?

Tenía que hacer algo, todo esto se estaba saliendo de control, él no podía ceder ante los encantos de esa novata, estaba terminantemente prohibido y él lo sabía mejor que nadie.

-¡Rayos!

-Deja de torturarte Shaoran, vas a pasarlo mal hasta el día en que lo admitas- El ojiazul hizo su aparición en ese momento.

-¿Admitir qué?

-Creo que lo sabes mejor que yo, esa chica te está volviendo loco.

-Obvio que sí, es una insolente.

-No es eso amigo mío, te está volviendo loco porque te atrae y no lo quieres aceptar.

Shaoran suspiró cansado por primera vez el idiota de su amigo tenía razón, eso era lo que le complicaba quería alejarla por ese motivo la expulsó, pero ahora debería luchar no solo con su rebeldía sino también con todo lo que esa chiquilla le ocasionaba, no le era indiferente y eso lo enfurecía. Además, de solo imaginarla con Akiyama perdía el control, ella estaba en lo cierto, había enloquecido de celos en solo imaginarla con ese tipo.

-No sé qué me está pasando pero voy a cortarlo de raíz.

-¿A qué te refieres?- El moreno frunció el ceño intrigado.

-Necesito distraerme, a lo mejor esa novata tiene razón y me falta compañía.

-¿Estás pensando en salir con alguien?

-Sí… no sería malo, podría despejar mi mente y olvidarme de todo esto.

-Shaoran, estás en un error.

-Shaoran, Eriol ¿Qué tal?

-Akiho que gusto verte ¿Qué harás esta noche?

Eriol volvió a fruncir el ceño, Shaoran estaba loco si pensaba hacer lo que él creía.

-Nada ¿Por qué?

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?

El corazón de Akiho se detuvo, al fin lo que solo había imaginado en sueños se volvía realidad… Shaoran Li estaba invitándola a salir.

Sonrío alegremente –Claro Shaoran ¿Dónde vamos?

-No lo sé, esta noche tú eliges.

-Bueno entonces voy a cambiarme y nos vemos en un rato.

-Claro, yo haré lo mismo.

-¿Paso por tu oficina?

-Sí, te espero aquí.

Akiho comenzó a caminar en dirección a las habitaciones. Eriol movió la cabeza en claro signo de desaprobación.

-Shaoran no puedo creerlo, Akiho no siente solo amistad por ti, lo sabes hace años.

-Por lo mismo, es la manera más rápida de salir de todo esto- Contestó el castaño cruzándose de brazos.

-Por Dios ¿Viste su rostro? Akiho te ama y si no sientes lo mismo la vas a hacer sufrir.

-Bueno puedo darme la oportunidad, tal vez si la conozco más puede que llegue a sentir algo.

-¿Algo, qué llegues a sentir algo?

-Vamos Eriol lo has hecho infinitas veces, no tengo que recordártelo.

-Pero no con alguien que me ama y menos porque estoy sintiendo atracción por otra mujer. Entiende que puedes perder mucho.

-No me interesa el costo, tengo que sacarme a esa novata de la cabeza, aunque sea lo último que haga.

Akiho entró a su habitación suspirando esperanzada ¿Al fin el amor de su vida se habría dado cuenta? Ella y Shaoran hacían una hermosa pareja, lo amaba y con el tiempo estaba segura de que él sentiría lo mismo, se encargaría de que así fuese.

Se vistió sugerentemente con un vestido negro ajustado y maquilló sus mejillas, con todos los problemas que esa novata le había acarreado ni tiempo de arreglarse tenía.

Se miró al espejo y complementó su estilo con un perfume francés que su abuela fallecida le había comprado.

Salió de la habitación y lo primero que vio fue a esa arpía castaña.

-Vaya Kinomoto ¿Aún no terminas de despedirte?

-Bueno Yamamoto para su información, no me expulsaron así que va a tener que seguir soportándome por bastante tiempo.

Akiho se sorprendió, se suponía que Shaoran había sacado a esa idiota de la Academia ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Se había arrepentido?

-Veo que tienes más vidas que un gato Kinomoto.

-Así es- Sonrío burlista la castaña.

-Yo que tú no me alegraría tanto… ya sabes el que ríe último, ríe mejor.

-Akiho ¿Estás lista?

Ambas desviaron la vista hacia Shaoran, como pocas veces se dejaba ver sin el uniforme, vestía vaqueros y una camiseta ajustada de color negro.

Sakura se quedó perpleja, últimamente la presencia del chino estaba causando estragos en ella, lo mejor sería empezar a ignorarlo y alejarse, sabía perfectamente lo que le esperaba si se le ocurría enredarse con él.

-Sí, estoy lista ¿Vamos?

Shaoran le dirigió una mirada indiferente a la ojiverde y ofreció su brazo para que Akiho se tomara de él.

-Perdón pero que yo sepa no estamos en Halloween ¿Dónde sería la fiesta de disfraces y horror?

Akiho entrecerró los ojos –No sea impertinente Kinomoto, Shaoran y yo tenemos una cita.

-Les deseo buena noche, espero que al fin puedan desestresarse Tenientes, les hace mucha falta.

La castaña comenzó a caminar – ¡Ah casi lo olvido! tomen precauciones. No queremos un bebé en la Academia y por cierto Teniente Li, aquí a la vuelta creo que hay una residencial muy buena, algo acorde a Yamamoto.

Shaoran abrió los ojos como platos ¡Cómo se atrevía! Además sabía perfectamente del lugar que hablaba, eran unos potreros.

Akiho se abalanzó sobre la novata pero el brazo fuerte de Shaoran la detuvo.

-Akiho, no vale la pena.

La teniente Yamamoto ordenó su vestido y caminó delante de Shaoran. Este le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria a Sakura. Por un momento se imaginó saliendo de ahí no en compañía de la teniente sino que de la castaña delante de sus ojos, por ese efímero instante le pareció buen lugar el potrero, incluso hasta excitante.

Sacudió la cabeza para disolver ese pensamiento y caminó detrás de su amiga.

Sakura rechinó los dientes ¡Maldita embustera! Había logrado sacarlo a una cita ¿Y si en verdad terminabas juntos? O peor terminaban acostados, de solo imaginarlo se le apretaba el pecho, tenía que hacer algo.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué haces en estos lados?

-¡Ryu, pero qué gusto verte!- Al parecer su problema tendría solución.

Salieron a pasear por el patio, no había muchos lugares qué visitar pero Ryusuke era más interesante de lo que parecía. Le mostró una cabaña iluminada solo por la luz de la luna, que estaba situada a un costado de un camino escondido, dijo que algunos tenientes desataban sus pasiones en ese lugar ¿Él también lo haría?

¡Vamos Sakura, deja de pensar en ese mono chino, concéntrate en Ryu, es una excelente alternativa!

Conversaron largo rato, de hecho ya el tema Li había quedado atrás, siendo reemplazado por carcajadas y sonrisas coquetas.

-Sakura, quisiera hablar contigo sobre algo en particular- Dijo serio el chico.

-Dime- Contestó la ojiverde.

-No andaré con rodeos, me gustas. Me gustaste desde el primer momento en que te conocí, no soy un chico que tome estas cosas a la ligera si te lo preguntas. Me gustaría conocerte más, que me des una oportunidad.

Sakura suspiró. No podía mentir se lo imaginaba, Ryu no había optado por disimular la atracción hacia ella. Levantó la vista hacia la luna –Ryu, es complicado. No llevamos mucho tiempo aquí y estoy enfocada en otras cosas, me pareces un chico muy atractivo pero en este momento no busco ese tipo de relación con nadie.

-Entonces dame la oportunidad de conocernos mejor, sé que puedo lograr algo. Solo eso te pido.

-Está bien, pero no te prometo nada- La castaña sonrío.

Caminaron hacia el pasillo que separaba los corredores masculinos de los femeninos, ya era casi medianoche.

-Bueno señorita… espero que no vaya a convertirse en calabaza y arruinarme la noche.

Sakura carcajeó –Puede ser o ¿Prefieres los ratones?

-Bueno, espero que tengas buenas noches- Ryu la tomó del mentón y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. Sakura cerró los ojos esperando la misma sensación de su sueño o la que le produjo estar tan cerca del teniente pero no fue así, ni siquiera se acercaba.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un par de enamorados- Gritó la teniente Yamamoto -Mira Shaoran ¿No crees que hacen linda pareja?

El teniente Li no le sacaba los ojos de encima a Sakura, era una mirada cargada de resentimiento y furia contenida.

-¿Qué hacen a estas horas fuera de sus habitaciones novatos? ¿No saben que mañana a primera hora es la carrera masculina?

-Entonces ¿Qué hace usted fuera de la cama teniente? ¿Acaso no compite?-Replicó la castaña.

-No tengo por qué darle explicaciones Kinomoto, quiero que ambos vayan a sus habitaciones ¡Ahora!

-No tiene para qué gritar teniente, al parecer no le fue bien en su cita ¿Le salió muy cara la hora de compañía? Qué lástima que no lo satisficieran-Dijo la ojiverde mirando despectivamente a Akiho.

-Cállate Kinomoto que en ese caso ¡La única zorra aquí eres tú!- Gritó Yamamoto dando una bofetada en la mejilla de la castaña.

Sakura se abalanzó sobre ella y le jaló el cabello, la teniente intentó soltarse en vano.

-¡Akiho basta!- Shaoran se adelantó para tomar a su amiga, en tanto Ryu replicó lo mismo con Sakura.

-Quiero que todos vayan a su cuartos ahora, mañana hablaré con ustedes dos después de la carrera- Dijo el ambarino señalando con el dedo a Akiho y Sakura.

Shaoran se dejó caer de forma poco decorosa a la cama, estaba exhausto ¿Hasta cuándo tendría tantos problemas? Ese mes había sido tétrico, desde la entrada de los novatos todo se había descontrolado, no se equivocaba con el mal presentimiento cuando conoció a esa chiquilla, le había traído mil dificultades.

Y por otro lado el sentimiento de culpa que lo embargaba se debía a su brillante amigo de infancia ¿Cuándo fue que cometió el terrible error de volverse amigo de ese inglés de pacotilla? Siempre que podía lo martirizaba con sus comentarios ácidos y realistas.

¿Estaría bien intentar algo con Akiho? Ella tenía sentimientos hacia él, anhelaba un tipo de relación que estaba seguro no podría entregarle. Él no quería amarrarse, quería solo sacar ese gran deseo que lo embargaba cuando veía a esa bruja castaña pero y si… ¿No lo lograba?

Y por el contrario ¿Si se estaba equivocando?

¿Cuán difícil podría ser luchar en contra de sus instintos? Porque si de algo estaba seguro es que esa mujer le causaba infinitas ganas de llevarla a una cama.

Recordó su aroma y la visión de sus labios, rosados y carnosos… el calor de su cuerpo no se hizo esperar y junto con eso la parte masculina que lo delataba.

-¡Maldita mocosa!- Gritó cubriendo su rostro con la almohada.

-¿Aún despierto amigo?

-¿Qué haces aquí Eriol? Me asustaste.

-Vine por mi loción francesa… sabía que tú la habías tomado y ¿Aun sufriendo por Sakura? O ya te decidiste a engañar a Akiho- Eriol bebió de un vaso con agua.

-Ni la una ni la otra.

-¿Cómo estuvo la cita?

-Bien, bastante bien. Retomé el tema de la expulsión de Kinomoto, no había tenido la oportunidad de conversar con Akiho, algo así es grave. Si yo no hubiese estado a cargo lo más probable es que ella estuviera expulsada.

-¿Te das cuenta?

-¿De qué?

-Todo lo que haces gira en torno a ella, las peleas o discusiones, tu constante confusión, porque ella realmente te confunde Shaoran.

-Eriol no quiero volver a tocar ese asunto, Kinomoto es una alumna más y punto.

-Bueno… bueno, cambiando de tema ¿Has estudiado el informe policial?

-Sí, he podido avanzar un poco ¿Tú?

-Hay algo extraño en el caso Shaoran… Si ese tipo es tan difícil de atrapar ¿Por qué la policía no ha destinado a un infiltrado? Con toda esa red no sería tan difícil hacerlo.

-Yo me he preguntado lo mismo pero según el encargado no cuentan con los suficientes recursos, de hecho hace unos meses me ofrecí para hacerlo.

-¿Es una broma verdad? Sabes lo peligroso que podría ser, en ese caso lo mejor sería armar un equipo.

-No Eriol, lo ideal es que solo algunas personas manejemos esa información, se corren menos riesgos.

-Mmm… si es cierto y ¿Has pensado en la propuesta de Sakura?

-¿Cuál? ¿Esa locura de ser mi asistente? Por supuesto que no, no confío en ella. Prefiero que pase por sobre mi cadáver antes de inmiscuirla en mis asuntos.

Eriol sonrío, se despidió de su amigo y salió de la habitación.

Casi al llegar a su cuarto divisó un pequeño candelabro y una figura femenina. Siguió el destello de luz y se topó con la única persona que últimamente rondaba sus pensamientos.

-Señorita Daidoji ¿Qué hace levantada tan tarde?

-Teniente Hiragizawa, buenas noches. Tenía un poco de insomnio, hoy fue un día ajetreado.

-Comprendo ¿Tuvo miedo de perder a su amiga?

-Usted va a creer que soy una nerd pero en verdad nunca he tenido una amiga. Las chicas que solía conocer por mi familia jamás me parecieron interesantes, solo vivían lo que sus padres imponían. Siempre me pareció injusto seguir ese tipo de normas.

-No pienso eso de usted al contrario pienso que es una mujer muy valiente. En más de una ocasión enfrenté a mis padres por querer seguir mi propio camino, sé que no es fácil.

Tomoyo miró intensamente al moreno y sonrío.

-Muchas gracias teniente… es esperanzador saber que alguien vivió algo parecido y triunfó.

-No voy a mentirle señorita Daidoji, usted me parece una chica interesante y tengo muchos deseos de poder conocerla mejor.

Tomoyo se sorprendió, jamás imaginó que un hombre como él pudiese tener un interés distinto en ella que no fuera amistad.

Sonrío para sus adentros, también le encantaría poder conocerlo mejor.

-Pero teniente, usted sabe que las relaciones entre grados están prohibidas.

-Entonces salamos de aquí-Sonrío el moreno.

Tomoyo imitó el gesto, sabía que no era cierto pero al menos tenía la esperanza de que las cosas resultaran, solo esperaba que no fuera nada parecido al pasado…

Sakura estaba sentada en las gradas, era como repetir el día anterior, nuevamente tenía sueño pero esta vez no era debido al Coronel sino al teniente y a Ryu.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Sentía rabia e impotencia ¿Qué habría pasado en la cita de anoche? ¿Se habrán besado, habrán tenido relaciones?

En el fondo de su corazón esperaba que no y aunque sabía que no debía importarle irremediablemente lo hacía.

¡Le importaba demasiado!

-Sakura te estaba buscando- La dulce voz de Tomoyo hizo que se volteara.

-Salí antes, necesitaba tomar aire fresco.

-Lo noté ¿Te sientes bien? Pude escuchar que te quejabas en la noche.

El rostro de la castaña se encendió cual farolillo de navidad ¡Maldito subconsciente! Había vuelto a soñar con el teniente y al parecer ya su amiga estaba notando que no eran actos muy inocentes.

-¡Buenos días!- Saludó alegre Eriol.

Sakura suspiró, excelente momento para la aparición del ojiazul, no tenía ánimos de describir lo que Li le hacía en su propia cama

¡Demonios, necesitaba una ducha fría!

-¡Buenos días Teniente!-Respondieron ambas.

-¿Ya están listas para el espectáculo?

-¿Cuál espectáculo?- Preguntó curiosa la castaña.

-Ver correr a Shaoran, es el campeón regional de atletismo.

-Lo único que me faltaba que también se haga el hábil corriendo. Pues soy más rápida que él, se los aseguro- Contestó molesta Sakura.

Ambos morenos la quedaron viendo.

Los corredores se ubicaron frente a la pista, habían varias Academias y en el lugar de Seijo podía verse la melena desordenada y brillante del castaño. Su rostro demostraba concentración absoluta.

El silbato sonó y todos comenzaron a correr demostrando esfuerzo y determinación, había uno que sobresalía… Shaoran Li, varias chicas suspiraban al verlo pasar. La ojiverde pensó que realmente era rápido, ganó la carrera sin mucho esfuerzo ¿Cómo sería competir contra él?

Sakura se quedó sentada mientras que Tomoyo y Eriol bajaron a felicitarlo, Yamamoto ya había aparecido así que lo mejor era mantenerse al margen, bufó rodando los ojos en cuanto la vio ¿Se podía ser más arrastrada? Ella nunca había demostrado ese nivel de fuga cerebral, bueno excepto cuando se enamoró de Yue… pero eso era un tema aparte.

Se puso de pie dispuesta a salir de ese lugar.

-¡Shaoran felicidades! Lo hiciste estupendo-Felicitó Akiho.

-Sí amigo mío, eres más rápido que una bala.

El teniente esbozó esa maldita sonrisa, la que a ella le hacía perder el equilibrio. Los hoyuelos se dibujaron notoriamente en sus mejillas.

-Gracias- De pronto desvió la vista hacia la castaña y se volvió serio - Y usted Kinomoto ¿No me va a felicitar?

-Claro que sí teniente- Bajó rápidamente de las gradas y antes que cualquiera pudiera evitarlo besó la mejilla del ambarino.

Todos se quedaron mirando incrédulos.

Shaoran vio todo en cámara lenta y sintió el fuego arder en su interior en el momento que los labios femeninos tocaron su piel.

-Pero ¿Qué cree que hace Kinomoto?-Gritó Akiho exaltada.

Shaoran parpadeó un par de veces, no podía creer la reacción de esa novata ¿Qué acaso se había vuelto loca? Estaba toda la Academia mirando, incluso el Coronel Akiyama, quién tenía cara de querer asesinarlo.

-Bueno él me preguntó si lo iba a felicitar. Ahora me voy a su oficina teniente, usted me citó ¿Recuerda?

Sakura comenzó a caminar aguantando la risa y dejando atrás un infierno desatado.

-¿Con que cita a las novatas en su oficina Li?-Touya Akiyama estaba furioso.

-¡Claro que no Coronel! No sé de qué habla esa chiquilla.

-¡A mi oficina inmediatamente Li!-El gritó casi deja sordos a varios. Realmente Shaoran se había metido en un embrollo.

Comenzó a caminar detrás del Coronel, este tipo era un energúmeno, quizás qué castigo le impondría.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

-Bueno Li, estoy esperando una explicación.

-¡Coronel esa mocosa me odia! Se la pasa provocándome por algo yo quería expulsarla.

-Mire Li, usted es una autoridad dentro de esta Academia no me diga que no puede controlar a una novata, por favor. Sé que es capaz de eso y más- La pesada mano del moreno golpeaba la mesa de su escritorio.

-Sí pero ella no me respeta, usted vio lo que hizo delante de todo el mundo, ayer se trenzó a golpes con sus superior ¿Qué tendría que hacer para que logremos sacarla de aquí? ¿Provocar un accidente? ¿O algo peor?

-Tener una relación con un superior por ejemplo y espero que después de esa demostración de cariño este no sea el caso Li ¡Espero que no me esté ocultando otra cosa!

-Coronel lo hizo a propósito, sabía que algo así podría traerme grandes problemas, esa chiquilla no entiende ¡La quiero fuera de este lugar!

-Pues lo siento Li, no voy a darle en el gusto para solucionarle la vida ¡Póngase firme y demuestre por qué rayos está aquí!

Shaoran bufó molesto y salió dando un portazo. Poco le importaba otra reprimenda de ese gorila, pero esa arpía infeliz iba a escucharlo.

Se dirigió a su oficina esperaba encontrarla afuera, sino le tocaría buscarla por toda la Academia.

Gracias al cielo así fue, Kinomoto estaba silbando de lo más relajada en las sillas de recepción.

-¿Muy relajada no? Entré a mi oficina inmediatamente Kinomoto.

-Claro teniente.

¡Se estaba burlando de él!

Shaoran inspiró, necesitaba calmarse, tenía ganas de golpearla y eso no era lógico para nadie.

Se sentó en la silla e indicó con la mano que Sakura tomara asiento enfrente de él.

-Quiero que me diga ¿Por qué lo hizo Kinomoto?

-¿Hacer qué?

-No siga tomándome el pelo porque en verdad me está costando controlarme… Usted sabía perfectamente lo que conseguiría con un gesto como ese ¿Quiere hacerme quedar mal con mis superiores? ¿Ahora el plan es que me saquen a mí de aquí?

-No teniente, solo hice lo que usted me pidió… ¡Lo felicité!-Respondió la castaña cruzándose de brazos despreocupada.

-¡Ya basta Kinomoto!- La paciencia no era una virtud de Shaoran Li, se paró como una fiera y rodeó el escritorio para tomar del brazo a la ojiverde y obligarla a ponerse de pie.

-Dígame ¿Qué quiere? ¿Por qué no me deja en paz de una vez? ¡Desde que llegó me ha traído solo problemas!

-Porque quiero que sucumba ante sus emociones, que se altere a un nivel inimaginable, que desee no haberme conocido o ¿Usted cree que todas las amenazas le saldrían baratas? ¡Me ha hecho la vida imposible desde que entré a este lugar no crea que no lo noto, intentó sacarme de aquí de una manera totalmente injusta!- Sin poder evitarlo los ojos de la castaña se llenaron de lágrimas

–Estoy harta de que me juzgue… sin siquiera conocerme- Bajó la vista terminando la frase con un susurro apenas audible.

Shaoran lentamente dejó de ejercer fuerza en ella, dejó caer su brazo y se dio la vuelta. Había podido notar el dolor en sus palabras ¿En verdad había sido tan duro? Es que en su interior sabía lo que pasaría si la dejaba entrar, lo que sentía por ella se debatía entre el odio y el deseo pero ¿Qué pasaría si eso cambiaba? Si lograba conocerla y terminaba hechizado en sus encantos, era su carrera o una prominente relación amorosa, no podía permitirlo… había luchado tanto por llegar donde estaba que no era justo.

-Lo siento, Teniente.

Algo en su interior se removió ¡Demonios! Si tan solo con esa expresión lograba que se olvidara de todo ¿Qué podría lograr con algo más?

Se volteó y dirigió la mirada a una sonrojada castaña. Ella había bajado la vista y se notaba incómoda.

En el fondo no quería una relación así, prefería seguir odiándola, si cedía ella podría conseguir todo lo que se propusiera y él no sería capaz de negárselo.

Deseaba que su cuerpo se separara de su cerebro… a veces la parte emocional lo manejaba y hacía cosas estúpidas como en ese momento, se acercó a la castaña y le levantó el mentón para obligar a mirarlo.

Sakura fijó los ojos en él y el tiempo dejó de avanzar.

-No me hable así, prefiero que me odie con el alma… que me deteste y me deseé lo peor.

-¿Por qué?-Susurró bajito la ojiverde.

-Porque si no es así, ambos tenemos demasiado que perder.

-Y ¿Nada que ganar?- Preguntó la ojiverde.

Shaoran guardó silencio… ella siempre lograba enmudecerlo.

-Usted sabe qué es lo mejor.

-A veces me canso de imaginar ¿Qué pasaría si?

A Shaoran le estaba costando demasiado trabajo controlarse… deseaba besarla, tomar por fin esos labios que lo llamaban a gritos, saborear el encanto sublime de su boca y perderse entre sus brazos pero simplemente no podía… dio un paso atrás y volteó mirando por la ventana. Despeinó aún más su cabello si era posible y suspiró contrariado.

-¿Quiere que me vaya?

Esa era la pregunta exacta ¿Realmente quería que se fuera? No, no y mil putas veces ¡NO!

-Sí, señorita Kinomoto creo que es lo mejor.

-En serio me alegro de que haya ganado, es muy veloz. Espero que algún día me dé la oportunidad de enfrentarlo.

-Qué ¿Ahora también le dicen el rayo McQueen?-Dijo burlisto el castaño volteándose.

-Teniente Li… Tengo muchas virtudes pero también puedo ser una caja de pandora cuando me lo propongo creo que ha podido notarlo.

-Me he dado cuenta y si es tan rápida ¿Por qué no se inscribió en la carrera femenina?

Menos mal ya todo estaba menos tenso, la atracción sexual había bajado y al menos podían conversar de forma cordial.

-Porque no quise, prefiero competir en combate.

-Eso es mañana, entonces le deseo suerte.

-La suerte es para perdedores teniente. Aunque no me quejo si me da algún incentivo- La castaña alzó la ceja divertida y coquetamente.

Shaoran sonrío moviendo la cabeza.

-Ya basta Kinomoto, lo mejor es que vuelva a su habitación, ya es casi hora de almuerzo y en la tarde hay más actividades de competencia.

-Bueno teniente pero ¿Me permite un último gesto de paz?

-¿No va a intentar nada extraño? ¿Cómo matarme o golpearme el rostro?

-¡Prometido!- Sonrío entusiasta la ojiverde, cruzando los dedos por detrás de sí.

-Está bien.

Sakura se acercó y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla del castaño.

-Ups lo siento, tenía los dedos cruzados. El de hace un rato fue para provocarlo, ahora es para empezar desde cero.

Sakura dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

-¡Kinomoto!

Se volteó a mirarlo.

-Buen día.

-Buen día teniente Li.

Se tocó la mejilla y sonrío como un estúpido porque realmente eso era, se suponía que iba a reprenderla y castigarla por haber hecho semejante espectáculo delante de toda la Academia pero no, solo se había dedicado a controlarse para no comerla a besos en su oficina, ya podía imaginar a la castaña sentada en la mesa y con bastante menos ropa.

Negó con la cabeza y fue a abrir la venta… necesitaba aire y que fuera bien frío.

Luego de ese acercamiento Sakura no había tenido la oportunidad de volver a verlo, al parecer el teniente estaba evitándola. Lo único que le faltaba, que ahora Li hiciera como si ella no existiera ¿Qué bicho le había picado? Incluso prefería que fuera odioso e idiota a que la ignorara.

-¿Vas a tomar notas Sakura? Desde ayer estás muy distraída- Preguntó preocupada Tomoyo.

-¡Buenos días novatos!

La voz del Coronel había dejado a la castaña con la palabra en la boca.

Todos se pusieron de pie y devolvieron el saludo. También estaban el teniente Li y Hiragizawa.

¿Por qué cada día se volvía más guapo? ¿Acaso tenía pactos con Afrodita? Sus ojos se toparon con los ámbares y no pudo sostener la vista, él siempre quería ver a través de ella.

No podía evitarlo, el teniente la ponía terriblemente nerviosa.

-Quiero dejarlos cordialmente invitados a las competencias de combate que se desarrollarán el día de hoy a eso de las 6. Especialmente la femenina.

Varios compañeros, el coronel y ambos tenientes dirigieron su vista a la ojiverde quién se sonrojo debido a la atención equiparada. Ryu también la miraba y le guiñó un ojo.

Al parecer el chino lo notó y bufó cruzándose de brazos, Eriol solo sonrío.

-Además quiero comunicarles que si salimos bien parados en estas Olimpiadas la Academia realizará un viaje con todos los gastos pagados a algún lugar que nosotros, como superiores elegiremos.

Se escucharon varios murmullos de alegría en el salón Tomoyo y Sakura compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

El Coronel comenzó a caminar hacia la castaña.

-Señorita Kinomoto, le deseo buena suerte. De usted depende nuestro triunfo como Institución, es la medalla que más espero.

Sakura se asombró por las palabras del coronel, sonrío y asintió con la cabeza.

El teniente Li estaba muy molesto ¿Por qué diablos ese fulano se tomaba ese tipo de atribuciones con Kinomoto? ¿Acaso en verdad había algo más entre ellos? ¿Sería que Kinomoto había usado algunas armas de seducción para no salir expulsada? Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

-Cálmate Shaoran- La mano de Eriol apretó el hombro del teniente. Este desvió la vista a su amigo relajando la postura y el semblante – ¡Así está mejor!- Susurró el moreno.

El coronel salió del salón y ambos tenientes lo siguieron.

-Li, Hiragizawa quiero que todo esté listo y dispuesto para la tarde. Kinomoto es nuestro as bajo la manga- Toya comenzó a caminar y Shaoran tuvo deseos de golpearlo ¿Cómo se atrevía? Estaba seguro de que Akiyama tenía bajas intenciones con Kinomoto. Y eso lo enardecía.

-Shaoran vas a tener que aprender a disimular mejor… se te nota a leguas de distancia que Kinomoto te interesa de otra forma, casi matas al Coronel con la mirada.

-No entiendo qué se traen esos dos y me molesta porque intenté expulsar a Kinomoto y ese tipo se opuso ¿Qué pasaría si en realidad están enredados? Eso sería gravísimo Eriol.

-Pasaría que te mueres de celos y listo.

-Cállate Eriol eso no es verdad, me refiero a que como Institución no podemos permitirlo.

-Quédate tranquilo que no creo que Kinomoto lo tome en cuenta, para ella solo existes tú.

-¿Cómo dices?- Preguntó alzando la ceja el castaño.

-Claro o me vas a decir que no te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira y que solo tus actos le interesan, se vuelve loca cuando la provocas.

-Estas desvariando Eriol, creo que no te tomaste la pastilla que sirve para ubicarse.

-¡Y tú no te tomaste la pastilla anti Sakurita!- Río de buena gana el moreno.

Shaoran apretó los puños y dando la media vuelta se fue por el pasillo.

Sakura había terminado el pre calentamiento, no quería arriesgarse a sufrir una lesión en combate, el coronel había sido claro y por alguna razón desconocida no quería fallarle. Ese hombre le provocaba sensaciones agradables y recuerdos que no dilucidaba del todo.

Creía bastante en la reencarnación y tal vez lo había conocido en otra vida.

-Kinomoto, veo que está bastante entusiasmada con su participación en las Olimpiadas Será por el ánimo que inyectó el coronel en usted o ¿Me equivoco?- Preguntó interesado Shaoran.

-Vaya teniente recordó que yo existía pues sí, se equivoca. Siempre he sido competitiva y no me gusta perder.

Shaoran desvió la vista y recorrió el cuerpo de la chica ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan atractiva? El sudor bajaba por su abdomen plano y adornaba sus pechos haciéndolos brillar. El castaño tragó pesado.

Sakura alzó una botella de agua y bebió delicadamente, eso hizo encender aún más los instintos del chino, quién seguía todos los movimientos de manera detallada.

-¿Por qué dice que recordé sus existencia?

-Porque desde ayer, ni siquiera me ha tomado en cuenta.

-¿Y eso le afecta, novata?

Sakura lo recorrió con la mirada y se aceró peligrosamente a él.

Shaoran dio un paso atrás -Espero que demuestre sus cualidades y logre vencer, como dijo el coronel de usted depende la victoria de la Academia.

Sakura sonrío complacida -¿Por qué se aleja de mí teniente? ¿Acaso lo pongo nervioso? Si quiere podemos replicar lo que pasó ayer aunque si me permite confesárselo, podríamos hacerlo más… interesante- Se aproximó aún más y se puso de puntillas, Shaoran era bastante más alto que ella.

Shaoran quiso empujarla y separarse pero su cuerpo no respondía, quería hacer tantas cosas con esa bruja maquiavélica que no tuvo la voluntad de moverse y salir de ahí.

-¿Qué paso ayer Shaoran?- La voz de Akiho interrumpió el cálido momento.

Sakura rodó los ojos, definitivamente esta mujer era una latosa. Siempre los detenía en los momentos más interesantes.

-Bueno los dejo, tengo que prepararme para combatir, espero que las contrincantes tengan mejor técnica y estado físico que las de aquí- Sakura recorrió a Akiho con la mirada de manera despectiva. La teniente apretó la mandíbula, esa novata estaba buscando que nuevamente la pusiera en su lugar. Sintió la mano de Shaoran en su hombro y desistió, definitivamente no era una buena idea. Ya bastante avergonzada se sentía de que Shaoran hubiese presenciado esos deplorables espectáculos.

Por enésima vez se prometió internamente que aquella tipa se las pagaría, de alguna forma lograría que Shaoran se interesara en ella, ella era la que tenía todo para hacerlo feliz, dirigió una mirada triste hacia el castaño, quién aún miraba la puerta por la que se había ido la ojiverde.

Definitivamente esto iba a costarle, esa bruja era muy fuerte y no solo en combate, tenía el horrible presentimiento de que su amado estaba mucho más interesado en ella de lo que quería aceptar.

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_**Bueno aquí les dejo otro emocionante capítulo de esta historia. **_

_**Espero volver actualizar pronto, si todo lo permite subir el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Besos!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_**Hola mis queridos lectores, he estado enfocada en la historia últimamente, pero no prometo que siempre sea así.**_

_**Espero que este capítulo les revele algunas cosas más sobre la vida de Sakura, la verdad no ha sido para nada fácil, ya irán descubriendo por qué.**_

_**Tengo que advertirles sobre el contenido violento en algunos pasajes así que precaución.**_

_**Capítulo V: Recuerdos dolorosos.**_

La castaña suspiró fuertemente, el momento había llegado.

Luego de varios combates sin mucha importancia le tocaba disputar la final.

No había tenido tiempo de observar a sus contrincantes pero imaginaba que debían ser fuertes.

Atravesó la puerta del gimnasio y pudo escuchar el vitoreo de las personas presentes, las Olimpiadas eran un evento multitudinario en Tomoeda.

Se le puso la piel de gallina y sonrío complacida.

Amarró su cabello en una coleta alta, necesitaba visibilidad.

Cuando pudo divisar a su rival tragó pesado, esa gorila le sacaba mínimo veinte centímetros de altura, podía deducir que era más alta y fuerte que los tenientes de su Academia, incluso que el Coronel. Tenía hombros anchos, de cabello negro, ojos marrones y una mirada totalmente desafiante.

Frunció el ceño extrañada ¿No se suponía que todas las representantes eran acorde a la descripción? Esto era una competencia femenina, no una batalla de sumo.

Bueno, si tenía que patearle el trasero para ganar, lo haría con gusto. La Academia dependía de ella.

El puntaje estaba empatado por lo que era el punto de inflexión.

Shaoran estaba sentado en las gradas y cruzó los brazos, le había llamado la atención el tamaño de esa chica, aplastaría a Kinomoto en un segundo. En el fondo estaba muy preocupado.

-¿Pero de dónde sacaron a esa gigante?-Comentó Eriol asombrado.

-No lo sé pero solo espero que no dañe a Sakura- Contestó preocupada la amatista.

-No se preocupen, ella podrá- La voz del Coronel Akiyama llamó la atención de todos y se voltearan a verlo. Tomó asiento junto a Shaoran no agregando nada más. El castaño ardió por dentro, necesitaba averiguar ya qué se traía el coronel con la novata que estaba quitándole la paciencia y el sueño.

El silbato sonó y Sakura midió a su oponente con un golpe certero pero la chica ni se inmutó, lo esquivó y se lo devolvió rápidamente. Sakura se cubrió, pero la fuerza aplicada la hizo trastabillar.

Esto sería complejo, ni siquiera con Li había tenido que ocupar todas sus técnicas.

Sakura corrió y la rodeó con el brazo, dando un mortal la tomó con las piernas por el cuello y apretando fuertemente la hizo caer. Varios asistentes se pararon emocionados pero la oponente de la Academia Yobiko se puso de pie. Al parecer, debía ocupar más fuerza.

Sakura se acercó nuevamente pero su contrincante la tomó desprevenida, le aplicó una llave doblando fuertemente su brazo. La castaña hizo un gesto de dolor que preocupó a varios pero logró soltarse. La respiración agitada comprobaba que estaba costándole trabajo vencer a esa chica, era muy fuerte.

De pronto la ojiverde perdió de vista a su oponente, estaba concentrada en calmar su respiración y jamás previó que ésta estaba detrás de ella, con un movimiento preciso la inmovilizó, lanzándola contra una baranda.

Todo el público se puso de pie preocupado y Tomoyo ahogó un grito, cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.

¡Sakura no se movía!

Lo más probable es que su cabeza hubiese azotado contra el cemento al caer.

-¿Dónde demonios está el árbitro? ¡Esto es contra las reglas!- Rugió Touya exaltado.

Shaoran quería saltar a la pista como un loco pero Eriol, adivinando sus intenciones, lo detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-No es el momento ¿Vas a mostrarle al mundo lo que sientes?

Shaoran le devolvió la vista confundido ¿De qué hablaba?

La rival de Sakura se acercó para asegurarse de su victoria pero la castaña le tenía preparada una sorpresa.

Le dio una fuerte patada, se puso de pie mirando a su rival, quién estaba totalmente desprevenida, se dio la vuelta apoyando sus manos en el suelo y dando un mortal perfecto cayó encima del cuello de su contrincante, apretó fuertemente las piernas y volviendo al suelo, la hizo caer de manera estrepitosa.

El silbato volvió a sonar y Sakura cayó a un lado exhausta.

Todo el público gritó alegremente. Seijo había ganado por tercer año consecutivo las Olimpiadas regionales.

Varios de los novatos saltaron a felicitarla, sobretodo Ryu. La levantó en brazos girándola y sonriendo.

Touya sonrío complacido ¡Sabía que lo lograría!

Shaoran suspiró, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el moreno.

-No se preocupe Li. Kinomoto es fuerte, sé que siempre podrá lidiar con todo lo que se proponga.

Shaoran lo miró extrañado ¿De qué hablaba ese tipo? ¿Cómo podía afirmar eso si apenas conocía a la novata? Devolvió sus ojos a la ojiverde que los miraba contenta…

Apretó los puños y se fue… no soportaba ni la escenita con Kimura y mucho menos imaginarla con el Coronel.

Sakura lo siguió con la vista ¿Qué le había pasado ahora?

Realmente Li terminaría por desquiciarla.

El bufido de la castaña resonó en la habitación ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que soportar esa tortura?

Simplemente levantarse temprano no iba con ella.

Bostezó y se sentó en la cama, observó la fotografía de la mesita de noche y sonrío.

Gracias a su desempeño, la Academia pudo quedarse con esa versión de Olimpiadas y ella con una hermosa medalla.

-¿Vamos Sakura?

-¿Cómo puedes levantarte tan temprano? Yo apenas he podido pararme y tú ya estás maquillada.

-Estoy acostumbrada. En mi casa siempre tuve que levantarme al alba.

-¿Por qué? A propósito Tommy hablas muy poco de tu familia o tu vida anterior.

Tomoyo sonrío nerviosa.

-Lo mismo digo Sakura.

-La verdad es que yo no hablo porque no hay mucho que contar.

-En mi caso es parecido pero si sigues demorando lo más probable es que menos tiempo libre tengamos debido al castigo que nos impondrán.

-Uff, tienes razón. Ya salgo.

La castaña entró rápidamente al baño y la amatista suspiró aliviada. Confiaba en Sakura pero no se sentía preparada para hablar. Ya se sentía culpable por haber hablado con el teniente. Era como si evocara a su madre y vivir con ese miedo estaba volviéndola paranoica, soñaba constantemente con su presencia y lo que le diría al verla.

¿Estaría decepcionada, triste o furibunda?

Sakura salió del baño y la morena tuvo que volver a la tierra, salieron deprisa rumbo al salón.

Había pasado gran parte de la mañana cuando el coronel Akiyama se hizo presente.

Los novatos se pusieron de pie y saludaron.

-Buenos días novatos, tengo una excelente noticia para ustedes, como les prometí en la visita pasada, si ganábamos las Olimpiadas se verían recomenzados con un paseo de fin de semana. Partirán el día de mañana a la costa para devolverse el día domingo.

Desde ya les quiero advertir que no se tolerarán malos comportamientos ni desordenes. Está prohibido ingerir alcohol o cualquier sustancia ilegal.

Yo por compromisos laborales no podré estar presente pero serán supervisados por los Tenientes de las distintas áreas.

-¡Sí señor!- Respondieron al unísonos los estudiantes.

-Desde ya les deseo éxito y que lo disfruten, buenos días.

El coronel salió del salón y se pudieron escuchar varios murmullos.

-¿No te parece divertido Sakura?-Preguntó Tomoyo entusiasta.

-Sí, la verdad nos hacía falta salir. Estoy volviéndome loca en este encierro.

-¿Te imaginas lo que será ver a Li sin camisa? ¿O a Hiragizawa? ¡Somos muy afortunadas!- El comentario de una compañera hizo que Sakura mirara a Tomoyo y rodara los ojos mientras que la morena solo sonrío.

¡Babosas! Aunque si era sincera, también le gustaría ver a Li sin camisa. Había bastante que admirar, esos brazos y espalda no podían estar siempre tapados ¡Era un pecado!

Se mordió el labio inferior… al parecer este fin de semana sería muy interesante.

-¡No puedo creer que incluso el día que saldremos paseo nos hagan madrugar! Me muero de sueño Tommy.

-Sakura no seas exagerada, además puedes dormir de camino a la playa.

La ojiverde emitió un grito de molestia y la morena sonrío comprensiva. Sakura era como una niña pequeña en muchos aspectos, agradecía enormemente haberse topado con ella.

-¡Muy bien señorita, quiero que tome esa maleta y salgamos pronto, no me voy a quedar encerrada este fin de semana!

-Está bien.

Ambas salen de la habitación y en el pasillo se topan con los tenientes.

Shaoran cruza sus ojos con Sakura y se queda parado mirándola. Por varios días trató de no topársela, estaba decidido a olvidar todo lo pasado, lo mejor era alejarse por completo. Claro lo mejor en el papel, porque al verla todos esos pensamientos se fueron al carajo.

¿Por qué se sentía tan vulnerable en su presencia?

-¡Señorita Daidoji, déjeme ayudarla!- Eriol se adelantó y tomó la maleta de la amatista rápidamente.

-Gracias teniente- Sonrío la morena.

-¿La ayudo con eso?- Preguntó arisco el castaño. Le daba infinita rabia reaccionar así luego de haberse reprendido mentalmente tantas veces.

-Si es de mala gana, mejor no- Sakura levantó la maleta dándole un golpe al castaño en la pierna.

-¡Demonios! ¡Kinomoto tenga más cuidado!- Gritó el castaño adolorido.

-¡Ups! Lo siento tanto teniente- Contestó Sakura ahogando una carcajada.

-¡No mienta! Lo hizo a propósito…

Eriol y Tomoyo miraban asombrados la discusión.

-Ellos se parecen mucho ¿No cree?- Comentó la amatista.

-Claro señorita Daidoji, son igual de testarudos y ninguno quiere aceptar lo que verdaderamente está pasando.

-¿Lo que verdaderamente está pasando? ¿A qué se refiere teniente?

-¿Usted cree que esos dos no sienten nada el uno por el otro?

Ambos desviaron sus ojos a los castaños, que seguían en esa pelea interminable.

-No lo había pensado de esa manera pero si me llama mucho la atención la paciencia que el teniente tiene con Sakura, por lo que escuché no es una persona con ese tipo de virtud.

-De hecho es el mayor defecto de Shaoran, no tiene paciencia pero ve lo que le digo, esa bomba pronto va a estallar y cuando lo haga, no va a dejar títere con cabeza.

El camino a la playa estaba lleno de curvas, Sakura pensaba dormir en el viaje pero no podía conciliar el sueño no entendía cómo, pero había terminado sentada junto al mono chino. Sacó un libro y se dispuso a leer, sintiendo la intensa mirada del ambarino.

_**Flash Back**_

_**-¿Sakura te molesta si me siento junto al teniente Hiragizawa?-Preguntó entusiasta Tomoyo.**_

_**-Por supuesto que no Tommy pero ¿Quién me hará compañía a mí? ¡Me aburriré demasiado!**_

_**-Sakura no mientas, apostaría que dormirás todo el viaje.**_

_**-Puede sentarse junto a Shaoran señorita Kinomoto. Sé que a él no le molestará- Dijo divertido Eriol.**_

_**Y claro que le molestó, cuando el bus estuvo lleno Li fue el último en subir y su rostro decía todo. Miró a Eriol con fuego en los ojos. Otra que estaba muy molesta era Akiho ¿Hasta cuándo molestaba esa novata engreída?**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Si no quería sentarse junto a mí, hubiese ido de pie teniente. No sé qué le he hecho para que me rehúya como a la peste.

-No me ha hecho nada Kinomoto ¿Qué lee?

-Nada que pueda interesarle Li. Solo cosas de chicas.

Shaoran se cargó encima de ella para arrebatarle el libro, Sakura reaccionó e intentó quitárselo pero no pudo. En la portada se leía "A todos los chicos de los que me enamoré" el ambarino se carcajeo divertido.

Sakura se sonrojó furiosamente.

-No sabía que le gustara ese tipo de lectura Kinomoto. Nunca hubiese imaginado que era una chiquilla romántica o soñadora- Bromeó el teniente mirándola a los ojos.

-Hay muchas facetas que no conoce de mí teniente- Dijo la castaña, mordiendo su labio inferior inconscientemente y Shaoran tragó pesado.

¿Muchas facetas? ¿Con eso se refería a…? ¡Diablos! Otra vez la imagen de la novata con poca ropa colmó sus sentidos, tanto que el pantalón se sintió incluso incómodo. No había pasado absolutamente nada entre ellos y aun así, se sentía demasiado atraído hacia esa bruja hechicera.

Volvió a recorrer su rostro con la mirada, apreció algunas pecas y las tupidas pestañas ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan hermosa?

Su respiración se hizo pesada, otra vez las putas ganas de querer besarla se hacían presentes.

¿Hasta cuándo le pasaría? ¿Hasta que lograra saciar su deseo? Y si ¿Después quería más? Se conocía bastante como para decir que todo pararía ahí, al contrario. No podía mentirse… le temía a la castaña, le temía a la fuerza de eso que estaba comenzando a nacer… no lograba alejarla, no lograba sacarla de su mente.

En un momento de descuido la mochila que Sakura llevaba cayó al suelo.

Shaoran se agachó para recogerla y sin querer rozó una de las piernas desnudas de la castaña. Era suave como el terciopelo.

-¿Qué haces Shaoran?

El ambarino dio un salto y se reincorporó.

-Recogía esto- Dijo rápidamente pasándoselo a la castaña-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo qué pasa? Pasa que ya llegamos y todo el bus ha bajado, solo quedan ustedes- Dijo sonriendo Eriol.

Ambos castaños miraron atrás y se sorprendieron al ver que era cierto.

Shaoran se puso de pie y salió de ese lugar como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Preguntó el moreno.

-No lo sé- Contestó la castaña pero ¿Qué había sido eso? Esos ámbares la habían atrapado por completo, lo mejor sería no bajar la guardia, si se enamoraba de Li estaría perdida. Debía recordar su vida, su promesa y por qué estaba en ese lugar.

El paisaje era verdaderamente maravilloso, la brisa marina podía borrar casi todas las penas de su corazón, siempre le había gustado el mar a veces se sentía parte de él. Tal vez en su otra vida había disfrutado ser una sirena. Sonrió ante la absurda idea.

Hace mucho tiempo no sentía real relajo, las reposeras de ese lugar podían ser bastante cómodas.

-¿Sakura no vas a bañarte?

-No lo sé Tommy ¿Tú lo harás?

-Creo que puede ser divertido además se ve que los chicos están pasándolo bien.

A la distancia un piño de compañeros jugaban con una pelota playera. Sakura levantó los lentes de sol y se les quedó viendo.

-¿Quieres jugar? La verdad es que prefiero tomar sol.

-¿Quieres broncearte? Porque con ese vestido no creo que lo logres.

-Traigo debajo el bañador. Pero, tienes razón.

Sakura se puso de pie y comenzó a subir su vestido color turquesa, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para varios miradas masculinas.

-Shaoran, voy a nadar ¿No hay problema si cuidas al grupo?

-Claro que no Eriol.

-Deberías apresurarte amigo mío.

-¿Para qué?

-Si sigues dilatando la situación, definitivamente perderás terreno con ese bomboncito. Hay varios que ya le están echando el ojo- Dijo Eriol apuntando con un dedo a varios chicos, que miraban entusiasmados y murmurando cosas por lo bajo.

Shaoran se incorporó para observar una imagen que lo dejó pasmado.

Así que eso era lo que miraban, no los culpaba en absoluto pero aun así una punzada de ira se apoderó de él.

¿Qué creía que hacía esa exhibicionista?

Lo que llevaba puesto era minúsculo, no permitiría ese tipo de espectáculos en su Academia. Por mucho que estuvieran de paseo.

El problema es que antes de poder reaccionar Akiho ya estaba gritándole a la novata.

¡Rayos! Esto se transformaría en un caos si no intervenía.

-Kinomoto ¿Qué crees que haces? Esto es una Academia decente, eso apenas tapa lo que debe tapar.

-¡Ay Yamamoto deje de molestar! Si usted no tiene el cuerpo para usar este tipo de bañadores, no es mi culpa.

-No seas atrevida novata ¿Hasta cuándo deberemos soportar tu complejo de superioridad? No eres nadie aquí ¡Te ordeno que vayas a cubrirte!

-Usted no me ordena nada, en ese caso Li debería estar haciendo algún escándalo y no lo veo preocupado- La castaña se acercó al oído de Akiho –Tal vez es porque le gusta lo que ve.

Akiho apretó los dientes ¡Quería abofetearla, quería matarla!

¿Hasta cuándo esa mocosa la provocaría de esa manera?

-Mire Kinomoto, no quiero montar un nuevo número delante de Shaoran así que más le vale hacer caso.

-Pero no entiendo el problema.

-¿No entiende el problema?- La voz de Shaoran hizo que ambas voltearan a verlo –El problema es que toda la Academia está mirándola como presa de casería y supongo que eso no le agrada Kinomoto.

Fijó sus ojos en el teniente, estaba segura que ser así de guapo algún día lo llevaría a la cárcel, eso debía ser casi ilegal.

Su mente solo repetía una y otra vez PER-FEC-TO.

El sol cubría su torso desnudo dejando ver un pecho y abdomen completamente trabajados. Ni siquiera sabía que existieran tantos músculos en ese lugar.

Akiho también quedó prendida de la imagen seductora de Shaoran. Haría lo que fuera para que ese hombre se enamorara de ella.

-Creo que lo mejor…- el castaño se inclinó para tomar entre sus manos el vestido de la ojiverde –Es que se ponga el vestido y luego todos vayamos a almorzar, ya casi es hora.

Sakura estaba embobada, no podía despegar la vista de él. Tomó el vestido sin volver a reclamar y se lo puso.

-¡Lo que usted diga, teniente Li!- Haciendo el ademán de soldado, con la mano en la frente.

Akiho definitivamente sobraba, había que ser tonto para no notar la atracción entre esos dos pero ¿Qué veía Shaoran en esa novata? ¿Sería su rebeldía y falta de modales lo que estaba atrayendo al amor de su vida? Cada día veía más lejana la posibilidad de estar en sus brazos.

-Quiero que tomen sus cosas y se dirijan al comedor, es la hora de comer.

Todos los alumnos emprendieron marcha rumbo al comedor.

-¿Sakura te pasa algo?

-No Tommy, solo estoy relajada. Me gusta la costa.

-¿Estás segura? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

Sakura esbozó una leve sonrisa, claro que confiaba en ella pero simplemente no podía contarle. Estaría traicionando lo que más amaba y eso no estaba en discusión.

Le debía demasiado como para traicionarlo.

-Sé que puedo confiar en ti pero la verdad quisiera estar sola, iré a dar una vuelta.

-Está bien pero no demores, recuerda que harán una fogata.

-Sí vuelvo en un rato. Te veo allá.

La castaña salió de la habitación tomando rumbo a la orilla de la playa, quería relajarse, mojar sus pies y sentir la calidez del agua embriagarla por completo.

Después de unos minutos se sentó en la arena y suspiró.

-Pero miren a quién encuentro por estos lugares. A la chica más hermosa de la Academia.

Sakura sonrío, Ryusuke tenía de galán lo que ella de cantante.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-La verdad es que te vi pasar y te seguí. La última vez quedamos en algo ¿Recuerdas?

-Sí, pero yo también fui clara contigo Ryu.

-Lo sé pero nada tiene que insista ¿No sabes cómo dice el refrán? ¡Persiste y vencerás!- Dio el chico sentándose al lado de la ojiverde.

Sakura carcajeó – ¿No que el refrán decía resiste y vencerás?

-Bueno era algo parecido pero me gusta verte sonreír.

Sakura sintió un sonrojo atravesar sus mejillas. Ryu era un buen chico y le gustaba compartir con él.

Ambos observaron las olas y el ruido de ellas rompiendo en la orilla llenó el ambiente.

-¿Tienes algún problema? ¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

-No Ryu, es solo que a veces me afecta pelear tanto, tener tantas rencillas con distintas personas.

-¿Lo dices por Yamamoto?

-Por mencionar a alguien. No soy santo de su devoción.

-Esta celosa es todo, siempre había sido el perrito faldero de Li y como desde que tú llegaste él ha puesto real atención a tu comportamiento… ella está celosa.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Comparto bastante con alumnos más grandes- Tomó la mano de la castaña entre las suyas –Sakura, he sido sincero contigo y espero que puedas responder de la misma forma ¿Te gustaría poder conocernos más y pensar en que pase algo?

No se había percatado pero Ryu estaba muy cerca de ella, podía sentir la respiración acompasada en su flequillo ¿Por qué la sensación era tan diferente? ¿Por qué no se sentía especialmente nerviosa? Cerró los ojos para concentrarse, tal vez esto era lo mejor, alejar todo pensamiento y sentimiento de él.

-Vamos Shaoran sé que te hará bien.

-¿Estás segura de querer pasear a la orilla de la playa? Akiho va a empezar la fogata y debo estar aquí.

-Eriol puede hacerse cargo, solo quiero hablar de un tema contigo.

-¿Puedes?- Preguntó el castaño a su amigo.

-Por mí no hay problema.

-Bien, entonces vamos.

Akiho tomó el brazo del teniente y caminaron rumbo a la playa.

-¿De qué querías hablarme?

-Bueno Shaoran tú sabes lo que siempre he sentido por ti. Me gustaría saber el porqué de tu invitación el otro día ¿Estás pensando que tenemos alguna oportunidad?

Shaoran suspiró, Eriol tenía razón, había sido una mala idea salir con ella, de seguro estaba pensando en una relación y él no podía ofrecerle eso, ni siquiera con las ganas que tenía de quitarse de la mente a la ojiverde.

-Akiho, tú también sabes lo que siento. Me gusta estar contigo pero siempre te he visto como a una amiga.

-Pero yo puedo hacer que eso cambie Shaoran- La teniente se puso delante de él para mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Shaoran sonrió, por el rabillo del ojo logró divisar algo… una pareja. Estaban sentados en la arena y el chico parecía querer besar a la chica. Estudió a fondo la escena y rápidamente determinó que eran alumnos de la Academia y sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa y furia cuando al acercarse un poco pudo ver de quiénes se trataban.

No midió sus actos desde ese instante, como pocas veces Shaoran Li perdió el control. Hizo a un lado de manera brusca a Akiho y se dirigió dando grandes zancadas a los novatos que ignoraban lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-¡Muy bonito, muy bonito!- Dijo aplaudiendo a los aludidos que levantaron la vista y se pusieron de pie en un santiamén.

¿Por qué tenía que aparecer Li justo en ese momento? ¿Acaso tenía una brújula que le avisaba cada vez que ella estaba tratando de olvidar ese sentimiento molesto que le crecía cada vez más en el pecho?

¿Qué había hecho para merecer semejante cruz?

-Lo siento teniente. Sakura y yo estábamos…

-No necesito explicaciones Kimura, vi perfectamente lo que estaban haciendo, quiero que vuelva con sus compañeros ¡En este mismo instante!- El grito del ambarino sobresalto a ambos jóvenes.

-Vamos Sakura.

-No Kimura, dije que usted volviera. Kinomoto y yo vamos a conversar.

-Pero teniente…

-¿No me escuchó Kimura? ¿Acaso está sordo? ¡Dije que volviera de inmediato! ¡Akiho, vuelve con él!

-Pero Shaoran estábamos conversando.

-¡No es el momento Akiho, has lo que te digo!

La chica bajó la vista ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que soportar a esa maldita arpía? Ya estaba harta, esta había sido la última que Kinomoto le hacía.

-Vamos Kimura.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar y a alejarse.

Sakura por primera vez sintió pánico de quedarse con él. Estaba sobre exaltado ¿Y si intentaba hacerle algo? Se defendería, total ya lo había derrotado una vez.

Shaoran se pasó una mano por el cabello, estaba completamente airado. Respiró profundamente y soltó el aire lento.

Enfocó su vista en Sakura, sus ojos brillaban como luciérnagas en la oscuridad. Eran de un verde intenso, hasta parecían cambiar de color. Sacudió la cabeza, si se quedaba prendado de ella olvidaría todo lo que quería preguntar. Necesitaba respuestas.

-Así que está saliendo con Kimura, Kinomoto? ¿Qué diría el coronel si lo supiera?

-¿Qué tiene que ver el coronel aquí?

-Claramente entre él y usted hay algo o ¿Cree que soy tan ingenuo como para pensar que es solo simpatía? Incluso me obligó a dejarla en la Academia, en contra de mi voluntad.

-No me culpe por eso, no tengo nada con el coronel ni con Ryu. Solo estábamos conversando.

-¿Y usted conversa así con todo el mundo?

-Mire teniente la verdad no tengo por qué darle explicaciones, las relaciones entre grados están prohibidas pero las de compañeros al parecer, no se ven tan mal. Ryu es mi compañero y si quiero, conversar, abrazarme, besarme o hacer miles de cosas con él es nuestro problema- La castaña comenzó a caminar pero el teniente no la dejó, la sujetó del brazo y la volteó tomándola de la cintura.

-¿Qué hace Li? ¡Suélteme!

-¿Así que esto hace para mantenerlos contentos a todos?- Shaoran pegó su cadera a la de la castaña haciendo un leve movimiento–Me parece una excelente estrategia, me encantaría saber con cuántos va a terminar acostándose Kinomoto.

Shaoran sintió el calor de una mano en su mejilla, ardía como los mil demonios, pero más ardió ver esos ojos llenos de decepción y dolor.

Sakura logró soltarse ahogando un gemido.

-¡No sé quién demonios se cree Li pero no voy a dejar que me insulte de esa manera! ¡Déjeme en paz!

La castaña salió corriendo y Shaoran bufó colérico ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué tuvo que reaccionar así? Realmente había enloquecido, enloqueció al verla con Kimura.

Se sentó en la arena con la mejilla aún caliente y sonrió irónico, esa chica sí que pegaba fuerte.

Sakura parpadeo varias veces para que las lágrimas no empañaran su visión, se afirmó en un árbol, puso la mano en su pecho y exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones, tenía el corazón desbocado debido a la carrera ¿Por qué le habían afectado tanto las palabras de Li?

¿Por qué le importaba lo que pensara ese mono chino?

¡Que se fuera al diablo con sus juicios de valor y palabras hirientes!

Podía oír a sus compañeros gritar y música de fondo, lo más probable es que estuviera desarrollándose la fogata.

Limpió sus mejillas con rabia y se acercó al lugar.

Varios bebían escondidos lo que supuso era licor, otros reían acaloradamente y más allá varias parejas conversaban. No parecía una Academia tan "prestigiosa" como dejaba entrever Li.

El teniente Hiragizawa estaba con Yamamoto calmando algo parecido al llanto ya que hipeaba a ratos.

La castaña tomó asiento junto a Tomoyo, quién no despegaba la vista del teniente.

-¿Te pasa algo Tommy?- La morena desvió la vista, enfocándola en su amiga.

-No Sakura nada ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde estabas?

-Estaba hablando con Ryusuke pero llegó Li a decir solo idioteces. Le di una bofetada y me vine.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos como platos -¿Abofeteaste al teniente?

-Claro Tommy, ni por muy alto grado que tenga dejaré que me basuree. No sé quién se ha creído pero a mí no me humilla nadie.

-Pero Sakura, lo más probable es que te expulsen y esta vez no creo que el Coronel ayude.

-No me importa Tommy, se lo merecía.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué te dijo Li?- Ryu se sentó en el otro lado de la castaña y preguntó preocupado.

-Nada que valga la pena repetir Ryu.

Shaoran no quería volver, se sentía el peor idiota del universo. Había hecho el ridículo demostrándole sus celos a esa chiquilla revoltosa.

¿Por qué no podía sacársela de la cabeza? Aún tenía reflejada la imagen de ella en la playa, con ese diminuto bañador y los rayos de sol bañando su piel blanca y de porcelana.

Y tampoco podía sacar la imagen de ese tipo casi besándola. Golpeó por tercera vez la arena bajo sus manos.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Hace unos meses él era el instructor y teniente estrella de ese lugar, gracias a él podían ganar Olimpiadas y competencias, ahora todo había cambiado, esa bruja traidora había instalado su legión de horror dentro de la Academia y él cada día se hundía más.

Tomó su cabeza y luego de quedarse allí por un buen tiempo retomó el rumbo hacia las cabañas.

Lo que vio hizo que frunciera el ceño de inmediato, varios alumnos estaban en claro estado de ebriedad ¿Pero qué había pasado? ¿Y Eriol? Idiota cuatro ojos, se las pagaría.

-Creo que al teniente Hiragizawa le afectó un poco el alcohol ¿No crees Tommy?

-Sí, así parece.

-Miren, ahí viene Li de seguro arderá Troya- Río un compañero de clase que con suerte, habían visto.

-¿Eriol qué significa esto?

-¿Qué cosa? Yo no he visto nada.

-¿Cómo que no has visto nada? Esos críos casi caen de borrachos y tú ahí como si nada.

-¡Ay Shaoran relájate! Estamos solos y a nadie va a pasarle nada- Contestó el moreno tomando de una botella licor.

-¿Estás bebiendo?- Dijo anonadado el ambarino.

-No tiene nada de malo amigo, anda bebe- Ofreció Eriol con la mano estirada.

-Sabes que no he bebido en mi vida y jamás lo haré, ahora párate y ayúdame a que esto retome el orden.

-Shaoran ¿Recuerdas que somos jóvenes también? Tenemos 21 años y actúas como un viejo amargado.

-Ningún viejo amargado, te paras y me ayudas.

Eriol bufó, ni por un momento podía tener paz sin ese cascarrabias. Dirigió una mirada coqueta hacia Tomoyo y le guiñó un ojo. La morena se sonrojó furiosamente y bajó la vista.

Sakura hizo contacto con la mirada ambarina que tantos escalofríos le producía.

-Tommy iré a acostarme, no me siento bien.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

-No te preocupes, tal vez el teniente Hiragizawa necesite ayuda.

Tomoyo volvió a sonrojarse -¿Por qué lo dices?

-Vamos Tomoyo, incluso una despistada como yo puede darse cuenta de que al teniente le gustas. Te veo en la cabaña.

La castaña emprendió rumbo camino a las cabañas, Ryu se había perdido hace un rato así que no tenía nada que hacer allí con esa presencia dando vueltas. Sencillamente le ponía los nervios de punta.

Recordó esas palabras y nuevamente una lágrima logró escapar, perdiéndose en sus labios.

Sacó la llave de su bolsillo y cuando se disponía a abrir alguien la tomó por sorpresa desde la espalda, tapándole la boca y ahogando sus gritos. Trató de liberarse con todas sus fuerzas pero no podía, estaba inmovilizada por completo.

¿Quién era y qué quería?

Pronto comenzaron a alejarse de las cabañas y Sakura se sintió igual que aquella vez…

_**Flash Back**_

_**Tenía alrededor de diez años, jugueteaba con un pájaro en las escaleras de incendio, normalmente le gustaba estar sola en ese lugar, podía pensar y alejarse de las burlas, la mayoría de sus hermanas tenían busto y ella aún no lograba desarrollarlo, igual eran mayores pero eso no les importaba con tal de herirla. **_

_**Él sentía un cariño especial por ella y la protegía contra lo que fuese. **_

_**Tal vez por eso la odiaban.**_

_**Escuchó un ruido proveniente del corredor cercano y se asustó, retrocedió lentamente para irse pero algo la detuvo. Era un hombre mayor que la sujetaba del brazo.**_

_**-Qué bueno encontrarte pequeña ¿Puedes indicarme la salida? Estoy algo perdido.**_

_**-Es por ahí- Dijo ella señalando otro corredor, el cual dejaba ver automóviles pasando no muy lejos.**_

_**-¿Te gustan los dulces? Tengo varios o podríamos comprar más doblando la esquina, conozco una chocolatería exquisita.**_

_**-No puedo, tengo que volver a mi casa.**_

_**-No demoraremos. Lo prometo.**_

_**Ella dudó pero cuando comenzó a jalar de su brazo para soltarse el hombre saltó sobre ella tomándola por la barbilla.**_

_**-Aun viviendo en este lugar ¿Vas a hacerte la difícil pequeña zorra?**_

_**Abrió los ojos asustada y aplicó más fuerza a su intento de escapatoria pero se le hizo imposible. Ese hombre era mucho mayor y estaba sujetándola violentamente.**_

_**La volteó apoyándola contra la pared y comenzó a subir su vestido, ella solo podía llorar.**_

_**Era una niña, tan frágil como cualquier rosa que comienza a florecer. Su ropa interior comenzó a bajar por las piernas y por instinto las apretó. El hombre metió su mano de manera brusca tratando de tocarla.**_

_**De pronto saltó debido al sonido sordo de un disparo. **_

_**Solo fue consiente cuando él la tomó entre sus brazos depositándola en su cama. La arrulló entre sus brazos hasta que se durmió.**_

_**Desde ese día, nadie volvería a tocarla.**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Trató de emitir gritos por si alguien lograba escucharla pero fue en vano, comenzaron a arrastrarla hacia el interior del bosque y una punzada de desesperación y angustia la hizo intentar zafarse nuevamente, lo más probable es que fuese un hombre ya que ejercía un control descomunal sobre ella. Sabía artes marciales y en combates se defendía a cabalidad pero en esa posición era casi imposible librarse. Trató de golpear las partes nobles de quién la estuviera maniatando pero no lo logró.

De pronto se le ocurrió la última alternativa, mordió fuertemente la mano de su captor, éste emitió un quejido de dolor soltándola de inmediato, la castaña se volteó sorprendiéndose enormemente.

¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?

Akiho miró la luna tomando asiento en la arena, lo que haría a partir de ahora, tendría que ser con sumo cuidado. Si alguien dentro de la Academia la descubría estaba perdida.

En muchas ocasiones juró que esa arpía se las pagaría, ella no amenazaba en vano.

Tenía que deshacerse de la castaña, cada vez tomaba más terreno con Shaoran, él la había rechazado explícitamente esa noche, no podía permitir que siguiera ocurriendo.

Hablaría con sus amigas, con las que había hecho varias vidas imposibles.

Lo mejor es que Kinomoto se preparara.

La guerra acababa de comenzar…

_**Notas de la Autora: Por favor cuéntenme ¿qué les ha parecido? Muero por leer sus revew. **_

_**Shaoran es un idiota en este cap pero igual lo amamos y quién será el misterioso que se llevó a Sakura. Hagan sus apuestas, será un nuevo personaje, Ryu o sencillamente Shaoran que no se resigna a que ella no lo tome en cuenta? Ustedes saben que nuestro lobito es celoso jajaja**_

_**¿Y Akiho? ¿Qué traerá su venganza para nuestros protagonistas?**_

_**Espero que podamos leernos pronto.**_

_**Cariños!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_**Estimados lectores, he demorado un poco en poder traducir mis pensamientos en líneas. La verdad he tenido muy poco tiempo y espacios para completar las distintas ideas que taladran mi cerebro jajaja**_

_**Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo.**_

_**Capítulo VI: Milagro**_

**Puede que salte al cielo  
Creyendo ir al infierno  
Perder no impide apostar  
Tienes que ser un milagro**

**Puede que salte y me arrastre  
Cielo, efecto retardante  
Ceder permite hablar  
Tienes que ser un milagro**

**En donde estés  
Cuando quiera abrazarte  
Y como estés ya estoy ahí  
El sol entre tus labios  
Soy el sol…**

-¿Por qué siempre has sido tan bruta Sakura? Me dolió.

-¿Se puede saber qué rayos haces aquí Yue? Estoy en un paseo de la Academia y solo pueden haber estudiantes- Gritó exaltada la ojiverde, calmando el latido de su corazón – ¡Además me asustaste!

-Entonces si no quieres que me atrapen, baja la voz pequeña chillona- Sonrío el chico tocándole la punta de la nariz con un dedo.

Sakura lo miró molesta pero no podía enojarse, había sido su amor platónico desde que tenía memoria, así que todo lo que hiciera se lo perdonaba fácilmente.

Yue Tsukishiro trabajaba para él, para la persona más importante en su vida, quién le dio refugio y afecto, lo conocía hace muchos años.

Era alto y de rostro esbelto, cabello platinado y ojos azules a veces fríos como hielo, pero la castaña lo conocía bien, con el tiempo aprendió a manejar esa característica a su favor.

-¿Bueno vas a decirme cómo llegaste aquí?

-¡Tenía muchas ganas de verte cerecita! No recordara que fueras tan hermosa, al parecer te ha hecho bien este lugar.

-¡Ya deja de jugar Yue!- La castaña se sonrojó fugazmente-Lo mejor es que vuelva a la cabaña, si alguien va y descubre que no estoy me meteré en un lío, no puedo arriesgarme. Además no soy el santo de devoción en esta Academia.

-¡Ah pero mira que extraño! ¿Será que ya todos conocieron tu carácter? Porque déjame decirte que eres bastante difícil Sakura- Carcajeo el ojiazul.

Sakura bufó y comenzó a caminar de vuelta.

-¿Y no te interesa saber cómo está? Te extraña bastante pequeña escurridiza.

Ella se detuvo en seco que ¿Si le interesaba? Claro que le interesaba, estaba loca por volver a verlo. Le había hecho mucha falta pero precisamente por él estaba en ese lugar. Le había hecho una promesa y jamás la rompería, nunca en la vida.

Shaoran estaba realmente colérico ¿Cómo Eriol había sido capaz? ¿Es que todos estaban dementes en esa Academia?

-Eriol en verdad estoy muy decepcionado ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Te dejo a cargo una hora y encuentro a todo el grupo completamente borracho! Eres una autoridad dentro de este lugar, por favor no me hagas replantear tu grado.

Eriol estaba cabizbajo, ya había pasado un poco el efecto del alcohol y sabía que Shaoran tenía razón.

-Tenientes ¿Puedo hablar con ustedes un momento?- Una dulce voz los sacó de esa discusión para centrarlos en dos ojos amatistas que los miraban preocupados.

-¿Qué pasa Daidoji?- Preguntó Shaoran.

-Teniente Li estoy muy preocupada, Sakura dijo hace mucho que volvería a la cabaña pero cuando entré no había nadie, estaba todo intacto y su llave estaba en el piso.

-¿Qué?- Dijeron ambos tenientes incrédulos.

-Estoy muy angustiada, tienen que ayudarme a buscarla por favor.

-No se preocupe Daidoji, eso haremos- Contestó rápidamente el castaño.

Sakura caminó silenciosa y pensativa ¿Sería verdad lo que le dijo Yue? Si era así estaba en un problema bastante difícil de resolver, no podía mentirse, aunque Li fuese un idiota despertaba en ella sentimientos que nunca había experimentado. Aparte de toda la antipatía del mundo había algo más allá, algo que podía ser tremendamente riesgoso experimentar, pero que la llamaba a gritos.

Estuvo enamorada de Yue mucho tiempo era el chico más amable y guapo que hubiese conocido pero con los años descubrió que sentía un cariño fraternal más que nada, mientras que ahora era diferente, el chino despertaba un campo completamente desconocido para ella… el deseo.

Se sentía toda una mujer estando cerca de él, era una tentación difícil de sortear y eso era un real problema.

Sintió ruidos y se escabulló detrás de un árbol para observar la situación ¡Demonios! Se habían percatado de su pequeña fuga y ahora todos sus compañeros estaban buscándola.

¿Qué diría? Debía ser algo convincente si no podían nuevamente expulsarla y como dijo Li, esta vez ni siquiera el Coronel podría salvarle el pellejo.

¡Piensa Sakura piensa!

Tendría que hacer uso de sus dotes actorales, cosa que desde pequeña le habían resultado medianamente bien. Se desabrochó la chamarra, despeinó su cabello y mojó la punta de sus dedos con saliva para bañar sus ojos y mejillas ¡Qué asco! Pero no había otra salida.

Inhaló aire y corrió lo que le quedaba para aparecer frente a algunos chicos.

Todos se le quedaron mirando asombrados ¿Qué le había sucedido?

-¡Sakura! Gracias al cielo estás bien ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Entré a la habitación y no estabas por ninguna parte- Gimió Tomoyo abrazándola preocupada. La castaña sitió su corazón encogerse pero no le quedaba otra alternativa.

-Tommy… estaba entrando cuando alguien me arrastró hacia el bosque ¡Fue horrible!- Contestó la castaña ahogando un gemido y escondiendo el rostro en el hombro de su amiga ¡Así sería más fácil fingir!

-¿Quién se atrevió a hacerle eso Kinomoto?- La voz grave de Shaoran sobresaltó a la ojiverde, ésta sería la prueba de fuego.

La castaña se desprendió del abrazo fraternal de su amiga para mirar al teniente. Éste se sorprendió debido a su estado.

-No lo sé Li, lo único que sé es que logré darle una patada y escapar. Luego corrí lo más fuerte que pude y llegué hasta acá.

-Quiero que todos hagan un perímetro y busquen al que hizo esto, si encuentran a alguien tráiganlo-Rugió el ambarino.

Los alumnos comenzaron a separarse y a buscar cualquier indicio que les permitiera dar con el paradero del desconocido.

Shaoran sentía que podía desprender fuego por la boca en cualquier instante ¿Cómo alguien se había atrevido a llevársela? ¿Y si le hubiese pasado algo malo? Después de aquella discusión no se lo hubiese perdonado.

Debían tener más cuidado… a veces olvidaba que ayudar a la policía también traía consecuencias que podían repercutir en su entorno, más aún en el caso que estaba involucrado.

Pasaron varios minutos sin resultados positivos.

-Creo que lo mejor es ir a dormir Shaoran. Ya ha pasado suficiente tiempo como para que cualquier intruso hubiese escapado.

-No sé cómo tienes cara de dirigirme la palabra Eriol pero tienes razón. Escuchen todos, quiero que se vayan a dormir y aseguren bien las puertas, no permitiremos que otro incidente como este vuelva a repetirse, sobre todo las novatas.

-¡Sí, señor!- Respondieron los alumnos al unísono.

Sakura comenzó a caminar de la mano de Tomoyo.

-Kinomoto, quiero hablar con usted.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos. No estaba dispuesta a dirigirle la palabra

-Usted y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar Li- Y siguió caminando rumbo a su habitación.

Shaoran apretó los dientes y suspiró, no quería armar un escándalo delante de todos sus alumnos así que desistió, ya habría tiempo para conversar.

-Lo único que le faltaba, hacerse la secuestrada ¿No vas a decirme que le creíste? Porque a millas se nota que todo era falso, siempre llamando la atención.

-Akiho ¿Sabes que te ves patética tratando de hacer quedar mal a Kinomoto? Disculpa pero no estoy de humor.

Shaoran se dirigió a su cabaña sin volver la vista a la ojiazul que se le quedó viendo sorprendida y dolida.

¡Maldita fuera! ¡Todo lo que esa estúpida hacía o dejaba de hacer le afectaba a él!

-Paciencia Akiho… ¡Esa idiota ya va a caer!

-Muy bien, ahora que estamos solas vas a decirme ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué abofeteaste al teniente, por qué te viniste sola y por último qué pasó en la cabaña?

-Primero, abofetee a Li porque me ofendió, insinuó que yo estaba acostándome con el Coronel Akiyama y con Ryusuke. Segundo me vine por lo mismo… no soportaba ver su cara de idiota ahí después de todo lo que me había dicho y tercero no tengo idea Tommy, pero sentí pánico. Cuando era pequeña tuve algunas experiencias parecidas y no son para nada agradables.

-¿Có.. cómo así Sakura? Preguntó confundida la amatista.

-Bueno… algunas experiencias fuertes, el lugar donde vivía no era muy normal que digamos, al contrario, siempre habían varios hombres… pero por favor no hablemos de eso, no quiero recordar esos episodios de mi vida. Nunca ha sido fácil ser huérfana.

-Claro como tú quieras, lo importante es que estás bien, sana y salva- Sonrío maternal la amatista.

-Gracias Tommy. La verdad es que te he tomado mucho cariño, eres una bella chica y no me gustaría que nada arruinara nuestra amistad.

-Cuenta conmigo para todo Sakura.

La castaña sonrió… si tan solo ella supiera.

-¡Buenos días a la novata más bella de este lugar!- Exclamó un sonriente Ryusuke llegando a la orilla de la playa.

-Ryu, basta. Hemos hablado varias veces- Respondió la ojiverde coqueta.

-Anoche creo que avancé un poco anoche ¿O no? Aunque déjame decirte que Li estaba demasiado enfadado ¡Creí que me mataría!

-¡Pues te lo mereces por intentar sobrepasarte!

-¡No me digas que no te gusta! Yo sé que sí.

Sakura sonrío y ambos se sentaron en la arena. Un silencio se formó entre ellos mientras admiraban el mar.

-Sakura, hace días quería hacerte una pregunta y espero que no te moleste… ¿Qué hay entre Li y tú?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- Dijo la castaña arrugando el ceño.

-Pues porque el teniente tiene actitudes bastante extrañas contigo, cualquiera diría que está tremendamente celoso.

-No digas tonterías Ryu, entre Li y yo solo hay un profundo odio, no nos soportamos es todo.

-Entonces ¿Vas a darme una oportunidad?- Susurró el moreno cerca del oído de la ojiverde, ella se estremeció levemente y sonrío –Ya te dije que lo estoy pensando Ryusuke, pero si sigues insistiendo tanto voy a replanteármelo mil veces más.

-Entonces mientras abrázame y así nos vamos acostumbrando a la cercanía ¿No crees?- Dijo estirando sus brazos hacia la castaña.

Sakura negó con la cabeza y le correspondió, no le hacía mal tener un amigo cercano dentro de la Academia, así también la ayudaba a distraerse y olvidar todos los problemas que últimamente estaba acarreando.

Lo que ambos no sabían es que la escena estaba siendo detalladamente observada.

Tomoyo estaba sentada bajo una sombrilla admirando el paisaje. El día anterior había sido muy agotador, por un momento pensó que alguien había secuestrado a Sakura incluso confundiéndola con ella. Conocía a su madre y era capaz de eso y más, lo peor es que estaba cayendo en paranoias bastante absurdas.

-Veo que ya pasó su crisis nerviosa señorita Daidoji, ayer la vi muy alterada.

-Teniente… estaba muy angustiada por Sakura, creí que podía haberle pasado algo malo.

-¿Está segura que solo es eso?

Eriol enfocó su mirada en los azules de ella y dio en el blanco. Había algo más.

-Por favor siéntese- Pidió la amatista. Eriol hizo caso y se sentó junto a ella-La verdad es que no… he estado algo nerviosa teniente. Vi las noticias hace unos días… usted debe saberlo-Comentó con tristeza la amatista, jugando con algunos granos de arena.

-Sí, ya todo el mundo afuera sabe que la heredera de empresas Daidoji está desaparecida.

-¡Dios, no sé qué hacer!- Exclamó la morena angustiada, tapándose el rostro con las manos.

-¿Por qué no habla con su madre señorita Daidoji? Estoy seguro de que ella comprenderá.

-Usted no la conoce teniente, ella es capaz de todo con tal de que me case con ese hombre y yo no lo amo. Le juro que ni siquiera lo conozco. No quiero vivir una vida arreglada donde yo solo sea la muñeca que acata órdenes.

-Pero en algún momento debe decidir qué hacer con su vida, no puede pasarse la vida escondida o huyendo- Eriol tomó la mano de la amatista acariciándola suavemente- No me gusta ver esos ojos angustiados, se ven mucho mejor alegres y vivaces… le prometo que voy a ayudarla, cuente conmigo para lo que sea señorita Daidoji.

Tomoyo se sonrojó y sonrío… estaba empezando a sentir muchas cosas por Eriol Hiragizawa.

La vuelta a la Academia se tornó pesada y cansadora para Sakura, había podido sentarse junto a Tomoyo y lo agradecía enormemente. Hubiese perdido la razón si ese mono chino se le acercaba un solo milímetro ¿Quién se creía que era? Ella podía soportar muchas cosas pero que la humillara tratándola de chica fácil… eso jamás.

Ni siquiera se había acostado con un tipo para que la catalogaran de esa manera, pese a todo lo que había vivido sabía que "eso" solo estaba reservado para la persona que realmente amara. Si es que alguna vez amaba a alguien.

Comenzó a dormitar y pronto cayó en un sueño profundo.

Estaba oscuro y alguien la asediaba… sentía miedo y desesperación, quería correr pero sus piernas no respondían, quería gritar pero la garganta se le había cerrado ya que ningún sonido podía salir de ella. Estaba en un espeso bosque, no podía ver el camino y se sentía pérdida, una sensación que no le era extraña ni indiferente para nada.

Su respiración era agitada y pronto las lágrimas nublaron su campo de visión… estaba detrás de ella pero ¿Qué quería? ¿Por qué siempre la volvía a buscar?

A lo lejos pudo escuchar una voz… era femenina y muy dulce ¿Sería su madre? Quizás quería arrullarla, calmarla y consolarla, tal vez quería pagarle con cariños lo que tanta falta le hizo en la vida terrenal, tal vez sus sueños la llamaban a reencontrarse con eso que tanto extrañaba… Pudo moverse y correr hacia el sonido, cada vez era más fuerte.

-¡Sakura!

Abrió los ojos de golpe… respiraba aún más agitada y de sus ojos caían mil lágrimas sin control.

-¿Estás bien?

Por fin pudo enfocar a la persona que la llamaba en sueños, no era su madre… era Tomoyo quién la sostenía de los brazos.

Varios compañeros se apiñaban a su alrededor entre asombrados y asustados.

-¿Qué… qué pasó?- Preguntó la ojiverde limpiándose las mejillas.

-¡Pasa que estás gritando como una loca Kinomoto y no te querías despertar, nos asústate a todos con tus bramidos espantosos!

-¡Akiho!

-¿Qué pasa Eriol? Es la verdad.

-Teniente Yamamoto no tiene que ser tan hiriente. Cualquier puede tener una pesadilla- Exclamó molesta la amatista.

-¿Está bien señorita Kinomoto?

-Sí teniente Hiragizawa, como dice Tomoyo fue solo una pesadilla.

-Pues parece que sus pesadillas la atormentan demasiado Kinomoto- Shaoran los miraba desde el pasillo con los brazos cruzados –Quiero que todos bajen en orden y cuidado con sus cosas, estamos por llegar.

El castaño se dio la vuelta y Sakura suspiró… siempre que él le dirigía la palabra los nervios se le ponían de punta.

Habían pasado varios días desde el último incidente y Sakura no se sentía tranquila, no había vuelto a soñar con todos esos horrores pero sabía que tarde o temprano su mente le jugaría una muy mala pasada, esa sensación era recurrente en su subconsciente y no sabía a qué se debía.

Además la conversación con Yue había logrado alterarla lo suficiente.

_**Flash Back**_

_**-¿Y no te interesa saber cómo está? Te extraña bastante.**_

_**-Claro que me interesa Yue, es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y lo sabes.**_

_**-¿Ah sí? Y supongo que yo también lo soy ¿Cierto cerecita?**_

_**-Claro Yue, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti- Río irónica la ojiverde-Te encantaría pero no gracias. Ahora dime a qué viniste porque eso de verme así sin más no te lo cree nadie.**_

_**-Se iba de viaje y está un poco intranquilo, tú sabes… quiere que pronto podamos concretar todo lo que hemos planeado. Entiendes la seriedad de esto ¿Cierto?**_

_**-Claro que sí por eso estoy aquí.**_

_**-Pero te has demorado Sakura, no será que ¿Hay algo que está interrumpiendo tus planes?**_

_**-No es nada- La castaña volteó la mirada, Yue la conocía demasiado.**_

_**-Te conozco hace mucho cerecita así que dime ¿Qué pasa?**_

_**-Nada… solo he estado algo confundida.**_

_**-No me digas… ¿Y esa confusión tiene que ver con la persona que estamos buscando?… Sakura sabes lo peligroso que sería y él no te lo perdonaría jamás. Lo mejor es que si no te sientes capacitada para realizarlo desistas.**_

_**-Lo haré Yue, se lo prometí y jamás le fallaré.**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

De pronto la puerta de su habitación sonó con suaves golpes.

-¡Adelante!

Una chica rubia asomó la cabeza y se quedó viéndola.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Kinomoto, el teniente Li necesita a Daidoji en su oficina.

-¿A mí y para qué?- Preguntó curiosa la morena, quién salía del baño.

-No lo sé, solo dijo que te necesitaba urgente.

Tomoyo arrugó el ceño y una punzada se le clavó en el pecho… tenía un mal presentimiento. Miró a Sakura y ésta se encogió de hombros.

-Al parecer Li encontró otra víctima para atormentar. Siento que seas tú Tommy pero ya estaba bueno que me dejara un rato en paz ¿No crees?

-Es extraño porque no he hecho nada.

-¿Y yo sí? ¡Al mono le da por día y con cualquiera!

-¿Qué mono?

-Ay Tommy, pues Li.

-Es mejor que vaya a ver qué quiere.

-¡Claro y si te llega a hacer algo por favor avísame, quedé con ganas de golpearlo más o a lo mejor estrangularlo!- Dijo la castaña tomando un peluche y ahorrándolo por el cuello.

Tomoyo sonrío, al menos su amiga había aligerado el ambiente con sus bromas.

Caminó lentamente por el pasillo, no quería angustiarse sin razones pero le era imposible, sentía mucha ansiedad… tocó y la voz de Shaoran resonó en el pasillo diciéndole que pasara.

Apenas abrió la puerta, sus ojos se clavaron en los de su madre.

Todo el miedo que sentía se acumuló en su rostro, palideció al instante incluso sintiéndose mareada, podría desmayarse en cualquier momento.

-Hija mía… ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte querida!

-Ma… madre… ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

-¿Te sorprende verme?

-Creo que lo mejor es que las deje… ¡Señora Daidoji! Fue un placer- Shaoran salió de la oficina sumiéndola en un profundo silencio.

Una sonora cachetada retumbó en la mejilla derecha de la amatista, ella instintivamente cerró los ojos y gimió.

-Tomoyo… me sorprende que seas tan tonta ¿Cuánto tiempo creíste que podías escapar? Sabes de dónde provenimos y el poder que tenemos. Sí, debo admitir que fue un excelente plan- Tomoyo miró al suelo avergonzada- Me costó más de lo normal encontrarte en este sitio… nunca imaginé que podrías ser tan arriesgada pero veo que me equivoqué.

¡Te he criado bajo los más estrictos estándares de educación Tomoyo, no entiendo en qué estabas pensando cuando decidiste esconderte! ¿Cómo te atreviste?

La morena alzó la vista mirando a su madre de manera desafiante.

-Podría haber soportado todo madre… la constante soledad, su desprecio y ausencia pero no iba a permitir que me comprometiera sin mi consentimiento ¡No soy una cosa soy una persona!

-Tomoyo, sabes desde pequeña lo que la vida te deparaba ¡No me vengas con idioteces!

-No madre, eso es lo que usted se ha empeñado en que me depare, pero estoy decidida a luchar contra todo.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Quieres transformarte en mi enemiga Tomoyo? Porque sabes que no te conviene. De hecho en este mismo instante tomas tus cosas y nos vamos.

-¡No!-Gritó desesperada la amatista- No voy a ir a ningún lado, soy mayor de edad mamá… ya no puede obligarme.

-¿A no? Pues entonces conseguiré la manera de sacarte de aquí Tomoyo ¡Vas a casarte con Daichi Azuma aunque sea lo último que haga!

Luego de eso, lo único que sintió la amatista fue un gran portazo y el perfume de su madre desprendido por la habitación.

¿Cómo se podía detestar tanto a la persona que le dio la vida? Ni ella misma lo sabía.

-¿Bueno y qué, vas a querer que le demos una lección o no?

-Sí, entiende que sí pero no quiero verme involucrada ¿Tienes idea de lo que pasaría si se supiera que yo mandé a hacer esto? No quiero ni imaginarlo.

-Tranquila Akiho, hemos hecho esto antes ¿Recuerdas? Lo que me interesa saber es si quieres que sea leve o algo más arriesgado.

-La verdad… hagan lo que quieran pero que lo pase pésimo y que no se sepa nada de mí… ¡Ah y tengan cuidado, la muy idiota se defiende bien!

-De eso no te preocupes, haremos que se trague cada mala palabra y altanería hacia ti, nadie se mete con nuestra amiga y sale ilesa para contarlo.

Akiho sonrió complacida… ya vería esa mal nacida.

Sakura caminaba distraída por el pasillo, de verdad la calidad de su sueño la preocupaba inmensamente, ya casi tenía terror de cerrar los ojos ¿Cuánto duraría esta vez la desazón?

Pasaba junto a las escaleras de incendio cuando una mano la sujetó fuertemente por el brazo y la obligó a entrar.

-¿Qué dem…? Li… ¿Qué le pasa acaso se volvió loco?

-Ha estado evitándome durante dos semanas y quiero saber ¿Por qué?

-¿Le parece poco lo que me dijo en el paseo a la costa? ¿O tengo que recordarle que me insultó y me trató de promiscua?

Shaoran se tomó la cabeza… ¡Esa mujer iba a volverlo loco!

-Nunca la traté de promiscua Kinomoto.

-¿Ah no? Entonces preguntarme con cuántos hombres iba a acostarme ¿Qué es?

¿Sabe Li? No tengo tiempo ni ganas de discutir con usted es más… ya no existe para mí así que adiós- Se soltó del agarre y comenzó a caminar.

-Discúlpeme.

La ojiverde se detuvo en seco… ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿El mono chino estaba pidiéndole disculpas? Definitivamente disfrutaría el momento.

-¿Cómo dijo Li?

Se volteó para verlo a la cara, él se sonrojó y volteó la mirada.

-Dije que me disculpara, no era mi intención ofenderla.

-¿Entonces por qué dijo todo eso? O es que acaso ¿Estaba celoso? Porque la verdad no le veo más razones- Sonrío la castaña.

-No diga tonterías Kinomoto… ¿Celos de usted? Creo que es el último sentimiento que provocaría en mí.

-Bueno entonces no entiendo para qué se disculpa, es lo que siente ¿Cierto? Siente que soy ¿Una chica fácil? Porque está completamente equivocado teniente- Sakura se acercó lentamente al castaño y éste tragó en seco -Y supongo que no me trajo a este lugar solo para pedirme disculpas porque es bastante solitario.

-Era la única manera de que me escuchara sin armar un alboroto.

-Entonces ya lo escuché…

-Pero no me ha disculpado.

-La única manera de que lo disculpe es que me deje ayudarle con la policía… me aburro a montones en este lugar.

-Usted sabe que eso es imposible Kinomoto ni aunque fuese mi amiga… es peligroso.

-Me encanta el peligro Li o ¿No lo sabía?- Susurró la ojiverde mordiéndose el labio.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente sexy? Se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan débil… y es que ese era el problema… no era débil, ella lo hacía sentirse así. Recorrió su rostro y expiró fuertemente… la pensó cada puto día en esas dos semanas.

¿Qué estaba pasándole?

Tomoyo llegó llorando amargamente a su habitación echándose en su cama y abrazando su almohada… ¿Qué haría?

No quería dejar ese lugar, esas personas se habían vuelto su familia incluso más que la que compartía su sangre.

Hace poco había descubierto la atracción que Eriol ejercía sobre ella y no quería abandonarlo, no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo.

Un sonoro sollozo escapó de sus labios y sintió una mano acariciarle la cabeza.

-Teniente Hiragizawa ¿Qué hace aquí?- Se incorporó rápidamente ante la presencia del moreno.

-La vi pasar y me preocupé señorita Daidoji ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Mi madre me encontró teniente. Estuvo aquí, me amenazó… al fin logró encontrarme- Sollozó la morena bajando la vista.

-Señorita Daidoji yo se lo advertí… su madre es una mujer poderosa, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras usted escapaba de sus planes.

-Lo sé… y como no me quise devolver con ella, me amenazó… tengo mucho miedo teniente.

-No se preocupe, le dije que la ayudaría y eso voy a hacer.

-¿Pero cómo? Quiere que me case con ese hombre.

-Ya se nos ocurrirá algo, déjemelo a mí- Eriol la rodeó con su brazos y ella aspiró la fragancia varonil, realmente se estaba transformando en la tabla salvadora que alguien encontraba en el mar luego de un naufragio.

-Creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos, no vaya a ser que alguien nos vea y piense mal.

Sakura rodó los ojos ¿Hasta cuándo se le resistiría? Había intentado tentarlo en múltiples ocasiones pero al parecer este hombre era de hielo. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego pero ya se había entregado a las sensaciones, entendía que era inevitable luchar contra ellas.

-Sí… tiene razón teniente.

Salieron y Sakura comenzó a caminar.

-Bueno ¿Y? Entonces ¿Me disculpa?

-Claro teniente… disculpo sus ataques de celos.

El ambarino quiso decir algo pero Sakura simplemente no lo dejó hablar… se encaminó a la habitación sonriente.

Al llegar observó a Tomoyo mirar melancólica por la ventana.

-Tommy ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada Sakura, solo cosas.

-Pero cuéntame tal vez te pueda ayudar. Somos amigas ¿No?

-Nadie puede ayudarme Sakura… estoy perdida.

-Tommy estas asustándome ¿Qué pasa?- La castaña acarició el cabello de su mejor amiga buscando reconfortarla. Cuando estaba triste, Chiharu siempre lo hacía.

-Hoy vino mi madre… Sakura yo provengo de una familia adinerada y con gran influencia económica, mi madre tiene una empresa de artículos electrónicos y es muy exitosa. Mi padre murió cuando era muy pequeña así que no tengo muchos recuerdos de él. Nos dejó una gran fortuna pero también varias deudas que mi madre ha ido amortizando.

Con el pasar de los años, se fusionó con algunas empresas pequeñas y logró sacar el negocio a flote en los tiempos difíciles. El problema es que aún no tiene la estabilidad que a ella le gustaría, o sea algo que le asegure hasta tres generaciones de herederos.

Sakura se sorprendió… ¿Hasta dónde llegaba la codicia de algunas personas?

Yo soy su única hija por lo que el hombre que se case conmigo manejará las sociedades y el patrimonio de nuestra familia, en ese contexto mi madre quiere a un empresario elegante y fino, que ojalá sea dueño de un gran capital. El problema es que encontró a ese hombre… pero me dobla en edad y la verdad me parece repulsivo- Tomoyo se sentó en la cama y Sakura la imitó –No quiero unir mi vida a alguien que no amo Sakura… no quiero ser la muñequita de transacciones de mi madre, la mujer que hace todo lo que le dicen y acata las decisiones que otros hacen en su vida sin protestar, no quiero complacer a nadie, quiero vivir mi propia iniciativa… ser finalmente libre.

-Tommy, es muy duro tener que vivir lo que los demás creen que es mejor para ti, lo sentí en carne propia así que no sabes cuánto te entiendo. Mi niñez fue bastante dura y siempre tenía que seguir órdenes y sufrir humillaciones.

-¿Tu vida ha sido parecida a la mía Sakura?

-No Tommy… para nada. Yo ni siquiera tuve una madre o alguien que me acogiera en mi niñez, me la pasé de orfanato en orfanato esperando ser adoptada por alguien amable y cariñoso pero esa persona nunca llegó. Obtuve la libertad el día que hui de toda esa mierda… creo que es una historia triste así que no te servirá para subir el ánimo. No soy muy buena en eso.

-Entiendo que no quieras compartir esos pasajes oscuros de tu historia Sakura, no te preocupes. A mí también me ha costado abrirme… a veces sacar eso malo de nosotros nos cuesta mucho más de lo que creemos.

-Tommy lo único que sé es que no voy a permitir que te saquen de aquí… ¡Eres mi mejor amiga así que sobre mi cadáver!

-Te quiero mucho Sakura.

-Yo también… no dejaré que nada malo pase ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Ambas sonrieron y se abrazaron.

Shaoran hojeaba el último informe que la policía japonesa le había hecho llegar, le extrañaba que aún le sorprendiera todo lo que ese mal nacido hacía ¿Hasta cuándo dejaría de hacerles daño a esas chicas?

¿Cuán bajo podía caer una mujer para dedicarse a eso? No quería juzgar pero inevitablemente lo hacía, por lo general ese maldito se apoderaba de la vida de mujeres pobres y con carencias afectivas.

Acarició su mentón y estiró sus brazos, estaba agotado completamente, pero esa bruja hechicera seguía maquinando su mente apareciéndose una y otra vez en ella.

Recordó el color de sus labios, lo tersa de su piel, sus ojos color esmeralda brillantes, su cuerpo totalmente apetecible.

-Shaoran ¿Puedo pasar?

-Akiho ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Ya es muy tarde-Frunció el ceño el ambarino para retomar su lectura.

-Golpeé pero no me contestaste… y como vi luz encendida decidí pasar a ver si te encontraba.

-Bueno ya estás aquí ¿Qué deseas?

-Quería preguntarte algo sobre el reglamento interno de la Academia.

-¿El reglamento interno? Y ¿Por qué habría de interesarte algo como eso Akiho?

-Porque en el paseo creo haber visto algo que podría estar rompiéndolo y quería consultarte los pasos a seguir.

-¿Qué viste?- Preguntó desinteresado el ambarino ordenando sus papeles.

-Vi a Kinomoto besándose con Kimura.

Shaoran levantó la vista sorprendido ¿Qué? Eso era imposible…

-¿Cómo dijiste?

-Dije que vi a Kinomoto y Kimura besándose en la playa ese fin de semana en la costa y como sé que no ibas a creerme traje una prueba- Akiho acercó una fotografía a las manos del castaño

–Esa es la prueba fehaciente de que esos dos tienen algo, por lo mismo quería consultar el reglamento, yo que tú pondría mucho ojo Shaoran no queremos un bebé en la Academia ¿O sí? Lo más probable es que estén teniendo relaciones y no quiero imaginar que…

Shaoran dejó de escuchar… su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Y además se había hecho la ofendida cuando él le insinúo lo que realmente estaba haciendo? ¡Esa bruja hechicera iba a oírlo!

-¿Shaoran? ¿Estás escuchándome?

-¡Dile a Kinomoto que la necesito en mi oficina, Akiho!

-Pero Shaoran tu y yo estábamos conversando…

-¡Has lo que te digo ahora! Gritó el ambarino furioso.

Akiho se sobresaltó y salió rápidamente rumbo a las habitaciones.

-¿Ya te vas a la cama?

-Si Tommy estoy cansada… todos los días terminan siendo eternos en este lugar.

-Kinomoto… Shaoran quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Perdón? ¿Usted no sabe tocar Yamamoto? O es que aquí no le enseñaron modales.

-Ya te di el mensaje si no quieres aceptar pues bueno, le diré a Shaoran.

-¿Dónde quiere que vaya?

-A su oficina… y creo que te va a llegar una buena.

-¿Qué hice ahora?- Preguntó Sakura dirigiendo una mirada cansina a Tomoyo quién se encogió de hombros.

El castaño se paseaba como león enjaulado ¿Qué acaso esa chiquilla quería desquiciarlo? Porque lentamente lo estaba logrando ¿Hasta cuándo debía soportar sus constantes provocaciones? ¿Estaría saliendo con Kimura?

¿Y si era así por qué todo eso lo desesperaba tanto?

Veía la foto una y otra vez y no podía convencerse ¿En verdad habían tenido relaciones?

-¿Qué quiere ahora Li? Le recuerdo que mañana tenemos entrenamiento temprano y espero que no vuelvan a castigarme por llegar atrasada, la semana pasada ya tuve que tocar la trompeta tres veces al amanecer y no…- Las palabras de Sakura se deshicieron en un santiamén, el rostro del ambarino denotaba mil emociones en una sola mueca. Decepción, furia, cólera y todos los sinónimos de enojo posibles.

Y ahora ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Siéntese Kinomoto.

Sakura siguió la orden del teniente, por el tono de voz que usó no había derecho a réplica.

-Quiero que me diga ¿Qué significa esto?

Shaoran estiró la fotografía para mostrársela a la castaña. Ella la admiró y sus ojos mostraron una gran sorpresa.

-¿De dónde sacó esto?

-Eso no importa, solo quiero que me responda una pregunta.

-¿Cuál?- La castaña levantó la vista clavando sus esmeraldas en los fieros ambarinos de él.

-¿Está saliendo con Kimura?

Había logrado formular la pregunta pero apenas terminó de salir de sus labios se preguntó el impacto de una posible respuesta afirmativa… iba a destrozar la oficina… de eso estaba seguro.

Sakura lo miró intensamente. Lo más probable es que la idiota de Yamamoto estuviese detrás de esa fotografía ¿Qué debía hacer? Tenía dos grandes opciones. La primera era decirle la verdad… que Ryu y ella solo eran amigos y que no esperaba nada de esa relación o mentirle… decirle que sí, que estaban saliendo y que ese beso obviamente trucado era real. Tomó aire y decidió jugarse por la segunda, ahora vería realmente hasta dónde llegaba Li.

-No sé si saliendo pero podría decirse que sí, empezando algo que promete ser serio.

Akiho abrió los ojos asombrada, se había quedado fuera para escuchar la conversación ¿A qué estaba jugando esa novata? Ella sabía perfectamente que la foto tenía retoques, lo que vio ese día fue un abrazo no un beso.

-Ya veo… y ¿Usted qué siente? Supongo que el beso que se aprecia allí es el comienzo de su relación amorosa o ¿Me equivoco?

-Teniente… sea más claro ¿Qué quiere preguntarme? ¿Si Ryu y yo ya nos acostamos? Pues sí… usted sabe que las relaciones hoy en día no se quedan solo en besos… Somos una generación bastante adelantada ahora lo que no entiendo es ¿En qué le afecta a usted?

-En nada Kinomoto solo quería recordarle que hay un reglamente interno y que no pueden hacer sus "cosas" dentro de las instalaciones de la Academia.

-No se preocupe teniente. Lo que hicimos fue fuera de las instalaciones.

¿Puedo irme a mi habitación? Estoy bastante cansada.

Shaoran asintió ausente. Se puso de pie dándole la espalda y observó la ventana.

La castaña frunció el ceño y caminó rumbo a la puerta ¿Qué fue eso? Esperaba que la gritara, que le prohibiera salir con Ryu pero no algo así, era como si se hubiese sumido en un trance.

Tomó la manilla de la puerta y la giró…

Shaoran apoyó la cabeza sobre el frío vidrio y suspiró.

¿Por qué se sentía así? Era como si de una u otra manera ella le hubiese pisoteado el orgullo y los sentimientos, sentía una desazón completamente desconocida, escuchó el sonido de la puerta abriendo y cerrándose y volvió a suspirar.

Ya todo estaba dicho y lo mejor es que así fuera.

-No es cierto.

Se sorprendió sobremanera al escuchar esas palabras, giró la cabeza y observó con detenimiento a la castaña, estaba apoyada a una pared cruzada de brazos y mirándolo.

-Nada de lo que dije es cierto. Ryu y yo solo somos buenos amigos y como me imagino que esa foto se la entregó Yamamoto ya sabemos que quería meterme en problemas.

No nos hemos besado y mucho menos llegaríamos a una etapa más allá.

Shaoran bajó la tensión que se había apoderado en sus hombros, como en una especie de transe se acercó a ella y apoyó ambas manos sobre la cabeza de la novata.

Ella levantó la vista para cruzar sus ojos con los del teniente. Podía ver destellos de distintos marrones y sombras de ámbar. Sabía que si pudiera no se cansaría jamás de mirar esos orbes.

Pero lo que jamás pensó es que el anhelo que se estaba apoderando hace un tiempo de ella se concedería esa noche. Una noche de luna llena donde todas las estrellas parecían bailar en su rededor. Una noche con brisa cálida que llenaba sus sentidos por completo, una noche que estaba segura jamás olvidaría porque sencillamente esa noche… Shaoran Li la besó.

-¿Cómo te fue? No habíamos podido hablar, sabes que estos viajes son totalmente imprevistos.

-Claro jefe, lo entiendo. Bien… ella está bien y avanzando.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- Preguntó el hombre tomando un vaso de whisky.

-No lo sabemos aún pero esperemos sea pronto.

-¿No lo saben? No tengo que recordarte lo peligroso que es ese tipo para nuestros planes ¿Verdad?

-Señor ella hace lo que puede.

-Pues que se apresure… no la entrené todo este tiempo para demoras.

Si ese maldito infeliz sigue escarbando entre mis socios pronto llegará a mí ¡No podemos permitirlo Yue! Hemos luchado bastante para que este imperio caiga tan fácil.

-Claro señor… déjemelo a mí.

Tomoyo había salido de la habitación, Sakura hace un rato había ido a la oficina de Li y estaba preocupada, temía que nuevamente la expulsaran por cualquier arrebato o discusión con el teniente.

-Señorita Daidoji ¿Qué hace levantada a estas horas? ¿Aún sigue preocupada por lo de su madre?

-Teniente Hiragizawa… siempre me encuentra en mis momentos de reflexión pero no, esta vez no es debido a mi madre, es por Sakura.

-¿Qué le pasó a la pequeña rezongona esta vez?- Sonrió el teniente.

-Li la llamó a su oficina y no ha vuelto… temo que pueda provocarse una pelea y Sakura salga expulsada otra vez, usted sabe que ellos no se llevan para nada bien.

-No se preocupe, no creo que Shaoran tenga esa intención nuevamente. El coronel ya le dejó claro que no permitiría que Sakura salga de la Academia.

-¿No le llama la atención eso?

-Claro que sí, es una situación nunca antes vista en este lugar… al menos por mí. Es extraño que un grado tan alto defienda con tanto ímpetu a un novato. A lo mejor mi queridísimo amigo tiene razón y el Coronel tiene intenciones más allá con Sakura.

Tomoyo frunció el ceño –No lo creo teniente, al menos Sakura no me ha comentado nada.

-Espero que sea así, si no Shaoran va a volverse loco.

-¿Por qué?

-Por nada señorita Daidoji, por nada- Sonrió misterioso el moreno.

De pronto frunció el ceño extrañado ¿Su mente estaba jugándole una mala pasada?

-Hiragizawa buenas noches ¿Li se encuentra en su oficina o ya se fue a dormir?

-Coronel buenas noches Shaoran aún está en su oficina pero puede que esté ocupado creo que lo mejor sería llamarlo.

-Y eso ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé dijo que se encerraría para lograr concentrarse, usted sabe que ayuda a la policía.

-Mmm… ya veo, entonces lo llamaré a la oficina antes de entrar. Gracias Hiragizawa y buenas noches.

El coronel se alejó y Eriol suspiró en señal de alivio.

-¿Por qué le mintió al coronel, teniente?

-¿Porque qué tal si esos dos se están matando? Akiyama desollaría vivo a Shaoran a raíz de lo que estábamos hablando claro.

-Entiendo.

Eriol agradeció que Tomoyo no preguntara más… claro que esos dos podrían estar matándose pero no estaba seguro si a golpes o a besos… nunca se sabía.

Había cerrado los ojos entregándose a la sensación que la embriagaba por completo, su aliento podía enloquecerla en cualquier minuto y eso no estaba bien… nada de lo que estaba pasando estaba bien, ella tenía una misión concreta y para eso había sido enviada a ese lugar, pero nada de eso importaba ahora, porque los labios de ese mono chino que tanto odiaba se movían con maestría sobre los suyos, inconscientemente sus brazos se amarraron alrededor del cuello masculino y él la apretó contra su cuerpo por la cintura. Había tanto deseo y anhelo que la temperatura corporal de ambos subió rápidamente.

El teniente introdujo su lengua entre los labios de la ojiverde y ella suspiró, intensificaron el ritmo y Sakura de un momento a otro se subió a horcajadas en él.

Shaoran la condujo hasta el sofá que reposaba a un costado de la oficina y sentándose permitió que Sakura pudiera besarlo más.

Ella respondió de igual manera a los estímulos que le daba y comenzaron a subir de nivel, Shaoran besó su cuello y lamió la clavícula femenina ¡Sabía tan bien!

Akiho no escuchaba conversación alguna y eso la angustiaba demasiado ¿Qué estaría pasando? Por un momento la novata había abierto la puerta para irse pero volvió a entrar… decidió espiar, no podía quedarse con tantas dudas.

Giró suavemente la manilla de la puerta y empujándola tuvo que taparse la boca con ambas manos para evitar el gemido de dolor salir de sus labios.

Esa maldita estaba besando a SU Shaoran… el hombre que siempre pensó y sintió como suyo. Y lo peor es que él le respondía con vehemencia. Sabía que el castaño podía sentir algo por la ojiverde pero jamás imaginó que a ese nivel.

Cerró la puerta despacio y salió corriendo del lugar, ya pronto podría saborear la venganza.

Sakura volvió a suspirar contra sus labios, ella ya había terminado por envolverlo entre el calor de sus brazos, quería tocarla, acariciarla y reclamarla como suya, cuando ella confesó la mentira de Kimura no pudo evitar sucumbir ante sus encantos. Llevaba demasiado tiempo conteniéndose.

Tomó el mentón de la castaña y saboreo en plenitud la curvatura de su cuello. Luego su mano comenzó a acariciar el brazo y parte de la cintura, al fin era suya.

El sonido del teléfono comenzó a pitear y Shaoran gruñó, Sakura esbozó una sonrisa pero siguió besándolo. El ambarino se recostó en el sofá y ella cayó encima. La tomó por rostro y quiso concentrarse de nuevo en ella ¡Pero el jodido timbre no dejaba de sonar!

La contestadora del teniente tuvo que salir a hacer su papel y pudo escucharse un mensaje claro y conciso.

-Li, soy el Coronel Akiyama- Shaoran se quedó quieto y Sakura lo siguió, sus respiraciones eran uniformes, ambos tenían los ojos muy abiertos y los labios hinchados –Estoy en la Academia y quisiera tocar algunos puntos con usted, sé que es tarde pero Hiragizawa me dijo que aún estaba trabajando.

Estoy en la cafetería pero ya voy camino a su oficina.

¡Maldito Eriol! Estaba seguro que lo mataría.

-¡Rayos! Akiyama viene hacia acá y si la encuentra aquí, seremos dos expulsados esta noche.

-¿Entonces qué haremos?

-No lo sé.

_**Notas de la Autora: ¡Ah muero de amor! Al fin Shaoran no pudo resistirse más y es que esta Sakura es muy sexy y tentadora.**_

_**¿Qué pasará desde ahora? ¿Los encontrará Touya? si es así es mejor que nuestro lobito renuncie y se mude al polo norte porque él mayor de los Kinomoto lo destrozará.**_

_**Cariños a todos.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_**Esto es todo un record, he podido subir dos capítulos en una semana... muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia.**_

_**Capítulo VII: Eres tan para mí.**_

Ambos se pusieron de pie y Sakura arregló un poco su vestimenta y cabello, había perdido totalmente la compostura. Los ojos le brillaban intensamente y Shaoran se había quedado prendado de nuevo, era completamente hermosa.

-Podríamos decirle que estábamos conversando.

El ambarino volvió a la tierra y negó con la cabeza.

-No, ni hablar. Una vez me llamó la atención por las altas horas en que usted estaba aquí –Miró su reloj y suspiró –Y era bastante más temprano que ahora.

-Tal vez alcanzo a salir- La castaña se encaminó a la puerta pero Shaoran la detuvo.

-Lo mejor es que se esconda… si Akiyama la descubre en verdad nos meteremos en un lío.

-Está bien pero ¿Dónde?

Y eso era lo que Shaoran quería saber… ¿Dónde? Buscó con la mirada un lugar adecuado ¿Debajo de la mesa? No, se pondría muy nervioso… ¿En el baño? No y que tal que al Coronel ¿Le dieran ganas de evacuar? Miró el ropero cerrado donde colgaba sus uniformes y asintió mentalmente, era un excelente lugar.

-Escóndase aquí, Akiyama no abrirá mi ropero.

-¿Está seguro teniente? La verdad es que está un poco oscuro- Los ojos de la castaña demostraban que no se sentía nada segura.

-¿Qué pasa? Si le soy sincero feliz entraría con usted pero no puedo, tengo que atender al Coronel –Sonrío el ambarino.

Sakura se sonrojó y asintiendo ingresó al pequeño ropero del teniente, agradecía a los dioses ser pequeña, si no hubiese estado terriblemente incómoda.

Shaoran cerró la puerta y a la vez hizo aparición el Coronel Akiyama.

¡Ni siquiera había golpeado! ¡Maleducado infeliz!

-Li tan tarde y trabajando.

-Sí Coronel he tenido mucha presión así que debo liberar un poco con trabajo ¿No cree?-El castaño rodeó su escritorio y tomó asiento.

Akiyama venía con un café en la mano y se sentó enfrente.

-¿Y a qué debo esta visita?

-Quiero preguntarle sobre su caso policial. Supe que trabaja codo a codo con los detectives de Tomoeda y he oído varios comentarios al respecto.

-¿Comentarios? ¿Cómo cuáles?- Preguntó extrañado el ambarino.

-Sé que usted ocupa un cargo importante dentro de la Investigación del último cartel de drogas, por lo que he escuchado es un caso bastante peligroso.

-La verdad es que sí… hemos descubierto varias cosas en este tiempo, algunas ya están empezando a dilucidar las sombras detrás de toda esa mafia. Varios presuntos implicados son personas de renombre pero nada cien por ciento confirmado ¿Por qué?

-Porque me gustaría estar informado- Sakura y Shaoran fruncieron el ceño ¿Qué interés tenía el Coronel en el caso?-Me gustaría que me mantuviera al tanto de los avances, después de todo la Institución también tiene su nombre en juego.

Shaoran no quería develar más de lo deseado, sabía que Sakura estaba en el ropero por lo que entregar información en demasía estaba estrictamente prohibido para él.

-Creo que lo mejor es que conversemos este tema otro día Coronel, la verdad es que estoy algo cansado y mañana todos debemos madrugar.

Sakura maldijo mentalmente, Li aún no confiaba en ella.

-Tiene razón, además es un tema delicado. No lo molesto más aunque espero poder contar con sus informes al respecto.

-Cuente con eso Coronel.

-Buenas noches Li.

Touya salió por la puerta y Sakura asomó la cabeza por el ropero, estaba asfixiándose.

-¿Ya se fue?

-Sí, la ayudo espere- El castaño tomó la mano de la novata y la sacó del pequeño hueco.

-Siento que haya tenido que pasar por esto pero no había más alternativas.

-No se preocupe teniente, peor hubiese sido estar siendo expulsados ahora ¿No cree?

-Sí así parece- Sonrió Shaoran dibujándose el hoyuelo en su mejilla.

Sakura odiaba y adoraba ese gesto, la hacía flaquear irremediablemente –Bueno teniente creo que es mejor que hablemos mañana, ya es tarde y Tomoyo debe estar… -Tuvo que afirmarse en la puerta del ropero y no pudo callar el suspiro que escapó de su boca, él había vuelto a acorralarla entre su cuerpo y el mueble –Preocupada-Logró por fin soltar la castaña.

-Tiene toda la razón, pero no puedo dejar que se vaya sin desearle las buenas noches, sería muy mal educado de mi parte –Depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de Sakura y se retiró lentamente.

Ella se quedó encismada mirándolo y carraspeó para volver al planeta –Bueno entonces hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana Kinomoto.

Sakura salió corriendo aterrada del lugar, hace un tiempo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que algo así sucediera pero no dimensionó cuánto la afectaría. Estaba metida en problemas, Yue se lo había advertido, si se dejaba llevar demasiado terminaría enredada en su propio juego y no podía permitirlo, Li no podía entrometerse en sus pensamientos y peor en sus sentimientos de esa manera. Tenía que lograr separar su corazón del cerebro si no al final sería ella la enamorada que sufriría ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo podría lograrlo? Por un leve momento deseo que el teniente no fuera el involucrado en el caso y que hubiese una equivocación pero lamentablemente no era así…

Cerró la puerta de su habitación, aún metida en sus pensamientos cuando una mirada que la recorría de pies a cabeza llamó su atención.

-¡Tomoyo me asustaste!

-¿Yo te asusté? No señorita usted me asustó a mí ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto Sakura? Creí que en cualquier momento venías por tus cosas.

-¿Por mis cosas?

-Claro, pensé que te habías peleado con Li y te habían expulsado.

-No, nada que ver, solo quería hablar de un tema –Sonrojada la ojiverde tomó asiento en su cama –Tenía algunas dudas eso es todo.

-¿Dudas? ¿Sobre qué?

-No es nada importante Tommy ya duerme mañana será un día duro.

-Tienes razón tenemos entrenamiento y tú sabes lo exigente que se…

Sakura desconectó su cerebro… tocó sus labios y sonrió ¿Por qué precisamente él tenía que hacerla sentir de esa manera? Definitivamente alguien allá arriba la odiaba sobremanera.

-¿Sakura estás escuchándome?

-¿Ah? Claro que sí Tommy.

-Pues no lo parece, lo mejor es que te acuestes y descansemos.

Sakura asintió, podía acostarse pero descansar… lo dudaba mucho.

Shaoran no podía dormir, la sensación de calor llevaba horas apoderándose de su cuerpo. Después de todo era hombre y aunque no era una razón adecuada a alguien de su categoría dentro de la Academia, se justificaba a sí mismo. Sakura era demasiado guapa, tenía un rostro hermoso y un cuerpo de infarto, cualquiera en su situación estaría orgulloso pero no él.

Dio vueltas en la cama, no podía dejar de recordar los labios de la castaña respondiendo a todos sus estímulos ¿Ella se sentiría igual? Él era un tipo atractivo, brillante en muchos campos, venía de una familia acaudalada por lo que siempre fue objeto de deseo en muchas mujeres incluso mayores. Pero con Kinomoto todo era distinto, parecía tener un imán que lo atraía irremediablemente y ya había perdido el control de sus impulsos, haberla besado esa noche lo comprobaba.

¿Qué pasaría de ahora en adelante? ¿Cómo debía comportarse frente a ella? ¿Por qué había cedido? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan débil? Eran algunas interrogantes que le taladraban el cerebro y para las que no tenía respuesta, él sabía que cualquier tipo de relación amorosa con un novato estaba terminantemente prohibida ¡Rayos!

Volvió a darse la vuelta ¿Podría hablar con ella y aclarar la situación?

Recordó su infancia, siempre fue un chico callado y retraído, no le gustaba compartir con los demás, con la educación estricta recibida por su madre había logrado encerrarse en su propio mundo y no salir al exterior. Recordaba la relación con Wei como si fuese su padre y las locuras de Fuutie, su hermana menor pero la persona que más resaltaba dentro de la locura familiar sin lugar a dudas era Meiling, su prima "favorita" a juicio de ella, sonrío al recordarla, esa mujer estaba desquiciada y lo desquiciaba a él.

Habían estado prometidos cuando en la dinastía Li aún se aprobaban los compromisos arreglados pero con el paso de los años lograron torcerle la mano al destino y cambiar esas leyes absurdas. Quería a Meiling pero como lo que era, su familia.

Debido a las rutinas, entrenamientos, estudios y dedicación en la que estaba sumergido, las mujeres pasaron a un segundo plano en su lista de prioridades, nunca tuvo afinidad con alguna o cosas en común que permitieran una relación más allá de una amistad y si lograba establecer algo más Mei lo destruía en un instante, gran parte de su estadía en Japón se la debía a ella, estaba harto de que se metiera en su vida, vivir en la Academia le daba la libertad necesaria para no aceptarla en su departamento o casa.

Suspiró cansado, algunos recuerdos le martillaban la cabeza sin remedio. Lo mejor sería dormir, ya habría tiempo para decisiones sobre castañas hechiceras.

La mañana prometía ser cálida y majestuosa pero no para Sakura Kinomoto, trataba de sonreírle a la imagen que le devolvía el espejo sin éxito alguno.

-No puedo creer que tengamos que levantarnos a esta hora Tommy ¡Es el apocalipsis!- Gimió la castaña quejumbrosa.

-Sakura deja de exagerar además si te hubiese acostado más temprano no tendrías tanto sueño, creo que anoche estabas muy rara ¿Estás segura que entre tú y el teniente Li no pasó nada más?

La ojiverde se sonrojó furiosamente al recordar lo que realmente había pasado en esa oficina.

-Claro que no Tommy y tienes razón, hay que verle el lado positivo a las cosas. Lo bueno es que hoy nos enseñan a utilizar armas así que todo está ok, me parece bastante interesante ¿A ti no?

-Que rápido cambiaste de tema, eres astuta en ese sentido- Sonrió la amatista –No sé por qué comienzo a creer que Li y tú comenzarán a llevarse mejor a partir de ahora.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-No lo sé, intuición femenina- Dijo guiñándole un ojo a la castaña.

Sakura se calló, no quería darle razones a Tomoyo para sospechar lo que había hecho con Li en su oficina la noche anterior, eso se lo guardaría para ella. Tenía mucho sueño porque no pudo descansar como hubiese querido, veía al teniente cuando cerraba los ojos y recordaba la sensación de los labios masculinos sobre los de ella.

Pero había otra cosa que le preocupaba enormemente ese beso le había gustado más de lo que reconocería en mil años y eso no contaba dentro de sus planes.

¡Debía enfocarse más que nunca!

-¡Buenos días novatos!

-¡Buenos días teniente Hiragizawa!

-El día de hoy tendremos un ejercicio casi indispensable dentro de la formación militar, es aprender a manejar, afirmar y disparar un arma. Supongo que la mayoría de ustedes no ha estado en contacto con este tipo de armamento pero hoy es la primera de muchas veces. Al final de este año sabrán manipular de forma maestría un arma y los distintos ejercicios que practicamos.

-Pss Sakura la verdad es que no sé si seré capaz de hacer algo así- Comentó preocupada la amatista.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Disparar un arma? No es tan difícil Tommy.

-¿Tú lo has hecho?

-Claro que no pero imagino que no debe ser tan difícil.

La morena asintió y mantuvo silencio, Sakura suspiró internamente… debería tener más cuidado con sus comentarios, obviamente ella no tendría de dónde sacar armas o cosas por el estilo.

Buscó con la mirada a la persona culpable de su desvelo pero no lo encontró, se había esfumado de la faz de la tierra.

-Ahora quiero que pasen al salón de armas, dentro habrá un instructor especialista y sus uniformes de resguardo para esta ocasión.

Tomoyo y Sakura caminaron en dirección a Eriol para saludarlo.

-Teniente Hiragizawa ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Muy bien señoritas y ¿Ustedes?

-Bien pero me estaba preguntando dónde está Li… él siempre hace las actividades matutinas.

-Bueno Shaoran tuvo que ir al aeropuerto para recoger a un familiar, pidió permiso pero pronto contaremos con su presencia ¿Por qué señorita Kinomoto?

-No por nada- La castaña caminó rápidamente hasta perderse de vista.

-Creo que en esa pregunta había más interés del proyectado ¿No cree señorita Daidoji?

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo Teniente.

-¿Y usted cómo está?

-Más tranquila aunque no del todo feliz, le he comentado que mi madre no va a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras su bote salvavidas decide llevarle la contra.

-No se diga así, usted no es ningún bote salvavidas.

-Pues mi madre me ve así Teniente, una oportunidad para asegurar su futuro ¿Hasta dónde puede llegar la codicia de algunas personas?

-No lo sé pero ya no piense en eso, lo mejor será entrar.

-Tiene razón.

-Ah señorita Daidoji, déjeme decirle que hoy está muy linda.

La morena se sonrojó y susurrando unas casi imperceptibles gracias, entró al salón.

Shaoran miró por segunda vez su reloj en menos de media hora ¿Por qué nadie se apiadaba de él? ¡En una de las peores noches de su vida tuvo la desgracia de despertar con una de las peores noticias de su vida! Como si la hubiese invocado la noche anterior, su prima Meiling hacía arribo a Japón en el vuelo de las 8.

No había dado mayores detalles que la hora de llegada pero Shaoran ya podía imaginar el infierno desatado cuando pisara suelo japonés que ¿Por qué no la había llamado? Que era un desconsiderado patán y los miles de elogios/reclamos que su queridísima Mei traía para él.

-¡Xiao Lang! –El grito de su prima casi lo deja sordo, antes de que pudiese dar la vuelta para verla ella estaba asfixiándolo por el cuello.

-¡Tenía tantas ganas de verte! Pero que desconsiderado eres Xiao no contestabas mis llamadas ni respondías mis mensajes, pero mírate estás todo un hombre, llevo tanto tiempo si abrazarte que creía morir.

Shaoran rodó los ojos, como suponía debería aguantar una mañana llena de elogios/reclamos por parte de su familiar más cercana.

-Me alegro de verte Mei ahora dime ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Pero Shaoran que maleducado eres! Aún ni siquiera me acomodo y ya estás haciendo preguntas indiscretas.

-¿Qué…- La gente se le quedó viendo por lo que el ambarino cogió el brazo de su prima y bajó la voz-¿Qué tiene de indiscreto preguntarte a qué has venido Mei? Recuerda que este es el lugar donde yo vivo.

-Vine a verte Xiao Lang ya que tú no nos visitas, te has olvidado de tu familia y eso es inconcebible.

-¿Por qué tienes que hacerme esto? Voy a tener que dejarte en mi habitación mientras me voy con el insufrible e inaguantable de Eriol.

-¿Y cómo está Hiragizawa? Hace mucho que no sé de él ¡Ah no hace mucho que no sé de ti tampoco Xiao Lang! Lo bueno es que tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar. Ahora estoy lista para irnos- Dijo una sonriente Meiling con las maletas en sus manos.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Mucho tiempo? El castaño suspiró agobiado… ¿Cuánto más podría complicarse la vida?

-¡Muy bien Kinomoto, excelente tiro!

-Muchas gracias Instructor.

-Me da la impresión de que no es primera vez que maneja un arma, tiene bastante expertiz.

-Se equivoca, solo serán las armas de juguete, cuando era pequeña claro.

-¡Qué extraño, juraría no haberme equivocado nunca! Pero bueno, ya está novatos, los espero en dos semanas cuando tengamos disponible nuevamente el salón.

-Eres muy buena Sakura, el Instructor tenía razón, no parecía que fuera la primera vez que manejabas un arma le diste a todos los objetivos en cambio yo, con suerte a uno.

-La verdad Tommy es que se me hizo muy fácil, no vi la gran complejidad.

-Pues podrías enseñarme, si nos evalúan definitivamente reprobaré.

La castaña no contestó, su mirada estaba clavada en una escena que la molestó profundamente. Li caminaba del brazo de una chica, cabello negro azabache que le llegaba hasta la cintura, ojos grandes con un leve tono rojizo, rostro de muñeca y cuerpo armonioso, toda una bomba. Hiragizawa había dicho que aquella mujer era un familiar de Li, pero por la actitud romántica proveniente de ella lo dudaba seriamente, esa chica no sentía por el teniente solo un cariño fraterno, se notaba en todos sus gestos la atracción que el chino provocaba en ella, cosa que para Sakura siendo mujer, no pasó desapercibida.

-¿Meiling Li? Ha pasado un siglo sin verte, veo que sigues igual que siempre.

-Eriol Hiragizawa veo que tú tampoco has cambiado mucho.

-¿Sigo igual de guapo?- Sonrío el moreno.

-E igual de humilde déjame decirte.

Shaoran desvió la mirada hacia la novata que tan apasionadamente había besado la noche anterior y su garganta se secó, la recorrió con la vista y pudo notar cuán bien le quedaba el uniforme de tiro.

Meiling notó la distracción en su primo y no le gustó para nada lo que vio, Shaoran tenía en sus ojos algo extraño, algo que jamás le había visto, un brillo particular que estaba dirigido a una chica, todo se le removió dentro pero lo disimuló de excelente manera.

En tanto Sakura conectó de inmediato con el teniente, sonrío ligeramente de forma coqueta.

-¿Y esas chicas Xiao Lang?... - Al no obtener respuesta Meiling volvió a preguntar, esta vez en un tono bastante más alto -¿Xiao? Te estoy hablando- Lo zamarreó del brazo y el castaño al fin reparó en ella.

-¿Eh?

-¿Que quiénes son esas chicas?

-Son novatas Mei.

-Umm ya veo y ¿Las conoces?

-Buenos días teniente Li- Sakura se había acercado para saludar y de paso saber quién era esa mujer tan posesiva.

-Buenos días Kinomoto ¿Cómo está?

Eriol y Tomoyo se miraron extrañados, ellos jamás actuaban tan amables ¿Qué estaba pasando allí?

Meiling hizo un mohín de disgusto y se aferró aún más al brazo de Shaoran.

-¿Mei qué pasa? Me estás estrangulando el brazo.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- Preguntó despectiva la azabache.

-Soy Sakura Kinomoto ¿Y usted? No la había visto por la Academia.

-Mi nombre es Meiling Li y soy la prometida de Xiao Lang.

-Ex… ex prometida Mei, eso fue hace mucho ya deja de presentarte así ¡Sabes perfectamente que ese matrimonio no iba a realizarse nunca!

-¿Y en qué te molesta Xiao? Jamás me habías dicho nada por eso o es que te incomoda que estas señoritas lo sepan.

Shaoran bufó irritado –Kinomoto ella es mi prima, viene de Hong Kong, supongo que va a quedarse un tiempo, que francamente espero no sea mucho.

-Xiao Lang no me trates así, yo solo quería verte, no seas maleducado, tía Ieran estaría muy decepcionada de ti ¿Qué te han hecho? Eres otra persona.

-No Mei lo que pasa es que ya no tengo quince años, soy un hombre ahora y deja de hacer escándalos si no me veré en la penosa obligación de llevarte a tomar el primer vuelo de vuelta a China.

Sakura se esforzaba por esbozar una sonrisa pero le era imposible, así que la ex prometida, eso sería un gran problema además, le había caído como patada en el estómago apenas la vio. Esa chica tenía complejo de esposa celosa.

-Bueno, bueno será mejor que le mostremos las instalaciones a Meiling ¿No crees Shaoran?

-Sí es lo mejor así al menos dejará de parlanchear, buen día novatas.- Dijo el castaño comenzando a caminar.

-¡Teniente Li!- Shaoran se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Sakura – ¿Podría hablar con usted un minuto? -Al ver que todos los observaban, agregó -¿A solas?

Shaoran parpadeó varias veces sin lograr comprender la petición de la ojiverde, luego de unos segundos accedió y la condujo unos metros de donde estaban los demás.

-¿De qué quiere hablarme?

-Bueno la verdad es que tuve problemas en la clase de tiro el día de hoy y me preguntaba si podría enseñarme, el Instructor dijo que usted era casi un experto.

-Me manejo muy bien con las armas pero es extraño que usted quiera que yo le enseñe.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque me detesta.

-Yo no lo detesto teniente ¿O es que anoche no le quedó claro?- Dijo seductoramente la castaña mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Shaoran sintió el calor subir a su rostro y acumularse en las mejillas. Debía parecer un farolillo encendido.

-¿Nos vamos Xiao Lang?

-Espero que vuelva a repetirse teniente, hasta luego.

Sakura caminó haciéndole un gesto a Tomoyo para que la acompañara, ambas se alejaron del lugar.

Shaoran se quedó completamente estático, observando el cuerpazo de esa mujer que poco a poco lo estaba llevando a un abismo sin vuelta. Debía hacer algo rápido para que esa atracción latente desapareciera ¿Pero qué? Si dejaba que todo avanzara estaría en problemas, siempre había sabido cuándo detenerse y algo en su cerebro estaba dando luz roja pero no podía, no podía ni quería. Esa mocosa lo había amarrado a un mar tormentoso que lo estaba hundiendo sin remedio.

-¡Xiao Lang Li! ¿Me puedes explicar qué carajos te pasa?

-Mei ya deja de gritar, pareces una loca.

-¡Dejen de gritar los dos, todos están mirándonos!

Los Li miraron a su alrededor y efectivamente varios alumnos se habían parado a ver el espectáculo y susurraban cosas.

-¡Oog lo que me faltaba!- Caminó indignado el ambarino.

-Tommy, adelántate dejé mis libros en la habitación voy por ellos y entro al salón.

-Claro Sakura pero no demores tanto, tú sabes lo exigente que se ponen en este lugar.

-Tranquila, vuelvo enseguida.

La ojiverde corrió en dirección a la habitación, por estar pensando tonterías se le habían quedado los materiales, el pasillo estaba vacío nada extraño ya que todos a esa hora estaban en clases pero Sakura tuvo un mal presentimiento, se paró en seco cuando vio a una chica robusta y de cabello marrón apoyada en la entrada de su cuarto.

-¿Tú eres Sakura Kinomoto?

Inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva ¿Quién era esa tipa? No la había visto en todos esos meses –Si soy yo ¿Por qué?

-Pensábamos que eras menos atractiva pero tienes un rostro de muñequita que me encantaría romper a golpes- Una chica más alta que la anterior salió desde las sombras para ubicarse detrás de la castaña.

-¿Qué quieren? Estoy apurada así que no molesten- Sakura intentó seguir caminando pero la gorila delante de ella golpeó su hombro, haciéndola retroceder – ¡Ya deja de molestar idiota!

-Tienes razón Yuri, pero se vería mejor con unos dientes menos ya que al parecer no sabe cerrar la boca- Otra chica se sumó al par.

-¿Quieren golpearme? Porque les diré que no soy presa fácil y además estoy apurada.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas? Claro que venimos a eso, vamos a ver si después de unos minutos tienes tanta altanería.

Sakura sonrío, hace tiempo no entrenaba… se divertiría un poco.

-¿De qué te ríes estúpida?

-De ustedes claro o ¿Es que ven algunas otras payasas por aquí? No saben con quién se están metiendo.

Primer golpe, segundo golpe y hasta un tercer golpe… ninguno encestado.

Las tres chicas se miraron sorprendidas, Akiho tenía razón, la brabucona era buena.

Lo mejor sería atacar en grupo.

-¡Yuri, Amaya ataquen por la izquierda!-Rugió la más robusta de todas.

Se fueron contra la castaña pero las esquivó fácilmente, después de todo vencer al teniente Li no había sido tarea fácil, tuvo que esforzarse mucho lo que dio sus frutos.

Logró botar a una y desequilibrar a otra, tomó impulso y una certera patada en el estómago fue más que suficiente para derrotar a la tercera. Pero no contaba con que la chica que estaba en el piso la tiraría de una pierna haciéndola tumbar, le propinó una patada en el labio y éste comenzó a sangrar sin consideración.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- La voz de Eriol resonó en el pasillo – ¿Está bien señorita Kinomoto?

¿Quiénes son ustedes? Las tres chicas se miraron para emprender la huida rápido -¡Esperen!

-Déjelas teniente no van a decirle nada, claramente no son de la Academia.

-Pero ¿Cómo lograron entrar?- Preguntó el moreno ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-No lo sé… lo más probable es que alguien las haya dejado entrar ¿No cree?

-Pero ¿Quién?

-No tengo pruebas pero estoy casi segura que fue Yamamoto.

-¿Akiho?

-Me odia teniente- Dijo Sakura tocando su labio, haciendo un gesto de dolor.

-Eso no se ve bien señorita Kinomoto… - Eriol tomó el rostro de la ojiverde -¿Quiere que la acompañe a la enfermería?

-Vaya Eriol ¿No era que los tenientes de esta Academia no podían tener amoríos con las de primer año?

Sakura desvió la vista y esos ámbares fuego la atraparon de nuevo, parecía molesto ya que su mandíbula estaba tensa, Eriol la soltó suavemente y sonrío.

-Mei estás en lo correcto lo que pasa es que la señorita Kinomoto acaba de sufrir un atentado en su contra.

-¿Qué dices Eriol? ¿Es eso cierto Kinomoto?

-Sí Shaoran, llegué cuando tres tipas estaban tratando de golpearla, claro como es muy buena pudo defenderse pero ya la habían tumbado y ahora estaba examinando su herida.

-¡Déjeme ver!- Gritó autoritario el ambarino dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Se acercó a Sakura y tomó su mentón, examinó la herida y logró determinar que necesitaba sutura.

-La llevaré a la enfermería.

-Pero Xiao no tiene nada, solo un labio roto. Puede ir perfectamente sola.

Shaoran rodó los ojos –Es mi obligación, no te metas en mi trabajo Meiling, ya vuelvo.

Sakura sonrío levemente, sentía el labio tirante e hinchado.

-¡Ouch!

-Tranquila ya está mucho mejor, debe aplicarse esta crema una vez al día por el tiempo que usted estime conveniente. Si hay mucho dolor vuelva para inyectarla.

-Gracias.

-Ahora discúlpeme debo ir a monitorear un caso pendiente, espero que mejore pronto. Le diré al teniente que pase, ha estado parado afuera desde que usted entró- Comentó la enfermera risueña.

Sakura asintió.

Shaoran ingresó a la habitación… odiaba los hospitales y todo lo que tuviera que ver con eso, le sucedía desde la muerte de su padre.

-Ahora ¿Va a decirme qué pasó?

-Me atacaron tres chicas fuera de mi habitación, luego de despedirme de ustedes caminamos a los salones junto con Tommy pero recordé que había olvidado mis materiales así que decidí volver, cuando entré en el pasillo tuve un mal presentimiento pero lo ignoré- Shaoran la miró con cara de pocos amigos y la castaña sonrío –Ya no me mire así, sé que estuve mal pero es que nunca imaginé encontrarme con esas tres gorilas.

-¿Y por qué a usted?

-No lo sé pero venían directo a eso, incluso preguntaron mi nombre.

-¿De qué grado son?

-No eran de la Academia teniente.

-¿Como que no eran de la Academia?

-Supongo que no, jamás las había visto y según lo conversado con Eriol él tampoco.

Shaoran bufó molesto y se quedó viendo a Sakura de forma reprobatoria.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tiene mucha confianza con Eriol ¿Verdad?

-No me diga que otra vez está celoso.

-¡Claro que no!

-Entonces por qué después de decirle que me atacaron tres matonas que ni siquiera son de la Academia en lo único que puede pensar es si soy o no cercana a Eriol.

-Porque lo vi sosteniendo su rostro, estaban bastante cerca.

-¡No puedo creerlo Li, esto es inaudito!

-Tranquila, solo era una pregunta.

-¿Sabe qué? Mejor me voy a mi habitación, permiso.

-No.

-¿No qué?

-No se vaya, no quise incomodarla es solo que esa actitud llamó mi atención, voy a encontrar a quién le hizo esto ¿Sí? Y cuando lo haga recibirá un castigo ejemplar.

-¿Incluso si es Yamamoto?

-¿Qué está insinuando?

-No… nada, en todo caso espero que el castigo sea ejemplar pudieron haberme matado.

-Sabe defenderse bien recuerde que lo viví en carne propia.

Sakura sonrío -Bueno supongo que merece un premio ¿O no?- Dijo seductoramente la castaña acercándose en demasía al ambarino.

-¿Un… un premio? ¿Y por qué?- Shaoran se tensó inmediatamente.

-Por traerme a la enfermería, no puedo dejar que se vaya así nada más teniente… soy una chica agradecida pese a lo que usted piensa.

-No tiene por qué agrade…- Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en la garganta de Shaoran, la ojiverde se había puesto de puntillas y lo había besado en los labios.

Quiso con todas sus fuerzas tomar esa boca y saborearla igual que la vez anterior pero sabía que a ella le debía doler terriblemente.

Sonrío y le acarició el rostro, Sakura cerró los ojos y se permitió disfrutar el momento, los dedos del ambarino dejaban estelas de fuego en su tersa piel.

-¿Usted cree que esas chicas lo intenten de nuevo?

-No voy a dejar que eso pase.

Abrazó al teniente por la cintura y escondió el rostro en su cuello, él la acunó con ternura.

¡Se quedaría así para siempre!

-¿Y Xiao?

-No tengo idea Meiling, tú viste que llevó a Sakura a la enfermería.

-Voy a buscarlo ¿Dónde está la enfermería?

-Vas a meterme en problemas si apareces allá.

-Hola Eriol ¿Has visto a Shaoran?

-¿Y ésta quién es?- Preguntó enojada la morena.

-¿Te refieres a mí? Soy Akiho Yamamoto una de las tenientes de esta Academia.

-Y ¿Por qué tratas a mi Xiao con tanta confianza? ¿Acaso tienen algo?

-¿De qué está hablando esta loca, Eriol?

El teniente suspiró… una vez más debía contemplar la disputa por el amor de su mejor amigo, lo realmente gracioso es que ninguna de las presentes le parecía importar mucho a Shaoran, de hecho en ese preciso momento estaba con la mujer que sí había logrado cautivarlo por completo, solo que él aún no lo notaba.

-Kinomoto escúcheme- Susurró el ambarino haciendo estremecer a la castaña y separándola ligeramente de él –Le voy a ser muy sincero… Todo lo que está pasando me parece tremendamente placentero, me gusta pero es una locura. Yo soy teniente en este lugar y no es por alardear pero usted sabe que tengo grandes posibilidades de escalar a Coronel pese a mi temprana edad. Usted es una chica con grandes dotes y capacidades, puede llegar muy lejos si se lo propone. Si alguien llega a descubrir todo esto, nos veremos en serios problemas.

Sakura se separó de él para voltearse y mirar por la ventana, afuera el sol iluminaba cada pedazo de hierba convirtiendo todo en un paisaje hermoso y alegre, muy distinto a lo que sentía por dentro… Lo peor es que Li tenía razón, él era una persona importante, de una familia poderosa y millonaria, con miles de mujeres a su alrededor… jamás podría fijarse en una huérfana con su pasado, era algo ridículo.

-Es verdad Teniente, no puede poner su cargo a disposición así como así, usted debe mantener un comportamiento ejemplar. Le ruego que me disculpe, no volverá a ocurrir- El nudo en la garganta de la castaña crecía sin control, incluso le había costado hilar la frase, necesitaba salir de ahí ya.

Se dio la vuelta y al pasar por su lado Shaoran la retuvo del brazo.

-Entiéndame por favor… es lo mejor para todos.

-Claro que si teniente no sabe cuánto lo entiendo.

Shaoran suspiró y bajó la cabeza al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, se sentía terriblemente mal, si era sincero no quería dejar de estar con ella, Sakura Kinomoto se había convertido en un sueño y a la vez en una pesadilla. La atracción entre ellos era más que evidente pero también debía pensar en todo lo que estaba detrás, en todo lo que había luchado por conseguir su puesto, en todos los problemas con su familia.

Ieran Li se opuso desde un principio a que fuera estudiante de una Academia de esa categoría, para su madre un Li mínimo debía aspirar a un cargo ejecutivo de las empresas que ellos mismos manejaban, tenían inversiones en distintos rubros por lo que podía regodearse.

Eso definitivamente no era para él, su madre se había empeñado en demostrarle disciplina… no era de extrañar que le gustara practicar artes marciales y ser implacable en el día a día, por lo mismo siempre estaba solo.

_**Flash Back**_

_**-¿Y Xiao Lang, ya tomaste una decisión?**_

_**-Sí madre, quiero entrar a la Academia Seijo, en Japón.**_

_**-Francamente no puedo creerlo Xiao Lang, eres heredero de una de las dinastías más poderosas de China y tú te empeñas en hacer algo que no es de tu categoría.**_

_**-Madre, por favor le pido respeto.**_

_**-¿Respeto? ¿Tú me pides respeto? Después de todo lo que te he dado y me sales con que vas a pasar el resto de tus días en un lugar de mala muerte enseñando quién sabe qué cosa.**_

_**-Madre hemos hablado esto en tantas ocasiones… Estoy cansado.**_

_**-Yo también, quiero que tomes tus cosas y salgas de esta casa, olvídate de esta familia, ya no eres mi hijo.**_

_**-En eso se equivoca madre… siempre seré su hijo.**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Desde ese día la comunicación con su madre no era fluida, por lo mismo no había vuelto a pisar suelo chino y habían pasado cuatro años, cuatro años de esfuerzo y dedicación que se irían al tacho de la basura si decidía involucrarse con la castaña.

Pero algo en su interior estaba renuente a esa decisión, no había sentido algo tan intenso nunca, había salido con varias mujeres pero no pasaban a ser más allá que la aventura de una noche.

Suspiró contrariado… ya tendría tiempo para pensar, por ahora lo mejor era ir con su prima si no quería ver su vida correr riesgo.

-Sakura, se puede saber ¿Por qué no llegaste a clases? Estaba muy preocupada ¿Qué te pasó en el labio?

-Nada Tommy solo vinieron tres matonas a matarme.

-¿Cómo?

-Eso, vine a buscar la mochila y tres tipas estaban esperándome aquí en el pasillo, me intentaron golpear yo me defendí y esto es el resultado- Contestó la castaña apuntando su labio superior.

-No puedo creerlo Sakura… y ¿Fuiste a la enfermería?

-Sí, no te preocupes Tommy esta herida sanará rápido.

No sabía si la otra herida sería igual porque debía asumirlo, lo que dijo Li la había dañado más de lo que quería demostrar, había sido un golpe inesperado a una ilusión totalmente injustificada.

No le había prometido nada pero inconscientemente había imaginado e incluso hecho planes con él.

Carraspeó intentando disuadir esos pensamientos.

-¿Pasa algo más Sakura?

-No Tommy, estoy bien.

-¿Y tienes idea de quiénes te atacaron?

-No son de la Academia y podría jurar que las envío Yamamoto.

-¿Yamamoto?

-Claro ¿Quién me odia más que ella en este lugar? Nadie.

-También podría ser Li, me has dicho que te ha ofendido y se ha comportado como un patán en diferentes ocasiones.

-No fue Li.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Solo lo sé Tommy ahora discúlpame debo hacer una llamada importante.

La castaña tomó su celular y salió camino al patio trasero, necesitaba con urgencia estar sola.

-¿Por qué demoraste tanto Xiao?

-Tuve un inconveniente pero ya estoy aquí Mei, muy bien tú dormirás en mi habitación y yo dormiré con Eriol.

-Al fin podré aprovecharme de ti Shaoran.

-Deja de decir idioteces Eriol. De verdad comienzo a dudar de tu sexualidad.

El moreno río a carcajadas y Shaoran rodó los ojos –Bueno y ¿Vas a terminar de mostrarme la Academia?

-Después Mei, te dejo para que descanses.

-Xiao llevó horas en Japón, no conozco nada y ¿Ya quieres abandonarme? ¡Olvídalo! Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

El teniente bufó molesto… definitivamente era el peor día de su vida.

Sakura marcó el número ansiosa… hace meses no hablaba con ella y la verdad la extrañaba montones, siempre se había quejado de la falta de atención y cariño en sus días grises pero a veces olvidaba que ella se trasformó en un pilar fundamental dentro de su extraño núcleo familiar.

-¿Bueno?

-¿Chiharu?

-¿Sakura, eres tú?

-Sí… -Las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta, las lágrimas comenzaron a nublarle la visión y un sollozo involuntario escapó de sus labios.

-Pequeña ¿Cómo has estado? Cuéntamelo todo, te extrañamos bastante.

-No me mientas Chiharu y con suerte tú, Takashi y Yue me extrañan, las demás me odian y lo sabes.

-No es cierto Sakura… todos te queremos mucho. Pero cuéntame ¿Cómo vas? ¿Cuándo tienes pensado regresar?

Sabía que ella lo decía por no hacerle daño, conocía a esas víboras y estaban felices de que se hubiese ido.

-No lo sé Chiharu pero espero que sea muy pronto, ya quiero volver a verlos.

-Yue me comentó que estuvo contigo, espero que no te haya traído problemas.

-No, nadie lo notó.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?

-Nada… solo quería escuchar tu voz.

-No me mientas pequeña, te conozco demasiado para que intentes engañarme.

No pudo más, esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso… comenzó a sollozar fuertemente.

-Por favor Chiharu… por lo que más quieras ¡Sácame de aquí!

_**Notas de la Autora: Trataré de subir el siguiente antes de que se acabe el año pero no prometo nada... a veces falta tiempo ajajja**_

_**Besos a todos!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_**Queridos míos... al fin pude tener tiempo de escribir este capítulo, debo confesar que es uno de mis favoritos... se devalan varias cosillas que serán muy importantes en la continuación de esta historia... Entiendo que a veces mueran por saber qué pasa pero es parte del misterio y para que sigan queriendo leerme jajaja.**_

_**Capítulo VIII: Incitaciones.**_

-¿Cómo que alguien las vio? Yuri tú me juraste que por nada del mundo me vería involucrada en este conflicto, si Shaoran llega a sospechar lo más probable es que salga de la Academia en menos de lo que canta un gallo ¡Esto es imperdonable!

-Cálmate Akiho, nadie va a llegar a ti porque nadie nos conoce.

-Pero ¿Quién las vio?

-Estábamos a punto de darle la paliza a esa brabucona cuando un chico un poco mayor a nosotras llegó para ayudarla, llevaba anteojos, moreno, alto y de ojos azules. Bastante guapo a decir verdad.

-¡Maldita sea, era Eriol! Lo más probable es que a esta hora toda la Academia sepa lo que pasó y ¿Se aseguraron de no quedar registradas en las cámaras de seguridad?

-Pero tú nunca dijiste que había cámaras.

-¡No puede ser, esto es inaudito! ¿Ustedes son taradas o qué? Es una maldita Academia militar, es más que obvio que habrán cámaras por todos lados… ¡Estoy frita!

-Pero ¿Por qué? Aunque nos vean, nadie nos conoce.

-Yo las ingresé Yuri… por la puerta principal, si alguien tiene acceso a esas imágenes quedará en evidencia que yo tengo que ver con todo esto y además ni siquiera alcanzaron a tocar a Kinomoto.

-Bueno entonces ya sabes qué hacer, debes desaparecer esos vídeos.

La teniente asintió… no sabía cómo pero los recuperaría, ya se le ocurriría algo.

Shaoran daba su ronda nocturna por las instalaciones de la Academia, bostezó por segunda vez en menos de media hora, ya era bastante entrada la noche pero aunque quisiera dormir no lo conseguía.

A su mente volvía una y otra vez la pregunta de si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no, Sakura Kinomoto le estaba empezando a atraer bastante y si no quería caer en tentaciones lo mejor y más sano para los dos era alejarse de forma definitiva.

De pronto una sombra lo puso en alerta, había alguien sentado bajo la copa del árbol trasero, se quedó quieto esperando algún movimiento sospechoso pero solo oía un tipo de sollozo femenino, por un momento creyó que se trataba de un espectro pero descartó rápidamente la idea.

Caminó unos pasos para tener mejor visibilidad y la enfocó con su linterna… sentada en el césped y con la cabeza apoyada en sus brazos estaba la mujer que poco a poco le estaba quitando el sueño.

Pestañó un par de veces, sorprendido.

-¿Kinomoto?

Ella dio un pequeño salto y pasó su mano por el rostro evitando mirarlo.

-Li qué… ¿Qué hace aquí?

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? Es muy tarde ¿Le sucede algo malo?-Preguntó preocupado el ambarino.

-No, no… solo quería estar sola- Contestó la ojiverde poniéndose de pie –Pero ya me iba a dormir.

Shaoran se le quedó viendo… claramente estaba llorando, aún quedaban rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas y los ojos hinchados la delataban.

-Espere- Él la sujetó por el brazo y ella le devolvió la mirada – ¿Puedo hacer algo por usted?

¿En verdad estaba preguntándole eso? No lograba comprender del todo la tristeza que había aflorado las últimas horas pero podía sospechar que en gran medida se debía al rechazo del ambarino.

-No teniente, no puede hacer nada por mí. Ya todo está bastante claro entre nosotros.

-Kinomoto vea… no quiero que piense mal de mí ¿Puede imaginar todo lo que he luchado para llegar dónde estoy? No ha sido fácil y he tenido que pelear contra muchos prejuicios. Espero que logre comprenderlo.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y usted sabe sobre mis luchas? ¿Las imagina siquiera? Usted tiene una familia, amigos, una vida acomodada, miles de mujeres que darían lo que fuera por tener algo con usted… ¿Sabe lo que yo tenía cuando usted disfrutaba de todo eso? Desprecios, incertidumbre, maltratos y humillaciones, así que no trate de hacer parecer su vida como un infierno porque hay miles de infiernos que usted ni siquiera imagina que existen… la verdad lo entiendo, es difícil adivinarlos desde su burbuja de cristal.

Shaoran se quedó mudo, nunca había esperado esa respuesta tan llena de dolor y resentimiento, había tenido acceso a su hoja de vida así que sabía perfectamente de lo que la castaña hablaba, a una edad muy temprana se había quedado sin sus padres y había pasado por varias etapas de adopción en distintas familias. Él no podía imaginar ese sentimiento pero su madre tampoco había sido muy cercana y su padre había fallecido cuando apenas tenía memoria.

-No crea que solo existe su infierno… se sorprendería si supiera del mío no todos los padres son amorosos y demuestran amor, hay algunos que son fríos y es como si no existiesen. Usted debe saber que en las familias acomodadas sobran.

-Pero al menos están, a mí me los arrebataron cuando ni siquiera tenía memoria.

-¿Por qué dice que se los arrebataron? ¿Cómo fallecieron sus padres?

-En un accidente de auto… Supongo que el destino o lo que sea quiso que me quedara sola en el mundo y tuviese que luchar contra todo para ser feliz. Mire Li entiendo que no quiera tener nada conmigo pero no me hable de luchas… ya he peleado demasiado.

Buenas noches teniente.

Shaoran dejó que se fuera, sabía que estaba más afectada de lo que demostraba, había aprendido a conocer a esa chiquilla revoltosa, apretó los puños… a veces la vida se ensañaba con algunas personas, ella no lo merecía… si, era una bocona y busca problemas pero no era una mala chica, además todo lo que estaba sintiendo hacia ella le incomodaba demasiado.

Se quedó un rato pensativo, las cosas no estaban saliendo como él quería, no podía involucrarse con nadie si quería que su carrera no se viera afectada, había logrado tanto… pero lo que estaba creciendo en su interior era un signo de extrema alerta, ella estaba empezando a causar estragos en sus pensamientos y eso estaba afectándolo más de la cuenta, sin querer la buscaba con la mirada cada vez que podían encontrarse, la pensaba y para qué hablar de las reacciones exageradas de su cuerpo al verla o sentirla cerca.

-¡Esto tiene que acabar ya!

Furioso el ambarino regresó a su habitación, no tenía una pizca de sueño pero al menos intentaría conciliarlo, no podía seguir trasnochando o al otro día se quedaría dormido de pie.

-Tienes una cara de pocos amigos, creo que hoy es un mal día, mmm la verdad es que últimamente todos son malos días para ti.

-Cállate Eriol, casi no pego pestaña en toda la noche, por más que lo intento no logro dormir.

-Y vas a seguir igual hasta que no aceptes lo que está pasando.

-¿Y según tú qué está pasando, genio? Ilústrame con tu sabiduría infinita.

-¡Buenos días Xiao… Eriol!

Shaoran miró al cielo pidiendo clemencia… lo último que le faltaba era a la cotorra de su prima cerca, Mei podía ser una verdadera molestia cuando se lo proponía.

-Buenos días Mei.

-¿Qué te pasó Xiao? Parece como si un camión te hubiera pasado por encima.

-Ves lo que te digo… estás hecho un desastre- Sonrió el moreno con tono burlón.

Shaoran rodó los ojos y suspiró… tuvo que haber hecho algo muy malo en su vida pasada para merecer el calvario de prima y amigo que tenía.

-¿Anoche te costó dormir?

-Un poco.

-Te escuché sollozar Sakura pero no quise interceder, supongo que querías tu espacio por eso no intentaste hablarme.

-Al parecer, no valió de mucho ya que igual te desperté.

-¿Quieres conversar?

-No sé Tommy, tengo muchos pensamientos rondando mi cabeza… estoy muy confundida.

-Déjame adivinar ¿Es por el teniente Li?

Sakura bajó la mirada y se entretuvo contemplando los detalles del piso.

Tomoyo se acercó y la abrazó de forma maternal.

-Sakura sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, si quieres hablar, desahogarte yo siempre estaré dispuesta a escuchar, sea la hora que sea, espero siempre servirte para alivianar tus penas.

-Es que ni siquiera comprendo lo que me pasa Tommy, ese mono chino está complicando mi vida, hasta ahora nunca un hombre se había interpuesto en mis metas o planes ¿Por qué él sí? No quiero, quiero que salga de mis pensamientos ¿Entiendes mi frustración? Jamás he necesitado de nadie para sobrevivir, siempre estuve sola.

Además tontamente imaginé que podía existir algo más entre nosotros pero me equivoqué. Un tipo como él jamás se interesaría en una chica como yo.

-¿Por qué dices eso Sakura? Eres hermosa, dulce, audaz… a veces un poco bocaza pero ya está, es parte de tu esencia.

-¡Óyeme! No soy ninguna bocaza- Sonrío la castaña falsamente ofendida.

-No creo que exista hombre sobre el planeta que se te pudiera resistir Sakura, además eres muy sensual.

-¡Ya basta! Vas a hacer que me sonroje.

-Quiero que entiendas que no eres inferior a nadie, no porque estuviste sola mucho tiempo eso va a replicarse en el futuro.

Sakura sonrió y abrazó a su amiga, nunca nadie había dicho esas palabras para ella y lo atesoraba como el mejor de los regalos.

Las dos chicas salieron apresuradas ya que se quedaron más tiempo del habitual dentro de la habitación, Sakura quiso correr pero Tomoyo no se lo permitió diciendo que era peligroso y contraproducente.

De pronto un estruendo hizo que Tomoyo se volteara a ver a su amiga que había quedado atrás.

-Ouch ¿Se puede saber por qué no miras por donde pasas idiota?- Meiling gritó enfurecida.

-¿Perdón? ¿Me estás hablando a mí loca histérica?- Contestó altaneramente la ojiverde.

-¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí? ¿Mei, Kinomoto?- Preguntó molesto Shaoran.

-Lo que pasa es que esta atolondrada pasó por mi lado y me empujó Xiao Lang, como me desequilibré caí encima de ella.

-Yo no te empujé… tú pusiste el pie para que me tropezara.

Los ojos de esas chicas podían desprender fuego en cualquier momento, la antipatía era mutua. Sakura no soportaba su tono chillón en cuanto la vio, mientras que Meiling la veía como una amenaza frente a su primo.

-¡Bueno ya basta! Mei eres visita así que debes respetar a las alumnas de esta Academia, de hecho ni siquiera sé por qué estás dando vueltas en este lugar aún, creí pedirte que fueras a mi habitación y te quedaras allí.

Sakura miró extrañada al ambarino ¿Estaban durmiendo juntos? Una punzada de dolor y rabia se le clavó en el pecho, desvió la vista… tal vez así era en China cuando se recibe a un pariente. Pero esa chica le daba mala espina, tenía mucho interés por aquel hombre para solo considerarlo un familiar.

-¡Xiao es que me aburro! Además vine para estar contigo no encerrada en tu alcoba.

-Pues vas a tener que hacerlo porque ya estás causando problemas. Lo mejor es que me sigas.

El castaño caminó rápidamente rumbo a su habitación.

-Espero que no te hagas ilusiones, Xiao Lang es mío, fui su prometida apenas nacimos y no dudo que algún día vayamos a casarnos.

-Entonces felicidades porque a mí eso, no me interesa.

-No mientas… hasta un idiota se daría cuenta lo interesada que estás en mi primo, pero no vas a conseguirlo, su familia jamás aceptaría a una japonesa y menos una don nadie como tú. Y menos Xiao, él merece algo... a su altura- Dijo despectivamente Meiling mirándola de pies a cabeza.

Sakura apretó los puños y tensó su mandíbula -¿Ah sí? ¿Quieres apostar bruja mala clase?

Meiling frunció el ceño -¿Apostar? Apostar ¿Qué?

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que va a ser tu primito el que me busque, lo que se dé después no es de tu incumbencia.

-Já ¿Quieres decir que Xiao Lang va a tener algo contigo sin que tú hagas nada para provocarlo? Disculpa pero creo que tienes demasiada confianza, eso no va a pasar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en Japón?

-El que tenga que ser para verte derrotada pero hay un límite. Te doy una semana, si al paso de ese tiempo mi primo no te busca, perderás esa apuesta.

-¿Y si yo gano?

-Hare lo que tú quieras.

-¿Tan segura estás de que no quiere nada conmigo?

-Segura como que me llamo Meiling Li- Sonrío la morena.

-¡Meiling! ¿Qué rayos haces aún aquí? Te dije que nos fuéramos.

-Es un compromiso Meiling Li- Dijo Sakura estirando su mano.

-Claro que sí Kinomoto.

Shaoran las observó detenidamente.

Meiling era alta, de aire engreído y con un gran complejo de superioridad, su cabello era largo y negro como el ébano, su piel muy tersa y blanca, su prima siempre había sido extrovertida y cariñosa… tanto que a veces se sentía asfixiado por ella. Siempre Mei había demostrado sentir más allá que un cariño fraternal por él pero Shaoran no hacía más que mirarla como a una amiga, casi siempre podía confiar en ella excepto en temas de mujeres, Mei era extremadamente celosa y no permitía que alguna chica se interesara en él. Gracias a ella, muchas de sus posibles relaciones pasaron al olvido, daba todo de ella para ahuyentarle las candidatas.

Nacieron estando prometidos y le afectó de sobremanera que él deshiciera ese compromiso para seguir su sueño.

Y en el otro extremo estaba Sakura Kinomoto, mucho más baja en comparación a su prima, cabello medianamente largo de color castaño aunque con tonalidades de rubio, de un carácter indomable, bocaza y tremendamente rebelde, con los ojos y las piernas más atractivas que hubiese visto en su vida… esos 160 centímetros prometían demasiados momentos ardientes. Tragó pesado, otra vez estaba pensando indecorosamente sobre la novata.

Cerró los ojos para poder centrarse pero se le vino a la mente el beso que habían compartido. ¿Hasta cuándo seguiría pasando?

¿Por qué no podía sentir lo mismo con ambas?

¡Eran como el fuego y la nieve! Si comparaba las sensaciones diferían demasiado y eso estaba pasando de la incomodidad al miedo ¡Debía mantener todo ese volcán inactivo! Si cometía un error y lograba desatar el mar de sensaciones que Kinomoto provocaba en él, dudaba mucho echar marcha atrás.

¿Qué pasaría si lo que sentía por ella no se limitaba solo a la atracción física? ¿Si luego de apagar su deseo carnal quería más?

Movió la cabeza inconscientemente en modo de reprobación ¡No podía flaquear! Ni por él ni por ella, debía ser fuerte y sortear toda esa tentación. El gran problema es que cada vez era más difícil.

-¿Xiao te pasa algo? Te hablo hace un rato y no me haces caso ¿Vamos a ir a tu cuarto o no?

Enfocó la mirada en su prima y recobró la conciencia.

-Claro Mei, vamos.

Cuando ambos se alejaron Tomoyo tomó la palabra.

-¿Sakura se puede saber qué haces? Porque hiciste esa apuesta con esa chica ¿Te volviste loca? Li jamás va a acercarse a ti así sin más, recuerda que él es una autoridad dentro de este lugar.

-Tommy en serio… yo sé lo que hago.

-¿Hay algo que no me has contado? ¿Ha pasado algo entre tú y él que yo no sepa? Porque en verdad me parece inaudito que tengas tanta confianza.

-No es el momento ni el lugar Tommy, ven vamos al salón.

Tomoyo miró a su amiga con reprobación pero accedió a seguirla… después de todo iban muy tarde.

-¡Señorita Daidoji!

La morena se giró rápidamente para ver quién la llamaba y sonrío cuando pudo divisar la silueta del hombre que estaba quitándole el sueño.

-Teniente Hiragizawa ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

Eriol llegó hasta la amatista con cara de preocupación lo que alertó a Tomoyo de inmediato.

-¿Pasó algo? ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

-Si señorita Daidoji pero creo que tengo malas noticias para usted. Su madre está con el coronel Akiyama y solicitan su presencia.

-¡No puede ser!- La chica se volvió pálida y necesitó que Eriol la contuviera un instante –Por favor teniente ayúdeme, lo más probable es que mi madre quiera sacarme de aquí y no quiero, no quiero ir con ella y menos casarme con ese señor… ¡Por favor, se lo ruego!

-Ya lo habíamos hablado señorita Daidoji, tengo una idea pero necesito que usted me siga en todo momento, lo ideal es que su madre no sospeche nada ¿Le parece?

-Muchas gracias teniente.

La morena relajó un poco el semblante y juntos se dirigieron a la oficina del coronel.

-Muy bien Mei, quiero que te quedes aquí y dejes de molestar a los alumnos ¿Entendiste?

-¿A los alumnos o a esa estúpida? Mira Xiao Lang te conozco, recuerda que nos criamos juntos, estuvimos siempre cerca porque algún día seríamos marido y mujer así que no intentes engañarme… ¿Sientes algo por esa novata cierto?

-Mira Mei, como bien sabes tenemos prohibido ese tipo de relaciones dentro de esta Academia por lo que es imposible que yo sienta algo por esa chiquilla y además si fuese así no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, no eres mi madre ni mi novia ni nadie para pedírmelas.

-¿Ah no? Pues te recuerdo que íbamos a casarnos ¿O ya lo olvidaste?

-Yo también te recuerdo que era un matrimonio arreglado, donde ni a ti ni a mí se nos consultó nuestra opinión y en el momento de decidir, yo derribé todo ese show para venir a cumplir lo que tanto anhelé.

-Espero entonces que siempre recuerdes eso y no te dejes embaucar por ninguna mujer… Xiao la mayoría de esas arpías te quieren por tu dinero, por nuestra familia y la posición social que posees.

-Lo entiendo Mei pero por favor también entiende tú que en algún momento yo haré mi vida, me enamoraré, me casaré y formaré una familia. Tú debieses pensar en lo mismo.

-¡Nunca! Nunca lejos de ti- Susurró bajito la morena.

-Mei… eres una chica tan especial y sabes que te quiero mucho pero no de esa manera… te lo he explicado en muchas ocasiones y lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño. Yo no soy la persona que pasará la vida contigo, en verdad me hubiese encantado corresponderte pero no puedo… nunca he sentido algo así.

-¿Y por ella sí?

Shaoran se le quedó viendo ¿Esa era la pregunta que no lo dejaba en paz? ¿Kinomoto le provocaba algo que antes no había sentido? Definitivamente sí… pero nadie lo sabría nunca porque ese sentimiento se enterraría con él en la tumba.

-No sé de qué hablas Mei, lo mejor es que te quedes aquí y me esperes. Cuando termine mi turno saldremos a conocer los alrededores ¿Te parece?

El rostro de la morena se iluminó y casi saltó de alegría – ¡Claro Xiao!

Shaoran le devolvió el gesto y salió de la habitación.

-Vas a perder Kinomoto… juro que vas a perder.

Tomoyo y Eriol entraron a la oficina del coronel, la señora Daidoji estaba de espaldas observando la vista desde la ventana… Akiyama no se divisaba por ninguna parte.

-Disculpe pero necesito hablar con mi hija a solas.

-Señora Daidoji, mucho gusto, soy el teniente Hiragizawa y creo que eso no será posible ya que Tomoyo desea que yo la acompañe ¿Cierto?

La amatista se escondió detrás del cuerpo del teniente y asintió suavemente.

-Bueno entonces que así sea, he venido por ti Tomoyo, ya sabes el compromiso que tenemos con el señor Azuma.

-Yo no tengo ningún compromiso con ese señor madre, es usted la que se empeña en seguir con esta locura.

-La última vez que hablamos te lo dije, el señor Azuma está impaciente porque seas su mujer.

Tomoyo apretó con fuerza el uniforme de Eriol y se hundió aún más en el abismo que le deparaba el destino ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo afrontaría a su madre?

-Perdón señora Daidoji… lo lamento mucho pero Tomoyo no puede corresponder a ese compromiso.

-¿Ah no y por qué?

-Porque ella ya ha tomado un compromiso conmigo. Tenemos una relación.

-¿Qué?- Dijeron las dos mujeres al unísono.

Los ojos de la amatista se abrieron demostrando sorpresa e incredulidad ¿El teniente se había vuelto loco? ¿Qué pretendía? Si en la Academia se corría el rumor de que ellos estaban juntos podían expulsarlo ¿De verdad estaba dispuesto a afrontar una situación así por ella?

-¿Es eso cierto Tomoyo? Te noto tan o más sorprendida que yo.

-No… Lo que pasa es que no esperaba que… Eriol revelara eso ante usted madre. Pero es cierto, por esta razón no puedo aceptar el compromiso con ese señor- La morena se acercó a Eriol y tomó su mano.

-Mis intenciones con su hija son bastante serias señora Daidoji, me gustaría desde ya solicitar su permiso para más adelante formalizar nuestra relación.

A Tomoyo el corazón le bombeaba a gran velocidad… de pronto sintió un mareo… ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Sonomi Daidoji levantó una ceja y recorrió con la mirada a Eriol, luego se cruzó de brazos y suspiró.

-¿Dijo que su apellido era Hiragizawa cierto? Los… ¿Hiragizawa de descendencia inglesa?

-Así es.

-Son una importante familia, conozco a algunos integrantes y me complace saber que proviene de ese tipo de entorno joven Hiragizawa.

Usted sabe que los Daidoji tenemos negocios bastante importantes y que mueven una gran cantidad de dinero… no me gustaría que mi única heredera quedara en manos de un caza fortunas o peor… alguien que no sea de su clase.

-La entiendo completamente y comprendo su preocupación, pero este no es el caso- Eriol pasó su brazo por los hombros de la morena y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

-Bueno, me parece un excelente cambio, espero poder compartir pronto con su familia y formalizar esta gran alianza joven Hiragizawa. Usted imaginará que para mí el futuro de mi hija es lo primero.

Eriol sonrío… la misma excusa clasista de sus padres… el futuro económico de su hijo era lo más importante.

-Con mucho gusto señora Daidoji, espero que podamos concretar una cita en poco tiempo, mis padres viajan mucho por negocios al igual que usted, pero haré lo posible.

-Muy bien, me retiro. Cuídate Tomoyo, estamos en contacto.

-Adiós madre.

Cuando la puerta se cerró Tomoyo soltó el aire acumulado en sus pulmones hasta ese momento, su madre le ponía los nervios de punta.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- Preguntó el moreno.

-Sí… eso creo pero no entiendo ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Por qué le dijo todas esas cosas a mi madre, teniente? Cuando descubra esta mentira todo será peor.

-Señorita Daidoji tranquila, su madre quería casarla para fortalecer los lazos económicos con alguna familia de renombre y poder ¿Qué mejor que ocupar a mi propia familia para eso? Le había comentado que provengo de un ambiente frívolo, igual que usted.

-Sí pero nosotros no tenemos una relación amorosa o algo que se parezca, usted es mi teniente y yo debo cumplir sus órdenes, en cuanto mi madre descubra eso, va a sacarme de aquí y venderme a los rusos.

-No se preocupe… eso no va a pasar. Y si es por lo de la relación amorosa…-El ojiazul tomó entre sus dedos las cálidas y suaves manos de la amatista. En un acto reflejo los ojos de Tomoyo se dirigieron a esos pozos azules, de profundidad infinita –Espero contar con alguna oportunidad.

Tomoyo sonrío… si por ella fuera le daría todas las oportunidades del mundo, la había salvado de toda esa desdicha, se merecía eso y mucho más.

Shaoran bufó enfadado, su prima llevaba casi toda la tarde viendo vestidos de pasarela en una tienda ¿Por qué lo atormentaba de esa manera? Si había algo que odiaba eran los centros comerciales, con cuatro hermanas es fácil adivinar el por qué. Casi siempre debía acompañarlas hasta que las cuatro decidieran qué comprar y para eso eran horas de eterna elección, probadores y filas para pagar.

-Xiao Lang… ¿Te gusta este vestido? ¿Crees que me veo gorda?

-Mei ¿En serio me hiciste salir de la Academia para probarte mil vestidos iguales? ¡Todos te quedan bien!- Meiling se sonrojó furiosamente.

-¿Entonces qué quieres hacer? ¿Te parece ir al cine?

-No Mei, estoy cansado ¿Te parece que comamos algo y volvamos a la Academia? Además, me avisaron por mensaje que estaba sobre mi escritorio el nuevo informe policial y sabes que es información importante y confidencial.

-Sí lo sé, Xiao me preocupas, no te distraes te lo pasas encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes, esa Academia se volvió tu mundo y no puede ser, somos jóvenes… ¡Debemos disfrutar!

-Sí Mei pero primero están las responsabilidades, anda cámbiate y volvamos.

-Está bien…

Sakura se deshacía en pensamientos ¿Qué haría para provocar que Li se le acercara? La conversación que habían sostenido la noche anterior le había dejado claro que él tenía un conflicto de intereses, le daba a entender que sentía algo de atracción por ella pero que pesaba más su carrera y trabajo dentro de la Academia. Debía pensar en algo rápido ya que era poco el tiempo que estaba a su favor.

Lo primero sería acercarse a él sin que la idiota de su prima se percatara, no podía dejar al azar algo como eso, si no estaba frita y la última opción era perder y acatar órdenes de esa loca histérica.

-¡Piensa Sakura, piensa!

-¿Qué piensas tanto?

La castaña dio un pequeño saltito.

-El gusto que tienes por asustarme Tomoyo, ya pareces un espectro deambulando por ahí.

-Lo que pasa es que estás muy susceptible Sakura ¿Es por la apuesta?

-Primero… ¿Qué te pasó en la mañana? Íbamos juntas y desapareciste misteriosamente.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación.

-Tommy ¿Qué pasa?- Sakura se sentó en el borde de la cama y Tomoyo la imitó.

-Esta mañana… vino mi madre Sakura.

-¿Qué? ¿Y a qué vino?

-No es primera vez que me visita… quería que me fuera… que me casara con ese tipo, el que te comenté la otra vez.

-Sí, lo recuerdo ¿Y qué pasó?

-El teniente Hiragizawa me ayudó… Sakura por favor prométeme que no le dirás esto a nadie ¡Júralo!

-Claro Tommy, puedes confiar en mí, soy tu amiga.

-Él me acompañó y se hizo pasar por mi novio, le dijo a mi madre que tenía intenciones serias conmigo y que por eso no podía aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio. Que él pronto formalizaría nuestra relación… ¡Sakura estoy tan asustada! Si mi madre descubre la mentira todo será mil veces peor.

-Tranquila Tommy, ya verás como todo saldrá bien, lo que no entiendo es por qué Eriol te ayudó de esa manera ¿De verdad está interesado en ti? He visto cómo te mira…- Comentó la castaña con una risita traviesa.

-¿De la misma manera en que Li te mira a ti? Si es así podría creer en su interés.

-Vamos Tommy ya hemos hablado de eso, Li no tiene ningún interés en mí, de hecho tú y yo sabemos que me odia, me ha hecho la vida imposible desde que llegué.

-Sakura sabemos que eso no es verdad yo te he contado todo ahora dime… ¿Qué pasa entre Li y tú? ¿Por qué hiciste esa apuesta con su prima?

Sakura se puso de pie y recorrió la habitación ¿Sería bueno contarle a su amiga? Sí… definitivamente sí, necesita desahogarse.

-Nos besamos.

-¿QUEEE?- Tomoyo se puso de pie incrédula.

-Tommy baja la voz… Nos pueden oír.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que baje la voz cuando estás contándome que tú y el teniente Li se besaron? ¡Sakura por Dios! ¿En qué estabas pensando? Por algo así los pueden expulsar a los dos, conoces el reglamento interno, si se mantiene alguna relación entre grados es causal de expulsión.

-Lo sé… lo sé mejor que nadie, ya me sé el maldito reglamento de memoria te lo juro. Pero no pude evitarlo, no pude ni quise y eso está matándome.

-¿Sientes algo más por Li? Fuera de lo atractivo que es claro… toda el área femenina está loca por él y tienen razón pero eso llega hasta ahí, solo es algo físico.

Sakura suspiró –Ese es el problema Tommy, no lo sé… te mentiría si dijera que ese beso no provocó nada en mí porque no fue así… de solo acordarme siento mucho calor- Las mejillas de la castaña se habían encendido y Tomoyo carcajeó.

-Pero si sabes que es así ¿Por qué aceptaste esa apuesta? Eso te obliga a estar más cerca de él cuando debes alejarte.

-Porque esa idiota no me va a ganar, es obvio que tiene un interés más que fraternal por Li. No le dejaré el camino fácil.

-Sakura no soy tonta… Li tiene un interés en ti, hasta ahora no lograba comprenderlo del todo pero con lo que me cuentas… ten cuidado, si se dejan llevar pueden terminar muy mal y no quiero verte sufrir y menos fuera de aquí.

-Lo sé Tommy… lo sé.

Sakura salió a caminar, necesitaba despejar sus pensamientos, las palabras de Tomoyo le habían calado profundamente y tenía razón, fue un erro aceptar las ideas de esa loca china.

-Hasta mañana Xiao Lang, espero que tengas buena noche. Muchas gracias por lo de hoy.

Se escondió detrás de una pared para observar la situación.

-No te preocupes Mei, a veces dejas de ser tan insoportable- El ambarino sonrió -Y dejas salir a la chica dulce que hay en ti. La próxima vez ni sueñes que te acompañaré a buscar vestidos.

La puerta se cerró y el castaño comenzó a caminar ahogando un bostezo.

-Vaya Li, no sabía que le gustaran ese tipo de relaciones.

Shaoran se giró y divisó entre las sombras el rostro de la ojiverde. Suspiró… no quería tener momentos a solas con ella, debía evitarlo.

-¿Qué hace levantada Kinomoto? Al parecer Le gusta recorrer los pasillos de noche, tenga cuidado porque puede aparecérsele un fantasma.

-¿Dónde?- Sakura pegó un salto y se aferró a él.

Shaoran no alcanzó a reaccionar y cuando lo hizo ya estaba atrapado en la sensación de la castaña pegada a él ¡Demonios! Su respiración se aceleró y le costaba tragar.

El perfume proveniente de su cabello le inundaba los sentidos y quiso acariciarlo pero antes de llevar su mano a ese lugar, Sakura se separó rápidamente de él avergonzada.

-Dis… disculpe teniente.

El ambiente se envolvió en un silencio ensordecedor.

Shaoran pestañó varias veces pero prefirió ser irónico y burlisto que prestarle atención a sus reacciones.

-¿No me diga que le teme a los fantasmas Kinomoto? Pero si ni siquiera existen.

-Es un temor que arrastro desde mi niñez, quizás se deba a que pasaba mucho tiempo… sola.

Otro silencio se formó entre ambos.

-Mmm entiendo. Pero aún no ha contestado a mi pregunta ¿Qué hace levantada a estas horas?

-Necesitaba tomar aire, a veces me ahogo en este lugar. Además quería hablar con usted- Shaoran se había tensado casi de inmediato. Una idea genial había llegado a la cabeza de la castaña… tenía la excusa perfecta.

-Dígame.

-El otro día conversé con usted para pedirle un favor ¿Recuerda? Las clases de tiro no son lo mío, el instructor comentó que usted era uno de los mejores evaluados en el área ¿Me enseñaría?

Shaoran la miró pensativo ¿Era buena idea? Si quería alejarse y mantener distancia no… definitivamente era una pésima idea pero no podía negarse, era un Instructor y eso estaba dentro de sus deberes.

-Bien Kinomoto, mañana comenzamos pero supongo que yo también obtendré algo a cambio.

Con la media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Sakura y analizando el significado de sus palabras, Shaoran se arrepintió casi de inmediato de ese comentario. Nada bueno podía salir de él.

-¿Qué desea de mí, teniente?- Sakura se mordió el labio inferior en claro signo de provocación.

Necesitaba actuar así si quería ganar esa maldita apuesta, el problema es que estaba quedando atrapada en el juego y eso no le gustaba.

Los ojos le brillaban, Shaoran miró hacia el cielo pidiendo clemencia… no podía dejarse estimular por tan sensual gesto… ¿Por qué le hacía eso? ¿Realmente quería que perdiera el control? ¿Que qué deseaba de ella? ¡Rayos lo deseaba todo, todo y más! Deseaba tomarla en ese lugar ¡O donde fuera! Que vibrara junto con él, hacerla sentir algo de lo que él estaba sintiendo en ese momento… ¡La deseaba con todas las fibras de su ser!

Carraspeó para poner en orden sus ideas.

-Deseo que siga su camino Kinomoto, hablamos ayer y ambos sabemos qué es lo mejor.

-Sí, no se preocupe me quedó más que claro que alguien como usted jamás pondría sus ojos en mí.

-¿Por qué dice eso?- Preguntó el castaño frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque usted proviene de una familia importante, personas con dinero y un estatus que cuidar, demasiado inalcanzable para una huérfana como yo ¿Va a enseñarme o me busco otro Instructor?- Sakura se había molestado sobremanera ¡Malditos elitistas!

-Primero Kinomoto, no me interesan los estándares que maneja mi familia para con mi vida íntima, eso lo elijo yo, si no fuese así ya estaría casado con Meiling.

Segundo, al carajo el dinero y los estándares, no van conmigo.

Tercero, la espero mañana a las 9 am en el salón de entrenamiento, buenas noches.

Shaoran salió rápidamente del pasillo y Sakura sonrío ¡Bingo! Había logrado su objetivo, Li le enseñaría a disparar, eso le daba oportunidad para acercarse y lograr incitarlo. Solo esperaba que él no se diera cuenta de su destreza o tendría que dar muchas explicaciones.

El sol se levantaba en todo su esplendor dejando a la vista una mañana despejada, Sakura se miraba al espejo una y otra vez, arreglaba su coleta y la deshacía, no estaba conforme con lo que veía.

-Veo que estás muy entusiasmada por salir ¿Tienes algún panorama?

-Voy a juntarme con Li a practicar tiro con armas ¿Cómo me veo?

-Preciosa como siempre pero ¿Para qué? Disparas estupendamente.

Sakura miró a Tomoyo y le sonrío.

-¿Sakura hasta dónde piensas llegar con todo esto? Li va a descubrir que sabes hacerlo.

-No, no me va a descubrir porque le demostraré que no tengo idea ni cómo tomar un arma.

-No quiero ni pensar en el escándalo que se armaría si su prima los descubre.

-Esa es la idea Tommy, ya me voy deséame suerte- Sakura besó en la frente a su amiga y salió al encuentro de Shaoran.

Tomoyo suspiró y negó con la cabeza… ¡Eso dos no terminarían bien!

Shaoran estaba practicando mientras Sakura arribaba a su encuentro, miró el reloj de pulsera que llevaba… las 9:10 ¿Esta chica siempre llegaba tarde a todo?

-¡Buenos días!- La figura de Sakura se dibujó en la puerta del cuarto, llevaba pantalones ajustados y una playera que apenas tapaba lo que había que tapar y una coleta alta que dejaba su perfecto cuello al descubierto, Shaoran tragó pesado, cada día le resultaba más atractiva.

-Buenos días Kinomoto, estoy un poco apretado de tiempo así que comencemos ya ¿Le parece?

-Claro ¿Tiene algo que hacer?

-La policía me pidió asistir a una reunión hoy, es a las 11 en el centro así que necesito algunos minutos para llegar.

-Comprendo. Bueno podemos hacer varias clases si le parece, hoy podríamos ver lo básico para todos los días dedicarle unos minutos ¿O estoy pidiendo demasiado?

-No puedo negarme Kinomoto, eso está dentro de mis deberes como Instructor de la Academia, si un alumno necesita ayuda debo prestársela.

-Excelente entonces, así no le quito tanto tiempo diario.

-Bueno partamos. Quiero que se coloque en este lugar- Sakura asintió y se acercó para seguir las instrucciones – Ahora tome el arma –Ella hacia todo lo que el teniente le indicaba.

-Separe las piernas levemente y estire los brazos, al principio va a sentir que el arma pesa pero con el tiempo se acostumbrara a manejarla, debe sentirla como parte de su cuerpo. Estas armas son de un calibre bajo en caso de accidentes.

-Ajá… es un poco complicado, nunca había estado en contacto con algo así- Contestó la castaña haciendo una posición errada.

-No Kinomoto, mire se hace así- Shaoran le mostró la postura esperando que ella la replicara a su lado pero en vez de eso la ojiverde se colocó delante de él.

-¿Está bien así?- Shaoran se alejó como si quemara.

-Sí, si ahora intente disparar, debe jalar el gatillo, ya cargué las balas.

Se escuchó un estruendo y Sakura saltó debido a la fuerza aplicada.

-¡Lo siento!- No había estado ni siquiera cerca de darle al blanco.

-No se preocupe mire, así debe ser- Shaoran se posicionó detrás de ella y tomó las manos de la castaña apuntando al blanco, el corazón de Sakura comenzó a latir a la velocidad de la luz apenas sintió ese fuerte pecho tras su espalda ¿Por qué su cercanía la ponía tan nerviosa? Odiaba sentirse vulnerable en entre sus brazos.

El sonido del disparo la devolvió a la tierra y suspiró -¿Se siente bien? Al parecer está un poco nerviosa- Susurró Shaoran en su oído derecho.

-S.. sí, es que da un poco de inseguridad cometer errores en algo tan peligroso como esto- Shaoran estaba excitado, sentía mucho calor y si no se calmaba quedaría como un depravado delante de ella y eso era lo que menos debía suceder, pero su cercanía estaba volviéndolo loco. La voz de la castaña se escuchaba ahogada, seguro por los nervios que le provocaban disparar.

-No se preocupe, yo estoy aquí…- Quería besarla, anhelaba besarla, saciar esa sed infinita que lo estaba consumiendo día a día.

-¿Shaoran?

Ambos castaños se voltearon al sonido de esa voz femenina. Era Akiho Yamamoto.

Shaoran se separó de la ojiverde y esta bufó.

-¿Qué hacen?

-Estamos jugando- Contestó molesta Sakura.

-Estoy enseñándole a Kinomoto cómo usar un arma y disparar ¿Tú qué haces aquí?

-Te estaba buscando, necesito hablar contigo, es urgente.

-No sea impaciente Yamamoto, al menos espere que terminemos.

-Por lo que veo, ya terminaron ¿Shaoran?

-Está bien, vamos a mi oficina. Kinomoto mañana continuamos- Shaoran se dirigió a la puerta en compañía de Akiho.

-¡Teniente espere!- La castaña se acercó coquetamente, contoneando las caderas para llamar la atención de ambos, se puso de puntillas y alcanzó la mejilla del castaño para depositar un suave beso en ella –Muchas gracias, mañana lo espero a la misma hora, adiós Yamamoto.

Shaoran se quedó de piedra y Akiho apretó la mandíbula fuertemente ¡Maldita fuera!

-Pero ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡No puedo creer que toleres actitudes como esas en una novata Shaoran!- La teniente caminó furiosa delante del ambarino y este suspiró… ¿Hasta cuándo esa chiquilla le traería problemas? Acarició su mejilla fugazmente, había dejado un calor bastante agradable en ella.

-Bueno Akiho, estamos en mi oficina ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó el castaño tomando asiento frente a su amiga.

-Necesito pedirte un favor.

-Claro dime.

-Necesito ver las cámaras de seguridad de la Academia.

Shaoran frunció el ceño extrañado.

-¿Por qué?

-Creo que alguien se metió a mi habitación y me ha robado, no puedo encontrar el collar que me heredó la familia de mi madre.

-Es muy extraño Akiho ¿Estas segura que buscaste bien? Una acusación así es gravísima y causal de expulsión inmediata.

-Lo sé Shaoran, conozco el reglamento por lo mismo necesito revisar qué fue lo que paso en estos días.

-¿Sabes cuándo pudo ser? Te ayudaré a revisar son varias horas.

-¡No! No es necesario Shaoran, tú tienes mucho trabajo entre la Academia y tus obligaciones policiales.

A Shaoran le extrañó el interés de su amiga por observar las cámaras pero no dijo nada. A su mente vino la tarde del intento de golpiza a Kinomoto ¿Sería?

-Está bien Akiho pero así como te las entrego me las devuelves, si algo se pierde tendré que rendirle cuentas al Coronel, más si te han robado.

-Gracias Shaoran.

-Además necesito algunos días, no es tan fácil conseguirlas y sacarlas de la sala de seguridad.

-No te preocupes, esperaré.

-¡Sakura!

La castaña se volteó para sonreírle a Ryusuke.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, algo cansado debido a los últimos entrenamientos, Li está realmente loco además después de lo de la playa se la ha agarrado conmigo ¿Tú cómo estás?

-Muy bien, más tranquila.

-Supongo que ya viste el anuncio ¿Cierto?

-¿Cuál anuncio?- Preguntó curiosa la ojiverde.

-El próximo sábado hay una fiesta en honor a la Academia, está de aniversario.

-¡Vaya! No tenía idea- Realmente la apuesta estaba consumiendo el tiempo de la ojiverde.

-Bueno ahora que lo sabes me preguntaba si ¿Quieres ir conmigo? Es en parejas, no tienes que contestarme ahora pero me gustaría que lo hicieras en estos días.

-¿Si digo que no necesitas buscar reemplazo?- Bromeó Sakura.

-No es eso… de verdad me gustaría mucho ir contigo Sakura.

-Déjame pensarlo ¿Si? Mañana te contesto.

Debía pensarlo bien, el sábado se cumpliría la semana desde la apuesta con la loca Li, lo mejor sería concentrarse en eso.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más Yue? Sabes que estoy empezando a impacientarme.

-Lo sé jefe pero no podemos hacer más, Sakura lleva varios meses en ese lugar tratando de averiguar, además si queremos que esto funcione debemos tener paciencia, no se gana la confianza de alguien de la noche a la mañana. Usted lo sabe.

-Lo entiendo- Contesto el hombre con una copa de licor en la mano- Pero si no nos damos prisa todo podría irse al carajo y lo sabes.

-No se preocupe jefe, la entrenamos para esto ¿Recuerda? Ella no nos fallará.

-Lo sé Yue, jamás desconfiaría de Sakura pero temo que ese idiota no se la haga tan fácil y demoremos más de la cuenta. La policía cada día avanza hacia nosotros necesitamos dar algún golpe pronto, quiero que la contactes y se lo expliques, como sea.

-Como usted ordene señor.

Sakura entró puntual al salón de entrenamiento, no había nadie y eso le extrañó. Se acercó a la mesa de armas y encontró una nota.

"_**Kinomoto, no podré asistir estos días, me han citado a reuniones policiales desde las 8 am, espero podamos continuar cuando todo se normalice… tengo bastante trabajo"**_

-¡Maldición!

¿Y ahora cómo se acercaría a él lejos de la bruja china? ¿El aumento de trabajo de debía a…?

La castaña tomó el arma calibre 32, le encantaba… siempre había sido su favorita, cuando todas las niñas jugaban con muñecas y ositos de peluches ella aprendía a disparar… cerró un ojo y perpetuó uno, dos, tres disparos… todos en el blanco. Su puntería no había disminuido en lo más mínimo, eso le alegraba.

Salió del lugar dando un portazo, debía pensar en otro plan para acercarse a Li.

-Teniente Li, lo esperamos mañana a la misma hora.

-Claro que si agente, me alegra que haya habido avances en torno a este caso.

-Disculpe por haberle quitado casi todo el día pero teníamos que aportar recursos para estos avances, hay muchas denuncias y estos mal nacidos están impunes desde hace mucho tiempo. No queremos que esto avance, demás está decirle que toda esta información es ultra secreta.

-Claro agente, no se preocupe por eso.

Shaoran llegó a la Academia algo cansado, había estado todo el día en la unidad policial y sentía el cuerpo agarrotado, lo mejor sería nadar. Tomó una toalla y se dirigió a la zona de piscinas, lo mejor sería elegir la temperada, le urgía relajarse.

Comenzó a nadar suavemente sintiendo inmediatamente el relajo de sus músculos, esto de ayudar a la policía estaba estresándolo más de lo normal, solo esperaba atacar pronto y acabar con todo ese caso, era demasiado complejo.

Sakura había estado al pendiente todo el día del teniente, había preguntado por el en la recepción pero nadie lo había visto, era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

Lo vio pasar camino a las piscinas y una idea cruzó su cabeza. Corrió hacia su habitación a buscar una toalla y ponerse traje de baño.

-¿Qué haces?

-Voy a nadar.

-¿A estas horas?

-Tommy necesito que me hagas un favor, Li está en el sector de piscinas, necesito que lleves a su primas hasta ahí ¿Puedes?

-¿Sakura estás loca? ¿Qué planeas esta vez?

-Quiero que nos encuentre ahí, así ganaré la apuesta y todo acabará.

-¿Y si no sale cómo quieres?

-Aún tengo tiempo ayúdame ¿Quieres?- Pidió la castaña con cara de cordero a medio morir.

-Está bien, no sé porque siempre logras convencerme.

-Eres la mejor, te veo allá- Sakura salió rápidamente.

Shaoran volvió a sumergirse en ese paraíso terrenal, cuando estaba cansado o estresado lo mejor era nadar para relajarse, le había funcionado siempre, más si era agua temperada.

De pronto sintió el sonido del agua y se volteó para ver de qué provenía. Mentiría si dijera que lo que sus ojos observaban, no era la escena más espectacular que habían tenido el privilegio de contemplar.

Aguantó la respiración cuando esos orbes esmeraldas se clavaron en él y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no saltarle encima, llevaba un traje de baño provocador, como toda ella… de su cabello y boca se resbalaban pequeñas gotas de agua… no podía despegar los ojos de aquel abdomen y de esos pechos que se movían a la par de sus pasos.

-Teniente, no sabía que estuviera aquí, tenía unas ganas enormes de nadar… hace calor ¿No cree?- Él era tan guapo, Sakura estaba idiotizada por ese cuerpo de piel trigueña que al parecer la llamaba a gritos.

-Si tiene calor ¿No le parece contraproducente nadar en agua temperada novata?- La voz del ambarino salió ronca y seductora.

-¿Le digo la verdad? Iba a nadar en la piscina de agua fría pero al verlo tan a gusto me imaginé lo deliciosa que debía estar esta agua y decidí acompañarlo, claro que si le incomoda puedo irme.

-No… quiero decir, no es necesario, no me molesta.

-Me debe una clase de tiro, hoy no pudimos practicar.

-Le dejé una nota sobre la mesa de armas ¿No la leyó?

-Sí, la leí pero me decepcioné un poco, no quiero que me evalúen mal.

-Si quiere hablo con el Instructor de tiro y le pido que espere un poco…

-¡No!- Shaoran miró sorprendido a la castaña –Quiero decir, no es necesario, me daría mucha vergüenza que él supiera que estoy recibiendo ayuda.

-No creo que le importe para eso estamos los tenientes, lo ideal es que los novatos pasen todas las pruebas.

-Cambiando de tema, el agua está deliciosa-Sonrío nerviosa Sakura.

-¿Qué está escondiéndome Kinomoto? No soy idiota aunque usted lo crea.

Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza y agachó la mirada. Shaoran se acercó y la tomó del mentón, obligándola a mirarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Susurró el ambarino.

La castaña clavó sus ojos en la mirada de teniente y las palabras se perdieron en otra galaxia, al igual que sus pensamientos, anhelaba besarlo, lo anhelaba mucho, dirigió su vista hasta la boca de Shaoran y contuvo la respiración, estaban demasiado cerca y eso estaba quemándola viva… ardía por él, ardía por sus caricias y por el contacto ¿Qué estaba pasándole?

Por su lado Shaoran había perdido hace mucho la poca cordura que le quedaba, estaba dispuesto a todo al verla tan frágil y delicada, deseaba un momento así hace mucho tiempo. La tomó suavemente por la cintura y logró un contacto mucho más estrecho con ella… ya no soportaba la distancia. Todo le molestaba, la lejanía, la poca ropa que portaban, quería arrancarle todo y al fin hacerla suya… ¿Cuándo toda esa antipatía había pasado a ser ese deseo furioso e incontenible?

Su nariz rozó la de la ojiverde y ambos exhalaron fuertemente, ya no podía contenerse, quería besarla y olvidarse de todo y eso estaba dispuesto a hacer.

-¿Xiao Lang?

El castaño desvió la vista hacia los ojos brillantes de su prima…

¡Diablos, lo que le faltaba!

_**Notas de la Autora: Uff que calor hace ¿Ustedes lo sienten también? Este capítulo me gusta porque hay intensidad entre nuestros castaños favoritos, ya ambos están empezando a sucumbir ante la tentación que significa el otro ¿Qué pasará?**_

_**Espero sus comentarios para ver cómo vamos. Espero poder actualizar el siguiente capítulo la semana entrante.**_

_**¡Muchos cariños y besitos a todos!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Notas de la Autora: Al fin! Este capítulo me ha costado sangre sudor y lágrimas. Me demorado mucho y les pido disculpas pero ya estoy de vuelta.**_

_**Quiero hacer mención honrosa a un comentario de revew que leí y criticaba mucho la madurez de los personajes, bueno la verdad no esperemos que una chica de 19 y un chico de 21 tengan el grado de madurez suficiente para tomar decisiones que no sean erróneas, todos pasamos por eso ¿Verdad?**_

_**Y para los demás revew muchas gracias por su apoyo, sé que aún hay muchas cosas que develar pero no desesperen, a través de la historia iré desarrollando y atando varios cabos que parecen sueltos.**_

_**Capítulo IX: Besos que matan.**_

Shaoran acarició sus sienes mostrando un gesto de dolor, la cabeza le estallaría en cualquier momento, ya llevaba tres analgésicos pero nada parecía hacer efecto. Últimamente ni siquiera los medicamentos estaban surtiendo efecto en él.

Tenía demasiado trabajo pero no lograba avanzar, las palabras de Meiling aún le taladraban en la cabeza.

_**Flash Back**_

_**-¿Xiao Lang?**_

_**El castaño desvió la vista hacia los ojos brillantes de su prima…**_

_**¡Diablos, lo que le faltaba!**_

_**-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Te volviste loco?- Sollozó la morena, fuera de sí.**_

_**Sakura bufó y rodó los ojos.**_

_**-No seas histérica Li, con razón el teniente no quiso casarse contigo, tendrían que hacerle trasplantes de oídos cada dos años.**_

_**-¡Tú te callas zorra asquerosa porque no estoy hablado contigo!- Los gritos de Meiling resonaban en todo el lugar.**_

_**-¿Cómo me dijiste bruja china?-Contestó furiosa la ojiverde.**_

_**-¡Ya basta! Mei quiero que vuelvas a mi cuarto y te quedes ahí, vamos a conversar. Kinomoto vuelva a su habitación por favor.**_

_**-¿Pero por qué teniente? Yo quiero nadar y si es en su compañía… mucho mejor-Contestó coquetamente la castaña.**_

_**-¿Y luego preguntas por qué eres una zorra? ¡Si no sales del agua entraré yo misma a sacarte de los pelos!**_

_**-¡Meiling! Te dije que volvieras a mi cuarto ¡Hazme caso!-Habló duramente el ambarino.**_

_**La chica se dio media vuelta y caminó rápidamente.**_

_**-Kinomoto, por favor no la provoque más, mi prima tiene un carácter algo… complicado.**_

_**-Sí, no se preocupe porque pude notarlo entonces qué ¿Nadamos juntos otro día?- Shaoran tragó pesado.**_

_**-Por favor Kinomoto basta…**_

_**Sakura se hundió quedando con el agua hasta el cuello, se acercó al ambarino y se levantó para mirarlo intensamente a los ojos y depositó un beso muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios, Shaoran cerró los ojos al sentir el contacto y exhaló fuertemente sintiendo un escalofrío que lo recorrió por entero.**_

_**-Espero que pueda repetirse teniente.**_

_**-¿Por qué hace esto?**_

_**Sakura sonrío –Porque sé que le gusta tanto como a mí- Se dio la media vuelta, nadó hacia la orilla, tomó su toalla y salió de la piscina.**_

_**El agua chorreaba gotas por toda su piel y el teniente se enardeció todavía más. Cuando la vio alejarse suspiró… menos mal ella había salido antes, aunque hubiese querido no hubiese podido, su amigo estaba demasiado entusiasmado, maldijo por lo bajo y se dirigió al cuarto. Necesitaba hablar con Mei.**_

_**Al llegar escuchó algunos sollozos y tocó a la puerta, ella demoró algunos segundos en darle la entrada. Tenía la cara roja y claramente estaba llorando.**_

_**-Mei, tenemos que hablar.**_

_**-¿Qué está pasándote Xiao Lang? Esa tipa te tiene como embrujado. Ya no eres el mismo de antes.**_

_**-¿Por qué dices eso? No he cambiado en lo absoluto contigo, somos los mismos de siempre.**_

_**-¡Mientes! Estás interesado en esa mujer, lo sé, te conozco desde que naciste si quieres engañarte a ti mismo hazlo pero a mí no puedes engañarme, esa zorra te gusta… ¡Te gusta maldición!**_

_**-Meiling cálmate ¿Quieres? Y deja de gritar, despertarás a toda la Academia. **_

_**-Entonces dime… ¡Asúmelo!**_

-¿_**Eso quieres? Pues sí, lo asumo, estoy terriblemente atraído por ella y no entiendo por qué ¿Crees que para mí es fácil? Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que ha significado todo esto para mí, alejarme de mi familia, salir del círculo dorado en el que me crie, luchar por ganarme un puesto dentro de los mejores dentro de este lugar… ¡Esto está matándome Mei! Porque he hecho hasta lo imposible por alejarme de ella y simplemente ¡No puedo!- Shaoran revolvió su cabello en signo de desesperación.**_

_**-¿Estás enamorado de ella?- La voz de Meiling era apenas audible, demostraba un verdadero terror a la respuesta.**_

_**Shaoran tardó en contestar.**_

_**-No lo tengo claro pero sé que si le doy rienda suelta a lo que me está pasando… va a suceder Mei. Siento algo que jamás había sentido por nadie más y eso es lo que más me asusta.**_

_**-Entonces no tengo nada más que hacer aquí Xiao Lang, tú ya tomaste una decisión. Tomaré el primer vuelo a China y te dejaré en paz.**_

_**-No he decidido nada Mei, no quiero que te vayas por algo así, sabes que cualquier cosa entre nosotros es imposible debido a mi cargo.**_

_**-Van a tenerlo igual… el corazón siempre es más fuerte que la cabeza… **_

_**-Eso pasa en las películas Mei, no en la vida real.**_

_**-No Xiao, te está pasando y no estamos en una maldita película y quiero que sepas que ya la odio, la odio por alejarte de mí.**_

_**-Nadie va a alejarme nunca de ti Mei, eres mi prima favorita… el día sábado hay un baile en honor al aniversario número 50 de la Academia ¿Quieres ir conmigo? No quiero que vuelvas a China en estas condiciones.**_

_**Mei limpió el rastro de lágrimas de sus mejillas- Claro Xiao, iría contigo donde tú quisieras, siempre… no lo olvides, siempre serás el hombre de mi vida.**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

¿Un tercer analgésico le haría mal? Estaba pensando seriamente en tomárselo… el dolor no mermaba y ya estaba molesto. Observó el informe y lo cerró de golpe, demasiado por ese día.

Tocaron a la puerta y ésta se abrió dejando ver la cabeza de Akiho.

-Shaoran ¿Estás ocupado?

-Iba a irme a la cama pero pasa Akiho ¿Qué sucede? Es algo tarde…

-Quería saber si irás al baile de este sábado, ya sabes que no tengo pareja, así que me preguntaba si asistiríamos juntos, como todos los años.

-Bueno Akiho me encantaría pero este año hay un problema familiar que debo resolver y creo que no quieres de enemiga a mi prima.

-Comprendo… irás con ella.

-Así es ¡Ah antes de que se me olvide! Conseguí los vídeos que me pediste- Shaoran abrió un cajón de su escritorio y le pasó tres cintas a Akiho – Recuerda lo que hablamos… deben volver intactos.

-Muchas gracias Shaoran, te estaré eternamente agradecida, iré a verlos de inmediato. Buenas noches.

-¿No necesitas ayuda? Son varias horas que revisar.

-No gracias… todo está bien- La sonrisa nerviosa de Akiho hizo que Shaoran nuevamente se preguntara si todo marchaba bien. Había algo en todo eso que no terminaba de agradarle.

¿Por qué Akiho tenía tanto interés? Shaoran había tomado resguardos y pidió copias, en caso de cualquier cosa se daría el tiempo de revisar.

Llegó a la habitación que compartía con Eriol, dejándose caer pesadamente en la cama, el moreno dormía plácidamente y casi sintió envidia de él…encendió la lámpara de noche y se puso el pijama, masajeó sus sienes nuevamente y algunos recuerdos lo invadieron inevitablemente.

Esos ojos… esos ojos que no lo dejaban en paz… necesitaba saciarse de ella… estaba dando la pelea más importante de su carrera y la estaba perdiendo. Sakura Kinomoto lo perseguía como una maldición, lo mejor sería relajarse y dejar su mente volar… ya no valía la pena pedir que ella despareciera de sus sueños porque se había apropiado permanentemente de ellos.

-Bueno ¿Y? ¿Vas a contarme cómo lograste convencer a esa bruja de llegar a la piscina?

-No fue fácil Sakura, me debes una bien grande, esa chica no me creía, tuve que decirle que Li había sufrido un accidente para que accediera.

-¡No!- La castaña estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

-No te rías Sakura, no sabes lo que fue… Esa chica está debe estar sufriendo.

-Hubieses visto su cara Tommy, se le derrumbó el mundo, la galaxia y las estrellas ¿Por qué dices que debe estar sufriendo?

-¿No te has dado cuenta? Yo creo que está profundamente enamorada de Li.

-¿Cómo? No creo que sea para tanto, yo creo que solo le gusta- La castaña cambió de semblante a uno serio.

-No, es más que eso Sakura… esa desesperación disfrazada de preocupación… es demasiado obvio.

-¿Y… crees que él sienta algo por ella?

-Dímelo tú… estaba metido en esa piscina contigo ¿O no?

Sakura se sonrojó levemente –Si… pero no pasa nada, lo estoy manejando todo de maravilla.

-¿Y a él también lo manejas?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¿Qué va a pasar si Li se enamora de ti Sakura? ¿Lo has pensado? Para ti es solo un capricho o una apuesta pero ¿Has pensado en él?

-¡Ay Tommy por favor! Tiene millones de mujeres a sus pies, a propósito de apuestas… me queda solo hasta mañana, creo que perderé. Li me rehúye como a la peste desde lo de la piscina.

-No tiene nada que ver lo de las mujeres, no puedes jugar con los sentimientos de los demás. Además es obvio que te rehúya, lo estás tentando.

-Tommy no te enfades conmigo, te prometo que en el momento en que note que esto dejó de ser un juego echaré pie atrás ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Eso espero Sakura, eso espero… ahora vamos a dormir, mañana hay mucho que hacer.

-¡Sakura!

La castaña se volteó a mirar quién la llamaba. Compartía su almuerzo con Tomoyo sentadas en el césped.

-¿Es Ryusuke?

-Sí, lo más probable es que quiera mi respuesta a su invitación.

-¿Cuál invitación?

-Me pidió asistir con él al baile de hoy ¿Tú con quién irás?

Tomoyo se sonrojó levemente.

-Mmm ya veo, con Eriol-Molestó la castaña.

-Calla Sakura, se supone que es un secreto, me lo pidió hace unos días y acepté.

-¿Tú irás con Ryusuke? ¿Y Li?

-Estoy resignada Tommy, casi no lo he visto estos días. Creo que perdí esa puta apuesta y lo que más me molesta es que esa estúpida me tendrá en sus manos. Lo mejor será asistir con Ryu, no me quiero quedar sola.

-¡Sakura!

-Me llaman Tommy, luego hablamos ¿Si?

Sakura se puso de pie y acercándose al chico sonrío.

-¿Y? ¿Has pensado en mi propuesta?

-Sí… acepto.

-¡Qué bien! ¿A qué hora paso por ti?

-Ryu es un baile acá mismo… no tienes que pasar por mí, solo veámonos en el salón principal a las 9 p.m.

-Estaré muy puntual señorita- Respondió Ryu haciendo una reverencia, Sakura carcajeó mientras unos ojos ámbares los observaban desde lejos.

-¿Celos?

Shaoran rodó los ojos y enfocó su mirada en Eriol.

-¿Ya vas a empezar?

-He oído muchas cosas estas noches Shaoran, ya no puedes negarlo.

-¿De qué carajos hablas Eriol? Al grano.

-De que sueñas con ella- Shaoran abrió los ojos sorprendido- Nombras a Sakura en tus sueños amigo mío… al menos cuéntame detalles… ¿Son sueños lujuriosos?

-¡Si no te callas la única lujuria que sentirás, será por los sepultureros de tu tumba!

-Ya me callo, me callo- Río el moreno alegre.

-¿Con quién irás esta noche? Supongo que con Akiho como en los últimos años.

-Eriol conoces a Mei, me mataría si no fuese con ella.

-Bueno eso no quiere decir nada, tal vez vayas con tu prima pero termines con otra persona. Te he dicho que te apresures, por lo que se ve ya está aceptando invitaciones de terceros.

Ambos miraron a la dirección que el moreno señalaba, Kimura nuevamente estaba pasándose de listo, no lo soportaba pero lo mejor era ocultar de la mejor manera ese sentimiento.

-Sabes que eso no me importa Eriol porque yo soy un teniente en esta Academia, no puedo darme el lujo de pensar en esas cosas, ella puede hacer lo que quiera y con quién quiera ¿Crees que vaya con él al baile?- Al no escuchar respuesta se volteó para solo comprobar que el idiota de su amigo una vez más lo había dejado hablando solo –Agg maldito cuatro ojos, un día de estos voy a matarlo- Shaoran se revolvió el cabello y salió hecho una fiera.

Sakura arreglaba su vestido y se miraba una y otra vez en el espejo… algo no terminaba de agradarle pero no sabía qué, tal vez el vestido era demasiado corto y escotado. Tomoyo se había ido hace un rato y no podía preguntarle qué pensaba ¿Por qué debía ser tan impuntual? Quedaban diez minutos para las 9 y ella aún estaba a medio vestir, buscó en el ropero algo con qué taparse pero no encontró nada… no solía asistir a muchas fiestas así que su variedad era bastante acotada.

Suspiró terminando de maquillarse, se puso unos aretes grandes de color verde y unos tacones que no iban para nada con ella ¿Por qué había permitido que Tomoyo la obligara a usar esas cosas? Si los dioses estaban de su lado no sería el hazme reír del evento. Tomó unos pañuelos y salió rumbo al salón.

Al llegar se sorprendió gratamente, estaba exquisitamente adornado y las luces iluminaban con color cada rincón de la pista de baile.

-¿Sakura? No puedo creerlo ¡Estás preciosa!- Comentó alegre Ryusuke.

-Muchas gracias Ryu- Con la mirada recorrió al moreno quién sonrío aún más, estaba bastante elegante con un traje de color azul oscuro y una corbata a juego –Tú también estás muy guapo.

-Te tomaste tu tiempo, pero analizando el resultado… valió totalmente la pena.

Sakura sonrío coqueta y tomó del brazo al moreno para hacer ingreso al salón.

Shaoran bebía de su segundo vaso de ponche sin alcohol, no sabía por qué pero estaba ansioso, había buscado con la mirada a la castaña por todos los rincones del salón, Mei no paraba de parlotear y Eriol con Daidoji parecían dos tórtolos enamorados.

-Xiao, recuerdas la noche en que nos perdimos dentro del…

Dejó de escuchar, dejó de sentir, dejó de respirar… ¿Esa mujer era Kinomoto? Su cuerpo se ceñía perfectamente a un vestido ajustado de color negro, sus dos torneadas piernas parecían talladas a mano, claro que esta vez se veía mucho más alta… llevaba tacones, su mirada recorrió una y otra vez esa maravillosa figura, su escote se veía demasiado cautivador, apretó el vaso que sostenía cuando logró divisar a su acompañante, al parecer Kimura quería que le partiera la cara.

-Xiao ¿Estás escuchándome?

-¡Sakura! No puedo creerlo… te ves hermosa ¡Te dije que ese vestido era para ti!- Gritó eufórica la amatista abrazando a su amiga.

-Con razón dejaste de escucharme ¿Cierto? Se te apareció cenicienta… que pena que toda la magia dure solo hasta las doce- Dijo Meiling alejándose de ellos.

-¡Mei!

-Yo que tú la sigo… podría armar un escándalo de proporciones.- Comentó Eriol preocupado.

Sakura no podía quitar los ojos del chino ¡Se veía tan apuesto! Ryu era bastante atractivo pero cualquier hombre se quedaba chico al lado del teniente, llevaba un traje de color negro, camisa blanca y un corbatín a juego.

-¡Buenas noches tenientes!- Saludó Sakura alegre.

-Buenas noches Sakura, Tomoyo tiene mucha razón, te ves muy bien ¿Cierto Shaoran?

¡Maldito Eriol! Siempre con sus bromas estúpidas, saliendo de la fiesta al fin lo mataría para enterrarlo en el patio trasero.

-Sí, claro. Se ve… bien Kinomoto, debo ir por Mei. Permiso.

Sakura suspiró… la trataba peor que a una extraña y solo faltaban horas para que la apuesta se cumpliera ¿Qué haría ahora? Li estaba actuando igual que un teniente con su alumna y eso le molestaba de sobremanera ¿Dónde había quedado el constante coqueteo y las miradas cómplices? Simplemente se habían esfumado.

-Buenas noches a todos quiero que sean bienvenidos a esta fiesta de aniversario en honor a la Academia Seijo- Varios compañeros de la castaña gritaron eufóricos, respondiendo al saludo –Quiero dejar con ustedes al coronel Akiyama, quien amablemente nos cederá unas palabras.

Touya subió al escenario agradeciendo al animador.

-Bueno alumnos, como todos saben estamos celebrando esta instancia en nuestra querida Academia, ésta se ha caracterizado por acompañar a sus alumnos en este camino de responsabilidad y constante aprendizaje y ya cumplimos cincuenta años desarrollando esta labor, espero que disfruten y que todo sea de su agrado, pido mesura y que sea una noche inolvidable.

Todos en el salón aplaudieron al coronel y luego de su despedida comenzó a sonar música que animaba a todos a bailar. Alrededor del salón podían observarse distintos tipos de tapaditos y vasos con bebidas y licores.

-Sakura ¿Vamos a bailar?

La castaña observó a su alrededor… lo mejor era disfrutar, Li no se veía por ninguna parte y seguramente estaría de niñero toda la noche, ya había perdido la apuesta… ¿Qué más daba?

-Claro Ryu, esta noche quiero olvidarme de todo y pasarlo bien ¿Me ayudas?

-Por supuesto que sí, preciosa.

Ambos se dirigieron a la pista y comenzaron a bailar, Shaoran no perdía detalle de sus movimientos, Meiling se le había perdido completamente y estaba altamente ofuscado ¿Por qué Kinomoto tenía que moverse así? ¿Acaso disfrutaba con su desdicha? Ese idiota la tomaba por la cintura y se acercaba de manera demasiado sugerente a ella ¡Rayos tenía que hacer algo!

-Señorita Daidoji ¿Sería usted tan amable de bailar conmigo?

-Vamos teniente, no tiene que ser tan formal, solo dígame Tomoyo.

-¿De verdad?- Preguntó Eriol entusiasmado.

-Claro, usted ha hecho mucho por mí y le estaré eternamente agradecida… junto a ese hombre me esperaba miseria y desdicha… jamás hubiera sido feliz.

-¿Es solo en agradecimiento?

-No teniente.

-Bueno si va a autorizarme a llamarla por su nombre, usted también siéntase con la plena confianza de llamarme Eriol.

-Es un poco extraño.

-Sí lo es pero no se preocupe… se acostumbrará.

Tomoyo sonrío y se sonrojó levemente, gracias a que las luces daban un entorno oscuro Eriol no se percató.

-Y dígame seño…lo siento… Tomoyo ¿Por qué sentía tanto pavor de casarse con ese hombre si no lo conocía?

-Porque conozco a los de su clase…

-¿A los de su clase? ¿A qué se refiere?

-¿Podríamos salir un momento? No me siento cómoda hablando de esto aquí.

-Claro… conozco un lugar bastante tranquilo… sígame.

Eriol y Tomoyo salieron juntos del salón, bajo la atenta mirada de Shaoran ¿Y ahora qué? Lo único que faltaba es que Eriol se llevara a la cama a la amatista, terminaría por explotar el mundo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Shaoran?

-Akiho… estoy buscando a Meiling ¿La has visto?

-Creo que no… pero ibas a venir con ella ¿Qué pasó?

-Se molestó y no puedo encontrarla.

-Mmm ya veo… estás muy guapo.

-Gracias Akiho y… ¿Ya revisaste las cámaras?

Akiho se tensó levemente, Shaoran ni siquiera había compartido un cumplido sobre su vestido… al parecer cada día estaba más lejos del castaño y eso la hacía sentir impotente… ahora que lo pensaba vio a la idiota de Kinomoto besándolo ¿Habría pasado algo más? No lo creía, Shaoran era demasiado recto como para ese tipo de desliz.

-La verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo… pero en cuanto las desocupe te las devolveré.

-Espero que no sea mucho, ya sabes que el coronel es algo estricto.

-No te preocupes Shaoran ¿Quieres bailar?

-No, prefiero que no- Una carcajada se escuchó entre la música y ambos se voltearon a mirar.

-¡Vaya! Al parecer Kinomoto lo está pasando genial, Kimura es muy atractivo, no me asombraría si tuvieran algo… escuché que él se le había declarado.

-¿Cómo dices?- Al castaño casi se le rompe el cuello al voltearse tan rápido.

-Sí… entre los novatos hay un rumor muy fuerte, dicen que en cualquier momento Kinomoto acepta la propuesta de salir con Kimura. Además… -La chica se alzó para mirar por encima del hombro de Shaoran –Al parecer se llevan de maravilla… yo creo que es cosa de tiempo.

El ambarino se volteó a mirar y quedó pensativo… ¿De verdad ella se sentía atraída por ese idiota? Ahora que lo pensaba era algo bueno para él… se la sacaría de encima y todos los malos pensamientos pasarían a la historia… retomaría su vida desde el día en que la conoció y ahora solo se enfocaría en su carrera. Pero esa idea no le parecía atractiva para nada, al contrario. Sintió una punzada atravesar su pecho… ¿Qué sería? Le incomodaba solo imaginarla con ese tipo…

-¿Bueno y va a contarme qué fue lo que le sucedió?

-La verdad teniente es que… nadie sabe de esto, sucedió cuando yo era pequeña.

Mi madre tenía unos amigos, que nos visitaban bastante, ellos eran un matrimonio y siempre viajaban pero cada vez que aterrizaban en Japón se hacían fiestas en su honor, grandes eventos que duraban hasta muy entrada la noche. Tenían bastante dinero y poder… en una de esas ocasiones llevaron a su hijo mayor, tenía aproximadamente dieciséis mientras que yo tenía trece, al ser los más jóvenes de la fiesta conversamos bastante, me contó sobre sus viajes por el mundo, él casi se había criado solo, con el servicio, bastante parecido a mí así que teníamos varias cosas en común, la verdad es que todo eso logró encandilarme, comenzó a ofrecerme champagne, al principio recibí ya que estaba bastante dulce pero no medí la cantidad y pronto me vi muy mareada- Tomoyo comenzó a quebrar su voz.

-Tomoyo si no lo desea…

-No Eriol… quiero desahogarme, esta es una espina que llevo clavada hace muchos años.

Él se ofreció a acompañarme… hasta mi habitación… ¡Dios era muy inocente! Accedí y empecé a sentirme peor, casi sin control sobre mi cuerpo… Tengo nociones de algunas cosas pero todas son imágenes borrosas y completamente confusas…

En algún momento ya no fui consiente de mí ni de mis actos…al día siguiente desperté en mi habitación… completamente desnuda, sola y con gran dolor… y ahí me di cuenta de que…- La amatista agacho la cabeza ocultando su rostro entre sus manos –Me había violado…

Eriol estaba demasiado impactado como para articular palabra… el llanto de la morena estaba matándolo por completo… ¿Cómo alguien se atrevió a tocar a esa flor tan delicada y pura?

-Intenté decírselo a mi madre pero la conocía… esa familia era intachable para ella y no me creería, al final sería aún más doloroso revivir todo eso… es algo que solo quiero olvidar.

-Tomoyo… no sé qué decir… siento tanto lo que le pasó.

-Me cuesta creer en las personas Eriol, me encerré en mi propia desdicha y jamás se lo había contado a nadie… ha resultado en verdad sanador. Por eso ese hombre me da miedo, tiene poder, acceso a millones de mujeres y ¿Quiere una joven de dieciocho años? Además va a odiarme en cuanto descubra que no soy casta, eso es lo que buscan en alguien como yo.

Eriol tomó la mano de la amatista, ésta levantó el rostro y clavó sus ojos en los de él.

-Escúcheme Tomoyo, nadie tiene derecho a juzgarla, menos si no conocen su sufrimiento ni sus fantasmas.

-A esta altura ya son demonios Eriol, quizás qué debe estar pensando de mí… que soy una idiota que se dejó embaucar.

-Jamás pensaría algo así Tomoyo, al contrario… creo que es muy valiente y la admiro por eso, no es fácil luchar contra esas experiencias pero por muy dolorosas que sean, son parte de nuestra vida. Daría lo que fuera por evitar que hubiese vivido algo así pero no estaba en su vida… nunca permitiría que algo malo le sucediera… si usted me deja, claro.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- Preguntó confundida la morena.

-Quiero decir que si usted me lo permite me gustaría poder ser parte de su vida en otros términos. Quiero darle el cariño y la seguridad que otros le han negado.

-Se refiere a…

-Si Tomoyo, me refiero a que quiero tener la oportunidad de estar con usted, no en términos de amigos ni nada parecido, quiero que realmente tengamos una relación.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos con sorpresa… su sueño estaba haciéndose realidad.

-¿No crees que hace algo de calor? ¡Estoy asándome aquí adentro! ¿Dónde está Tomoyo?

-No lo sé pero si gustas podemos salir. La verdad yo también muero de calor.

-No… mejor descansemos a un costado.

-Está bien pero primero debo ir al baño preciosa- Contestó Ryu sonriéndole coquetamente a la castaña.

-Muy bien, te esperaré allí- Dijo la ojiverde indicando una silla.

Ambos se separaron y Ryu se dirigió al baño, al salir Shaoran lo tomó del cuello, arrastrándolo a un rincón.

-¿Qué demon… qué cree que hace Li, se ha vuelto loco?- El moreno acomodó su ropa mirando al teniente con furia.

-Claro que no Kimura, solo quiero advertirle que está jugando con fuego y no le conviene tenerme como enemigo.

-¿De qué está hablando?

Shaoran guardó silencio y se cruzó de brazos.

-Ah… está hablándome de Sakura… pues déjeme decirle que me gusta, es una chica hermosa y no voy a darme por vencido fácilmente, además yo que usted me alejaba de inmediato… sabe lo que puede pasar si alguien sabe que ella le interesa.

-¿Está amenazándome Kimura? ¿En verdad cree que alguien le creería? Llevo años aquí… recuerde mi reputación, usted solo es un niñato malcriado.

-Pues no se sienta tan seguro Li, si quiere una competencia ¡Vamos, veamos quién la gana!

-No es un trofeo.

-Para mí sí, la mayoría de novatos la desea ¿O no se ha dado cuenta? Y al parecer los tenientes también…- Sonrío el moreno mirando al ambarino.

-¡Si no se calla voy a partirle la puta cara Kimura! No le permito que se refiera a ella en esos términos estando yo presente- Advirtió colérico el ambarino.

-Ay teniente somos hombres… ¿O Qué? ¿Me va a decir que nunca se ha imaginado teniendo un polvo con Sakura? Eso no se lo cree ni usted, ahora con permiso.

Shaoran apretó los puños, así que para eso la quería… debió imaginarlo. Lo mejor era advertirle a Kinomoto, la buscó con la mirada pero no la encontró ¿Dónde se había metido?

-No… no sé qué decir Eriol. Usted es teniente y yo una novata ¿Sabe a lo que se expone si alguien nos descubre?

-Si usted no se siente preparada la entiendo, yo estoy dispuesto a esperar todo lo que sea necesario, usted me gusta mucho Tomoyo.

Tomoyo sonrío, si había tenido que sufrir tanto para llegar a Eriol Hiragizawa agradecía con fervor cada lágrima derramada.

-Le agradezco tanto… usted ha sido muy comprensivo conmigo, me ha escuchado y animado a salir adelante de todos mis problemas.

-Es porque usted me importa, me importa mucho. Además ya le dijimos a su madre que había algo entre nosotros… debemos cumplir.

-Eso igual me tiene algo preocupada Eriol ¿Qué pasa si mi madre llama a sus padres o intenta concretar una cita con ellos? Ni siquiera me conocen, toda esta historia les sonará de lo más descabellada.

-Pues entonces debemos apresurarnos… este fin de semana la llevaré a la casa de mis padres. Ayer supe que están en Japón hasta el domingo así que lo mejor es ponerlos al corriente pronto.

Tomoyo pestañó sin poder creerlo… Todo iba muy en serio pero la verdadera pregunta es si estaba preparada.

Sakura observó la luna que se mostraba imponente sobre ella, pocas veces se había percatado de lo preciosa que era… muchas noches se las pasó llorando mientras su luz la iluminaba sin percatarse de ello. Había salido a tomar aire, estaba ahogándose dentro del salón.

-Pero cerecita ¿Qué haces tan sola aquí afuera? Te puedes enfermar.

Esa voz… ¡Por todos los cielos!

La castaña se volteó molesta.

-¡Yue! Pero ¿Se puede saber qué rayos estás haciendo aquí de nuevo? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? Que te descubran y todo se arruine Además ¿Cómo demonios logras entrar? ¡Hay cámaras por todos lados!

Yue levantó las manos en signo de rendición.

-Tengo mis técnicas y no me culpes preciosa, esta vez no tengo nada que ver, el jefe me envió hasta aquí. Y me agrada bastante lo que veo, te has convertido en toda una mujer Sakura.

Sakura suavizó su rostro y condujo a Yue detrás de un frondoso árbol para evitar que alguien lo viera desde el salón.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo qué pasa cerecita? Pasa que está impaciente, llevas meses en este lugar ¿Cuándo crees que podrás concretar la misión que se te encomendó?

-Yue tú sabes que no es fácil conseguir la confianza total de una persona… menos cuando esa persona está ligada a esta Academia y a la policía. No es tonto.

-Pero ni siquiera le has dicho al jefe quién es ese tipo ¿Por qué Sakura? Te conozco y jamás habías mantenido tanta cautela… Ahora mismo vas a decirle a tu hermanito mayor lo que está pasando- El ojiazul tomó una manzana y comenzó a pelarla con un cuchillo –Si quieres hacemos la tarea fácil y lo matamos esta misma noche, podemos tenderle una trampa.

-¿Te volviste loco? Está toda la Academia aquí… lo más probable es que el escándalo fuera de proporciones y nos encontraran en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

-Estás mintiéndome cerecita, te conozco hace mucho ¿Recuerdas?- Yue pasó su cuchillo por el rostro de la castaña -Hay algo más con ese tipo y vas a decírmelo ¡Ahora!

Sakura manoteó el brazo del rubio y bufó molesta.

-¿Estás amenazándome? Sabes que no te conviene Yue. Además no hay nada más con Li.

-¿Así que Li? Vaya hasta que soltaste el secretito Sakura, con que un Li está metido en todo este embrollo, el jefe estará muy feliz de saberlo.

Sakura puso la palma de su mano en la frente ¡Ella y su maldita bocota!

-Yue… sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada pero no se lo digas.

-¿Por qué?- Yue la observó detenidamente y sonrío- Ajá… lo sabía mi flor de cerezo… sientes algo por el tipo ¿Verdad? Es imposible que lo niegues, los ojos te brillan demasiado Sakura. Además Chiharu me comentó que la llamaste llorando e implorando que te sacara de este lugar… por favor dime que no cometiste la estupidez de involucrarte con un Li y menos el Li que está detrás de nosotros… de tu familia.

¡Sabes que el jefe quiere su cabeza!

-Lo sé, maldita sea lo sé… pero es algo que no puedo controlar, sabes que siempre he sido demasiado fría pero él… él causa cosas en mí que antes no había experimentado- Comentó cabizbaja la ojiverde.

-Pues mantenlas a raya… esto es una misión y después que acabemos con ella nada será como antes cerecita, volverás con nosotros y nos iremos lejos ¿Recuerdas que te lo prometí?- Yue tomó el rostro de la ojiverde entre sus manos, apoyando la frente de la castaña con la suya -Todo eso sigue en pie Sakura, voy a sacarte de toda esta mierda.

Sakura suspiró cerrando los ojos y suprimiendo las ganas de llorar, quería irse, dejar todo atrás y empezar de cero con Yue, de hecho ese era el plan inicial pero ya no sabía qué hacer… estaba empezando a sentir cosas muy fuertes por Li y no quería traicionarlo. Menos si sabía que su vida peligraba.

-Ahora prométeme que vas a terminar todo lo que el jefe te encomendó y vamos a irnos tú y yo, lejos de todo este infierno.

-¡Kinomoto!

Una voz llamándola se escuchaba a lo lejos… Sakura abrió los ojos de golpe y miró con terror a Yue, si alguien lo descubría estaba perdida.

-No te preocupes, sal y ve quién es, yo me escabulliré por donde entré… recuerda mis palabras Sakura, todo va a salir bien- Yue depositó un beso suave en la mejilla de la castaña.

Sakura limpió el rastro de una lágrima en su mejilla, en los brazos de Yue siempre era tremendamente frágil. A él no podía esconderle nada.

-¡Kinomoto!

-¡Aquí… aquí estoy!- Gritó la ojiverde apenas vio que Yue desaparecía entre los matorrales.

Salió desde las sombras del árbol y enfocó rápidamente a Shaoran.

-¿Me estaba buscando teniente?

-Sí, quería conversar algo con usted ¿Se encuentra bien?- Shaoran frunció el ceño para mirar con detalle el rostro de la castaña.

-Sí, es solo que a veces necesito tiempo a solas, además allí adentro hace mucho calor.

-Claro y bailando de esa manera… supongo que debe ser peor.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Mire olvídelo, quería comentarle algo sobre Kimura.

-¿Ryusuke? Claro ¿Qué pasa?

-Quiero que se aleje de él.

Sakura frunció el ceño ¿Acaso estaba escuchando bien?

-Perdón teniente pero en ¿Qué momento usted pasó a ser dueño de mis actos y el dueño de mis amistades?

-Usted y yo sabemos que Kimura no quiere solo una amistad, está buscando algo más.

-¿Y si así fuera? Eso no es asunto suyo Li. No le permito que se entrometa en mi vida privada—Contestó furiosa la castaña comenzando a caminar rumbo al salón.

-¡Pues me importa!- Sakura se detuvo en seco –Sé que no debería decir esto pero me importa, no quiero que ese idiota le haga daño.

-Yo tampoco debería decirle esto y puede que me arrepienta toda la vida… pero no tengo interés amoroso en Ryu, es solo un amigo.

Un silencio incómodo reinó en el lugar, Sakura no sabía qué pensar, miró a Shaoran de reojo y suspiró ¿Esto era un ataque de celos?

-Creo que es mejor que vuelva al salón teniente… me ha dado algo de frío.

-¿Quiere bailar?

Sakura lo miró incrédula ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

-¿Aquí?

-¿Por qué no? Dentro hace calor y la verdad no me gustaría que todos los alumnos me vieran bailando en el salón, tengo una reputación que cuidar.

-¿La de sex symbol?- Comentó Sakura molesta.

-No, la de teniente en una Academia prestigiosa.

Shaoran la observó debatirse para darle una respuesta ¿Por qué le había pedido eso? Lo ideal era mantenerse lo más alejado posible, más sin saber dónde se había metido Meiling pero no pudo evitarlo, no quería dejar de hablar y menos quería que volviera dentro con el fantoche de Kimura.

-Está bien pero en este preciso momento están tocando una canción algo… lenta ¿Sabe bailar algo así?

-Kinomoto ¿Recuerda de qué familia provengo? Las fiestas elegantes y aburridas estaban en mi itinerario diario hasta algunos años- Shaoran se acercó y la cogió suavemente por la cintura, tomó su mano y la acercó a su cuerpo, Sakura sintió una combustión instantánea, dejó de temblar y respirando agitadamente apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del ambarino, podía escuchar los latidos acelerados de su corazón, el castaño aspiró el olor a flores que desprendían los cabellos de la chica, la apretó aún más si eso era humanamente posible.

A lo lejos una melodía se impregnaba en lo más profundo de sus cerebros… ambos estaban seguros de que no sería fácil olvidarla.

Maybe I came on too strong  
Maybe I waited too long  
Maybe I played my cards wrong  
Oh, just a little bit wrong  
Baby I apologize for it

-¿Por qué aceptó bailar conmigo?

I could fall, or I could fly  
Here in your aeroplane  
And I could live, I could die  
Hanging on the words you say  
And I've been known to give my all  
And jumping in harder than  
Ten thousand rocks on the lake

-Porque aunque me parezca una locura, es una de las mejores cosas que pudo pasarme esta noche.

So don't call me baby  
Unless you mean it  
Don't tell me you need me  
If you don't believe it  
So let me know the truth  
Before I dive right into you

-Por favor no me diga eso novata.

You're a mystery  
I have travelled the world, there's no other girl like you  
No one, what's your history?  
Do you have a tendency to lead some people on?  
'Cause I heard you do, mm

-¿Por qué no?

I could fall, or I could fly  
Here in your aeroplane  
And I could live, I could die  
Hanging on the words you say  
And I've been known to give my all  
And lie awake, everyday don't know how much I can take

So don't call me baby  
Unless you mean it  
And don't tell me you need me  
If you don't believe it  
So let me know the truth  
Before I dive right into you

-Porque de verdad me está costando demasiado trabajo controlarme.

Sakura se despegó a duras penas del cuerpo del castaño, levantó el rostro y observó esos ámbares que la miraban brillantes y expectantes –Entonces no lo haga, porque todo lo que va a pasar entre usted y yo es inevitable.

Suspiró… no podía creer que todo eso estuviese pasando, era demasiado irreal.

Shaoran comenzó a acercarse a ella, cuando sintió su aliento encima de sus labios cerró los ojos deseosa de que una vez más él se resolviera a besarla, que no la privara de esa dulce tortura otra vez.

Sakura sintió un hormigueo extraño cuando el teniente comenzó a acariciar su rostro, el aliento de él la quemaba, y cuando al fin se decidió, correspondió el beso con pasión permitiéndose explorar todo lo que se le estaba permitiendo, pasó sus brazos por el cuello del ambarino intensificando el contacto.

I could fall, or I could fly  
Here in your aeroplane  
And I could live, I could die  
Hanging on the words you say  
And I've been known to give my all  
Sitting back, looking at every messy that I made

So don't call me baby  
Unless you mean it  
Don't tell me you need me  
If you don't believe it  
Let me know the truth  
Before I dive right into you

Before I dive right into you  
Before I dive right into you

¿Por qué estaba pasándole todo eso? ¿Por qué no podía alejarse de esa novata? Era como si ella hubiese vertido un hechizo sobre él, se sentía irremediablemente atraído hacia ella. Comenzó a acariciar su cintura y la espalda descubierta, Sakura suspiró y eso lo animó a continuar, comenzó a besar su mejilla y luego el cuello de la castaña ¿Por qué era tan sexy? Y olía tan increíblemente bien.

De pronto unos aplausos los sacaron de esa tan reveladora demostración y se voltearon rápidamente para ver al impertinente que los había interrumpido.

-¡Kinomoto que lista! A falta de minutos para la medianoche has ganado tu apuesta ¡Te felicito con todo mi corazón! Y te deseo que te pudras maldita oportunista.

Shaoran frunció el ceño mirando a la ojiverde.

-¿Apuesta? ¿De qué apuesta hablas Meiling?

¡Oh no!...¿Podía tener peor suerte?

_**Notas de la Autora: ¿Qué pasará ahora? Shaoran tolerará que Sakura haya tratado de seducirlo solo para ganar una apuesta? ¿Qué asuntos tiene el jefe de Yue con los Li?**_

_**Mucho por saber aún, espero avanzar esta semana y la siguiente en el capítulo X, besitos a todos!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Notas de la Autora:**_

_**Hola queridos míos, me ha costado un mundo poder escribir, bueno ya todos saben lo que está pasando en el mundo. Mi país ha entrado en cuarentena parcial así que estoy confinada en casa. Para peor tengo un hijo de casi 4 años que necesita el doble de atención por el hecho de estar encerrado.**_

_**Bueno, espero que les guste y que todos estén muy bien, cuídense y no salgan. Espero sus comentarios.**_

_**Capítulo X: El pasado vuelve para quedarse.**_

Habían pasado algunos días y Sakura se sentía cada vez más ofuscada y desesperada, nada de lo que había supuesto estaba resultando, sus planes se habían vuelto severamente arruinados por esa idiota bruja china pero es que ¿Cómo podría adivinar que se aparecería en el momento menos oportuno? Y además se iba a ir de bocaza con Li.

Suspiró… tenía tantas ganas de desertar, de volver a casa y abrazarlo una vez más. De estar tranquila y disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas. Gracias al cielo Yue no había insistido en ese tiempo pero no dudaba que si seguía demorando todo, volvería para presionarla, estaba contra el tiempo así que lo mejor era actuar con rapidez.

Esa misma noche se colaría por los pasillos hasta la habitación de Li, no podía seguir esperando que él le dirigiera la palabra.

_**Flash Back**_

_**-¿Apuesta? ¿De qué apuesta hablas Meiling?- Preguntó el castaño arrugando el ceño.**_

_**-Pero Xiao no me digas que no sabías… Kinomoto ¿No le contaste a mi primito de nuestra entretenida apuesta?**_

_**-Te pregunté de qué estás hablando Meiling ¡Contesta ya!**_

_**-Pensé que había más confianza entre ustedes, como al parecer comparten tantas cosas…**_

_**-Teniente yo puedo explicarle.**_

_**-¡No Kinomoto! Ya deja de engañar a mi primo- Gritó Meiling -Xiao Lang hicimos una apuesta, si Kinomoto lograba que tú te acercaras a ella ganaba, la verdad no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando acepté pero es que estaba molesta… ella se siente tan segura de ti, no lo soporto… ¡Es solo una maldita embustera, está jugando contigo!**_

_**Shaoran estaba incrédulo, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, se sentía tremendamente idiota, como si fuese simplemente un trofeo, apretó los puños y salió rápidamente del lugar.**_

_**-¡Li!- Sakura intentó seguirlo pero la mano de Meiling la sostuvo fuerte por el brazo.**_

_**-Ni creas que te vas a salir con la tuya, ya te lo dije, eres demasiado poca cosa para mi primo, su familia jamás aceptaría a una huérfana como tú- Dijo despectiva la morena mirando a Sakura de pies a cabeza.**_

_**Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida -¿Qué, pensaste que no me enteraría? Tengo mis contactos así que vete con cuidado Kinomoto.**_

_**-Pues yo seré poca cosa y una huérfana pero aunque tú seas una princesa de la realeza Li jamás va a quererte, entiende que para él, solo eres su prima -Gritó la castaña soltando el agarre y siguiendo al castaño.**_

_**Meiling sintió amargas lágrimas descender por sus mejillas ¿Cómo SU Xiao se había atrevido a hacer algo así? Y lo peor era que Kinomoto tenía razón, aunque ella fuese la única mujer sobre la tierra… Xiao Lang jamás la miraría como la miraba a ella.**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-¿Sakura estás bien?- La voz dulce de Tomoyo la sacó de sus recuerdos. Esa noche Li había desaparecido sin poder darle alcance y con suerte se lo había topado un par de veces en el pasillo los días siguientes, le rehuía como a una enfermedad mortal.

-Sí estoy bien Tommy solo pensaba en todo lo que ha pasado desde que llegamos aquí. Mi vida era muy diferente antes.

-Lo dices por eso de ser huérfana ¿Te sentías muy sola?

-La verdad a veces sí, no me llevaba con la mayoría de la gente con la que vivía.

-Vivías en una casa de acogida o algo.

-Sí, algo parecido pero mucho más irritante. A veces igual pienso que estoy mejor aquí, las chicas me hacían la vida imposible, como la vez que echaron sal sobre mi taza de café, te juro que es lo más asqueroso que probado.

-Pero ¿Por qué lo hacían?

-Digamos que creían que yo tenía beneficios especiales, pero creo que era de malvadas solamente.

-¿Beneficios especiales? ¿A qué te refieres?

-A nada Tommy, algún día te contaré.

-Bueno, además que supongo que pensar en Li no ayuda mucho. No te ha dirigido la palabra desde el baile de aniversario ¿Vas a decirme qué fue lo que pasó?

-Lo de siempre Tommy, solo malos entendidos… supo lo de la apuesta.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Quién se lo dijo?

-Por supuesto que la idiota de su prima, creo que ese siempre fue su plan, desenmascararme delante de él para alejarnos y todo iba tan bien.

-Bueno podrías intentar hablar con él, no pierdes nada. Prometiste que pararías toda esta situación si las cosas se ponían peligrosas y no lo has hecho, a lo mejor que Li se alejara es lo mejor para ambos.

-Tal vez tienes razón.

-No había reparado en lo arreglada que estas ¿Vas a alguna parte?

Tomoyo se sonrojó –Sí, saldré con el teniente Hiragizawa.

-Ah y resulta que yo era la equivocada… ¿Dónde vas picarona?

-¡Sakura! Solo saldremos un rato y ya, no es nada importante.

Tomoyo sonrío, estaba muy nerviosa por fin esa noche conocería a la familia del teniente y sabrían si sus intenciones tenían futuro, esperaba que todo saliera bien y así librarse del compromiso impuesto por su madre. Aunque los nervios amenazaban con jugarle en contra, estaba decidida a pelear por Eriol.

-Bueno entonces que lo disfruten.

-¿Tú qué harás?

-Estoy cansada de esta situación, hoy mismo hablaré con Li. Pienso colarme en su habitación hoy en la noche- Contestó la castaña con voz maliciosa.

Tomoyo bebía de un vaso con agua cuando sintió colarse el líquido a sus pulmones, comenzó a toser explosivamente tratando de recuperar la respiración -¿Estás bien?- Preguntó preocupada la ojiverde.

-Acaso… ¿Acaso te volviste loca Sakura? Sabes que eso está prohibido, si alguien te descubre lo más probable es que mañana estés fuera de la Academia. Estás jugando con fuego.

-Tommy ya te he dicho que no te preocupes, sé perfectamente lo que hago.

Tomoyo suspiró, cualquier día Sakura la mataba de un disgusto además era muy desinhibida, completamente opuesta a ella.

-Pues me parece que no Sakura, Li es un teniente en este lugar, tiene mucho prestigio, es intachable si él niega cualquier acercamiento contigo ¿Crees que alguien dudaría de él? ¡Por supuesto que no! La única perjudicada en ese caso serías tú, por favor entiende mi preocupación, eres mi amiga y no quiero que nada te pase.

Sakura la miró pensativa y sonrío… Tomoyo se había vuelto una verdadera amiga pero recordó la sensación de los labios del castaño contra su boca y no pudo desistir…claro que Li se sentía atraído por ella si no ¿Por qué se hubiese alejado? Porque dentro de todo le dolía que ella hubiese jugado con él.

Shaoran entró a su habitación compartida con Eriol reconociendo al instante el perfume "matador" del inglés. El moreno estaba frente al espejo terminando de acomodar una corbata de color vino que llevaba amarrada al cuello.

-No tenía idea que hoy había que vestir de etiqueta ¿Adónde vas?

-Tengo una cita muy importante amigo mío. Iré a visitar a mis padres.

-¡Que extraño! Hace mucho que ni siquiera los nombras ¿Están en Japón?

-Claro y hoy es un día muy especial.

-Quieres dejar el misterio barato y contarme lo que pasa.

-La curiosidad mató al gato Shaoran. Mejor cuando vuelva ¡Solo deséame suerte!

Shaoran rodó los ojos y Eriol se escabulló por la puerta. No era curioso pero esta vez lo había dejado intrigado ¿Por qué querría visitar a sus padres? La última vez las cosas no salieron de lo mejor. Eriol había estado enamorado de aquella mujer que casi los deja en la ruina, se encogió de hombros y tomó unas pesas, lo mejor sería relajarse y entrenar, últimamente era lo único que alejaba sus pensamientos de esa arpía. Aún sentía la sangre arder cuando pensaba en esa noche y no solo por la rabia también por el deseo que lo había recorrido por completo. Odiaba sentirse de esa manera, odiaba que su cerebro se desconectara y su cuerpo actuara por sí solo, él siempre había sido un hombre centrado, correcto y que nunca se dejaba llevar por ese tipo de situaciones.

Comenzó a rememorar esa noche… Ella no parecía fingir pero ¿Podía fiarse? ¿De alguien que había apostado con su prima? ¿Qué había jugado con él? Definitivamente no, comenzó a darle calor, tomó su sudadera y tiró de ella para dejarla sobre la cama.

Su respiración se agitó pero no a causa del ejercicio ¿Sería un espejismo? ¿Una jugarreta de su mente? Sakura Kinomoto estaba parada frente a su puerta respirando igual o más agitado que él y llevaba… ¡Demonios llevaba solo una camisa de dormir!

-¿Kinomoto?- En el fondo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esa figura etérea ni siquiera le contestara.

-Necesito hablar con usted.

Shaoran puso la pesa en el suelo y suspiró, sin poder controlarse sus ojos dieron un vistazo al cuerpo femenino que se bañaba con la luz de la lámpara ¿Por qué era tan atractiva? Debía ser un pecado. La camisa era casi transparente, podía ver destellos de la ropa interior negra ceñida a su figura. Un leve sonrojo cruzaba las mejillas de la castaña, lo más probable es que tampoco esperaba encontrarlo sin sudadera.

Volvió la vista a los orbes esmeraldas que lo miraban de una forma un tanto "excitante" y se propuso sacarla de ahí, era lo mejor si no quería cometer una locura.

-Kinomoto ¿Sabe que puedo expulsarla por esto? Está prohibido entrar a la habitación de los hombres. Además ya no es una hora en que las señoritas de esta Academia estén fuera de la cama.

-Lo sé pero no me importa y además sé que no va a expulsarme.

-¿Por qué está tan segura?- Shaoran cruzó los brazos sobre su torso y avanzó para quedar a pocos pasos de la castaña quien lo observaba aún más sonrojada que antes. Nunca esperó encontrárselo en esas fachas, hubiese sido mejor encararlo en otro lugar, esos músculos estaban distrayéndola más de la cuenta.

-Porque sabe que tenemos que aclarar varias cosas o ¿Va a pasarse el año sin dirigirme la palabra? Ni siquiera ha dejado que me explique.

-Pues se lo merece y sabe perfectamente el por qué, no necesito explicaciones para mí está todo más que claro, ahora le ruego que salga de mi habita…- No alcanzó a terminar la frase, tampoco a abrir la cerradura de la puerta y mucho menos a reaccionar. Apenas se acercó lo suficiente, Sakura tomó su nuca y comenzó a besarlo.

El castaño cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, tomó la cintura de la ojiverde y no tardó en seguir el ritmo.

Pronto su lengua tomó posesión de esa boca dulce e irresistible que lo llamaba a gritos, comenzaron a subir de nivel y no pudo reconocer el momento en que avanzaron a su cama y se tumbaron para seguir con esa danza de caricias.

Para no hundirse sobre ella, Shaoran utilizó un brazo como soporte de su cuerpo mientras con el otro acariciaba una de las piernas de la castaña, ella solo podía suspirar, estaba inmersa en una tormenta de emociones que no la dejaban calmar los latidos incesantes de su corazón.

Besó su mentón y cuello para descender por la clavícula, la piel blanca y tibia temblaba a cada acercamiento y al teniente le estaba costando contenerse, Sakura lo miraba expectante, en su vida había visto una mujer tan hermosa, los labios hinchados, mejillas sonrojadas y unos orbes que parecían decir tanto, sabía que si se dejaba llevar por sus instintos más primitivos terminarían teniendo sexo y no podía permitírselo pero en ese momento no fue capaz de recapacitar y mucho menos parar toda aquella situación.

Los tirantes de la camisa se deslizaron por los hombros de la castaña y ella arremetió contra el cuello del ambarino, Sakura no era experta pero sí de Li se trataba, estaba dispuesta a dejar de lado todo tipo de pudores.

Volvieron a besarse, ella aprovechó la instancia para acariciar la piel expuesta del hombre que estaba causando estragos en su vida, acarició la ancha espalda y los hombros fuertes, recorrió sus brazos y pecho en busca de alguna imperfección pero le fue imposible, solo algunas cicatrices que lo hacían parecer aún más atractivo. A esa altura sus cuerpos rozaban en toda magnitud, Sakura había envuelto en sus piernas al teniente como gesto instintivo apenas la depositó en la cama y eso le permitía sentir en plenitud la excitación de Shaoran sobre ella.

El teniente acarició nuevamente la pierna de la castaña subiendo cada vez más, quería explorarla, saborearla, rozó uno de los níveos muslos… Sakura gimió excitada, si ya habían perdido la cabeza lo justo era disfrutar lo máximo hasta el final.

-Xiao ¿Estás despierto?- Unos suaves golpes en la puerta alertaron a ambos y se miraron sorprendidos, Shaoran parpadeó varias veces y Sakura bufó.

-Juro que un día de estos voy a matar a su prima- La castaña susurró bajito y Shaoran no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa.

-Creo que por esta vez, estamos de acuerdo- El hoyuelo dibujado en la mejilla del castaño la dejó un momento sin aliento… ¡Diablos! Tomoyo y Yue tenían razón, esto se le estaba escapando de las manos.

Shaoran se paró de un salto y agradeció enormemente que la puerta estuviese con seguro, lo más probable es que la novata se hubiese encargado de eso. Ayudó a Sakura a ponerse de pie y le indicó un lugar… otra vez un ropero.

-No me gustan esos lugares teniente, de niña vi varias películas de terror.

-¿Xiao?- Dos golpes más.

-¡Voy Mei! Estoy despierto- Dijo el castaño alzando un poco la voz –Le prometo que no será por mucho. Trataré de despachar pronto a mi prima- Tomó la puerta del ropero y comenzó a cerrarla.

– Entraré aquí pero solo si me promete que seguiremos donde quedamos- La voz de la castaña fue capaz de darle un escalofrío.

-¡Kinomoto!- Sakura se cruzó de brazos y no le permitió cerrar.

-¡Está bien, lo prometo!

Sakura sonrío pícara y Shaoran se apresuró a colocarse la sudadera y abrirle a su prima, ésta entró con cara de pocos amigos y con tono amenazante.

-¿Por qué no abrías?

-Mei es tarde, estaba acostado. Tuviste suerte de que escuchara tus golpes ¿Qué necesitas?

-¿Estabas acostado? Pero tu cama está hecha ¿Eriol no está?

-No, está visitando a sus padres… en realidad estaba recostado.

-Ya veo, quería hablar contigo… es sobre lo que me contaste, sobre el caso ese que estás viendo con la policía.

-Mei ¿No podemos hablarlo en otro momento? Estoy agotado.

-Pues no Xiao Lang, me preocupa. Además ya he decidido volver a China.

-¿Vas a irte?

-La verdad no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, tú tienes tu vida echa y aunque odio reconocerlo esa idiota de Kinomoto ha logrado cautivarte, espero que no cometas un error… sabes lo que está en juego y cuánto te ha costado lograr estar donde estás. Soy tu familia Xiao Lang, no quiero que nada malo te pase, por eso estoy preocupada, creo que debes dejar el caso y sacar a esa novata de aquí como sea, si no lo haces lo lamentarás.

-¿Te volviste loca? No tengo por qué hacer eso. Si la policía considera que soy una ayuda pues actuaré debido a mis principios además sabes que eso corre por mis venas y con respecto a Kinomoto no tengo ninguna razón para expulsarla- Shaoran se maldijo internamente, se sentía terriblemente culpable… hace pocos minutos estuvo a punto de acostarse con ella ¡Era un maldito débil!

-Xiao son delincuentes, hay droga, violencia, prostitución. Sabes que es peligroso, al tío Hien no le gustaría verte involucrado en todo esto.

-¡Mei basta! Si te conté sobre el caso no es para que me lo recuerdes siempre, solo lo hice porque confío en ti ¡Y por favor no metas a mi padre en esto!

-Lo sé pero entiéndeme… no sé qué haría si te pasara algo.

Shaoran se acercó y tomó el rostro de la morena entre sus manos con ternura –Mei prometo que nada va a pasar ¿Si? Tienes que estar tranquila y confiar en mí.

-Confío en ti, no sabes cuánto lo hago pero no en los demás-La morena acarició las manos de su primo -Espero que todo salga bien y que logres lo que tanto has buscado, yo en cambio mañana a primera hora tomaré el vuelo a China, creo que ya puedes respirar tranquilo, tu tortura personal estará a kilómetros de distancia- La chica soltó un suspiro de tristeza.

-No eres mi tortura Mei, eres mi cruz- El teniente soltó una carcajada y la morena golpeó su hombro.

-Ya me voy, descansa y por favor jamás olvides que te quiero mucho y que eres muy especial para mí.

-Mañana iré a dejarte, no permitiría que te fueras sola.

-Claro Xiao, buenas noches.

Meiling Li salía nuevamente con el corazón roto de una conversación con su primo, lo amaba, toda la vida lo había amado y él ni siquiera le había pedido que se quedara, que lo acompañara en esos momentos, no le había negado su atracción por Kinomoto, no sabía por qué, pero nunca pudo dejar ese sentimiento por él de lado y seguir su vida, la seguía como si de la muerte se tratara. Eso deseaba… morir… morir y no volver a sentir aquella pena que la hundía cada vez más, no entendía por qué había nacido para amar a un hombre que simplemente jamás la correspondería. Se afirmó en la puerta y lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, sonrío… ¿Hasta cuándo lloraría por él?

Durante los pocos años que fue su prometida se había jurado conquistarlo, lograr que él aceptara el compromiso y la amara de la misma forma que ella lo hacía pero no, Xiao Lang jamás se detuvo a verla más que a un familiar, cuando la acompañaba a algún evento estaba más al pendiente de su celular que de ella, deseaba agradarlo pero era invisible a sus ojos y ahora… ahora esa japonesa idiota había logrado deslumbrarlo ¿Qué tenía esa novata que ella no? Era pequeña, menuda y sin nada de clase, no entendía cómo había logrado que Xiao se interesara en ella. Lo mejor sería descansar, mañana le esperaba un largo viaje.

Shaoran abrió el ropero y Sakura se le quedó mirando enfadada.

-¡Uff escuchar toda esa declaración de amor sí que fue agobiante!

-Mei solo está confundida, no es que me ame- Shaoran le dio la mano a la castaña y ésta no cambió la expresión en su rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿Es una broma, cierto? Solo falta que limpie el suelo por donde usted pisa.

-¿Está celosa Kinomoto?- Preguntó el ambarino sonriente.

-Já ¿Tendría que estarlo? Le recuerdo que entre usted y yo no hay nada Li- Sakura tomó su camisa y la abrochó en la cintura – Mejor me voy.

-Espere… no entiendo el porqué de su molestia, Mei es mi prima y siempre lo ha sido o ¿No la escuchó? Además hace unos minutos no pasaba precisamente nada entre nosotros.

-No quiero hablar más Li, estoy cansada lo mejor es que también me vaya. Buenas noches.

Sakura salió de la habitación y Shaoran se quedó parado en mitad de ésta sin entender absolutamente nada.

\- ¡Rayos! ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres?

La mansión Hiragizawa se imponía en todo su esplendor en el exclusivo barrio donde se encontraba, majestuosa grande y exquisitamente decorada se preparaba para recibir al heredero y único hijo de la familia aristócrata.

-¡Vaya, es hermosa!- Exclamó Tomoyo sorprendida.

-¿La mansión? Claro que sí pero no tan hermosa como usted esta noche Tomoyo, porque déjeme decirle que luce realmente esplendida.

Tomoyo se sonrojo furiosamente y Eriol sonrío.

-Siempre que le comento algún halago termino sintiéndome culpable, jamás he querido incomodarla.

-No es que me incomode es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a esos comentarios, menos viniendo de usted, me ponen nerviosa. Además todo este tema de sus padres también me tiene el alma en un hilo, espero que todo salga bien.

-Todo va a salir bien, se lo prometo.

-¡Eriol, hijo! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!

-Ustedes se lo pasan viajando así que soy inocente- El moreno alzó las manos sonriendo y su padre lo abrazó cariñosamente.

-Pero mira cómo estás, ya todo un hombre y ¿Esta señorita tan hermosa?

Tomoyo sonrío e hizo una reverencia, en su familia todos se presentaban así además la familia de Eriol tenía bastantes similitudes con la suya.

-Buenas noches señor, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidoji, es un gusto conocerlo.

-¿Daidoji? ¿La hija de Sonomi Daidoji?- Una voz femenina bastante fría se escuchó a un lado.

Ambos morenos voltearon y por los escalones de la mansión pudo verse a una mujer alta de ojos profundos color azul turquesa, bastante joven y atractiva.

-Madre me da gusto volver a verla.

-Eriol ¿Cómo has estado? Pensé que no volveríamos a verte en mucho tiempo y mira… agradable sorpresa nos has traído, me alegro de que te hayas olvidado de aquella horripilante mujer.

Eriol apretó los dientes y resopló, su madre jamás olvidaría ese desliz.

Tomoyo le dio una mirada interrogante y Eriol sonrío, ya habría tiempo de dar explicaciones.

-Bueno no quiero incomodar señorita Daidoji, es un gusto tenerla en nuestro hogar, supongo que usted y mi hijo están saliendo ¿O no?

Eriol tomó la mano de la morena y sonrío –Así es madre, estamos saliendo.

Sakura arrojó una almohada con furia sobre la cama… Odiaba a esa metiche de Li, primero fue Yamamoto y ahora esa idiota… sus planes se estaban arruinado solo por estupideces, habían pasado meses desde su ingreso a la Academia y aún no conseguía nada concreto, debía actuar pronto si no quería arrepentirse después.

Lo mejor sería ir por un vaso de agua, Tomoyo no regresaba de su cita pero seguramente pronto lo haría. Caminó por los lúgubres pasillos y al llegar a la cocina dio un salto y gritó espantada.

El coronel se le quedó viendo asustado y luego sonrío.

-Señorita Kinomoto ¿Qué hace en este lugar y a estas horas?

-Casi me mata del susto coronel, tenía sed y ¿Usted? No debería estar acostado.

-La verdad es que a veces paseo por la Academia a estas horas para vigilar que todo esté en orden, me alegro mucho de encontrarla, hace días necesito hablar con usted.

-¿Conmigo? ¿Y sobre qué?- Se extrañó la castaña.

-Es un tema delicado, prefiero que lo hablemos en un lugar más privado, mañana estaré todo el día fuera pero en la noche estaré disponible, le ruego ir a mi oficina así estaremos más tranquilos.

Buena noche novata.

Sakura arrugo el entrecejo ¿Qué había hecho ahora? ¿Y si Li la había acusado de meterse en su habitación? No, imposible en estos momentos estaría fuera de la Academia.

Se sirvió un vaso de agua y dejó que el helado líquido calmara un poco sus instintos, había acudido a hablar con Li para aclarar los malos entendidos pero jamás imaginó terminar de esa manera… lo deseaba, deseaba experimentar nuevas sensaciones junto a él pero era demasiado arriesgado ¿Qué pasaba si lograba sentir algo más? Chiharu había repetido en múltiples ocasiones que las mujeres difícilmente sabían separar el amor carnal del sentimental y ella no quería eso, no podía enamorarse de Li aunque quisiese… tenía que hacer su trabajo y olvidar pero ¿Qué pasaría si no era así? ¿Si el gato terminaba cazado por el ratón? En este juego ella ocupaba el papel de gato o eso era lo ideal.

Movió su cabeza, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa… de pronto recordó las promesas de Yue, la última misión la dejó realmente agotada, habían asesinado a un viejo millonario que amenazaba el imperio.

Luego de tanto esfuerzo y sangre ellos acordaron salir de allí, la verdad es que nunca dejaría ese lugar pero necesitaba un tiempo fuera, tal vez unas vacaciones, el problema era Li. Sakura se llevó los dedos a la boca y recordó sus besos… se estaba entusiasmando demasiado con el teniente y eso le traería consecuencias tal vez fatales. Al principio lo odiaba pero ahora que lo conocía bastante mejor temía, temía realmente por él. Su prima le había advertido y hasta ella podía adivinar lo peligroso de todo ese asunto policial y la pregunta que día a día estaba comenzando a carcomerle más… ¿Qué debía hacer?

Tomoyo había cerrado los ojos por un momento, la cena había sido todo un éxito, los padres de Eriol no diferían mucho de su madre, empresarios adinerados que solo buscaban la conveniencia familiar… incluso a veces a costa de sus propios hijos. Obviamente ella había agradado, su familia era cotizada para unir empresas.

-Y ¿Qué le pareció mi familia? Sé que mi madre a veces puede ser algo difícil pero espero que eso no logre espantarla.

Tomoyo dibujó una sonrisa y abriendo los ojos enfocó al moreno que la miraba expectante, sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la Academia.

-Me pareció muy bien y creo que yo también logré ser de su agrado. Eso era lo que me preocupaba teniente, no dar con las expectativas.

-Usted jamás decepcionaría a nadie Tomoyo, es una mujer muy valiente y la admiro profundamente por eso.

Tomoyo se sonrojó nuevamente.

-¿Cuándo alguno de mis cumplidos lograra no incomodarla?

-No es eso, creo que jamás me acostumbraré a que una persona como usted me haga ese tipo de cumplidos.

-¿Una persona como yo?

-Sí, una persona que… me gusta- Susurró la morena bajando la cabeza, no podía volver su vista a él, siempre había sido tan tímida.

Eriol sonrió enternecido y se acercó suavemente a ella, realmente había encontrado a un ángel, se quitó las gafas dejándose llevar por el impulso de besarla. Tomó el mentón de la morena y unió sus labios contra los de ella, en principio Tomoyo se asustó e hizo el ademán de apartarse pero Eriol pasó un brazo por su espalda invitándola a quedarse junto a él. Tomoyo suspiró devolviendo el gesto y pronto se fundieron en un beso profundo y cálido, él nunca la apresuraría en nada y ella lo tenía claro, nunca pensó que escapar de su madre le trajera el regalo más hermoso de todos… el amor.

Había pasado un día entero desde el encuentro con Sakura y Shaoran no lograba conciliar el sueño, la noche anterior pudo dormir unas horas casi de milagro luego que Eriol se dignara a llegar y acostarse, además había madrugado para dejar a su prima en el aeropuerto, estaba algo pensativo debido a las últimas palabras de su prima pero en fin… Mei nunca cambiaría.

Al parecer esa noche no correría la misma suerte, llevaba mucho rato intentando dormir, se levantó ofuscado y poniéndose una sudadera salió de su habitación, se estaba poniendo algo más fresco y odiaba las estaciones del año frías, China era bastante más templado que Japón.

Salió al pasillo que conectaba su corredor con el de las chicas y un ruido llamó su atención, era tarde para que alguien estuviera fuera de la cama, se quedó de piedra cuando vio entre las sombras una figura que podría reconocer en cualquier lugar… Kinomoto ¿Hacia dónde iba?

La siguió sigilosamente y quedó aún más estático cuando vio dónde se dirigía… acababa de entrar a la oficina del Coronel, Shaoran miró su reloj eran casi las 12 de la noche ¿Por qué se encontraría a esas horas con Akiyama? Se sintió colérico… iba a darse la vuelta pero escuchó la puerta abrirse y la figura de la castaña nuevamente fuera.

Quiso contenerse pero era demasiado impetuoso como para hacerlo.

-¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? ¿Visitas clandestinas Kinomoto?

La ojiverde pegó un salto y se volteó sorprendida, llevándose una mano al pecho.

-¡Li! ¿Qué hace aquí? Casi me mata del susto.

-Si no anduviera en malos pasos no tendría por qué asustarse novata.

-¿Qué insinúa?

-No lo sé ¿Me puede explicar qué hace a estas horas en la oficina de Akiyama? Al parecer a mí no es el único que visita de noche.

-Me está ofendiendo teniente, vine aquí porque el Coronel me lo pidió, pero no sé para qué lo hizo si no iba a estar, permiso me voy a dormir- Sakura estaba furiosa ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar eso de ella? ¡Definitivamente era un idiota!

Shaoran la cogió de un brazo y la arrastró por el pasillo hasta entrar al cuarto de armas.

-Li ¿Qué hace? ¡Suélteme!

-Ahora mismo me va a explicar qué demonios hay entre usted y Akiyama… ya me había parecido extraño que él la defendiera tanto la vez que intenté expulsarla pero después de encontrarla esta noche me queda un poco más claro.

-¿Qué le queda claro? ¿Cree que entre el Coronel y yo hay algo más? Y en todo caso qué si así fuera, ahora déjeme salir, mañana tengo entrenamiento temprano.

-Pero al parecer eso no le importó para salir de la cama y venir a verse a escondidas con Akiyama. Espero que ya que no pudo conmigo, con él tenga algo más de suerte, además tiene mejor cargo- Shaoran escupió esas palabras y al ver el rostro de Sakura notó que había hablado de más.

La castaña negó con la cabeza y caminó para alejarse de ese lugar, sentía el pecho apretado y los ojos le escocían, jamás lloraría en presencia de Li pero le dolía enormemente el pecho, era como si un puñal estuviera clavado allí.

Alcanzó a abrir levemente pero Shaoran la empujó para volver a cerrarla, pudo aspirar el aroma que emanaba del cabello y cuerpo de la ojiverde y suspiró.

-Discúlpeme… yo… yo no sé qué está pasándome.

Sakura dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con el ambarino, su rostro mostraba tantas cosas, arrepentimiento pero sobretodo confusión.

-A veces creo que me estoy volviendo loco- Susurró el teniente –Y usted no tiene la culpa- Puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de la chica quién al sentir el contacto cerró de forma automática los ojos.

Shaoran aprovechó esa instancia para acercarse y besarla nuevamente, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la castaña quién tuvo que aferrarse con fuerza a los brazos del teniente sino sentía que podía desfallecer en cualquier momento, esa vez fue diferente, no la besó con rabia o deseo, había algo más que no supo descifrar.

-¿Qué voy a hacer con usted novata?- Susurró el ambarino contra su boca húmeda y ardiente.

-Mientras siga haciendo esto, por mí está bien.

Shaoran sonrío y negó con la cabeza -¿Cree que vale la pena arriesgarse?

Sakura amarró sus brazos alrededor del cuello masculino –Dígamelo usted porque para mí está más que claro.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí, se lo dije el otro día… es totalmente inevitable. Así que en conclusión vale totalmente la pena- Shaoran mostró esa sonrisa que podía derretir un témpano de hielo y ella cedió nuevamente a sus encantos, fue la castaña quien se alzó para besarlo nuevamente, solo esperaba que ese fuese un nuevo comienzo.

Shaoran tomó su segunda taza de café aspirando el intenso aroma, era temprano y a su gusto era la mejor bebida para comenzar el día.

-Esta mañana te ves renovado ¿Algo que contarme?

-Nada y créeme que si algo me pone contento jamás te lo diría, siempre terminas burlándote de mí.

-Pero que injusto eres amigo mío, siempre me dejas en la más completa incertidumbre. Y cuéntame, has tenido algún informe de avance sobre la investigación.

Shaoran se tensó inmediatamente.

-Eriol, hay cosas que por tiempo no he podido compartir contigo, pero esto se está poniendo realmente oscuro, con esta es la quinta víctima en menos de dos semanas- El castaño extendió una carpeta con varios papeles a su amigo.

Eriol hojeó un tanto frunciendo el ceño, cada vez todo se tornaba mucho más complicado.

-Woow ¿Y esta vez qué fue lo que pasó?

-La verdad, el mismo modus operandi, una chica bella, joven y por lo general de estrato social bajo, dispuesta a hacer varias cosas por dinero pero siempre termina en lo mismo, abuso de drogas, alcohol y por si fuera poco ejerciendo la prostitución. Estoy seguro que está detrás esa maldita mafia que nos hemos demorado meses en investigar. Usan muy bien sus contactos, nadie habla, no hay huellas, errores, nada… -El ambarino sacudió su cabello con desesperación.

-Shaoran entiendo el gran sentimiento de justicia que siempre ha imperado en ti pero por favor, realmente no es tu trabajo, solo eres un apoyo dentro de esta área, no dejes que te afecte tanto.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme algo así Eriol? Son solo chicas jóvenes que tienen toda una vida por delante y que estoy seguro no tienen idea en lo que se meten, o si estamos frente a secuestros… no lo sé. Necesito llegar al final de este caso, si no es así no volveré a dormir en paz.

-Lo entiendo e incluso he estado ayudándote todo este tiempo pero no dejes que afecta tu vida diaria, mientras puedas apoyar hazlo pero tampoco te expongas demás. Este caso puede llevarte a arriesgar la vida, incluso la de algún equipo. ¿Recuerdas la misión de hace un año? Varios tenientes participamos pero era mucho menor a todo esto, temo que en algún momento te pidan ese tipo de ayuda.

-Si no quieres participar puedes hacérmelo saber.

-Shaoran entiende, no es eso, yo te apoyo en todo lo que tú decidas o dispongas dentro de la Academia porque siempre he confiado en tu criterio pero estamos hablando de palabras mayores, es una mafia con muchos asesinatos a su haber, hay droga, prostitución y un montón de gente implicada. Y la verdad no sé si en esta etapa de mi vida quiero participar de algo así.

-Por lo mismo Eriol es un peligro para la sociedad, debemos ayudar a desbaratarla, no quiero arrepentirme después. Además siempre has sido más temerario que yo ¿Qué ha cambiado en tan poco tiempo?

-Muchas cosas amigo mío, piénsalo lo dejo a tu conciencia- Eriol se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta –Aunque quiero que sepas que hagas lo que hagas, puedes contar conmigo.

Shaoran tomó los antecedentes de nuevo y bebió de su café, Eriol tenía razón, todo se estaba poniendo muy turbio, la última chica había sido hallada en las afueras de Tokio y con claros signos de tortura y violación, varios departamentos de policía tenían asignado el caso ya que las pruebas se extendían por varios sectores de Japón ¿Cuál era el alcance de esos tipos? ¿Estarían distribuidos por todo el país? A estas alturas podía pensar en muchas teorías, por eso les había llevado tanto tiempo trazar un mapa de factibilidad, el área era demasiado amplia. El castaño se llevó una mano al mentón y lo acarició pensativo ¿Con qué podría cooperar ahora? No tenía ni la más menor idea de cómo conectar los datos y las distintas pruebas, lo peor de todo es que la policía corría contra el tiempo, cada ciertos días se hallaba una nueva víctima y si no actuaban de una vez podrían ser muchas más en las siguientes semanas.

Se agachó para tomar otro informe, debía trabajar especialmente en ese caso. Tomó una segunda carpeta y de pronto sintió algo chocar contra el suelo, se maldijo internamente por torpe y sus dedos rozaron una cinta. Arrugó el ceño pero pronto recordó de qué se trataba, era la copia de las cintas que le había pasado a Akiho, ahora que lo recordaba había hecho una para corroborar cualquier problema pero ella había dicho que no había encontrado nada en ellos. Más movido por la curiosidad que por otra cosa lo puso en un antiguo VHS disponible para eso, la Academia debía invertir más recursos en seguridad, de eso estaba seguro.

Les faltaba grabar en blanco y negro solamente.

Puso la cinta y se quedó un rato admirando el contenido, como no se divisaba nada se propuso sacarlo pero antes de retirarlo vio algo que le llamó la atención, la cámara grababa el frontis de la entrada cuando un grupo de tres chicas que a él no le resultaron familiares se aproximaron para entrar. Junto con ellas se podía ver a Akiho quién les daba indicaciones de cómo llegar a algún lugar, rememorando las situaciones ocurridas a esa fecha se le vino a la menta la paliza que habían querido darle a Kinomoto.

¿Podría ser que…?

Levantó su teléfono y ordenó a personal de seguridad que las demás cintas de ese día se le hicieran llegar de forma urgente. No demoraron en estar entre sus manos, las estudió con calma y ¡Bingo! Eran las mismas tipas que atacaron a la novata… así que la teniente había planeado ese incidente.

Lo sentía por Akiho, era su amiga hace mucho tiempo, pero esos actos solo generaban una consecuencia…. La inmediata expulsión.

El entrenamiento de la mañana estaba matándola, eso le pasaba por quedarse despierta hasta tan tarde, aunque si recordaba en lo que se pasó gran parte de la noche volvería a hacerlo una y mil veces. Nunca le había visto tanto atractivo al salón de armas pero ahora le parecía el lugar más fascinante del mundo.

Los besos que compartió con Li la noche anterior habían logrado calar en el fondo de su ser y no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, por lo general era la primera en todas las actividades, pero ese día estaba demasiado desconcentrada.

-Kinomoto ¿Qué le sucede?

-Nada Instructor, solo estoy algo fatigada.

-¿Necesita descansar? ¿Quiere ir a la enfermería? No tiene buena cara.

-No es necesario, gracias.

-Vaya Sakurita creo que anoche te entretuviste bastante ¿Dónde estabas? Cuando llegué a la habitación no estabas y hasta que cerré los ojos no volvías.

-Se cuenta el milagro pero no el santo Tommy ¿Y tú? Tampoco me has contado qué pasó con Eriol.

-Conocí a sus padres.

-¿Qué? ¡Vaya sí que van en serio!

-¡Kinomoto!

La voz de un chico las hizo voltear, Sakura se acercó ya que al parecer recibiría un mensaje.

-El coronel quiere que vayas a su oficina de inmediato.

-¿Y ahora qué hiciste?

-Yo nada, pero la verdad es que hace días noto algo extraño en ese Coronel. Lo mejor es que vaya a ver qué quiere y así me deje tranquila.

-Ten cuidado Sakura.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, fue por su toalla, secó su sudor y se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina del Coronel. Tenía un mal presentimiento pero decidió acallarlo, después de todo lo peor que podría pasarle es que la sacaran de la Academia pero dudaba que fuese eso, Akiyama ya la había defendido para que no la expulsaran.

Golpeó la puerta y esperó que le dieran la entrada, asomó la cabeza y vio a Akiyama sentado en su escritorio bastante concentrado.

-Si está muy ocupado puedo venir en otro momento.

-Tome asiento Kinomoto.

Saura frunció el ceño y se sentó frente al joven Coronel, no debía superarla por siete u ocho años, era bastante apuesto aunque un tanto gruñón, su ceño la mayoría del tiempo estaba arrugado aunque podía percibir una familiaridad extraña en él.

-Lo escucho.

-La verdad señorita Kinomoto hace mucho tiempo he querido conversar con usted sobre un asunto muy importante- Touya dejó los papeles a un lado para centrar toda su atención en la castaña.

-Usted dirá.

-Quiero saber el por qué.

Sakura lo miró confundida ¿De qué diablos hablaba ese tipo? ¿Acaso estaba desvariando?

-La verdad no sé a qué se refiere Coronel, podría ser más específico. ¿Por qué, qué?

-¿Por qué lleva todos estos años viviendo esa vida, Kinomoto?

La ojiverde abrió los ojos debido a la sorpresa y tragó pesado ¿A qué se refería con esa vida? ¿Akiyama sabía algo de ella? Pero… era simplemente imposible.

-No sé qué decir Coronel, no logro comprender sus preguntas.

-Mire Kinomoto, iré al grano, yo sé bastante de su vida, más de lo que usted imagina por eso mi pregunta, entiendo por todo lo que ha tenido que pasar pero lo que no logro entender es que la ha atado a vivir la vida que estaba viviendo antes de ingresar a este lugar.

Sakura se quedó sin aliento, no sabía qué hacer… Ese tipo la había descubierto, sabía de dónde venía y a lo que se dedicaba. Bajó la mirada y observó sus piernas. Necesitaba huir de allí.

-Entiendo coronel y créame que siento todo lo que ha pasado y que usted se enterara de todo de esta forma. Voy a hacer mi maleta de inmediato.

Sakura se puso de pie, no pensaba que algo así la afectaría tanto pero no podía dar más explicaciones, no estaba dispuesta a delatar a nadie.

Se detuvo antes de girar la manilla de la puerta.

-Lo siento si le fallé Coronel, usted me defendió cuando Li trató de sacarme, siento haberlo defraudado.

-Nunca me defraudarías Sakura, solo quiero entender las razones que tuvo mi hermana para hacer todo lo que ha hecho.

Ella se quedó de piedra en su lugar ¿Cómo dijo? No… simplemente estaba escuchando mal.

-Sí Sakura… tú eres mi hermana.

¡Por todos los cielos!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Notas de la autora: Queridísimos míos! Al fin puedo subir este capítulo, en verdad ha sido un parto literalmente y sin contar que estoy embarazada jajaja, pensaba q****ue con esto del confinamiento tendría más tiempo para escribir pero ha sido todo lo contrario! Entre el teletrabajo, mi casa, familia, hijo y embarazo todo cuesta el doble.**_

**__Espero que sigan la historia y discul_pen por la tardanza pero no voy a dejarla de lado jamás porque me apasiona poder escribir y terminarla en algún minuto._**

_**Capítulo XI: Verdades.**_

Pero ¿Es que acaso estaba soñando? Quería pellizcarse para ver si era así pero sería una reacción bastante histérica de su parte.

Se volteó lentamente para encarar al Coronel, lo más probable es que en cualquier momento explotara en un ataque de risa debido a la cara que debía mostrar en esos momentos pero ese momento nunca llegó, Touya Akiyama la miraba de manera seria y anhelante.

-¿Quieres que hablemos? Estoy dispuesto a decirte todo de una buena vez, ya he pasado muchos años buscándote como para perder más tiempo Sakura.

La chica caminó en silencio y tomó asiento nuevamente frente a su supuesto hermano, las piernas y manos le temblaban incansablemente, le dirigió una mirada confundida.

-Sakura sé que todo lo que va a salir de mi boca a partir de este momento podría causarte un daño enorme, lo tengo claro, pero mereces saber toda la verdad. Yo también viví una vida muy parecida a la tuya, pasé por varios hogares y casas de acogidas y cada vez que dejaba atrás la sensación amarga del abandono, éste volvía para atormentarme- Sakura tragó pesado, era exactamente como se había sentido gran parte de su vida –Luego llegué a la familia que me adoptó definitivamente, los Akiyama dos personas fabulosas que no podían tener hijos biológicos y que me dieron estabilidad, educación y una familia. Decidí olvidar el pasado y céntrame en el futuro pero no pude, sabía que algo en la historia estaba incompleto, porque sabía que faltabas tú- Sakura a esta altura limpiaba numerosas lágrimas que escapaban de sus verdes ojos.

-El día que te visité en tu habitación pude ver la foto de nuestros padres, Nadeshiko y Clow y quise revelarte todo de inmediato pero no podía, no sabía casi nada de tu vida, solo pude averiguar que te habían adoptado… un tal Kinomoto.

Fui a buscar antecedentes en varios hogares, pude averiguar mediante detectives privados y llegué al que te entregó a ese idiota.

-Touya… puedo llamarte así ¿Cierto?- El moreno asintió- Te rogaría que no te refieras así de él, así como para ti los Akiyama, él significa una familia para mí.

-Sakura ¿Es que no entiendes?-Touya se puso de pie exasperado- ¿Sabes cómo murieron nuestros padres? Eras demasiado pequeña para recordarlo, lo entiendo pero fue ese tipo… ese tipo los asesinó ¡Él es el culpable de toda la mierda que tuvimos que pasar!

La castaña levantó la vista incrédula ¡No podía ser! El coronel mentía, mentía y lo sabía en el fondo de su ser… él simplemente no sería capaz.

-No es cierto- Más lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos- ¡Mientes! ¡Es que simplemente no puede ser!

-Pues vas a tener que creerme porque luego de años de investigación eso fue lo que se decretó, tengo el informe del detective y todas las pruebas, por si no me crees. Nuestro padre lamentablemente quedó sin fuente laboral mucho tiempo y por malas amistades llegó a ese negocio, participó en algunas cosas que no debía y cuando quiso salir fue tarde, lo mandaron a matar seguramente para silenciarlo, como nuestra madre también estaba en casa aprovecharon de hacer el trabajo completo, ese día tú y yo estábamos en casa del abuelo. Sé que es difícil de aceptar pero yo soy tu única familia Sakura, esa gente lo único que ha hecho es aprovecharse de ti, de tu falta de cariño y de oportunidades. Te han utilizado para sus planes ruines y fuera de la ley o ¿Vas a decirme que no sabías que ese tipo es el jefe de una de las bandas criminales más buscadas de todo Japón? Gracias a Dios no has participado de toda esa basura de manera directa pero dime ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Él te envío cierto? ¿Está tras de Li? Lo peor es que no sé cómo ese malnacido dio contigo, creo que estuvo buscándote mucho tiempo sabiendo que eras la hija de su ex socio. Es algo demasiado ruin incluso para él.

A Sakura la cabeza le daba vueltas, era demasiado para un solo momento, comenzó a sentirse mareada y que la sangre se le iba a los pies… no podía ser… la única persona que le había mostrado afecto y comprensión era la culpable de todo su infierno personal.

-Pero… yo no recuerdo haber tenido un hermano.

-Ya te lo dije, eras demasiado pequeña, tenías dos años, a esa edad es difícil recordar todo y dime ¿Cómo conseguiste la foto de nuestros padres?

Sakura lo pensó un momento. –Él me la dio, fue un regalo de cumpleaños, recuerdo que estaba tan feliz cuando la recibí. Desde ese momento no dejé de atesorarla- Las lágrimas caían traicioneras por las mejillas de la castaña, esto era demasiado, la poca vida que tenía estaba cayéndose por un abismo y no podía hacer nada por recuperarlo, nuevamente se encontraba perdida.

-¿Y nunca te preguntaste por qué ese tipo la tenía? Claramente conocía a nuestros padres.

Sakura sentía que se ahogaba, no podía respirar, las manos le temblaban incansablemente.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor, puedes darme los informes?

-No me crees ¿Verdad?

-Solo… es difícil, te ruego que me entiendas, hace unos minutos estaba sola en la vida y ahora… enterarme de esta forma que tengo un hermano… que mis padres fueron asesinados y peor aún, que la persona a la que vi muchos años como imagen paternal, está involucrado en el asesinato… comprenderás que es un poco difícil de asimilar.

-Te entiendo, te haré llegar todo por archivo a tu correo personal, lo mejor es no manejar pruebas manuales que puedan caer en manos equivocadas, esto es muy delicado y si alguien lo llega a saber ambos corremos grave peligro tanto dentro de la Academia, como fuera. Sabes que ese tipo es muy peligroso y eso es lo que no logro comprender… sabes que a Li lo matará en cuanto le des su nombre ¿Cierto?

Sakura agachó la mirada, últimamente pensaba en cómo salvarle el pellejo a Li pero nada se le ocurría, había entrado a la Academia con un objetivo claro… ganarse la confianza del idiota que estaba ayudando a la policía y desbaratar sus planes, dejarlo en evidencia y ojalá llevarlo frente a su padre y jefe. Lo que sucediera después no era de su incumbencia, nunca lo había sido ya que se mantenía al margen luego de las capturas pero imaginaba lo que seguía.

El problema es que ahora sus sentimientos estaban en el medio, sentía muchas cosas por Li, le atraía su espíritu inquebrantable y correcto, le gustaban sus besos y caricias, le gustaba Él.

-No sé qué haré Touya, esto es realmente terrible para mí.

-Estuve pensando mucho antes de contártelo, tengo algunas sugerencias pero prefiero que dejemos esa conversación para otro momento, estás pálida, creo que lo mejor es que vayas a tu habitación, te des una ducha y descanses, siento haber sido el portador de tan devastadoras noticias para ti pero ya era tiempo de que te enteraras de todo. Quiero que sepas que desde que supe la verdad no he dejado de buscarte Sakura y que desde ahora en adelante nunca volverás a estar sola.

La castaña esbozó una leve sonrisa y se levantó para hacer exactamente lo que el Coronel sugería, necesitaba una buena ducha y dormir pero apenas se puso de pie todo se volvió negro, escuchaba una voz llamándola pero estaba muy cansada como para responder.

Volvió en sí cuando un fuerte olor al alcohol entró por sus fosas nasales, abrió lentamente los ojos y divisó a lo lejos un cabello castaño que se mecía con la brisa, luego logró enfocar esos ámbares llameantes que tanto le atraían.

-Te… teniente- Tosió, su garganta se sentía seca y dolía un poco.

-¿Quieres agua? ¿Cómo te sientes?-Preguntó Touya, visiblemente afectado.

Para Shaoran no pasó desapercibida la extraña confianza que había entre esos dos, casi eran la pareja perfecta cuando Akiyama tomó a la ojiverde para ayudarla a sentarse.

Apretó los puños, realmente no sabía qué estaba haciendo allí, bueno aparte de vigilar que no pasara nada y preocuparse por el estado de salud de ella… simplemente patético.

-Estoy mejor, gracias.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó Kinomoto?-La voz le salió mucho más grave de lo que pretendió, estaba molesto y no podía ocultarlo.

-Estaba conversando con el Coronel y de pronto comencé a sentirme mal.

-¿Quiere ir a la enfermería? Yo puedo llevarla.

-No se preocupe Li, si algo más grave hubiese pasado yo mismo la habría llevado, ahora puede retirarse, solo le avisé para que le informara a los demás Instructores que la señorita Kinomoto iba a faltar a sus clases.

Shaoran se tensó, odiaba a ese tipo. Sakura le dedicó una mirada que no supo descifrar.

-Yo me voy con usted, me siento mucho mejor.

La castaña casi podía adivinar lo que estaba pasando por los pensamientos del teniente y no quería dejar eso a la deriva, él creía que entre ella y Akiyama había algo más, lo mejor era no levantar sospechas de los lazos que ahora los unían.

-¿Está segura novata?- Preguntó Touya con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí Coronel, muchas gracias por todo.

-Gracias por venir Li, sé que es un hombre muy ocupado y gracias por acompañarla.

-Por nada Coronel, cualquier imprevisto se lo reportaré.

Ambos castaños salieron de la oficina, Sakura suspiró ¿Qué haría ahora? Las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente sin siquiera buscarlo, todo lo que había creído era suyo ya no tenía sentido, no pertenecía a ese lugar. Bueno, no era muy distinto a antes, siempre se había sentido un tanto perdida.

-¿Le sucede algo malo Kinomoto? Ha estado bastante callada, algo raro en usted.

-No pasa nada Li, solo estoy algo agotada. Quiero ir a mi habitación ¿Podría acompañarme? Temo que me pase lo mismo de hace un rato en el pasillo.

Shaoran se moría de la curiosidad ¿Por qué el coronel y ella estaban juntos? Pero sintió que no era el momento, menos para sacar a su yo celoso-compulsivo.

-Claro yo la acompaño.

Al llegar, Sakura no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada se sentía tremendamente culpable, estaba avergonzada y molesta, realmente hasta que Touya no lo mencionó no había recapacitado en el alcance de sus acciones, en las consecuencias que éstas podía acarrear en la vida de alguien. Siempre había hecho todo por amor y miedo, en el fondo le aterraba salir de esa familia para nuevamente quedarse sola.

-¿Está segura que no le pasa nada? La verdad para conocerla tan poco podría apostar que sí- Shaoran levantó el rostro de la ojiverde y lo sostuvo entre sus manos – Recuerde que puede confiar en mí.

Sakura sonrío ¿Por qué tenía que ponerse tan divino justo en ese momento? ¿Tenía un don especial? ¡Eso solo aumentaba su culpa! Obviamente no podía decirle nada de lo que pasaba, era mejor inventarse una excusa.

-Estoy algo triste, hoy… hoy es el aniversario de muerte de mis padres- Sakura rogaba al cielo que si existía un Dios la perdonara. Sabía que más temprano que tarde pagaría cada uno de sus pecados, pero por ahora no podía hacer más.

-Ya veo ¿Quiere que hablemos?

-¿Dónde? Supongo que en mi habitación está Tomoyo.

-Venga conozco un buen lugar.

Shaoran tomó la mano de la castaña para conducirla hacia las afueras de la Academia.

Tomoyo daba vueltas la comida en su plato, estaba preocupada por su amiga, hace muchas horas no sabía nada de su paradero ¿Y si la habían expulsado y ella ni se enteraba? ¡Por favor no! Ahora más que nunca necesitaba un apoyo así dentro de la Academia, se sentía algo confundida en torno a Eriol, aunque él era un caballero con todas sus letras seguía temiendo los pasos de su madre, con ella nunca podía dar nada por sentado.

-Creo que esa comida ya debe estar mareada, lleva mucho rato dando vueltas en ese plato.

La voz de Eriol la hizo sonreír, ni siquiera tuvo que levantar la vista para saber que se trataba de él.

-Pues tendrá que acostumbrarse, porque cuando estoy preocupada no dejo de hacer eso.

-¿Le sucedió algo malo? ¿Puedo ayudarla?

-La verdad sí, estoy preocupada por Sakura, en la mañana mientras entrenábamos un alumno se nos acercó para decirle que el Coronel Akiyama estaba llamándola a su oficina, pero no he sabido nada de ella. Temo que la pudieran expulsar.

-No lo creo Tomoyo, si así fuese ya toda la Academia lo sabría, además Sakura no ha hecho nada, no se ha peleado con Shaoran y menos con Akiho. A propósito de ella me parece un tanto extraño que haya dejado de lidiar con la presencia de su amiga pero bueno… a lo mejor ya maduró.

-¿Podría pedirle un favor?-Eriol asintió- ¿Usted podría averiguar si algo malo pasó?

-Sus deseos son órdenes mi bella dama.

Akiho no dejaba de dar vueltas en su habitación, desde el incidente protagonizado por sus amigas que no sentía calma, le costaba dormir y ya casi tenía complejo de persecución, cada vez que alguien la llamaba sentía que estaba fuera de la Academia, de pronto su teléfono vibró exageradamente, se acercó a revisar y la pantalla se iluminó con el nombre de su amiga.

-Yuri ¿Podrías dejar de llamarme? Todo esto deja registros.

-Cálmate Akiho, últimamente estás bastante paranoica ¿Sabías?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Necesito dinero, la verdad estoy algo corta de presupuesto.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo? No voy a prestarte dinero, la última vez ni siquiera me pagaste.

-No estoy pidiéndote prestado o ¿Quieres que toda tu Academia sepa lo que hicimos? Recuerda Akiho, estás en nuestras manos. Ahora si no quieres que vuelva a recordártelo transfiéreme ¿Si? Que estés bien, adiós.

Akiho sintió sus venas arder de la impotencia ¡Malditas! Se aprovechaban de la situación, por ahora les depositaría pero ya se las verían con ella ¡Nadie la extorsionaba de esa manera!

Shaoran apartó una rama del camino para evitar que Sakura se golpeara, ella ya había estado cerca de ese lugar, el día que caminó con Ryu pudo divisarlo a lo lejos, era una pequeña cabaña ubicada a orillas de un pequeño arroyo, eso estaba relativamente cerca de la Academia pero no era parte de ella.

-¿Puede entrar a este lugar?

-Es el lugar de "vacaciones" o descansos dominicales de los Tenientes, tengo llaves.

-¿Pasan aquí sus vacaciones?- Preguntó sorprendida la castaña.

-Algunas veces, yo casi nunca lo hago, por lo general me escapo a la costa, mi familia tiene un complejo turístico con hotel cerca del mar.

-Son asquerosamente ricos ¿Cierto?

-Asquerosamente no, ricos sí.

Sakura río y Shaoran la acompañó. Abrieron la puerta y todo el lugar tomó un aura mágica en pensamientos de la chica, era pequeña pero muy acogedora, tenía una gran chimenea en el centro y algunos ladrillos que parecían de la época medieval.

-Tiene una decoración bastante moderna.

-Es algo sencillo, recuerde que se nos enseña a sobrevivir en tiempos de austeridad.

-Sí, supongo.

Sakura tomó asiento en un sillón mientras que Shaoran iluminó el ambiente abriendo las ventanas que permanecían cerradas.

-Kinomoto, quiero hacerle una pregunta y que me conteste con la verdad- Tomó asiento al lado de la castaña quien se tensó levemente.

-Dígame.

-¿Por qué hizo esa estúpida apuesta con mi prima?

Sakura suspiró -Bueno sé que puede sonar algo inmaduro pero ella comenzó a insultarme, dijo muchas cosas que en el fondo me hirieron, dijo que nunca podría conquistar a un hombre como usted, que su familia jamás permitiría a una huérfana muerta de hambre, he aprendido muchas cosas teniente, he aprendido a defenderme sola, a no dejar que me pasen a llevar creo que pudo notarlo los primeros meses de Academia.

-¿Meiling dijo eso?- Preguntó sorprendido el castaño – Y Vaya que sí, nunca había conocido a alguien tan rebelde como usted, de hecho no entendía el porqué de su estadía en este lugar si no quería seguir órdenes.

-Su prima puede ser una víbora si se lo propone Li y quería seguir órdenes, pero no de un tipo amargado y extremamente prepotente como usted.

-¿Así que amargado y extremadamente prepotente?

-¡Claro que sí, se creía el dios del universo! Además de arrogante y gruñón.

-¿Alguna otra virtud, señorita?

-Bueno, creo que este último tiempo he descubierto algunas virtudes interesantes en usted- La ojiverde le dirigió una mirada coqueta.

Shaoran sonrío - Me ha costado entenderla, sé que ha tenido una vida difícil. Lo más probable es que ni siquiera mi imaginación dé para todo lo que ha tenido que pasar pero debe aprender a serenarse en los momentos en que lo necesita.

-¿Usted sabe serenarse? Podría enseñarme, soy excelente alumna- Shaoran no pudo notar en qué momento se habían acercado tanto pero estaba a solo centímetros del rostro de la castaña ¡Cuántas veces debía repetirse que le encantaban sus pecas casi invisibles!

-¿Quiere que la bese, novata?

-No… pero no me quejaría si lo hiciera- Lo último que Sakura vio al cerrar sus ojos fue esa mirada ámbar que prometía devorarla lentamente.

Tomoyo estaba ansiosa, Eriol había prometido ayudarla pero ni siquiera de él obtuvo prontas noticias, daba vueltas en su habitación como león enjaulado.

-¿Se puede?- Se sorprendió un poco, estaba tan encismada en su mundo que no había escuchado el golpe de la puerta.

-Claro Eriol adelante ¿Pudo averiguar algo más? ¿Ha sabido algo de Sakura?

-He buscado a Shaoran por toda la Academia y nadie lo ha visto, igual que a su amiga… creo que deben estar juntos, no quise preguntarle a Akiyama porque podía levantar alguna sospecha innecesaria. No quiero ser impertinente con mi amigo, usted me entiende.

-¿Pero quién asegura que estén juntos, recuerda ese día en la cabaña? ¡Puede que alguien la esté persiguiendo! ¿Y si le pasó algo malo?

-¡Tomoyo por favor cálmese! Lo más probable es que estén juntos, la verdad hace un tiempo sospecho que hay otro tipo de relación entre esos dos.

-¿A qué se refiere?- Tomoyo se mordió el labio inferior… ella sabía que Sakura y Li tenían algo pero no podía revelar a su amiga de ninguna forma. Podía ser muchas cosas pero jamás traidora.

-Eso, que Sakura y Shaoran tienen algo más que una relación de teniente y novata ¿Me entiende verdad? Bueno hace mucho deduje que se atraen pero creo que ahora las cosas han ido más allá.

-No podría comentarle nada, no sé realmente a lo que se refiere, hasta donde sé solo tienen una relación de perros y gatos.

-No tiene que mentirme Tomoyo, usted es igual a mí… somos intuitivos y sé que ha podido percatarse que entre los tórtolos hay mucho más que odio superficial.

Tomoyo esbozó una sonrisa, él tenía razón, eran bastante parecidos pero no pensaba delatar a su amiga en nada.

Sakura suspiró apoyada en el hombro del castaño -¿Va a decirme qué es lo que pasa? La he notado extraña estos días y bueno las visitas a la oficina de Akiyama no ayudan demasiado a dejar de crear teorías sobre ustedes dos.

-¡Vaya, vaya! Así que el gran teniente Li ¿Está celoso?

-¡Claro que no! Solo me había preocupado por usted… quiero decir, bueno usted me entiende… El ambarino tuvo que desviar la vista azorado –Le afecta mucho lo de sus padres ¿Cierto?

-No es como si tuviese tantos recuerdos, ellos fallecieron cuando tenía dos años pero es más la ausencia lo que me afecta, no tengo recuerdos de una madre acurrucándome en las noches de tormenta o un padre que me leyera cuentos al calor de una chimenea… eso no existió para mí. Solo la humillación y el rechazo de personas que muchas veces no están preparadas para trabajar con niños.

-No imagino siquiera lo duro que debió ser, mi madre nunca fue tan cariñosa pero al menos mis hermanas hacían que mi vida tuviera un poco más de sazón. Siempre estaban persiguiéndome con sus torturas de adolescentes hormonadas.

-Debió ser maravilloso, yo ni siquiera tengo un concepto de familia.

-Pero según su expediente es adoptada ¿Tampoco funcionó?

Sakura tosió nerviosa, estaba hablando de más si no quería que el teniente sospechara lo mejor era desviar rápidamente el tema.

-Si no le es sano hablar es mejor que no lo haga, sé que debe ser difícil para usted- Susurró el ambarino avergonzado.

-Me encanta ver ese sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, me doy cuenta de que es más humano de lo que pensé.

-¿Más humano? No es como si viniese de otro planeta.

-Supongo que provenir de los Li es como ser de otro planeta, usted debe saber poco de necesidades y problemas reales de la gente común- Se encogió de hombros la castaña.

-No me juzgue solo por mi portada, podría sorprenderla gratamente. No soy el típico niñito malcriado proveniente de una familia millonaria, para llegar aquí tuve que luchar contra mis propios fantasmas.

-¿Siempre quiso ser instructor militar? Disculpe pero es un poco aburrido.

-Siempre me ha gustado la disciplina y las artes marciales, no pude evitar que me atrajeran este tipo de lugares. Quería aportar algo a la sociedad, ayudar a la policía ha sido todo un reto. Además mi familia odio la idea desde un principio, casi estoy desheredado.

-¿De verdad? Bueno supongo que los ricos también lloran.

Shaoran no pudo evitar una carcajada divertida… -Que profundo Kinomoto.

-No cree que es hora que dejemos de llamarnos por nuestros apellidos, creo que tenemos bastante confianza para que eso cambie- La ojiverde se acercó coqueta al rostro del castaño.

-Me parece… Sakura- Susurró el teniente contra los labios femeninos antes de besarla otra vez.

Tomoyo estaba algo más tranquila. Eriol tenía razón si algo hubiese pasado ya lo sabrían.

-Cambiando de tema Eriol, pude escuchar algo de su madre el día que visitamos su casa. Mencionó a otra… mujer.

Eriol se removió incómodo en su sitio, lamentaba que su madre tocara un tema tan delicado en presencia de la morena, no estaba preparado para dar explicaciones, menos en las circunstancias que se encontraban. Tomoyo era lo que en mucho tiempo había deseado y no quería que nada se interpusiera entre ellos.

Quería sincerarse y descartar cualquier abismo de duda de esos ojos amatistas que le parecían tan mágicos como el primer día.

Se disponía a hablar cuando unos ruidos provenientes de la puerta llamaron la atención de ambos morenos, quienes se giraron para ver de qué se trataba, la risa de Sakura inundaba todo el pasillo y alguien sugiriendo que se callara también podía oírse.

La castaña abrió los ojos en sorpresa y Tomoyo cruzó los brazos con rostro de picardía.

-Shaoran… hasta que por fin apareces, te he buscado toda la mañana. Ya casi es hora de almuerzo.

-Lo sé Eriol es solo que…

-Solo me acompañó a mí, el Coronel me pidió algunas cosas y el teniente fue muy amable en acompañarme- Se apresuró Sakura en contestar.

-¿Cosas?-Preguntó Tomoyo intrigada –La verdad estaba preocupada por ti Sakura, como te había llamado el Coronel pensé que algo malo podía haber sucedido.

-No… no pasó nada solo quería comentar cosas sobre mi desempeño.

-Ya veo.

-¿Y, entonces nos vamos a almorzar? Señorita Daidoji, tenemos una conversación pendiente no lo olvide.

-Claro- Respondió Tomoyo tímida.

-Muero de hambre Eriol, es mejor que dejemos a las novatas. Kinomoto, Daidoji nos vemos luego- Ambos chicos se dirigieron a la puerta para salir de la habitación.

-Bye tenientes- Contestó la ojiverde con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

-¡Tienes que contarme todo!- Exclamó eufórica la morena lanzando una almohada en el rostro de Sakura.

-Mmm lo voy a pensar- Río la castaña asestando un almohadazo de vuelta.

Akiho llevaba toda la mañana con un mal presentimiento que no mejoró ni siquiera en el almuerzo, se sentía demasiado insegura desde que Yuri se había atrevido a amenazarla con contar lo que había pasado con la novata, si alguien llegaba a saber estaba perdida.

-¡Akiho!- La voz de Shaoran la distrajo de sus quehaceres, en ese momento preparaba un muro de entrenamiento.

-¡Shaoran! Que gusto verte, hace mucho no hablábamos.

-Por eso mismo te buscaba, me urge hablar contigo ¿Puedes acompañarme a la oficina?

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-Solo ven conmigo ¿Sí?

La punzada de desconfianza se clavó en el pecho de la chica y el corazón inmediatamente se le aceleró ¿Para qué Shaoran podría necesitarla con tanta urgencia? Le había dado dinero a Yuri, no había razón para que ella o una de sus amistades la delataran, lo mejor era estar tranquila y no levantar sospechas innecesarias. Siguió al teniente en silencio, una vez cerrada la puerta supo que estaba en graves problemas.

El coronel Akiyama la observaba de una esquina cruzado de brazos y su rostro no era nada agradable.

-Yamamoto hare esta pregunta una sola vez y más le vale contestar con la verdad.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Shaoran?- Ahora si estaba entrando en pánico, Shaoran frunció el ceño y la miraba seriamente, al parecer no tenía intenciones de intervenir en la conversación por mucho que ella se lo rogara.

-Quiero que me diga por qué razón usted… una Instructora con gran carrera dentro de esta Academia fue capaz de hacer una idiotez como esta…- Touya señaló la pantalla donde se podía ver claramente el vídeo de la cámara de seguridad y Akiho sintió que toda la sangre se le iba a los pies.

En ella se reflejaba su figura, en compañía de sus amigas y siguió el metraje de todo lo que sucedió ese día. La chica solo tomó asiento porque las piernas comenzaron a flaquearle ¡No podía ser! ¿Pero cómo ese vídeo había llegado a manos de los altos mandos? Ella misma se había asegurado de borrar todas las pruebas que la incriminaran.

-Ahora ¿Va a contestarme o va a seguir con esa cara de mosca muerta?

-Yo… yo no sé…

-¿Qué es lo que no sabe Teniente? ¿O acaso cree que somos unos tarados y por eso no nos daríamos cuenta de sus tonterías de niñata celosa? Bueno, en realidad las cosas no cambiarán mucho aunque logre explicar esta situación, quiero que salga de esta oficina, reúna sus cosas y las entregue en media hora ¡Está expulsada Yamamoto!

-¿Qué? No, eso no por favor teniente, haré lo que ustedes me pidan pero no me echen a la calle. En realidad no tengo dónde ir- Exclamó desesperada la chica.

-Ese no es mi problema Yamamoto, lo hubiese pensado antes de cometer semejante estupidez. Creí que usted era una persona inteligente pero creo que me equivoqué. No volveré a repetir la orden, salga de aquí si no quiere que además levantemos cargos policiales en su contra por agresión y golpizas.

-¿Shaoran?- La mirada turbada de la teniente se clavó en su gran amor pidiendo ayuda pero solo recibió desaprobación y decepción.

-Lo siento, no hay absolutamente nada que pueda hacer por ti.

Akiho se levantó con los puños cerrados… había echado su carrera por la borda solo por tratar de dañar a esa infeliz que le estaba desgraciando la vida. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera lo había logrado ahora esa bastarda seguiría conquistando a Shaoran dentro de la Academia sin que ella pudiera hacer más… lágrimas de rabia recorrieron sus mejillas mientras recorría los pasillos del lugar que fue su hogar durante largos cuatro años.

Recordaba a la perfección la primera prueba, el primer entrenamiento, su primer Instructor y sobre todo el día que conoció a Shaoran Li.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Llevaba poco tiempo en la Academia, había decidido cambiarse debido al prestigio de esta Institución por lo que estaba bastante emocionada de todo lo que estaba por venir. Tenía apenas 17 años por lo que cualquier cambio en su vida significaba un período de adaptación y disciplina, nunca había tomado en cuenta cosas de chicos ni nada por el estilo, se consideraba una persona seria y responsable, había prometido a sus padres y hermanos volver como una consolidada y exitosa Instructora y así lo haría.**_

_**Hace algunos días podía oír los cuchicheos de sus compañeras, hablaban sobre un Instructor… al parecer de su mismo grado pero eso no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, estaba en ese lugar para aprender y responder a las exigencias de su familia.**_

_**Siempre había estado por detrás de Ame, su hermana mayor, quién era casi una celebridad en su pueblo, se había graduado con honores siendo la primera profesional de la familia, ella quería lograr exactamente lo mismo o más.**_

_**Un día caminaba apurada por los pasillos, tenía tarea y por todos los libros de la bibliografía que llevaba desde la biblioteca le tocaría demasiado trabajo, tropezó con algo pero pronto descubrió que más bien era alguien… ya que una mano la sostenía con fuerza por el brazo evitando que se fuera de bruces contra el suelo.**_

_**¡Cómo olvidarlo!**_

_**Los ojos más hipnotizantes que viera en su vida se clavaron en su cerebro para siempre, brillaban con luz propia y le sonreían divertidos.**_

_**-Parece que llevas prisa señorita…**_

_**Logró reincorporarse y sonrío tímida… demasiado atractivo para ser verdad.**_

_**-Soy Akiho, Akiho Yamamoto.**_

_**-Pues deberías tener más cuidado, podrías haber pedido ayuda a algún compañero- Dijo el desconocido señalando los libros esparcidos por el suelo.**_

_**-Puedo hacerlo sola, además no hablo con mucha gente, soy nueva en este lugar.**_

_**-¿Estás en primer grado?**_

_**-Sí, así es.**_

_**-Bueno, si no necesitas ayuda entonces me voy.**_

_**-¡Espera! Tienes razón, mi torpeza podría provocar un accidente ¿Tú nombre es?**_

_**-Li, mi nombre es Shaoran Li.**_

_**Desde ese día almorzaban juntos o simplemente quedaban para estudiar, en el fondo estaba profundamente enamorada de él pero jamás fue el momento preciso de revelarlo, Shaoran siempre tan ocupado, tan responsable y tan serio… excepto desde que llegó esa…**_

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Escuchó golpes y salió de su letargo.

Abrió desganada para ver a Shaoran parado en su puerta.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Vienes a reírte de mí?-Exclamó eufórica la chica alejándose con rabia e impotencia.

-Akiho no me culpes a mí, has hecho cosas que no deberías y lo sabes.

-¿Pero por qué solo a mí Shaoran? ¡Es injusto! Sabes que Kinomoto me golpeó en la carrera de atletismo y nadie hizo nada, desde que llegó a la Academia no ha dejado de meterse conmigo y contigo también lo ha hecho, ha desobedecido órdenes y se ha mostrado con una conducta casi despreciable ¿Por qué la vez que la expulsaste el Coronel no lo aceptó y conmigo si? Ni siquiera se detuvieron a evaluar mi carrera, todos los años que llevo en este lugar esforzándome ¡Lo más fácil fue deshacerse de mí! Y ahora esa novata estúpida quedará aquí feliz de la vida y yo saldré por la puerta de atrás como una delincuente.

-Akiho cálmate, te lo dije en la oficina, no pude hacer nada yo fui quién te vio en la cámara de seguridad y debía reportarlo, sabes que siempre por sobre la amistad estará el deber.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan hipócrita Shaoran?-Contestó enojada la teniente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¡A qué sé lo que hay entre esa novata y tú, te vi besándote con ella! Y no trates de negarlo.

El castaño abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa… ¡No podía ser! ¿Cómo Akiho había visto algo así? Se suponía que nadie sabía todo lo que pasaba entre Sakura y él.

-¿Te sorprendes cierto?- Una macabra idea cruzó la mente de la chica… era su oportunidad para vengarse de una vez por todas. Si tenía que irse no lo haría sin algún daño colateral a la idiota que la había logrado sacar de allí –Pues no deberías hacerlo tanto, casi toda la Academia sabe que entre tú y Kinomoto hay más que una relación meramente estudiantil, ella misma se ha encargado de divulgarlo, es cosa de que le preguntes a cualquiera.

Shaoran ahora ardía en furia ¿Pero cómo se había atrevido esa…?

-Sé que no puedo hacer mucho para persuadirte Shaoran, eres un hombre pero ten cuidado, esa novata no tiene buenas intenciones, lo supe desde el momento en que la vi y sé que tú también lo sentiste. A veces debemos hacer caso a nuestros instintos.

-Si necesitas ayuda para cargar tus cosas, pídela- El castaño se apresuró en salir… quería golpear algo o a alguien, lo que fuera, estaba montado en cólera.

Akiho sonrío por un momento, al menos había logrado algo. Shaoran confiaba en ella, que ni siquiera la cuestionara lo confirmaba. Se volteó a ver el sonido y la luz que desprendía su teléfono móvil… ¡Perfecto! Era Yuri, al fin podría mandarla al infierno sin que nada más importara.

El ambarino cruzó la mitad de la Academia enceguecido por la furia ¿Quién demonios se creía que era? Había confiado en ella, le había confiado pasajes de su vida y solo para lograr traicionarlo.

Sakura acababa de terminar su entrenamiento, movió el cuello para evitar alguna lesión y tomó la toalla que había preparado para limpiar su sudor. Últimamente estaba bajando su rendimiento en batallas, aunque no había de qué preocuparse, nadie le hacía el peso en esa Academia. Sus desafíos pasados fueron mucho más exigentes. Se tomó un momento para pensar en él, Fujitaka Kinomoto, el hombre que hasta esa mañana era todo para ella, incluso fue el causante de frenar sus sentimientos por Yue. Había empezado a sentir más allá que una amistad por el chico pero sabía que no tendría futuro mientras fuera la hija "favorita" de Fujitaka, siempre la mantuvo al margen de todos sus planes, le costó demasiado convencerlo de participar en la tarea que llevaba a cabo hace un tiempo, incluso tuvo que rogarle que le permitiera ingresar a la Academia para buscar al tipo que estaba arruinando sus planes poco a poco. Como la misión no requería gran despliegue se le permitió ejecutarla, además solo debía averiguar quién era, dar un nombre y marcharse, él junto a sus hombres harían el resto.

Se pasó la mano por la cabeza, no sabía qué hacer, la información recibida por Touya cambiaba drásticamente sus planes ya no le debía nada, al contrario.

¿Pero cómo desenmascararlo estando allí? Debía pensar en un muy buen plan.

Tomó su botella de agua y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando alguien la tomó fuertemente arrastrándola hacia la escalera de incendios.

-¿Pero qué…?- Sus ojos se fijaron en Shaoran quién tenía el rostro enrojecido por la furia. La castaña iba a lanzar una broma pero se detuvo en seco cuando percibió el aura que rondaba al teniente.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Ya pude notarlo, y al parecer en privado ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Se puede saber por qué le dijiste a media Academia lo que pasaba entre nosotros?

Sakura parpadeó confundida ¿De qué rayos estaba hablando?

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que hablas.

-No puedo creerlo, se suponía que todo esto era entre tú y yo pero al parecer ¡Una vez más me utilizaste solo para burlarte de mí!

-Ya te dije que no tengo idea de lo que hablas ¿Podrías explicarme? ¿O vas a atacarme sin pruebas como la vez que me expulsaste?

Shaoran respiró profundo, no sacaba nada con alterarse además procesó la información nuevamente por un segundo… la vez anterior también Akiho estaba detrás de los conflictos.

-¿Lograste calmarte? Ahora vas a decirme qué es lo que pasa y qué te tiene tan enfadado. Porque en verdad no estoy entendiendo nada.

-Me dijeron que toda la Academia sabía lo nuestro, pero tienes razón, me enfurecí y ni siquiera le pregunté al chismoso de Eriol. Debí confirmarlo antes de hablar contigo.

-Otra vez con lo mismo ¿Quién te dijo algo así? Ah no déjame adivinar… ¿Yamamoto? Porque juro que si es así lo dejamos todo- Sakura estudió la mirada culpable del castaño y explotó - ¡No puedo creerlo! Pero ¿Qué tiene esa tipa que es capaz de convencerte a tal grado de ni siquiera replantearte las cosas? Se supone que ya habíamos superado la etapa de desconfianza.

-Yo, la verdad es que…

-No Shaoran déjalo ahí ¿Sabes qué? Creo que lo mejor es dejarlo, no confías en mí y sin confianza no hay nada, cualquier cosa que diga esa tipa será ley para ti y terminará interfiriendo en lo que sea que tengamos así que mejor te soluciono la vida de una vez y nos limitamos a solo ser novata-instructor. Aquí nunca ha pasado nada- La ojiverde caminó rápidamente en dirección a la puerta, se sentía ahogada, era como si las palabras le quemaran al salir, le escocían los ojos y sabía que si no escapaba pronto rompería a llorar como una idiota.

-¿Tan fácil es para ti? ¿Dejas todo como si nada?

Se detuvo en seco y respiró para recuperar el control, estaba hiperventilada y dolida.

-¿Y para ti no lo es, desconfiar de mí sin siquiera preguntarme, creerle a una idiota que babea el piso por ti desde la prehistoria?- La castaña se encogió de hombros- Es exactamente lo mismo que estás haciendo tú.

-Yo no estoy terminando contigo.

-¿Terminando, cuándo empezamos Shaoran?

-¿Quieres que formalicemos esto? Sabes lo complicado que es para mí, la Academia, los alumnos, mi familia, todo.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el problema con dejarlo hasta aquí? De hecho debieses agradecerme, te estoy solucionando la vida, tu vida en la Academia, con tus alumnos y tu familia ¿Qué mejor? Te ahorré el problemita de tener algo con la pobre huérfana, ahora me voy, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí- Shaoran la tomó del brazo reteniéndola.

-Lo siento… sabes que no deseo que te sientas así.

-¿Ah no, y cómo deseas que me sienta? Ahórrate las disculpas.

La ojiverde abrió la puerta y salió corriendo, necesitaba alejarse de todo, de él y de sus sentimientos, estaba tan confundida que le dolía el pecho, las cosas cada vez se complicaban más, deseaba regresar el tiempo y valorar aún más su vida antes de ingresar a la famosa Academia Seijo, al menos tenía un hogar y una familia, bastante disfuncional pero existía, ahora se sentía más sola y abrumada que nunca, completamente perdida.

Corrió hacia el patio, ya había anochecido. La luna se mostraba llena en todo su esplendor.

Miró al cielo sintiéndose impotente -¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?

-Así que realmente pasaba algo por esa cabecita loca ¿Verdad?

Sakura se asustó y al dar la media vuelta se encontró frente a frente con Yue.

-¡Yue! ¿Otra vez tú aquí? Te he dicho que un día de estos nos van a encontrar- La castaña tomó al chico del brazo y se arrimaron junto a un árbol, en la oscuridad. Lo observó detenidamente ¿Él sabría lo de sus padres? O pero aun ¿Estaría involucrado en el crimen?

-¿Por qué no sabes qué hacer, cerecita?

-¿Sabías que es de muy mal gusto escuchar conversaciones ajenas? Y peor es escuchar pensamientos ajenos.

-¿De dónde sacas esas ideas tan raras? Creo que realmente la estadía en este lugar te está afectando demasiado.

-Dime a qué viniste ¿Quieres?- Dijo la castaña masajeándose la cien, tantos pensamientos estaban provocándole una jaqueca.

-Tú lo sabes mejor que yo, ayer atacaron una de nuestras bases en Latinoamérica y el jefe no está nada contento, está más que preocupado y quiere saber qué has logrado reunir para nosotros. La última vez me hiciste prometer que no le diría nada pero ha pasado tiempo, supongo que has mantenido a raya lo que te dije ¿Cierto?

-¿Quiere que salga de aquí ya?

-Está impaciente Sakura, primero no has contestado a mi pregunta y segundo se suponía que esta misión era para un máximo de tiempo y estamos por cumplirlo ¿Vas a excederte?

-Yue no es tan fácil, tengo un plan pero lleva tiempo poder ejecutarlo.

-Vamos preciosa tienes que decirme tu plan, para al menos mantener al jefe ocupado.

Sakura lo miró desconfiada, sabía que si daba un paso en falso no habría vuelta atrás.

Yue entrecerró los ojos y sonrío divertido -¿Qué pasa? Preguntó la castaña comenzando a alterarse.

-Siempre has sido tan mala para mentir mi pequeña cerecita. No hay ninguna plan ¿Cierto?

-¡No sé de qué hablas Yue, claro que hay un plan! Créeme que soy la más interesada en salir de esta porquería y volver a casa, ahora lo mejor es que entre porque en cualquier momento alguien podría sospechar o peor aún, verte aquí. Puedes darles mis saludos a todos y sobre todo a él, ya sabes.

Comenzó a caminar sintiéndose tremendamente insegura, Yue vivía con ella desde que tenía memoria y por lo mismo la conocía mejor que nadie.

-¿Te enamoraste de Li cierto?

La pregunta quedó en el aire igual que su respiración… sabía que no podía mentirle a Yue pero nunca esperó ser tan obvia porque sí… definitivamente estaba enamorada de Shaoran y ya no podía ocultarlo.

Y la pregunta volvía a matarle el cerebro ¿Qué rayos haría ahora?

_**Notas de la Autora: Cada día Sakura se encuentra más confundida, bueno yo estaría peor que ella, enterarse así de cómo la separaron de su familia es horrible!**_

_**Espero demorarme menos en actualizar el siguiente capítulo, espero que todos estén bien y que pase pronto toda esta alarma mundial.**_

_**Muchos cariños y nos leemos!**_


End file.
